Bearers of the Millennium Earrings
by RaisingHeartExelion
Summary: The twins Aurora and Joakim Ueda Pax were singers who moved to Domino City with their mother and attended Domino High School. There they stumbled upon a boy who had an Egyptian puzzle that seemed to have a connection to the Millennium Items, like their Millennium Earrings, that held three spirits from the Ancient Egypt. Then came the penalty games; the Shadow Games. Yami/OC ON HOLD
1. Prologue

**Hello guys! You might not remember, but I used to write a Yu-Gi-Oh story based on Season 0 with two of my OCs. Now I'm making a comeback with new ideas that you will find out.**

 **Links of my** **four** **OCs are on the Profile as usual. I hope you'll enjoy the story.**

 **P.S. Almost every character will have their English names, but few will keep their Japanese names.**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh characters! I only own my OCs!

 **Chapter 0: Prologue**

A sixteen years old girl was packing up her luggage in her new room. She had long brown hair with natural blonde shade and had blue eyes. She had a very slender and thin body with fair skin. Her name was Aurora Ueda Pax, but she liked being called Aura for short.

She had along with her twin brother and their mother moved back to the mother's home country Japan and moved in to their grandmother's house that had a karate dojo. The city they lived in was called Domino City. The reason why they had moved from Canada from Japan was to make a new start, especially now when they were rising stars in the music world. They called themselves the Pax Twins. The twins' last surname was inherited from their father Orion Pax who had an Egyptian origin. He used to be an archeologist but suddenly disappeared two years ago during an excavation. The only clue that had been left behind was a parcel Orion had sent a couple of days before the disappearance.

When the twins got the parcel, they were first confused when they saw what had been inside it; a pair of small golden earrings in the shape of the ancient Eye of Horus. Orion had also sent along a letter that said the twins should wear them and the Millennium Earrings had something to do with the mystical Shadow Realm.

Of course, the twins got curious and put on the earrings, Aurora's in the left ear and her twin's in his right ear, to get a huge surprise. Two ancient spirits of the old Egypt had been resting for more than five thousand years until they got awakened by the Millennium Earrings' new bearers.

The spirits had no memories, but during the two years being with Aurora and her twin brother Joakim, the spirits remembered their names were Amaura and Mako and other few things like being twins too, but nothing major. The twins never told their mother, grandmother or cousin about the spirits. They thought it would be best if few people knew the secret.

Aurora sighed in relief as she sat down on her bed, relaxing her tense shoulders and aching back. "Finally it's done…"

Amaura's spirit showed up next to Aurora. She had the same appearance as her host, but the only thing that was different was their eyes. While Aurora had round blue eyes, Amaura had sharp heterochromia eyes; her right eye being sky-blue while the left eye was emerald green.

" _I can imagine the hard labor with such moving_ ", Amaura chuckled.

"You don't want to know…", Aurora sighed before giggling.

A knock was heard from the door. "Sis?" The door opened and revealed Joakim. He had shoulder-length brown hair with natural blonde shade, round blue eyes and tanned skin with slight muscles, inherited by the father. Joakim kept his hair in a manly ponytail, saying it would bring him more attention from the girls since right now men with long hair in ponytails were popular.

Next to him stood his Millennium Earring spirit Mako. He had the same appearance as Joakim, except he had sharp heterochromia eyes like Amaura, but the eye colors were switched; left being blue and right being green.

"You're done packing up, Kim?" Aurora asked, standing up from the bed.

"Yep, and I see you are done too", Joakim nodded. "Mom and Granny are making some snacks in the kitchen. They asked me to call you so we can relax for the rest of the day."

"Sounds nice", Aurora smiled. "I'm coming soon."

Joakim nodded and glanced at his sister's Millennium Earring. He gave Amaura a smirk before heading outside of the room.

" _See you downstairs, Amaura_ ", Mako said before disappearing.

" _You and your brother are inseparable_ ", Amaura told her host.

Aurora stood in front of a big mirror as she tied up her hair with a blue ribbon. "We have a strong bond. We always had it since we were toddlers."

" _I know, from what you've told me. I feel like I share the same connection with Mako too._ "

Once Aurora had tied up her hair, she walked out of her room and down the stairs to get to the living room. Joakim, their mother Akane, grandmother Karin and cousin Yamato were sitting on either the couch or armchair drinking some tea while eating cookies.

Aurora sat down next to Joakim who gave her a cup of tea. "Thank you." She sipped on the warm liquid. "Ahh… So good…"

Joakim chuckled, "You make it sound so sexy."

"Kim…", Yamato said with a warning voice.

Yamato was a young man in 24 years. He had short black hair and brown eyes. He was quite tall, tanned and slight muscular due to the training in the karate dojo with grandmother.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, Yama", Joakim retorted.

"It's a good thing it's weekend tomorrow", Karin spoke up. "You two need some time to get yourself used to our new home before starting high school."

"Yep", the twins replied simultaneously.

"I know you two had been homeschooled due to your successful career, but you will need to find some friends and I am sure you will find them in the high school", Karin said.

"I hope we'll find loyal friends", Aurora said. "We don't need lots of friends; we need few but close friends."

"Took the words right out of my mouth, sis", Joakim nodded.

Yamato reached for the control of the television. "You mind if I turn on the TV?"

"No", was the response.

Yamato turned on the TV to reveal an ongoing Duel taking place in America.

"Would you look at that? A Duel Monsters tournament", Joakim grinned.

"I wonder if they will hold competitions in Japan too", Aurora wondered.

"I'm sure they will soon", Akane replied. "You two were two of the best Duelists in Canada, so the popularity of Duel Monsters might soon reach Japan."

"Sweet! I can't wait to test out my new Deck against other people", Joakim said cheerfully.

"Me too", Aurora nodded. "It gets boring sooner or later if you just keep playing against the same opponent all the time."

Yamato chuckled at the twins, "You two are such nerds."

"Hey!" the twins shouted angrily.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

At the evening, after dinner and preparing for bed, the twins were in Aurora's room, talking about the Duel Monsters tournament they had seen on TV.

"From the info I could gather today, it seems Duel Monsters is currently not so popular in Japan", Joakim told his twin.

"But I'm sure it might become popular if they make tournaments for players so they can come together in all ages", Aurora nodded.

" _It also depends on_ when _they will make a tournament_ ", Amaura spoke up.

" _And_ if _they ever hold one_ ", Mako nodded.

"Welp, we just have to wait and see", Joakim said. "We still have to get our school uniform tomorrow so we can be ready for school on Monday."

Aurora nodded and looked down on her lap, feeling a bit nervous for attending a new school. She hoped nothing would go wrong as it did last time…

"Aura!" Joakim called, bringing his sister out from her trance.

"Y-Yeah?"

Joakim frowned, knowing what Aurora thought about just now. "Don't think about _that_ , sis. Nothing will happen. I promise I will protect you."

Aurora smiled at her twin, "Thank you, Kim."

The spirits of Amaura and Mako smiled in the background, happy to see their hosts had a deep connection to each other just like themselves.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

On Monday, the twins were standing by the open gates of Domino High School. Both of them were wearing the school uniforms that ruffled in the warm spring wind that carried along cherry blossom petals from nearby trees. Other students were walking to the school building, ready to go through a new year of torture with learning.

Aurora was wearing a white shirt with pink blazer, blue tie-ribbon and short blue skirt, white stretch tights and brown loafers. She had her hair tied up into a side-ponytail to the right. She held her school bag by the handle of the bag.

Joakim was wearing the boy school uniform with consisted of a white shirt, deep blue jacket and pants and training shoes. He had his hands in the pockets of the pants and let the straps of his school bag rest on his right shoulder.

"So this is Domino High School…", Aurora mumbled.

"The very same school where Mom went to", Joakim added.

Aurora held back a grimace of nervousness, but Joakim was able to see through his twin's mask. "Nervous, sis?"

"Yeah…", Aurora confessed.

Joakim chuckled before grabbing one of Aurora's hands, squeezing it gently. "Relax, sis. We're ending up in the same class, so we'll have each other close."

The spirits of Amaura and Mako showed up next to the twins. " _And we'll be here too_ ", Amaura said.

" _So you are never alone_ ", Mako added.

Aurora's nervous lips turned into a soft smile to the spirits as she squeezed her brother's hand. "You're right. Let's go."

With a nod from Joakim, the duo started walking to the doors of the high school building without knowing it would be their first step into an ancient Egyptian adventure.


	2. Furious Battle, Shadow Game

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh characters! I only own my OCs!

 **Chapter 1: Furious Battle; Shadow Game**

It had been a couple of days since the Domino High School had started the new school term. Aurora and Joakim had ended up in class 1-B with students that were okay. Some of the students had known about the twins and their success back in Canada, but they were thankfully not being harassed by fans.

Joakim had his desk around in the middle of the classroom, sitting next to a tall boy with messy blonde hair and crimson eyes. Aurora sat by the windows with a small boy to her right. The boy had a star-shaped hairstyle with black as main color, magenta edges and golden lightning-like bangs that hung down onto his face. The boy had amethyst eyes and fair skin, but was quite short for his age.

The school bell rang for lunch break, so the students rushed out of the classroom, heading to the cafeteria to buy lunch or playing games outside or do something else. Aurora picked up her lunch box from her school bag as Joakim walked over to her, placing his lunch box on Aurora's desk.

"I'm going to buy a drink, sis", the twin brother said. "Want to get something for you?"

"Just the usual juice, thank you", Aurora nodded before handing over some coins to him.

"Okay, I'll be right back", Joakim nodded and left the classroom.

Aurora smiled at Joakim; he was just as loyal as a puppy and that made him sometimes cute. She noticed her classmate Mutou Yugi remained on his seat, building a tower out of cards.

"Hey, Yugi", a boy with a basketball in his hand called from the doorway.

Yugi looked up at his classmate, but that had caused his concentration to slide and the tower of cards collapsed which made him sigh.

"Don't just play by yourself. Why not play basketball with us sometime?" the classmate asked.

"That's alright", Yugi smiled nervously. "The team I join would lose…"

"That's true", the boy said before he exited the classroom to join his friends.

Aurora had noticed since the first day at high school how lonely Yugi was. He barely spoke with one girl called Mazaki Anzu and no one else wanted to get to know him. He always brought games to school, but no one wanted to play.

"Ah, that's right! What if I finish _that_ today?" Yugi giggled as he pulled out an old golden box from his school bag.

Aurora glanced at the box from the side and held back a gasp when she saw the Eye of Horus on the front of the box along with carved hieroglyphics. Was that another Millennium Item like the Millennium Earrings?

" _I can sense a familiar presence from that box_ ", Amaura's voice whispered.

Yugi kept talking loudly to himself, not realizing Aurora still sat next to him. "…So, here's the quiz… The treasure in this box is something you can see, but you've never seen before. So! What is it? The answer is…"

Yugi was about to lift the cover when the box was taken out of his hands by the blonde-haired boy and crimson eyes called Joseph Wheeler, but he preferred being called Joey for short. However, he was also a bully who often targeted Yugi.

"Joey", Yugi said in surprise.

"Yugi, why are you talking to yourself? 'Can see but can't see.' Saying a bunch of stuff I don't get", Joey sighed.

" _Then why does he listen if he doesn't get it?_ " Amaura asked sarcastically.

"Please return that! Return…", Yugi begged. He stood up and reached for the box, but he was too short for that.

Joey threw the box into the air before he jumped over a desk and caught the box. Aurora didn't like the scene playing in front of her. She held an irritated expression as she kept watching.

"Man, timidly treasuring this box…", Joey said with a bored voice. "You know, Yugi… That's the part of you that really pisses me off." Yugi chased him to get back his box. "Let me coach you into being more of a man! Come on, you want this box back, right? If so, then come at me full force!"

"I…I HATE FIGHTING AND VIOLENCE!" Yugi yelled out loud, causing Aurora and Joey to wince at the sound and cover their ears.

"You got no guts, but you've got a loud voice!" Joey complained.

"Ah, just give me that box back", Yugi asked, feeling embarrassed for yelling.

"Yeah! Stop it, Joey", another male spoke up.

Tristan Taylor, another tall classmate, had brown hair styled into one single spike and his eyes were hazel colored stood by the doorway, glaring at the bully.

"Oh? You want something? First year student president reject, clean-up member Tristan Taylor", Joey teased.

"I'm not a clean-up member! I'm a beautification club member!" the brunette yelled annoyed.

"Your voice is loud too!" Joey complained, covering his ear.

" _What's a beautification club?_ " Amaura wondered.

Tristan began one of his famous speeches just when Joakim stepped inside the classroom. He was juggling with two juice packs, but stopped when he saw the small group gathered by the door, distracted by Tristan. He glanced at Aurora who pointed at the golden box in Joey's hand. With a smirk, Joakim threw one of the juice packs to Aurora who caught it with ease before he used his now free hand to grab the box from behind Joey and walked over to Aurora's desk without being noticed.

Joakim placed down the golden box in the middle of the desk so the twins could keep a close eye on it. The twins shared a smile before they unwrapped their lunch boxes and started eating.

"…But I'm reborn as a great man, as a beautification club member…", Tristan still went on.

"By the way, what's in the box?" Joey asked, but yelped when he saw the golden box was missing.

Yugi yelped as well, looking around for the box. The three boys looked over to find the golden boy resting on the desk where Aurora and Joakim were eating at.

"H-Hey, how'd you get the box?" Joey asked flabbergasted.

"You guys were too busy focusing on Tristan that you didn't see me walk in and take it", Joakim pointed at the boys with his chopsticks.

"Plus the box doesn't belong to you, Wheeler-kun", Aurora added. "And you aren't a real man, so how can you teach Mutou-kun to become one?"

"What'd ya say?!" Joey growled as he walked over to the twins and raised a fist.

"You're not thinking about hitting a girl, are you?" a female voice spoke up.

Everyone turned to the doorway to see Mazaki Anzu, a girl with shoulder-length brown hair and blue eyes, glare at the blonde-haired boy while her hands rested on her hips.

"Anzu", Yugi greeted with a smile.

"Nah, it's okay", Joakim said with a mischievous smile. "He won't be able to launch a punch on my sis, 'cuz we both have black belts in karate."

"No way…?" Tristan mumbled in surprise.

"You don't look like you can do karate with your slim body, Aurora", Anzu said.

"But it's true", Aurora nodded. "Wheeler-kun acts like a big man, but he's still a child in his heart."

" _So true_ ", Amaura and Mako said simultaneously.

"Take that back!" Joey threatened.

"She said the truth", Anzu said. "Now, if you are just going to cause trouble, then leave!" She pointed at the door just as a blue-haired girl was about walk into the classroom.

Nosaka Miho had long blue hair tied up with a yellow ribbon, violet eyes and fair skin. She had heard what Anzu said and gasped in surprise.

"Miho-chan", Tristan turned to her with a blush on his cheeks.

"Sorry! That wasn't directed to you, Miho", Anzu apologized quickly.

"I was surprised! There are so many people that I still haven't had lunch…", Miho sighed sadly.

"That's no good! I'll buy it for you right away!" Tristan insisted.

"Wait! I'm going too!" Joey said.

The two boys ran out of the room and down the hall while Anzu and Miho watched them. "Man! Those guys!" Anzu growled.

"Impressive", Joakim grinned. "You're sure a tough girl if you can chase away bullies like them, Mazaki."

"Someone need to teach them a lesson", Anzu shrugged, but smiled at the compliment.

Aurora stood up from the desk and walked over to Yugi with his golden box. "Here, Mutou-kun."

"Thank you, Aurora-chan!" Yugi smiled happily as he took the box. "Ehh… You don't mind if I call you by your first name?"

"Not at all", Aurora shook her head. "Besides, it would confuse people if you call both me and my brother by our surnames."

"Anzu, are you coming?" Miho asked.

"One minute!" Anzu said as the blue-haired girl left the classroom. "Yugi, I'll talk to you soon. And you too, Aurora and Joakim." She waved her hand and walked out of the classroom.

"Thank you for before, Aurora-chan, Joakim", Yugi smiled at the twins. He set down the golden box on Aurora's desk and grabbed his chair to sit down with the twins.

"It was nothing. The box means a lot to you and we don't like violence either", Aurora said.

"But it's always good to know some self-defense", Joakim added.

"But Joey isn't that bad of a guy...", Yugi insisted.

"If you say so", Joakim shrugged, returning the attention on his lunch box.

"By the way, what is this?" Aurora pointed at Yugi's golden box.

"Oh, right! Aurora-chan, Joakim, you haven't seen this, right? Let me show you my secret", Yugi said eagerly as he was about to lift the cover off of the box.

"We won't tell a single soul, buddy", Joakim smirked.

Yugi opened the box and the twins gasped in awe at the sight of gold puzzle pieces that seemed to glow in the light.

"Oh my, what are these?" Aurora asked as she picked up a piece. She felt with her fingers and could conclude it was made of real gold and was strangely warm to the touch.

" _What kind of aura is this?!_ " Mako exclaimed, almost making Joakim to choke on his food by the sudden outburst, but he drank up all the juice and sighed in relief.

"It's a puzzle", Yugi replied. "I haven't finished it, so I don't know what its shape is yet. So it's something you can see, but can't."

"Interesting", Aurora smiled as she put back the piece in the golden box.

"How'd you get it?" Joakim wondered, feeling his throat being better.

"My house is a game store, so we've got games from various countries", Yugi replied. "This is the prided find of someone who used to own the store. They found it in an Egyptian ruin, so it's a very rare puzzle."

"Egypt?" the twins asked.

" _Another clue_ ", Amaura told Mako.

" _Definitely_ ", Mako nodded in agreement.

"Well, look, there's all these strange markings carved around the box", Yugi held up the box to show the twins.

"Those markings are called hieroglyphics", Joakim spoke up. "The ancient Egypt always used hieroglyphics, so put that in the memory."

"Thanks, will do", Yugi nodded. "Anyway, I'm guessing the meaning of this is written here. 'The person who solves this puzzle will have their wish granted.'" The twins were quiet, not really reacting at Yugi's guess. "Haha! Yeah, I said too much! Eh… You must think I'm dumb… I see it in your eyes."

"No, not at all", Aurora shook her head.

"The meaning of the hieroglyphics is actually pretty close to what you're guessing, but not entirely", Joakim said.

Yugi looked at him with big eyes. "You can read it?"

"Our father used to be an archeologist and he did travel often to Egypt", Aurora explained. "In fact, he was born in Egypt and had the bloodline of a family from the ancient Egypt."

"Used to?" Yugi blinked confusedly.

Joakim and Aurora sighed simultaneously, having sad facial expressions. "Dad disappeared two years ago just like that", the male twin explained as he snapped his fingers for emphasis.

"Some people say he died when he was examining a tunnel of an old grave when it suddenly collapsed", Aurora added. "But they never found his body, so none of us has a clue what really happened."

"I'm sorry for hearing that…", Yugi sympathized with the twins.

"It's okay. We still hold the hope that Dad will one day show up again", Joakim told the boy.

"But back to something pleasant", Aurora said and turned her attention to Yugi. "You said you think the puzzle might grant your wish when you solve it. So, do you have a wish?"

"Yep, but this much definitely, definitely, definitely is a secret, okay?" Yugi winked with his childish eye.

"Right, man", Joakim mock-saluted.

"Got it", Aurora winked in return, causing Yugi to blush for a second.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

At the end of the school day, the twins and Yugi walked out of the building together when they spotted a group of tall boys clad in the school uniform doing some kind of a ritual with kicks and punches in the air. They were reciting rules as the leader with dark-green hair tied in a low ponytail watched them with a stern glance.

Aurora, Joakim and Yugi tried to walk past the group, but they got blocked by the Public Moral leader Ushio.

"You're Mutou Yugi, Aurora and Joakim Ueda Pax, right?" Ushio asked.

"Yes", Yugi replied.

"Actually, I want to ask you something", Ushio replied. "Have the class students been bullying you?"

"No, what makes you say that?" Aurora wondered, acting innocently.

"Nothing like that's happened to us!" Yugi yelped.

"Wait a moment", Ushio interrupted. "A person like you would reply like that." He gestured at the short boy. "I must properly investigate this. You can relax, Yugi-kun, Aurora-chan and Joakim-kun. From now on, I, Ushio, will be your bodyguard."

"Oh please!" Joakim whined sarcastically. "We can perfectly take care of ourselves, so we don't need bodyguards who think they are heroes just because they made the rules for the school."

"So stay out of our business, thank you very much", Aurora added before she pushed Yugi to go as Joakim followed them.

"What the heck was that? What a weirdo", Yugi said once the trio was out of earshot.

"He's a greedy person; you can clearly see that", Aurora said. "So let's avoid him as much as we can, okay?"

"Of course, sis", Joakim nodded.

"Yeah", Yugi agreed.

The small boy noticed how he and the twins were going in the same direction which made him curious. Soon they reached Yugi's home Kame Game shop.

"Aurora-chan, Joakim, do you live around here?" Yugi asked.

"We live on the next street, so we always walk past this building on our way to school", Joakim replied, nodding at the game shop.

"This is where I live!" Yugi smiled.

"So this is the game shop you were talking about earlier?" Aurora wondered.

"Yep! This is great! Now we can walk to school and home together all the time", Yugi said happily.

"Sounds good", Aurora nodded with a small smile.

"Sure, buddy!" Joakim gave Yugi a thumbs up.

"Great!" Yugi jumped to the front door and turned to the twins with a bright smile. "See you tomorrow, Aurora-chan, Joakim!"

"See ya, Yug-boy!" Joakim waved to Yugi.

Aurora just waved to the smaller boy before he walked into the shop.

Joakim laughed in joy. "Well, what'd you know? One of our classmates lives in the game shop."

"We should come over sometimes to see what kind of games they have", Aurora nodded.

"Yeah! Maybe they have Duel Monsters cards too!" Joakim said excitedly. "I wonder if Yugi plays the game."

"We'll ask him next time", Aurora said.

The twins walked off to their house while conversing with the spirits of the Millennium Earrings.

"So what was that outburst during lunch, Mako?" Joakim asked. "You scared the heck outta me!"

" _I'm sorry about that, Kim, but I sensed a powerful presence coming from those puzzle pieces_ ", Mako explained.

" _And it felt so familiar too_ ", Amaura added.

"Do you think that puzzle could be another Millennium Item that is possessed by a spirit like you two?" Aurora wondered.

" _Probably_ ", Amaura shrugged.

" _If Yugi can put the puzzle together, we might get an answer on that question_ ", Mako pointed out.

"So we'll wait", Joakim said.

Aurora nodded, but suddenly shivered when she felt a cold run down her spine. "I have a bad feeling about tomorrow…"

"Because of Ushio?"

"Yeah…"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Aurora's bad feeling ended up coming true. Ushio and his gang had "punished" Joey and Tristan by beating them up and then showed Yugi and the twins the finished job. Neither Yugi nor the twins liked what Ushio and his gang had done and even protected Joey and Tristan by calling them their friends.

However, Ushio demanded money for his "work", requesting 20 000 yen from Yugi, Aurora and Joakim individually, meaning he wanted all together 60 000 yen.

At the early evening while the sun was going down for the day, Joakim was in the karate dojo that was connected to the main house, dressed in his karate outfit with black belt, and blew out some steam while Aurora was watching from a corner, dressed in casual clothes consisting of a black shirt, dark blue leggings and white socks, while sitting on her knees.

The twin sister watched her brother with worried eyes, but she was mostly thinking about Yugi. That boy had been scared of the circumstances, but quite brave to stand up against Ushio and defend Joey and Tristan.

Amaura's transparent spirit appeared next to Aurora's left side, but she looked worried. " _I sensed something…_ "

"What?" Aurora blinked confusedly.

Mako's spirit showed up on Aurora's right side. " _It felt like a distress call…_ "

Aurora's eyes widened in realization. "You don't think it came from the puzzle?!"

Joakim heard his sister shout out loud and turned around to look at her. "What about the puzzle?"

" _Something is happening, concerning the puzzle_ ", Mako explained. " _We must go now!_ "

"Okay, hold on so I can change clothes", Joakim said before he rushed to the main house.

Aurora stood up and followed Joakim, but waited by the door with her shoes on. She prayed nothing would happen to Yugi, but that Ushio was probably at school waiting for his fee. Aurora tried to shake off the images of a crying Yugi while getting beaten up by the big bully.

Joakim came down from downstairs, dressed in a black shirt, blue cardigan and black pants. He jumped into his shoes and quickly tied them. "Alright, let's go!"

Aurora nodded before calling out loud in the house. "Kim and I are going out!"

Before the girl closed the door behind her with her brother by her side, she could hear their cousin call for them about where they were going, but the twins had no time to reply.

Aurora and Joakim rushed straight to school, seeing no one was in the front gate. So they rushed to the back of the building to find Ushio and Yugi, but also Joey and Tristan.

Joey was kneeling in front of Yugi who had been beaten up and thrown on the ground next to his open school bag. The puzzle was lying next to Yugi, almost complete.

"Mutou-kun!"

"Yug-boy!"

" _Horrible!_ "

" _Disgraceful!_ "

The boys looked at the twins as they rushed over to the scene. Aurora immediately kneeled down in front of the small boy and brushed his messy bangs out of his face seeing tears collecting on his closed eyelids.

"I…asked the puzzle…for some true friends…", Yugi confessed as the tears ran down his cheeks.

Joey pulled out a piece of the puzzle from his pocket and placed it in Yugi's hand. Aurora smiled, seeing how Joey might have a change of heart about Yugi.

"Ushio-san! Up till now, I've respected you. But… I can't just let this stand!" Tristan declared as Joey stood up next to him.

"This action is only done by the lowest of the low!" Joakim growled.

"Oh? You think 3 on 1 is going make you win?" Ushio sneered.

The trio charged at the upper-classmate while Aurora tended to Yugi, pulling his head onto her lap.

"Mutou-kun, please wake up", Aurora begged as fear rushed through her body.

" _He's really beaten up_ ", Amaura said sadly.

Ushio punched Joey in the face while he lifted up his leg behind him and kicked Tristan in the stomach, bringing those two down. Joakim charged at Ushio, attacking him with karate skills while avoiding Ushio's kicks and punches. He was able to go against Ushio for quite a while.

The commotion around Yugi caused him to slowly open his eyes. The first thing he saw was the worried face of Aurora. "A-Aurora-chan…?"

Aurora's sad expression turned into a happy one. "You're awake, Mutou-kun. Thank Ra!"

"W-What's going on…?" Yugi asked before he turned his face to the source of the noise, gasping when he saw two unconscious bodies on the ground. "Joey… Tristan…"

"Those two protected you, but they got beaten down", Aurora explained. "Joakim is still fighting Ushio-kun."

"J-Joakim…", Yugi mumbled weakly, seeing the twin brother holding on against Ushio. "I…I need to help him…"

"You can't. Not in your condition", Aurora told him.

"But…", Yugi was about to retort when he felt something in his hand. He opened his clenched fist to see the last piece of his puzzle that had the Eye of Horus. "When…?"

"Wheeler-kun found it for you", Aurora told him as she reached over to Yugi's open school bag and pulled the puzzle to him. "Insert the last piece in the puzzle, Mutou-kun… And make your wish come true."

" _Even when it already has come true_ ", Amaura smiled.

Yugi held the puzzle in his other hand and inserted the Eye in its place. It triggered a chain reaction. The puzzle began glowing which caught the attention of both Joakim and Ushio as they looked over at the duo. The twin brother rushed quickly over to Aurora to make sure she didn't get hurt by that strange light.

A beam of golden light hit Yugi's forehead as the Eye of Horus took form on his forehead and his shadow seemed to grow on the building behind him.

The light shone around and hit the Millennium Earrings on Aurora and Joakim's ears. The twins and the inhabited spirits felt something weird going on in the bodies, like they were switching place. The wind blew around and Yugi seemed to grow while his eyes became crimson and three of his bangs even seemed to spike up against his hair.

"So… It's game time", Yugi said with a deep voice.

The bodies of Aurora and Joakim opened their eyes to reveal their spirits' heterochromia eyes. Amaura and Mako looked around confusedly, surprised to see they were in control of their hosts' bodies. It had never once happened before since their awakening.

In the next second, the top of the high school building appeared under the twins and Other Yugi and they noticed that Ushio was hanging from a rope attached to the building. Below him was the canal that flowed past the school building.

"What is this?! Bastard! Yugi!" Ushio cursed, glaring at said boy who now had the glowing Millennium Puzzle around his neck.

"Yo, Ushio-san! I've got what you want right here", Other Yugi smirked.

"What?! You got the money?! So you brought it. Then I wouldn't have needed to put you through the beating. So hurry up and hand it over!" Ushio demanded.

"How boring just handing it over", Other Yugi commented.

"Wait, what in the name of Ra is going on?" Amaura wondered.

"I have no idea, 'ukht", Mako shrugged.

"You will both see soon", Other Yugi told them. "First of all, I am grateful you received my call."

"So it _was_ you!" Mako exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?! Just hand me the money!" Ushio shouted impatiently.

"How about it? Have a little game with me?" Other Yugi smirked.

"Game?!" Ushio replied.

"In a time like this?" Amaura asked confusedly.

"But it's no ordinary game… It's a Shadow Game", Other Yugi said as his eyes glowed red.

"Ha! Interesting! I, Ushio, have never lost at any game! I accept!" he declared.

"Impressive, Ushio-san. Here we go", Other Yugi hopped off the building, revealing he had a rope tied around his waist. As he fell, he revealed a line-up of cards on the side of the building. Once Other Yami had stopped falling, the weight of both boys made them hang on the same level.

"The rules are simple. Flip over these cards, person goes up by the value on the card. The other goes down. The person who makes it to the top wins the prize", Other Yugi explained.

Amaura and Mako turned their eyes on a bunch of cards tied on the electric pole in which they held onto for safety measures. In other words, there were no money at all, but they didn't say anything. They had a feeling what would happen.

"Alright, I got it! Then I'll start!" Ushio declared and picked out his first card.

Ushio ended up being a 10 of Diamonds, but Other Yugi also got a Jack of Diamonds so that made them end up on the same level again.

For the rest of the game, Other Yugi won over Ushio by getting big numbers while Ushio got the small ones. Amaura and Mako were secretly cheering for Other Yugi, knowing he would win the game. Soon Ushio was dangling at the end of the building's roof while Other Yugi was only one step away from the twins and the "prize".

"What's the matter, Ushio-san? Nothing left? I'm one step away from the top", Other Yugi said as he threw a smile/smirk at the twins.

"Shut up! The next card I pick will turn this around!" Ushio reached for his next card, but gasped in disbelief when he saw which one he had drawn. "J-Joker…"

"Too bad, Ushio-san. Joker is a miss. My turn", Other Yugi said.

"What?! Don't screw with me! You fixed this from the beginning!" Ushio accused.

"You have no reason to be mad", Mako told him.

"You did the same thing to Yugi", Amaura added.

Other Yugi grabbed his victory card. "Ace of Diamonds. Victory is mine."

The twins smiled at each other at the game result, but Ushio didn't accept the loss. "Shut up!" he yelled as he started climbing up.

"Breaking the rules? If you do that, you'll face something terrible", Other Yugi warned him.

"Quiet!" Ushio yelled as he threw a punch at Other Yugi, but he dodged it.

"I knew you couldn't obey the rules", Other Yugi said in amusement.

"Fall!" Ushio roared as he snapped Other Yugi's rope, making the trio-colored boy fall.

"Yugi!" Mako called, his eyes widening in horror.

Amaura didn't know why, but she felt like her heart got snapped in two for seeing Other Yugi falling. "Yugi!" she cried out with a hint of hysterical in her voice. She tried reaching out her hand, but Mako held her back.

"I did it!" Ushio laughed as he reached for the "prize", but then got stunned to see it was deck of cards. "What is this?! It's not money!"

"The Door of Darkness has been opened", Other Yugi said as he appeared behind the twins, causing them to jump in surprise and turn around to see him. His forehead was glowing golden with the Eye of Horus.

"What?!" Ushio held onto the pole that broke off and made him fall back off the building.

"The Shadow Game shows a person's true character. You will be swallowed in your own greed", Other Yugi told the fallen boy, even though Ushio couldn't hear him.

Three monster fishes jumped out from the water below and one of them swallowed Ushio as he screamed in fear.

The scenery returned to normal. Joey and Tristan were still lying on the ground knocked out. Even Yugi's school bag had remained on the ground. Everyone was there, except Ushio who had mysteriously disappeared.

Mako let go of Amaura before they turned to Other Yugi to see him smiling at them.

"Why…does it feel like I know you?" Amaura asked.

"I have the very same feeling too", Mako confessed.

"So do I. I have no memories of who I am or my past", Other Yugi replied.

"That was the same thing for us when we got awakened", Mako told the other male.

"We will have other opportunities to talk. For now, let our hosts take over their bodies", Other Yugi said.

The trio closed their eyes and allowed their host to regain control of their bodies. Aurora and Joakim had been aware of the situation the entire time, but Yugi had no memories of what had happened after he had completed the Millennium Puzzle.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Yugi and the twins walked to school next day to hear people speaking about Ushio being hospitalized due to being scared to death.

Yugi didn't care about the words. He was happy for finally completing the puzzle that he wore about his neck with a thick thread. "My treasure", he laughed. He did have some Band-Aids on his cheeks due to yesterday's fight.

"It looks unusually great on you, buddy", Joakim smirked.

"It's perfect for you, Mutou-kun", Aurora had a mother's smile.

Yugi blushed at the compliments. "Thank you…"

"Yo, Yugi, Aurora, Joakim", Joey greeted the trio as he was leaning against the wall. His bruises from yesterday's fight had been treated as he had a Band-Aid on his left cheek.

"Joey! Good morning!" Yugi greeted.

"Yo", Joakim held up a hand.

"Good morning", Aurora nodded.

"I'm following your example, Yugi", Joey said. "I brought my treasure today. Want to see?" Yugi, who loved surprises, nodded excitedly. "Heh heh, too bad! You can see my treasure but you cannot, so I can't show it to you!" He suddenly looked like he didn't recognize himself.

"Isn't that the same lines that Mutou-kun said…?" Aurora mumbled to herself.

"It's 'friendship'", Joey told the trio the answer. "We can see it in each other… But you can't see courage itself, right?"

Yugi smiled happily with tears in his eyes and a blush while Aurora and Joakim smiled proudly at Joey for finally stopping being a bully and instead becoming Yugi's friend.

"Yeah!" Yugi nodded.

"So the big child does have some wise words", Joakim smirked. "Well done."

"I see you in a different light now, Wheeler-kun", Aurora smiled cutely.

Joey got flustered over the things he said and turned away. "So… Class is starting!" He ran down the hall, but one of his inner shoes accidently flew off.

Yugi picked up the shoe and chased after the blonde-haired boy. "Joey, you dropped your shoe!"

Aurora and Joakim smiled at the scene in front of them with Amaura and Mako joining them.

"Looks like the school year won't be as boring as I first thought", Joakim commented.

" _Never underestimate the fate, shaqiq_ ", Mako smiled.

"But let us stay cautiously about the new spirit", Aurora reminded. "Something is a bit…odd about Yami."

The group of four had decided to give the Millennium Puzzle's spirit the nickname Yami so they wouldn't keep calling him Other Yugi.

" _I know, but I feel…comfortable around him_ ", Amaura confessed.

" _Same here…_ ", Mako nodded. " _Like we knew him from our past lives._ "

Aurora and Joakim shared a glance before they walked after Yugi and Joey to their classroom.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Google translation**

' **ukht = sister**

 **shaqiq = brother**


	3. Burning Struggle, A Scalding Duel

**This time will be a manga chapter, but it will end up differently as you can see on the title.**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh characters! I only own my OCs!

 **Chapter 2: Burning Struggle; A Scalding Duel**

It had been around a week since the high school began and it was already time for the school festival. Class 1-B's representative was Anzu who had the class gathered for coming up with ideas for the festival.

"Now then, we shall decide on the class attraction for the festival. If you have an idea, raise your hand!" Anzu told the class.

Students were already raising up their hands for ideas. Aurora and Joakim were looking forward to attend the school festivals that their mother had told them about. Their mother said she had lots of fun at the festivals when she was at the high school age.

"I think we should make a haunted mansion!" a male student said.

"That's no good…", Anzu shook her head. "Class C already built one of those…"

"How about a fried soba shop?" Tristen suggested.

"Everyone, listen to my idea!" Joey exclaimed loudly. "The festival will be one big entertainment center! We have to steal the guests away from the other classes! Therefore, 'Sex Appeal' will decide the winner! I call my idea the 'Real High School Girl Cabaret'! All the costumers get to pick a girl and a costume-"

The girls in the class started throwing books, erasers, pencils, pencil cases and other trash at the blonde-haired boy.

"Die, you jerk!"

"Get out, Wheeler!"

Joey dodged all the throwing stuff and hid himself under his desk, making the other male students including Joakim to laugh at his childish retreatment.

"Umm… Anything else?" Anzu called, gaining the attention again.

"Student wrestling!

"A cosplay contest!"

"Miho suggests a romantic play!"

The ideas were pouring in that Anzu couldn't keep them up, but she noticed one of the smaller boys of the class holding up his hand.

"Um… Hanasaki-kun?" she asked.

"Uh… Umm…", Hanasaki began shyly. "A comedy manga dojo…"

The students were looking at him as if he was crazy. Hanasaki looked down, feeling slight ashamed that he came up with such an idea.

But Anzu winked and wrote up the idea on the blackboard. "I'll write it since it fits. Who hasn't given an idea yet?"

"I think that's everyone…", Joey spoke up. He had returned to his seat after the girls had stopped throwing stuff at him.

"Aurora, Joakim… You two got anything?" Anzu asked the twins.

Aurora and Joakim exchanged glances before turning their eyes at the festival representative. "Maybe a karaoke competition?" Aurora suggested.

"Or a karate show?" Joakim added.

"Those ideas sounds good, but the karaoke competition should be for the next indoor festival", Anzu said. "But the karate show sounds promising." She wrote up the karate show on the blackboard. "Yugi… Got anything?"

"Eh… Well…", Yugi began. "Yeah, I do. A game… 'Carnival Game'! Like… Like an amusement park…"

The classmates were thinking about the idea before everyone started talking that it was the perfect idea. Soon they had all agreed on the Carnival Game which made Yugi blush so hard in happiness. He couldn't believe that his idea would go through like that.

"Alright, then we'll build a 'Carnival Game'!" Anzu smiled. "Next, what game will we build?"

"Target practice!"

"Hit the bottles!"

"Basketball free throws!"

Aurora and Joakim smiled at Yugi who seemed to have traveled to the wonderland, thinking excitedly about the school festival. They spotted the spirit of Yami who smiled proudly at his host.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

The class came up with three ideas; human pop-up pirate, Hit the bottles and target practice. The budget for each class was 50,000 yen, so they had to split up the money for the games and the material for the booth. Luckily the students had ideas on how to get some stuff for free to keep the cost low like gathering empty milk bottles, getting a barrel for free by a local wine factory and using Tristan's air gun.

And the class got lucky on the location. Anzu managed to secure a great place to set up the game next to the gate, so they would be able to attract lots of costumers.

But the festival was in three days so the class had to hotfoot in order to finish their attraction booth in time.

The whole schoolyard was such a mess with all the building of different booths by other classes, but the students were enjoying the creativity while they were making all the necessary stuff.

"The sign looks really cool!" one of the male students said.

"We're over budget on materials, but if we donate some of our money, we can make it", Anzu said while looking over some papers about the cost of materials.

Miho sighed disappointedly, "Miho is still disappointed for not having a play…"

"We'll have that another time, Miho-chan", Aurora smiled gently. "Remember, we've got three years at high school; we'll get another chance for a play."

Miho shone up by the news. "Okay! If that's so, then Miho will do her best for the Carnival Game!"

Inside the half-finished booth, Yugi, Joakim, Joey and Tristan were working on the stuff for the games. Yugi and Joakim were working together with the Bluebeard mask while Joey and Tristan were making the barrel for the human pop-up pirate.

"Yes!" Yugi exclaimed. "We finished the Bluebeard mask!"

Joakim was holding up said mask and looked through it to make sure it really was complete. "A jackpot for us, buddy."

"Hey, Yugi, Kim! We're almost done here!" Joey called from behind, hammering on the re-modified barrel that held switches and a spring inside of it.

"Wow, that's great!" Yugi smiled.

"Well, well, you're sure good with your hands", Joakim smirked.

The girls had stepped inside the booth to join the boys' conversation.

"Everyone has _some_ redeemable quality", Anzu commented.

Joey smirked proudly, "I've been putting together plastic model kits in my garage since I was a kid."

"And as a proud beautification member, everything I build most be 100 percent perfect", Tristan said proudly, hoping to impress Miho.

Joey demonstrated the success by stepping into the barrel. "How about this? It's perfect!"

"Impressive", Aurora smiled.

Joey chuckled evilly, "I wonder who'll be playing Bluebeard… I'm gonna laugh my butt off!"

"Why, you, of course!" Anzu told him. "You're the perfect size."

"Wha…?!" Joey exclaimed in shock.

"I made the mask to fit your head!" Yugi laughed, holding up the mask to the barrel-boy.

"What?!" Joey growled.

"It's decided! You're Bluebeard!" Anzu told him.

Everyone started laughing and joking about Joey being the victim of the human pop-up pirate game.

"Don't screw around!" Joey spat.

Aurora laughed at the scene before she heard a commotion from outside. She turned her eyes at the doorway and saw a group of third years standing outside. There was a leader who reminded her of Ushio, but he looked different with the hairstyle. Behind him were two rows of boys holding a giant iron plate suitable for cooking.

"Anzu…", Aurora poked on said girl's shoulder to get her attention.

"Yeah?" Anzu turned to the twin sister.

"Who is that?" Aurora nodded towards the third year class.

Anzu turned to look outside and sighed. "Oh boy… It's Inogashira Gorou from class 3-D. His class has been doing okonomiyaki during all three school years. His class always had this spot for their shop."

Anzu and Aurora stepped outside to face Gorou.

"What do you brats think you're doing here?!" Gorou asked.

"Preparing for the festival, of course", Anzu replied.

"You're joking!" Gorou exclaimed. "Every year for the past three years, class D had used this spot for our festival event!"

Class 1-B's students gathered behind Anzu to see what was going on. Miho got a bit scared of Gorou which made Tristan to hold her close to him. Joakim and Yugi stood next to Aurora as they watched the scene.

"We've already marked it!" Anzu retorted, not being scared of the big bully. "We got this spot in the lottery, fair and square!"

"Fair and square…", Gorou mumbled before he and his goons exclaimed in laughter. "Listen closely! Every year, we come to this spot to cook okonomiyaki! It's a tradition! Take this stupid 'Carnival Game' trash somewhere else!"

"Hey, you! Beat it!" Joey shouted from the barrel. "Time for the festival brawl! You'll be sorry you picked a fight with us! I'm gonna punch that big mouth of yours! And then…" He tried to get out of the barrel, but he got stuck. "Uh… I'm stuck…"

Gorou stepped inside the booth and punched Joey out of the barrel, but caused some damage. "Go die!"

"Joey!" Yugi and Tristan called, running over to the blonde-haired boy.

"Come on! Bring the iron plate!" Gorou demanded after he had stepped outside of the booth. "Break down the Carnival Game booth! Tear down their attraction!"

"Yes, sir!" the boys of his class shouted before they charged towards the booth.

" _I have an idea! Stop them!_ " Mako called.

Joakim nodded and stepped in the way of the incoming iron plate. "Stop!" He held up a hand to signal the boys to stop. "I have a suggestion!"

That caught Gorou's attention. "Hold it!" His goons stopped before they could hit Joakim. "Let's hear out this suggestion."

Joakim smirked, "You want your traditional spot, right? How about we Duel for it?"

"Duel?" Gorou arched an eyebrow.

The students of class 1-B mumbled and whispered to each other, confused about the Duel thing.

"What does Ueda-kun mean about that?"

"Has he lost it?"

Yugi blinked confusedly, feeling like he had an idea what Joakim talked about. Aurora smiled, knowing what Joakim was suggesting thanks to Mako's help.

"We'll Duel with one Duel Monsters Deck each", Joakim said, holding up his Deck that he had kept in the pocket of his jacket. "We'll play the game on your iron plate. The one who wins gets the spot. And the one who lose…has to accept the fact and go to another spot."

"Sounds interesting", Gorou smirked. "I'd love to challenge you, but I don't have a Deck with me right now…"

"Then we'll come back here at eight 'o clock tonight with our Decks; they must hold monsters with Fire attribute", Joakim said. "Place down your plate next to the booth so we can use it."

"I accept the conditions", Gorou said, giving into the game.

While his goons placed down the iron plate without making any ruckus, class 1-B was certainly stunned by the sudden change of situation.

Joey, who had recovered from Gorou's punch, rushed up to Joakim. "Are you mad, Joakim?! You're risking the whole class's efforts for making the Carnival Game!"

"Don't worry, Joey", Joakim smirked deviously. "I'm not going to lose."

Aurora shook her head with a small smile. Joakim could get really scary when it comes to Dueling.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

At the evening, Joakim and Aurora prepared themselves for the Duel at school, dressed in their school uniforms. They came up with the excuse for their family that they needed to finish something important for their booth, and their mother bought it.

"So what's the plan?" Joakim asked.

" _Thanks to Yami, we feel like some of our own powers has been unlocked_ ", Mako explained.

"Wait, you mean the Shadow Games?" Aurora asked.

" _Something similar_ ", Amaura replied. " _We can manipulate things and create illusions just like Yami, but our powers are a bit different._ "

"O…kay?" Aurora and Joakim exchanged confused glances.

Mako and Amaura's transparent bodies looked up when they spotted a shadow figure approach the school gate.

" _He's here_ ", Amaura said.

" _Let us take over now, shaqiq and 'ukht_ ", Mako told their hosts.

Aurora and Joakim nodded and closed their eyes. Their Millennium Earrings started glowing for a couple of seconds before the eyes opened to reveal the heterochromia eyes of the ancient spirits.

Gorou stepped through the open school gate and walked over to the twins. "So! You came here after all, even when you know you will lose. That took guts!"

"It's called courage, Gorou", Amaura said.

"So have you brought your Deck?" Mako asked, holding up his host's Deck.

"Dusted off and ready to roast you guys!" Gorou smirked as he held up his own Deck.

"Good", Mako smirked.

Both his and Amaura's green eyes glowed for a second, activating their powers to create an illusion.

"So let us head over to the iron plate", Amaura said, leading the boys to the iron plate, but something was different about it.

"What the?!" Gorou exclaimed. "It's already heated?! You said we would Duel on the iron plate! Our cards will burn up if we place down our Decks on it!"

"I assure you, Gorou; they won't burn up", Mako said. "It's for…extra effects."

Gorou cast a suspected glance at the twins, but shrugged and walked over to his edge. Mako took the other edge and placed down the Deck on the iron plate. Just as he said, the Deck didn't burn up, so Gorou placed down his own Deck.

Amaura stood in the middle, acting like a judge. "Each Duelist will have 2000 Life Points. The one who lose all their Life Points will be the loser." She picked up a coin. "Now to decide who will start… Heads or tails?"

"I choose heads!" Gorou shouted.

"Then I take tails", Mako said calmly.

Amaura flipped the coin and caught it before it could hit the ground and flipped it over to place it on her knuckle. She uncovered the knuckle to reveal…

"It's tails", Amaura announced. "My brother will begin."

 **Mako: 2000**

 **Gorou: 2000**

"Fine then!" Gorou growled as both he and Mako picked up the first five cards of their Decks. "I will show you what my Volcanic Deck can do!"

"We'll see about it", Mako said as he drew his sixth card. "I start by summoning Battlin' Boxer Headgeared in attack mode!" He placed down said monster card on the iron plate.

In the next second, a cloud of smoke appeared above the iron plate and formed into said monster.

 **Battlin' Boxer Headgeared, Level 4: ATK 1000**

Gorou was shocked to see the boxer Duel Monster; it looked realistic. "What the fuck is this?!"

Amaura grimaced at the foul language. "Disgusting."

"It's one of the extra effects I mentioned", Mako replied. "Now, since Battlin' Boxer Headgeared was successfully summoned, I can send one Battlin' Boxer monster from my Deck to the Graveyard." He picked up the Deck and went though it until he found the monster he had in thought. "And I send Battlin' Boxer Counterpunch to the Graveyard." He showed said monster to Gorou before he placed the card on the Graveyard and shuffled the Deck. "I place two cards facedown and end my turn." He placed two facedown on the Spell/Trap card zone.

"It will take more than such defense to defeat me", Gorou chuckled evilly. "My turn!" He drew his sixth card. "I summon Volcanic Rocket in attack mode!"

As soon as he placed down the card on the iron plate, a new cloud of smoke showed up and revealed said monster.

 **Volcanic Rocket, Level 4: ATK 1900**

"And since it was summoned, I can add one Blaze Accelerator card from my Deck to my hand", Gorou explained.

"Not so fast!" Mako exclaimed. "I activate the Trap card Jolt Counter!" He flipped said card face-up. "Since a monster's effect was activated while I control a Battlin' Boxer monster, I can negate the activation and destroy the card."

"Wait, what?!" Gorou exclaimed.

A beam shot from the Trap card and hit Battlin' Boxer Headgeared who charged towards Volcanic Rocket and destroyed it with a single punch. The shards of the volcanic monster hit Gorou and caused his skin and clothes to burn lightly.

"Ow! What was that?!" Gorou wondered, pure shock painting his face.

"Another special effect", Mako said. "When one of us loses Life Points or our monsters are destroyed, we'll both get scalded by the heat of the iron plate. So play carefully or you might scald yourself."

"Fine then! I play the Spell card Foolish Burial!" Gorou played said card. "With this, I can send one monster from my Deck to the Graveyard. And I choose Volcanic Shell." He showed the twins said card and placed it in the Graveyard. "And last, I place one card facedown. Your turn."

" _He's planning something_ ", Joakim spoke up. " _I can tell by the way he's playing._ "

"Okay. My turn", Mako drew a new card.

"Starting the game without me? I feel hurt", a deep familiar voice spoke up behind Amaura.

The girl jumped slightly since she had not been prepared for someone talking to her. She looked over her shoulder and spotted Yami. "Yami."

Yami arched an eyebrow, "You're calling me Yami?"

"Since you don't have a name and you're playing with the Shadow Games, Mako and my hosts thought it was a good name for you", Amaura explained. "Yami means dark or shadow in Japanese."

"That explains it", Yami nodded. "Well, I appreciate the name. I will go with it for now until I remember my true name."

Amaura smiled and turned her eyes back on the Duel. Yami stood next to her and observed with his arms crossed.

"I start my turn by summoning Arnis, the Empowered Warrior in attack mode!" Mako said.

Said monster appeared on the iron plate, next to Battlin' Boxer Headgeared.

 **Arnis, the Empowered Warrior, Level 4: ATK 1700**

"And now, both of you, Battlin' Boxer Headgeared and Arnis, the Empowered Warrior, attack directly!" Mako commanded.

The two Duel Monsters charged together. Battlin' Boxer Headgeared punched Gorou on his face while Arnis, The Empowered Warrior flew to behind Gorou and kicked him on his back.

 **Gorou: 2000 - 0**

 **Mako: 2000**

The big bully gasped in pain by the attacks. They felt so realistic…like the Duel Monsters were alive and not illusions. But hold on… Something felt wrong. What was that burning feeling on his body?!

"The Duel is over!" Amaura announced. "Ma-… No… My brother is the winner."

"AAAAH!" Gorou screamed in pain.

Due to the kick of Arnis, the Empowered Warrior, his body got bent down onto the heated iron plate, so he was being cooked like an okonomiyaki for real. The truth was the twins, Aurora and Joakim, had started a fire under the iron plate before the Duel, so the only thing the spirits did were using their unlocked powers to create the real-life illusions of the Duel Monsters.

Mako collected his cards and walked over to Amaura and Yami who had stepped away from the iron plate, not taking the risk if Gorou would try grabbing them and give them their own medicine.

"As the agreement, our class will use this spot", Mako told the now unconscious Gorou who had managed to use his last strength to back away from the iron plate, but had collapsed on the ground.

Gorou's skin was literally melted together with his clothes and had serious burns. The three spirits were sure someone must have heard his pained cries, so they left the school ground before someone could spot them.

"Impressive, Mako", Yami smirked.

Amaura smiled proudly at her brother before glaring at Gorou. "When you trespass in the territory of another's heart… You will get burned."

"Remember that, lahm mmatbukh", Mako added.

Yami chuckled at the nickname his friend gave to the big bully. "I find this…Duel Monsters game interesting. Is it a new game?"

"Not really", Amaura replied. "Our hosts were regional champions back in Canada. Duel Monsters is really popular in Canada and America, so they believe the game will get popular here in Japan too."

"But…", Mako spoke up. "Sometimes I get a feeling that I had seen similar monsters in our past lives… It must be my imagination."

"No, Mako", Amaura shook her head. "I get the same feeling too whenever Aurora and Joakim are playing the game."

Yami remained quiet for a couple of seconds. "Even if I didn't get to see much of the Duel… The monsters reminded me of something…"

"So the Duel Monsters could have a connection to our lost memories?" Amaura wondered.

"Probably", Mako shrugged.

Just then the trio heard the siren of an ambulance passing by the park. The three of them smirked lightly, knowing what it was about. Now their hosts and their class could keep their Carnival Game booth and prepare the last things for the school festival.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

The school festival was actually on both Saturday and Sunday. On Saturday, it was only for the students attending Domino High School, so on Sunday they allowed people from outside of school walk around and see what the school festival had to offer.

Class 1-B's booth got lots of visitors on both days. The game that was most popular with elementary children was the human pop-up pirate. So Joey had to deal with lots of pop-ups and falling onto the ground, gaining a few bruises.

"That looks painful for Joey…", Tristan cold sweated.

"Yeah, isn't it great?" Anzu smiled.

"Only you would say that, evil woman", Joakim smirked, causing Anzu to glare at him with red puffy cheeks.

Miho was laughing every time Joey popped out from the barrel, which made Tristan slightly depressed; _he_ wanted to make her laugh, not Joey!

"Well, we can clearly say the Carnival Game is a great success", Aurora smiled.

"Yeah!" Yugi smiled widely before he remembered something. "Eh… Aurora-chan?"

"Yes?" Aurora turned her attention down at the small boy.

"What happened during the Duel between Joakim and Inogashira-kun? I heard he got hospitalized due to extreme burning", Yugi said.

Aurora leant down and whispered in the boy's ear. "That…is a secret, Mutou-kun."

Yugi blushed by the close contact and the tickling feeling of Aurora's breath against his ear. No girl had once been this close to him, not even Anzu.

"Well, let us enjoy the festival to the end!" Anzu exclaimed, raising her fist in the air.

"Yeah!" the students of class 1-B exclaimed together, raising their fists.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Sorry about the short Duel. I've been so into the 5D's rules that I forgot how short the Duels can be with powerful Duel Monsters and only 2000 Life Points. Sorry if I disappointed you with that. ^^'**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Google translation**

 **lahm mmatbukh = cooked meat**


	4. Devil Gamer, Trap from Hell

**Anime chapter today! I'll be mixing both anime episodes and manga chapters for the fanfic.**

 **Oh, and if you're wondering what kind of language Mako and Amaura sometimes speak with… It's Arabic. I tried looking for the original language for the ancient Egypt and the closest I could find was Arabic.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh characters! I only own my OCs!

 **Chapter 3: Devil Gamer; Trap from Hell**

Aurora and Joakim were eating breakfast with their cousin Yamato. Their grandmother had prepared the food while the twins' mother had to go early to the hospital. She worked as a nurse and had the early morning shift, but it looked like she would be temporary transferred to another hospital in the next town soon.

"Thank you for the food!" the twins prayed their thanks as soon as they had finished eating.

"It was delicious as always, Granny!" Joakim told Karin.

Karin smiled, "It pleases me to hear that every time you eat my cooking."

Aurora stood up from the table and stretched her arms. "We better go now, Kim, or else we'll be late."

"Yep", Joakim nodded and followed his sister.

"Wait, you two!" Yamato called.

The twins turned back to their cousin, looking confused.

"The news warned this morning about a villain who broke out from prison last night", Yamato told them. "So I want you two go straight to school and straight back home, going on the same routine and no shortcuts!"

"An escaped villain?" the twins said simultaneously.

"Yep, and he might have a pistol too, so don't go to any strange places. Come home immediately, got it?!" Yamato said strictly.

"Crystal, cousin!" Joakim mock-saluted.

"Understood", Aurora nodded.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

The school day passed on as usual. After the school festival, Yugi and the twins had ended up becoming friends with Joey, Anzu, Tristan and Miho. They became one of the class's biggest groups. Even though sometimes there were small trifles, the group was still close.

The school bell rang for the day. Students were leaving quite fast, especially the girls. The teachers had warned the students about the escaped villain so they wanted to go home to safety as soon as possible.

Joey stretched his arms, sighing in relief the school day was over. "All done, all done!" He turned to Yugi and the twins who were on their way out of the classroom. "Hey, Yugi, twins! Where should we go on the way home?"

Aurora and Joakim exchanged glances, thinking about the warning their cousin had told them.

"Let's go to the newly opened Burger World", Yugi suggested.

Anzu turned her head towards Yugi when she heard the name "Burger World". She kept her attention on the discussing group for a strange reason.

"I heard their hamburgers are famous for how delicious they are", Yugi added.

"We actually ate there on the grand opening day, and they were indeed delicious", Joakim said.

"It lives up to its good rumor", Aurora nodded.

"Wait a minute, you guys!" Tristan marched up to the group.

Joey grinned mischievously. "The one who failed to become a first year student president, instead becoming a janitor; Tristan Taylor."

"Not janitor! Beautification club!" Tristan corrected the blonde boy. "Hey, you! You know stopping on the way home is against the school rules!"

"Really?" Aurora said in pure shock.

"I've never heard of a school that doesn't permit hanging out after school", Joakim commented.

Miho rushed over to the group. She had overheard the conversation and wanted to join in. "I want to check out Burger World!"

"Let's go!" Tristan changed his attitude, suddenly accepting the fact Miho wanted to go to a place. He wanted to do anything for Miho because he loved her… Or maybe it was just a fling that would pass away in time.

"Hey, you…", Joey sighed.

"Hold on, everyone…", Anzu finally spoke up, gaining everyone's attention. "Did you say Burger World?"

Aurora couldn't help but notice that Anzu's smile was quite forced and she looked like she was in slight distressed.

"Anzu, want to go too?" Yugi asked with an innocent smile.

"Don't joke! I heard that restaurant's food was terrible!" Anzu stressed, moving her arms around wildly. "It's true! I heard people became sick on the grand opening day. You definitely should not go!"

"That's not true", Aurora said. "Joakim and I ate there on the opening day and we didn't become sick."

Anzu cold sweated, but turned back into the against-mode. "Then maybe you two got lucky that you didn't get sick! Anyway, didn't teacher say that a villain broke out of the prison?"

"Ah, that's right! A big villain! The whole town is in a panic", Yugi said.

"What the heck? You scared? You've got no guts", Joey commented.

"But I heard he had a pistol…", Yugi said in a worrying voice.

"Our cousin warned us about the villain this morning", Joakim added. "So we're kinda forbidden to go anywhere else after school; just go home as soon as possible."

"He sounds like a strict cousin, Joakim", Tristan commented.

"He wants to protect us like a big brother", Aurora replied. "He's the only child and we've always been his little siblings."

"Miho hopes the police will capture the villain soon…", Miho whimpered.

It was then everyone noticed that Anzu had left the classroom without saying a word. Besides, her behavior in the last couple of minutes added some suspiciousness.

"But you know, Yugi… Hasn't Anzu been weird lately?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, it's been a while since we walked home together", Yugi commented.

For some reason, Aurora felt a small stab in her heart when she had heard that. Why was that?

"Could it be… Anzu is doing dating for pay?" Joey wondered, making Miho gasp loudly in horror while Yugi appeared embarrassed and outraged.

"What are you saying?! Our school doesn't have people like that!" Tristan yelled at the blonde perverted boy.

"Yeah! Anzu would never do that!" Yugi added, defending his childhood friend.

"Why so upset? Your face is all red, Yugi. Could you be…?" Joey trailed off with a mischievous grin.

"No, that's not it!" Yugi denied with a red face.

Aurora and Joakim shared a glance, nodding simultaneously and karate chopped Joey's shoulders from behind; Aurora hitting Joey's left shoulder and Joakim the right shoulder. Joey howled out in pain like a wolf which caused Yugi and Tristan to laugh at the sound he made. The blonde boy's shoulders ached as he looked over his shoulder, glaring at the twins. "What the heck was that for?!"

"Because you're a pervert", Aurora glared at Joey, having her left hand resting on her hip.

"And a nasty one too", Joakim added, holding the same glare as his sister.

Joey growled at the back of his throat and turned back his head, massaging his shoulders. "Twins… And they hit hard too."

"The strength of black belts in karate, Joey. Try beating that", Joakim commented in a playful voice.

Aurora turned around and noticed Miho was gone. Maybe she went after Anzu to save her from the suspected dating for pay.

" _I think there is another reason for Anzu's behavior_ ", Amaura said.

"I hope so too…", Aurora whispered lowly.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Next day after school, Joey was telling the others about a game he had tried in the arcade the other day.

"Also, it's so hard that I can't even clear the first level. You guys should try it!" Joey said.

"Okay", Yugi smiled.

"Why not?" Aurora and Joakim said at the same time.

"Sounds fun! Miho wants to go too!" Miho said excitedly.

"Miho", Anzu called from the doorway, having a strict expression.

"Ah, that's right… Sorry, I can't today", Miho said quickly.

"We're going to be pretty busy for a while, so don't tempt us", Anzu warned the others. "So, let's go, Miho."

"See you!" Miho smiled before she followed Anzu out of the classroom.

"H-Huh? Miho-chan?" Tristan spoke up.

"What now?" Aurora wondered about the girls' behavior.

"So Miho has become her fellow date of hire? What a horrible world it is becoming", Joey commented like an old man.

"J-Joey! You bastard! Miho-chan wouldn't do that!" Tristan yelled angrily. "Take that back! Or else, I will cut your guts out here!"

"Nice threat", Joakim grinned.

"Yeah, Joey! That's pretty rude", Yugi said.

"What makes you even think like that?" Aurora wondered with a bad taste in her mouth.

"You guys are naïve", Joey snorted. "Didn't you know? Which lunchbox did you think Anzu bought today? It's the top level stamina lunchbox! Can you believe it?! The stamina lunchbox that we've never eaten once before! In other words, she must have money!"

"Doesn't she just get a bigger allowance than you?" Aurora cold sweated.

"And why making a circus of that? I bought the lunchbox the other day with my saved money", Joakim said.

Joey literally shot out from his chair and grabbed Joakim's collar. "What'd you say? You bought the mystical stamina lunchbox and didn't share with me?!"

Joakim pulled off Joey's hands from his collar before adjusting it. "I had no idea you were that desperate of eating that lunchbox, plus I only share my food with Aura and no one else."

Joey turned into his depression corner, curled into a ball. "Why is it always the twins who gets the good things?!"

Yugi sweat dropped at Joey's behavior. "Maybe because they are so close to each other?"

"We don't always get the good things, Wheeler-kun", Aurora told him.

Joakim heard running footsteps and looked up to see Tristan wasn't with them anymore. He probably went after Miho and Anzu, but especially Miho to save her from the suspected prostitution.

"He needs to stop listening on everything that comes out from Joey's mouth…", the male twin mumbled lowly.

" _He is obsessed with Miho. He will learn the hard way_ ", Mako assured his host.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Another school day passed by once again, and the news said the escaped villain was still out there lurking around in the shadows.

"Hey, Tristan! It's been a while since we played basketball", Joey said to the brunette.

"Sorry, I'm kinda busy today", Tristan apologized with a nervous voice. "Hey, let's go, Miho-chan."

"Okay", Miho nodded.

Yugi, Joey and the twins watched Anzu, Miho and Tristan leave the classroom together. Something smelled now way too fishy about their behavior.

"Hey… You're not going to say that Tristan is also dating for money too, are you?" Yugi asked Joey.

"No! That's possible! He might be seeing a rich old lady. Obviously", Joey said, but he looked like he was shocked to believe that his middle school friend would be dating for pay.

"Alright, let's go, sis!" Joakim grabbed his school bag.

"Yes", Aurora nodded, following her brother out of the classroom.

"Joakim, Aurora-chan, wait!" Yugi called as he rushed after the twins with Joey behind him.

"Where're you guys going?" Joey asked.

The twins turned around to look at their friends. "We are going to get to the bottom with this mystery", they spoke simultaneously.

"Creepy…", Joey shivered after hearing the twins speak at once in perfect key.

"You mean following Anzu and the others?" Yugi asked.

"They're our friends, and we need to know what they are hiding", Aurora said.

"There could be another reason than Joey's perverted thoughts of prostitution, which I find hard to believe", Joakim added. "Besides, this started with Anzu's strange behavior."

It didn't take long time to convince Yugi and Joey to go along with the twins and get to the bottom with the secret the trio was hiding. Joey was mostly excited about it, but it took another karate chop from the twins to get serious.

The group of four followed Anzu, Miho and Tristan until Anzu suddenly stopped and looked over her shoulder, sensing someone behind her. The group of four quickly hid themselves, so Anzu brushed off the feeling and continued walking with Miho and Tristan.

Once it was safe, the twins, Yugi and Joey continued following their secretive friends and were surprised when they saw the building the trio had walked inside of.

"This is…", Joey trailed off in shock.

"Burger World!" Joakim exclaimed, finishing the sentence.

"Why?!" Yugi questioned since Anzu had said bad things about the restaurant.

Aurora shook her head, disappointed of Anzu. "I knew something was off when she said people got sick at the grand opening day."

"Then let's confront them and shake out the truth", Joakim nodded.

The group walked up to the doors that automatically slid open to reveal the secretive trio dressed in different uniforms as they struck poses with smiles on their lips.

"Hello! Welcome to Burger World…", the trio started greeting cheerfully until that cheerfulness seeped when they saw who it was in front of them.

The two girls were wearing yellow ribbons in their hair, lime-green colored sleeveless shirts, yellow ties around their necks, emerald colored skirts that were held up with dark blue belts, and green shoes.

Tristan was dressed in a lime-green shirt with long sleeves, red bow tie around his neck, emerald colored jeans and black shoes.

The two groups stared at each other in silence, the tension being uncomfortable.

"Anzu", Yugi said in disbelief.

Joakim crossed his arms, having a serious facial expression for once. "You three owe us an explanation."

The three teenaged workers turned away, embarrassed and actually scared for being busted.

"Y-You guys! What are you doing here?" Joey asked, only to receive no answer which irritated him. "Hey, say something!"

"Wh-What are you saying?! Can't you tell?! It's a part-time job!" Tristan exclaimed as he faced the group of four. "Look as we sweat beautifully at work."

"Hey, you, part-time work is forbidden by school rules, right?" Joey reminded the brunette.

Aurora and Joakim looked at the blonde boy in shock. "Forbidden?" they said simultaneously.

"That's ridiculous!" Joakim spat angrily.

"What kind of school forbids part-time work?" Aurora arched an eyebrow in slight anger. "Mother told us at her time, Domino High School allowed part-time work as long as you reported it to the teachers."

"And you're the one that always acts so high and mighty too…", Joey added, ignoring the twins.

"Don't speak of it, Joey. I also… I also was troubled…", Tristan began. "I thought of the meaning… However…" Some tears escaped his eyelids.

Yugi, Joey, Aurora and Joakim cold sweated, knowing Tristan just wanted to be close to Miho, even if it meant he had to go against protocols.

"But… Miho wants so many things", Miho whined as she pointed at herself.

"Hey, hey, you guys", a male voice called, making the seven high school students look over as a man approached them.

His hair was red, but seemed to be tinted pink while tied up into a small ponytail on the back of his head, gray eyes and wearing the same uniform as Tristan.

Aurora and Joakim could immediately see something was weird with his face. They had seen other singers and actors back in Canada who had done plastic surgery to become prettier or handsomer, so they could easily see traces of a surgery. Plus something about his aura felt wrong.

"They're customers, right? Hurry and lead them to their seats", the man, who was obviously the manager, told his workers before he walked off to attend a customer.

Anzu led the twins, Yugi and Joey to a booth by the windows, though she appeared to be tense and had a forced smile on her lips.

Once they were seated, the brunette walked off while Tristan and Miho did their job; taking orders or cleaning tables in the restaurant. Yugi and Aurora sat on the right side of the table while Joakim and Joey sat on the other side; the twins sitting inside the booth.

"H-Hey, Joey, Joakim, Aurora-chan", Yugi spoke up. "I think coming here embarrassed them. Anzu seems mad…"

Joey snorted, "Serves her right. It's their fault for keeping this secret."

"Well, at least we can erase the thoughts of them dating for pay", Joakim said. "In fact, it was _you_ who begun the speculations, Joey."

"Such a pervert", Aurora commented as she looked out through the window, her head resting on her palm, her elbow resting on the table.

" _I would like to give him a couple of slaps for his disgusting thoughts_ ", Amaura said.

" _And a piece of our powers, 'ukht_ ", Mako added.

Yugi blushed as he thought Anzu looked cute in the uniform, but then his mind pictured Aurora wearing the uniform with the ribbon tied into a bow for her side-ponytail. His face turned red at the thought and shook his head quickly to get rid of the warmth and the thoughts.

"Thanks for waiting!" Anzu slammed down a tray on the table with four hamburgers and drinks, bringing everyone's attention at her. She was still in a bad mood for being busted.

"Anzu", Yugi said a bit nervously.

Anzu held up a ketchup bottle and started squirting ketchup all over the hamburgers. "At this restaurant, let me put plenty of ketchup on your burger." Once she finished squirting ketchup, the group of four looked down and saw Anzu had written "I won't forgive you if you blab" on the burgers.

"Watching too much drama lately?" Joakim commented, not feeling threated at all.

Aurora chuckled in amusement at Joakim's comment, finding the situation a bit funny.

"Anzu…", Yugi trailed off.

Anzu placed down the ketchup bottle on the table and turned to walk off silently which annoyed Joey. "Anzu, hey, you!" he called.

Aurora stood up, looking at Anzu. "Anzu, if there is a reason why you kept this secret, you can tell us."

Anzu stopped walking and turned around, now with a smile on her lips. "Well, now that you know about my job, I won't keep this hidden anymore." She took a quick break. "I'm saving money, because when I graduate I'm going to America."

"America?" Yugi and Joey asked.

"Is there a reason why?" Joakim wondered.

"I'm going to study dance in New York", Anzu replied. "It's my dream. You better not laugh." She winked at the group.

"I won't laugh! Right, Joey, Joakim, Aurora-chan?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah! Relax, Anzu. We're not going to blab. If I do blab, I'll buy ten thousand of these burgers", Joey replied.

"I can assure you won't get disappointed when you go to the dancing studio in New York", Joakim told Anzu. "Sis and I followed some programs online and we've learned a lot."

"I admire people who want to achieve their goals with their own hands", Aurora said with a smile as she sat down. "So don't worry about us gossiping."

Anzu smiled, her tense shoulders finally relaxing. She was happy to hear her friends wouldn't say anything about her part-time work and that the twins admired her decision.

"But, you know, how can this shop sell hamburgers with nothing but ketchup? What a cruel shop", Joey teased.

"Relax, it's on me", Anzu assured as she walked off to continue working.

The group of four started eating and drinking their milkshakes. Yugi and Joey loved the taste of the hamburger. Aurora and Joakim shared a smile as they finished their burgers faster than their two friends.

Joey looked up from his food when he saw something by the entrance. "Hey! Look, Yugi, twins! Something appears to be happening."

The others looked up and saw the manager of the restaurant, Anzu, Miho and Tristan talking to a man wearing a beige suit and had black hair that showed he was going to his old ages, around 50, because his hair was slight white at certain parts.

The group of four looked at each other and nodded before following after the group as they moved to the back to talk in private to hear what was going on.

"No way! Escaped convict?!" Miho exclaimed in shock and loudly.

Anzu quickly slapped a hand over her mouth in case one of the customers had heard her yell.

"S-So you're saying the convict might be in this restaurant?" the manager asked nervously.

"Yeah", the man in beige suit, who was a detective, nodded. "There was a report this morning. This seems to be the focal point of the break-ins. So I'm searching this area."

"Um… What does the culprit look like?" the manager asked, once again with a nervous voice which Aurora noticed.

The detective held up a photo of a man who had tanned skin, brown eyes and had blue hair with yellow streaks. "His name is Tasaki Tetsu, but he's also called Tetsu the Hedgehog."

"Stealing the nickname from Sonic the Hedgehog franchise?" Joakim commented.

The group looked out towards the customers to see if the man was in the building.

"Seems he's not here", Joey said.

"He's a master of disguise", the detective told the group. "It's rare to see him out of disguise.

"Alright! We'll just check each one" Joey suggested excitedly.

"No, that would be bad", the detective told him quickly. "He has a pistol."

"Does the criminal have any other characteristics?" the manager asked.

"Three days ago, when stealing the jewels, it seems he had a struggle with the guard. The fallen guard was able to hit the fleeing culprit in the right calf with his baton. That might have left a mark", the detective told them.

"If so… Let's use that", Anzu pointed at a basket by the cash register that was filled with toy cars for the children meals.

She walked over and tipped over the basket when none of the customers were looking. The cars fell to the floor, rolling away in different directions around the restaurant. Everyone in the group, except Yugi, Miho and Aurora (Joakim telling her to stay put for safety), watched the others searching for the cars while carefully looking over the legs of the customers to find the bruise on the calf.

Anzu approached a man that was pudgy and smoking. The girl grabbed his legs to check for the mark discreetly while trying to make it look like she wanted to move his legs to the floor. Well, the man didn't like that at all.

"What are you doing, you bitch?!" he snapped at him.

Anzu pulled back in slight fear, but Joakim grabbed her by her shoulders to keep her safe in case that rude man wanted to attack her.

"S-Sorry, Mr. Customer. We have a situation", the manager apologized.

"Don't give me that! What are you thinking, messing with a man's resting time?!" the man spat.

The detective walked up and held out his badge to the man, which made him swallow back his rudeness.

"Excuse me, everyone", the detective told the customers. "It's probable that an escaped convict is in this restaurant. We have to check your legs. The culprit should have a bruise on his calf where a guard hit him."

The customers protested while some of them were excited about the situation, but a man pointed out that the police could be wrong, since they had been unable to capture another escaped criminal a couple of months ago.

"Mr. Cop, is there no other clue about the culprit?" Tristan asked.

The detective pulled out his notebook from his pocket to check on information about Tetsu the Hedgehog. "Yeah… In prison, he was once admitted to the hospital. He had an allergic reaction to eating eggs."

"Allergy to eggs?" Anzu said before a smirk appeared on her lips. "Oh, if that's true then… If the culprit is here, we'll know right away, because our hamburger buns have plenty of egg in them." She said the last part out loud for everyone to hear.

Right after she spoke, one of the men who had laughed before began to sway and looked a bit ill which Joakim noticed. He knocked on the detective's shoulder to get his attention and pointed at the ill-looking man. The detective walked over to the blonde man dressed in pink jacket and sunglasses.

"What's wrong? You don't look well", he said.

The man took deep breathes before he shot himself out from the booth, but the detective grabbed him which caused the hair, yellow hat and glasses to fall, to reveal Tasaki Tetsu!

"Tasaki Tetsu, you're under arrest!" the detective told him.

"First call an ambulance! Please hurry and call an ambulance! I'm extremely weak against eggs!" Tetsu yelled out fearfully.

The other gathered around the scene while Anzu held a grin on her face. "Fool. It was a lie", she said.

"What?!" Tetsu asked stunned.

"Our burger is one hundred percent wheat flour", Anzu explained.

"You're a genius, girl", Joakim winked as he held a thumbs-up, causing Anzu to blush.

"Shit!" Tetsu cursed as she charged at Anzu, but she dodged as the manager was tackled onto the floor instead.

The detective was struggling with Tetsu as he reached for a pair of handcuffs to put them on the criminal's wrists. But Tetsu had noticed a bruise on the manager's calf, adding the dots together.

"This is the culprit! It's this man!" Tetsu yelled.

"Jerk!" the detective yelled as he pulled up the struggling man.

Tetsu had a hold on the manager's shirt and it was ripped off to reveal a large tattoo on the manager's back that looked like a spider.

"This tattoo! It's Jirou the Yellow Spider!" Tetsu exclaimed.

The manager, or Jirou the Yellow Spider, got up quickly and pulled out the pistol from Tetsu's jacket and ran straight at Aurora. Before Aurora could take in the situation, Jirou held her from behind, covering her mouth with his hand as he held the pistol to her temple.

"Sis!" Joakim exclaimed in horror.

"Aurora!" Anzu gasped in fear.

"If you move, she's dead!" Jirou warned everyone.

"You're Jirou the Yellow Spider?" the detective asked, not recognizing him.

"Yeah", Jirou confessed. "I changed my face with surgery and blended into this town. Tetsu the Hedgehog, I never thought you'd come to this restaurant. Even in disguise, I could recognize you in a glance. I was able to tell what places you were going to rob." He let out a dark chuckle. "I'm different from before. I was the one who robbed Ushijima bank and stole the jewels!"

Aurora felt the fear rushing through her body as she had flashbacks from a similar incident. Her body was slowly starting to shake. Joakim growled in his throat, feeling useless to rescue his sister because of the bastard pistol. He could see the signs of Aurora's small panic attack showing up.

"Everyone, get down!" Jirou demanded.

Everyone, including the customers, did as they were told, getting to the floor so the criminal wouldn't turn the gun on them.

Jirou pulled off his bowtie and used it to blindfold Aurora. "Humans, when they lose their sight, become so scared they can't even scream." Once he was done, he grabbed Aurora and pulled her over to a booth, still having the gun pointed at her. He forced her to sit down with him next to his left side, having an arm across her shoulders.

Aurora started panting lowly in fear and panic. The blindfold didn't make her feel better; in fact, it made her feel worse. The horrible memories of _that_ time appeared and even the sounds were clear in her ears. She barely heard what Jirou was saying, but she jumped when she heard the gun go off once. Luckily no one got hurt since she heard no cries of pain.

"First, bring alcohol and tobacco", Jirou demanded. "I had to quit all my old hobbies. I had quit drinking and smoking… However, now, in reverse I suddenly feel free!" He turned his attention at Aurora, smirking when he saw she was shaking in fear. "And, after my drink and smoke… The two of us will have some fun...in private." He lifted up his hand from her shoulders to trace his fingertips up and down on Aurora's neck.

Aurora froze when she felt the rough hand caress her. She didn't want something to happen to her again. She didn't want to go through another trauma. She needed her twin brother! Not even Amaura could help her with her comforting words.

Aurora perked her head up at the sound of soft footsteps approaching them. They didn't sound like female footsteps, but not male footsteps either. So, was it…? She felt herself jerk up when she realized who it was.

"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER, MUTOU-KUN!" Aurora shouted warningly, her voice filled with panic and fear.

"Shut up!" Jirou snarled before he slapped the girl hard enough to knock her down on the floor.

"Aurora-chan!" Yugi yelled in fear, but suddenly felt anger at what he saw.

His Millennium Puzzle started glowing as Yami took over Yugi's body, growing slightly and his eyes becoming red once again. As if it was a chain reaction, Aurora's Millennium Earring glowed along as Amaura took over her host's body.

"Those who manhandle my precious Amaura will suffer. However, I like letting chance decide that", Yami spoke up.

Amaura smiled, happy to hear Yami's voice. "Yami…" She was roughly pulled back to the booth, sitting next to Jirou.

Yami placed down the bottle of alcohol on the table with a smirk. "I brought it just as you wished." With that said, he sat down on the other side of the booth, not feeling nervous at all.

"Hey, you, who said you could stay?!" Jirou asked.

"What? I just thought you'd want a game partner", Yami smirked. "It's game time."

Amaura, who was still blindfolded, used her powers to create an invisible barrier around them so no one would hear what they said.

"Oh, a game? I guess I'm interested in it for a bit", Jirou said as he placed a cigarette in his mouth. "In the past I used to gamble non-stop."

"However, it will be no ordinary game", Yami said. "It's the Shadow Game; a game where your life is at stake."

"Sounds like fun! What's the rules?" Jirou asked, getting excited for the game.

"Rule… Just one", Yami said. "And that is, of these ten fingers…all are to not move except for the one that you pick." He held up both his hands. "We both choose our own. And only that finger can be used. So, which finger do you choose?"

"If that's the case, then of course it's the pointing finger", Jirou said, holding up his right point finger. "The finger used to pull the gun's trigger."

"Okay. Then I choose this finger", Yami said, holding up his right thumb.

Jirou chuckled when he saw which finger Yami had chosen. He started pouring alcohol in a glass while keeping his eyes on his opponent.

"After the game starts, you can do as you like, even pull the trigger", Yami continued explaining the rules. "So… Let's go! Game start!"

Jirou held immediately up the pistol towards Yami. "One second and it's game over!"

But before the criminal could finish Yami, the ancient spirit held up a lighter and pulled off the lid with his thumb. It reminded Jirou how he had forgotten lightning up his cigarette. "That's right. It hasn't been lit yet", he mumbled.

Jirou let Yami lit the cigarette before he could kill his game partner. He took a deep breath and exhaled the tobacco, enjoying the smell and taste.

"This lighter… You can have it back", Yami said, dropping the still-on-fire lighter on Jirou's knuckle that still held the bottle of alcohol. "I'll leave it there."

It was then Jirou realized how he was still pouring alcohol in his glass that swam over the table and onto his clothes.

"That alcohol is Russian Senowolf. Ninety percent alcohol", Yami pointed out.

Jirou's eyes widened when he realized he couldn't move, or else the lighter would fall on him and burn himself with the alcohol.

Amaura felt a familiar presence walking up to her and realized it was Mako who had taken over Joakim's body. "I'd like to see you fire your gun. The recoil would drop the lighter", Mako smirked before he grabbed Amaura's hand. "Let's go, Amaura."

Yami smirked and stood up to join the twins while they watched the outcome of Jirou's actions. The criminal placed down the gun and grabbed the lighter to shut it close, which made Yami shake his head in disapproval.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to obey the rules", the ancient spirit said as the Millennium Puzzle and the Eye of Horus glowed on his forehead. "The Shadow Game reveals the true nature of humans. For rule breakers, it's destined to be a punishment game.

"You brat!" Jirou ripped out the cigarette from his mouth and stood up while grabbing the gun. "How dare you feed me that crap?!"

"The Door of Darkness opens", Yami announced.

Jirou fired off his gun, but missed when the recoil caused some flames to get out of the fun that turned into the shape of a dragon that swallowed the man while he screamed in fear.

Amaura allowed the invisible barrier to come down so everyone else in the restaurant could hear everything, including Jirou's screaming for help.

"Someone! Hurry! This fire… Please put it out…!" Jirou screamed, acting like he was on fire while he wasn't.

Amaura, Mako and Yami stood aside and looked at Jirou with proud eyes before they allowed their hosts to return to the bodies. Aurora and Joakim had been aware of everything at the whole time while Yugi watched with confused eyes at Jirou's strange behavior. He felt like he had just missed something important, but couldn't figure out what.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Due to the arrest, the Burger World was shut down until someone else would buy the restaurant. Anzu even stopped part-time working because she wanted to spend more time with her friends, making Yugi happy that his childhood friend prioritized the group.

Aurora and Joakim were a bit worried about the no part-time rule at school. They were scared it could affect their comeback in Japan as singers.


	5. Hidden By Mosaic, Lying Eyes

**I'm so sorry for the long waiting! I've been so into my 5D's fanfic that I almost forgot about this.**

 **I'm changing the rating of this fanfic to M for safety matters.**

 **This chapter is based on a manga chapter.**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh characters! I only own my OCs!

 **Chapter 4: Hidden By Mosaic; Lying Eyes**

Yugi was on his way to school, all happy and cheerful deep inside. He was happy he had friends who wanted to be with him and could overlook his flaws, but he was mostly looking forward to seeing Joakim and Aurora at school. After the Burger World incident, Aurora had been absent for a couple of days due to some kind of shock and needed to overcome it before she could go to school again.

Of course, that had raised questions in the class about Aurora's condition, but Joakim had assured everyone that Aurora needed some time to recover.

"Hey, Yugi!"

Yugi looked over his shoulder to see Joey walk up to him. "Joey! Good morning!" he greeted cheerfully.

"Morning, buddy!" Joey grinned with a big smile, showing his teeth. "Heard anything from the twins?"

"W-Well, Joakim came to the game shop yesterday and said Aurora-chan will come to school today", Yugi replied before he looked down a bit concerned. "I hope Aurora-chan is feeling better now…"

"Well, girls tend to get scared off their minds when someone aims a gun at them", Joey commented.

Yugi nodded before he remembered something he wanted to discuss with Joey. "J-Joey, did you see that video?"

"Oh, that…", Joey nodded, knowing what his little friend talked about. "Well, I squinted, but… I couldn't see any of the important stuff!" He hissed through his teeth. "The stupid mosaic got in the way!" He turned to Yugi with a cheerful gleam in his eyes. "Yugi, I'll lend it to you sometime!"

"R-Really?! Yes!" Yugi cheered joyfully.

Now, knowing Yugi, he was still an innocent boy, but he was at the age when boys usually thought a lot about lewd stuff and watching porn or reading magazines. Yugi was more into playing games, but it didn't stop him from trying to become a boy his age.

The duo made it to school to see a strange van parked by the school gate.

"Look! There's a television van parked outside the school gate!" Joey exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Yugi nodded.

"But why…?" Joey wondered.

"M-Maybe a celebrity or a super-famous idol is coming to the school!" Yugi said excitedly.

"Oh yeah, that must be it, Yugi!" Joey nodded in agreement.

Yugi snuck up to the van to try peeking inside it to see if there was an idol sitting in there. "I'll take a look…"

"Hey, Yugi, trying to catch an idol?" Joey said in a mocking voice.

"I can't see anything", Yugi said a bit disappointed. "I think it's a one-way window…"

What the boy wasn't aware of was a male director was sitting inside the van and spotted the boy, making him his target for his next project.

Yugi gave up looking for the idol and went inside the school building with Joey. They switched their shoes to the indoor shoes and went to their class to meet Anzu, Miho, Tristan, Joakim and Aurora.

"Aurora-chan!" Yugi's face literally shined when he saw the female twin.

Aurora looked up from her notebook and turned her attention at the two boys who had just arrived. "Mutou-kun, Wheeler-kun. Good morning", she greeted with a small smile.

"Yo! Looks like you're feeling better now", Joey said.

"Yes", Aurora nodded.

"Listen, everyone! Joey and I spotted a…", Yugi was about to tell about the television van when the teacher arrived to start the class.

"Tell us later, Yug-boy", Joakim said. "Class's starting."

Yugi pouted in disappointment, but let it go and went to his desk.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"What?! An idol?!" Anzu, Tristan and Miho exclaimed in surprise after they had heard Yugi and Joey telling the group about the television van this morning and how they suspected an idol was visiting the school. Aurora and Joakim had remained quiet in the background, listening closely.

"Sure! And the evidence is the TV van parked outside the school gate!" Joey said. "Tell them, Yugi!"

"Well, yeah…", Yugi nodded.

"But if it were true, someone would've seen this idol…", Anzu spoke up. "And I haven't heard anything about an idol."

"Moron! She's hiding, probably disguised as a student", Joey grinned. "But I'm going to get her alone and unmask her!"

"J-Joey…", Yugi cold sweated at the comment.

"I could make a killing with a photo of her", Joey laughed.

"That's a crime, Joey!" Tristan spoke up.

"Yeah, they'd throw the book at you!" Anzu added.

"There's no penalty for stripping!" Joey retorted.

"Joey is such a pervert!" Miho shrieked.

Aurora and Joakim rolled their eyes at the arguing group, but they were both concerned about the television van. They had seen it themselves this morning and recognized the logo on the van. ZTV sounded like it was a good channel for the watchers, but those who worked in the industry knew the director was not a good man. In fact, he had really bad rumors around him.

And now, the twins feared Yugi was going to be a target for the director.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Yugi and Joey went together in the school building during lunch break to talk alone about the supposed idol that was hiding in the school. Joey didn't want to get more scolding from Tristan and Anzu since his ears hurt by their loud voices.

"Hey, Yugi. Let's go find that idol!" Joey told his friend.

"Umm…", Yugi hesitated. "But… Maybe the TV van really is here to cover something else…"

"Yugi! Not you too!" Joey whined lightly.

The duo didn't notice how an assistant director, disguised as a Domino High School student, was hearing everything they said, and had his eyes on the little boy. He had found the target!

"It's not just a dream, Yugi! You have to believe!" Joey said before he shrugged and ran off. "Fine, I'll search by myself! Forget you!" He let out a snort.

"Ah… Joey!" Yugi called a bit concerned.

The little boy watched his friend run off, feeling like he had said something wrong. But he snapped out of it when a student called his name.

"Yugi-kun!"

Yugi turned around to see a student with lightly blonder hair than Joey's, with a headband, and brown eyes. "Yaah!" the boy greeted.

"Um… Who are you?" Yugi asked quietly.

"My name is Fujita", the student introduced himself.

"N-Nice to meet you…", Yugi bowed lightly.

A smirk grew on Fujita's face. "I know that there's an idol in this school… Yugi-kun, know anything about that?"

Yugi's face shone up when he heard that. "Wow! There really is an idol!"

"Well duh!" Fujita smirked, thinking how Yugi couldn't tell he was lying. "Over here!" He told Yugi to come closer so he could whisper a small secret. "I think you two would get along, too… Tell you what, I'll introduce you! Since the idol and I are pals…"

"Wow!" Yugi exclaimed in happiness.

His heart started beating faster. He was going to meet a celebrity. But he also wondered how the idol could be.

"Come on, the idol's behind the gym!" Fujita told the little boy. "Be sure to come alone!"

"Okay!" Yugi nodded.

When Fujita walked off, Yugi turned around and literally danced on his feet in joy. He needed to get something for the idol first, before he could meet her.

However, neither Yugi nor Fujita noticed two shadowy figures from a corridor how they had watched and heard everything. They knew it was a trap, and they had to do something.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Fujita, the director of the ZTV and a cameraman waited at the back of the gym once the final bell rang. The director was however getting impatient.

"Hey, hurry up!" the director snarled.

"Uh… Yeah…", Fujita nodded before taking a look on his watch.

The director and the cameraman were hiding in the bushes while Fujita acted like a student waiting for someone.

"He's late!" the director growled, referring to Yugi.

"I wish that Yugi guy would hurry up… My job is on the line…", Fujita mumbled.

When he looked up from the wristwatch, he spotted Yugi walking to the back of the gym building. "Aha! Here he comes!" Fujita told the hidden men.

Yugi was still a bundle of joy and excitement. He even went to the nearby florist to buy a small bouquet for the supposed idol. His heart was still thumping hard in his chest.

"Yes!" the director smirked at the sight of the love-struck boy. "Get the camera rolling!"

Oh, this was going to be really good for the director.

"You're just in time!" Fujita smiled to Yugi.

Yugi looked around, expecting to see an idol. "Huh…? Fujita-san… Where's the idol?"

Fujita leant closer to Yugi to act he was going to whisper. "Well, the truth is… Wait, I hear someone coming…?"

Yugi couldn't exactly read the body language, so he really thought Fujita was going to whisper in his ear. He never he was going to get a punch from Fujita. The flowers of the bouquet flew up in the air by that punch.

"Aha! Great! Now, be more flashy!" the director demanded, truly enjoying the scene.

Fujita grabbed Yugi's head and brought him closer. "Moron! There isn't any idol… And there never was!" He punched Yugi on his other cheek.

Fujita was about to pick up the boy when a voice called.

"Heeey! Wait just a dang second!"

Fujita turned around to see Yugi's friend from before, except this time Joey held a small camera in his hand. Maybe it had been for the supposed idol so he could take a shoot.

"You jerk! What the heck are you doing?!" Joey snarled and pushed away Fujita to check if Yugi was okay. "Yugi! Are you okay?!" When he saw Yugi was okay, even though he got beaten, he turned to Fujita and grabbed the collar of the school uniform. "You creep, what're you doing to my pal?! I'll kill you!"

"I… I didn't want to… Really…", Fujita stuttered. "The director made me…"

"Director?!" Joey questioned, arching an eyebrow.

The director crawled out to the bushes to reveal himself. "That's enough! Fujita, I'll take over from here."

Joey turned the glare at the person who was responsible for this. "You… You made him do this to Yugi?!"

The director just smirked as Fujita crawled away from the scene, fearing for his life. He didn't care if he lost the job. He knew this had been wrong, but the director could also be really scary if you disobeyed him.

Joey turned his attention back to Yugi who was still on the ground. "Yugi! Are you okay?!"

"I… I'm sorry, Joey…", Yugi mumbled a bit weakly. "I wanted to see the idol…"

"Only because you believed the lies these creeps were telling you!" Joey told him a bit strictly.

The director noticed how the cameraman was still filming the scene. "Hey, cut! We don't need to film this teenage drama! It's a waste of film!" He scratched the inside of his ear a bit, now a bit disappointed of the outcome. "Well… Yugi-kun was unlucky enough to be chosen for the role of "bullied child". Really unfortunate… Just a bad roll of the dice… Heh…" A creepy smirk grew on his lips again. "But thanks to him, we've filmed a great episode! The audience will feel so sorry for him! Yugi-kun, you're the hero! The hero of my broadcaster, that is!"

Joey really hated the director's guts and thoughts. "I'm gonna kill you!"

The blonde boy grabbed the collar of the director's shirt, ready to punch him, but the adult chuckled deeply with an amused expression.

"Heh heh… Hit me… But while you're beating me, the cameraman will be catching it all on tape!" the director pointed his thumb at the cameraman that Joey didn't notice from before.

"What the…?!" the student exclaimed, now seeing the cameraman who held the camera at his direction.

But he didn't know the director was lying. The camera wasn't even taping. So while Joey got distracted, the director kneeled Joey really hard on his abdomen. Joey spat out some blood by the impact.

Yugi, who had enough strength to get up on his feet now, saw everything happening. "Joey!" He ran over to Joey who groaned in pain while holding his sore abdomen.

The director just laughed, enjoying himself of having so much power because of a camera. "Do you finally get it?! You can't resist the power of the camera! With it, your faces could be held up to the public's scorn! Gahahaha!"

Yugi could feel the anger grow within him. He looked up with a glare as the director and the cameraman turned around to walk back to the van that was waiting by the school gate.

"Heh, but don't worry! Your faces will just be "mosaicked" out!" the director laughed.

"Not so fast!" two voices called from above.

The director, the cameraman, Yugi and Joey looked up at the sky to see two figures jump from the rooftop of the gym. The four of them could make out one boy and one girl. The next thing they were was the director and the cameraman got kicked right on their faces and stumbled down on the ground. The cameraman dropped the camera that smashed badly on the ground.

The two figures landed in a crouch before they straightened themselves up. Yugi and Joey recognized the two figures at once.

"Aurora-chan!"

"Joakim!"

The twins were glaring mainly at the director. They had seen and heard everything from the rooftop.

The director, who had a mark of a shoe on his face, got up on his rump and groaned in pain for a second before he looked up at the responsible for the kick. He was ready to chew out the two other students until he saw who they were.

"W-Wait a minute… You're…! The Pax Twins!" the director exclaimed, seeing the twins. "The rising stars from Canada!"

"What?!" Yugi and Joey exclaimed in surprise.

"So… Those two were idols this entire time?!" Joey said in disbelief.

"So it wasn't exactly a lie about an idol…", Yugi mumbled.

Joakim frowned at the director. "You're caught, director." The director arched an eyebrow in confusion. "We've taped everything that happened and even how you told you had been using Yug-boy for your next show."

Aurora held a small video camera that played the whole scene from the beginning with Fujita and the director waiting for Yugi to the very end when the director bragged about the power of the camera.

"We can turn you in to the police with this evidence", Aurora stated. "And you'll lose your job and position as a director."

The director growled, but his anger got even worse when he saw the camera they used to shoot the bullying scene was broken. "You brats! Do you have any idea how much a camera costs?!"

The adult was about to raise a fist at Aurora when Joakim grabbed the incoming fist.

"How about a deal, director?" Joakim asked.

"What kind of deal, brat?!" the director snarled.

Yugi and Joey remained quiet in the background, both of them still in a bit of a shock about the twins' secret.

"You want our tape? You'll have to play a game with us to get it", Joakim said.

"A game?" the director mumbled.

"And if you win, you'll not only get the tape but we'll also pay for a new camera", Aurora added.

The director's eyes shone a bit brighter by the added offer. "That's a deal! Come to the ZTV Broadcasting office tonight and we'll play the game there! Oh, and don't forget the money!"

The cameraman gathered as much as he could of the broken camera before he followed the director out from the school. The twins turned to Yugi and Joey, who was looking a bit better.

"Are you two okay?" Joakim asked.

"Peachy…", Joey replied.

Aurora saw the swollen bruises on Yugi's cheeks. "I'm sorry we didn't jump in faster, Mutou-kun. We had to get as much evidence as possible to put down the director."

"Ah… It's okay… I'm used to it…", Yugi laughed nervously.

"Still, it was a very dirty trick of the director", Joakim growled.

"Hey, but are you two serious about that deal?" Joey asked as he got up on his feet.

The twins looked at each other before they turned to their friends with confident smiles. "Definitely!"

"Man, they never can speak separately, can they?" Joey mumbled before he remembered something. "Are you two seriously idols?!"

Aurora and Joakim looked a bit concerned about it.

"We were…", Joakim began.

"…But we took a break to move to Japan", Aurora finished.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

The director was waiting in the garage under the ZTV office building for the twins. But it was getting late and the high school students haven't showed up yet.

"Tsk!" he clicked with his tongue. "Where are those brats?"

"Right behind you", a deep voice said.

The director jumped and turned around, seeing Aurora, Joakim…and even Yugi! But…something was a bit different with the boy who got beaten before by Fujita. He looked more confident.

Amaura, Mako and Yami were all smirking. They had a plan, and they would carry it out as revenge… In an Egyptian way.

The director collected himself and went back into confident mode. "Oh, so you finally decided to show up."

"We would never go back on our words, Director", Amaura said, holding the video camera.

"We've got everything you want, and what we need for the game", Yami added.

"So what kind of game will it be?" the director wondered.

"We'll play using this…", Mako pulled out a die from the pocket of his school jacket. "A die! Since the era of Ancient Egypt, dice have been used to determine men's fates. At that time, they were called "Astragalos", and were made from the hoof bones of animals. They were crooked and rounded, unlike the modern dice…" He saw how the director was impatient, so he decided to speed up a little. "Now, here are the rules to the game of fate… The rules are simple. After I roll the die, if you can roll a lower number, you win. If the number is the same, you still win. And if I win, you will suffer a penalty game! The Shadow Game!"

"That's stupid! How am I supposed to win with those odds?!" the director frowned.

"Let's begin!" Mako announced.

"Game start!" Yami added.

Mako dropped the die as the director snorted, thinking this was a dumb game. But the adult was still looking at the dice until it stopped on six.

"Six!" the director laughed. "I automatically win! I don't even have to throw the die!"

"You certainly seem lucky…", Mako smirked. "But the game's not over yet."

"Now, you throw", Yami said. "Or the game won't come to an end."

"Damn…", the director growled. "Such stubborn kids! Fine, then have it your way! While I'm at it…" He threw the die towards Mako's face. "I'll leave a hole in your face!"

But Mako was not affected by the die. It just bumped on his forehead before it fell down on the floor to stay on 1 that had the same shape as the Eye of Horus.

"One!" the director exclaimed before laughing. "I rolled at "1"! I win!"

"Take a closer look", Amaura told the director.

The adult looked down…to see the dice had split up into two pieces that showed 1 and 6. "The… The die broke…! It landed on "7"… Oh man…!"

The Eye of Horus began glowing on Yami's forehead. "The Door of Darkness opens."

A bright light erupted from Yami that swallowed the director for a second. The adult shielded his eyes from the light. But once he opened the eyes, he saw everything was slowly turning into mosaic.

"Why is everything looking like a mosaic?!" the director panicked before he let out a roar of agony.

The three spirits turned around and left the director, who had collapsed on the floor while trying to find anything that looked normal. His cry echoed in the garage.

"Director… You twisted the reality in front of the camera to suit your own needs… Therefore, you will see the world through a filter of mosaic", Yami mumbled.

Mako nodded as he played with a whole dice in his hand. "And that means it's game over. Not just for the game…"

"But also for your career", Amaura added, holding the video camera.

The three spirits shared a small evil smirk.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Next day, everyone was talking at school about the director for the ZTV had been arrested for using dirty tricks to film unacceptable scenes. Only Aurora and Joakim knew the truth about it, but Yugi had forgotten what happened to the director, who had also been reported going all coco and loco, since Yami didn't allow him to see things that the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle did.

"Yugi!" Joey called as he held a video tape with the title "Hardon Paradise". "Be happy! I brought the goods!"

"Yay! Thank you, Joey!" Yugi cheered as Joey threw it to him. "I'll watch it tonight!"

But a new hand jumped in and grabbed the tape before it could land on Yugi's open hands. Yugi and Joey panicked when they saw the owner of the hand.

Joakim! And Aurora was standing next to him.

"Well, what's this movie about?" Joakim wondered, taking a look on the title.

Both he and Aurora turned stiff when they saw the name of the tape. Yugi and Joey cold sweated, having a bad feeling about the twins' reaction. They both expected the twins to give them a harsh verbal lesson…

But they never thought the twins would drop and stomp the tape until it got broken into pieces.

"NOOOOOOO!" Joey and Yugi exclaimed in shock, especially Joey who was the owner of the tape.

Joakim brushed his hands, as if it was dirty with dust, before he and Aurora turned to the duo with harsh glares. "I can imagine you, Joey, watching this filthy thing…", Joakim began.

"But I never expected you to be one of _those_ guys, Mutou-kun", Aurora frowned like a snobby girl before walking away.

"No, no, no, Aurora-chan!" Yugi ran after her, afraid she was really angry at him. "I'm not like Joey! Not at all!"

Aurora dropped the act and laughed full-heartily before turning to Yugi. "I know that, Mutou-kun", she winked as she stuck out her tongue a bit. "You're still a boy, but you can never be as perverted as Wheeler-kun." She reached out her hand and messed with Yugi's hair.

Yugi blushed in embarrassment and also how Aurora messed with his hair. Aurora was certainly an interesting girl to him.

However, those two looked up when they heard Joey telling Joakim he owed him a new video tape of "Hardon Paradise". They both sighed at the scene, lightly shrugging.

Joey was a good friend, but too perverted. Why were they even friends with him?


	6. Stolen! The Mystical, Super Rare Watch

**This episode is actually one of my favorites from Season 0. I find it very funny with Tristan going around, acting like a big man for Miho's sake to get whatever she wants.**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh characters! I only own my OCs!

 **Chapter 5: Stolen! The Mystical, Super Rare Watch**

Aurora and Joakim were dressed in casual outfits since today was a Sunday, and Sunday meant no school! And that meant let's have fun with friends!

Joakim was dressed in a black shirt with a dark blue vest, jeans, and brown tennis shoes. Aurora had a purple tunic, black leggings, lavender thin jacket, and purple small boots with small heels. So today, the girl used a lavender ribbon to tie up her hair to match her clothes.

The twins were on their way to Kame Game to get Yugi before they would head to the arcade where they would meet the others. Aurora was humming a song the twins came up with a couple of days ago. They were planning on having a concert during the summer vacation, and got permission thanks to their new manager.

As soon as the duo reached the game shop, Joakim opened the door. "Ahoy, people!" he called.

"Kim!" Aurora scolded. "You're being too loud."

"Sorry, sis", Joakim grinned lightly as the twins entered the building.

Solomon stepped out from the kitchen, greeting the twins with a bright smile. "Aurora, Joakim! Good morning!"

"Morning, gramps!" Joakim greeted.

"Good morning, Solomon", Aurora bowed lightly.

"I guess you're here to get Yugi?" Solomon asked before turning to the kitchen. "Yugi! The twins are here!"

"Ah! Coming!" Yugi called.

The boy stepped out from the kitchen with a toast in his mouth. Joakim and Aurora looked confusedly at him because of his outfit.

"Why the heck are you wearing the school uniform on a Sunday, Yug-boy?" Joakim asked.

Yugi grabbed the toast and removed it from his mouth before replying. "I feel comfortable with this, and adults might realize I'm a high school student and takes me seriously."

"Makes sense… Kinda", Joakim snorted.

Aurora giggled lightly. "But it makes you cute, Mutou-kun."

Yugi blushed at the compliment. "T-Thanks…" He turned to his grandfather. "I'm off!" He stuffed back the toast in his mouth as he and the twins walked to the door.

"Hey, Yugi!" Solomon suddenly called just as Joakim opened the door.

Yugi turned to Solomon, looking confused. "What, Grandpa?" His voice was stuffy because he had his mouth full.

"What do you mean "What, Grandpa"?! If you're going out, finish eating first. It's bad for the digestive system", Solomon replied.

"But if I'm late, it'll inconvenience everyone", Yugi replied. "Later!"

The trio stepped outside before Solomon could stop them.

"You sure are excited to hang out, Yugi", Joakim commented.

Yugi held now the toast in his hand while eating it. "Well, I've never hung out with friends like this before. And I don't want to mess things up."

"It's very kind-thinking of you, Mutou-kun, but you won't mess things up", Aurora told him. "Really good friends understand if you're a bit late or so."

Yugi finished eating his toast before the trio entered the crowed in the middle of the city. It was quite unusual, but people wanted to spend the day outdoors in this sunny weather.

"Look how crowded it is", Yugi commented.

Aurora looked suddenly to the left when something grabbed her attention. "Look, you two."

Yugi and Joakim stopped walking and looked at the direction where Aurora pointed. They saw a long line of people that led into a clock shop in an alley.

The trio couldn't help but be curious and walked over to the line to take a closer look.

"I wonder what's going on?" Yugi mumbled.

The man who stood last on the line overheard him and decided to tell him. "It's the D-Shock Premium collection."

"You mean the wristwatch D-Shock?" Joakim asked.

"Yeah, that's it", the man nodded. "That mystical premium collection is on limited sale here today."

"So that's what this is about…", Aurora mumbled.

"The mystical collection…", Yugi said a bit in awe before he spotted a familiar figure in the line that was close to the entrance. "Hey, isn't that…?"

The twins looked up, both of them seeing the person. "Tristan Taylor?" Aurora blinked confusedly.

"What's he doing here?" Joakim arched an eyebrow. "And it looks like he needs to visit the restroom."

Yep. Now when Yugi and Aurora looked closer, Tristan looked like he was struggling to hold it in. But the trio was most curious about why he also wanted to get the D-Shock. To get some answers, they stepped up to the brunet.

"Yo, Tristan!" Joakim called, getting Tristan's attention.

Yugi couldn't help but let out a small laughter. "So you like this kind of thing too, Tristan?"

"Or is there another reason behind it?" Aurora asked with an amused smile.

"Seems kind of out of character", Yugi added.

"Well… I suppose", Tristan laughed a bit nervously before he got serious. "Yugi… I have a favor to ask…"

Said boy blinked confusedly.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

After a quick and short explanation, Yugi and Aurora took over Tristan's place in the line so he could rush to the restroom and take care of his business. Joakim was told by Aurora to go and meet up with the others at the arcade and tell them they were going to be a bit late.

Shortly, the line was getting shorter and there was no sign of Tristan.

"Tristan… He sure is late…", Yugi mumbled a bit concerned.

"Maybe he couldn't find a nearby restroom or something", Aurora shrugged.

Soon, it was Yugi and Aurora's turn to step up to the counter of the clock shop.

"Okay. Next in line, please", the shop clerk called.

"Yes!" Yugi yelped a bi before walking up to the desk with Aurora.

"You two sure are lucky", the shop clerk said, thinking the two high school students were a couple that would buy the watch together.

Yugi and Aurora blinked confusedly before the girl realized this D-Shock was the last one.

"This is the last one of the D-Shock", the shop clerk told them before turning his attention at the line. "Everyone standing in line behind! I deeply apologize! This item, D-Shock Premium collection, is all sold out!"

The people in the line exclaimed in surprise and shock to hear they didn't make it. Aurora could tell most of them were disappointed, but a very cold shiver ran down her spine when Amaura sensed something.

" _A greedy soul…_ ", Amaura whispered. " _Watch out for him._ "

Aurora nodded very lightly that no one could see it.

Yugi placed the money on the counter that he got from Tristan to buy the watch. "So this is the last item? That sure was close!"

"This rarely happens to one person", Aurora commented.

The shop clerk grabbed the money and placed the box with the wristwatch on the counter. "Here. Thank you very much."

"Thanks!" Yugi smiled.

But when he was about to take the box, a big hand slammed down on it. Yugi and Aurora looked up to see a man who was probably half-African because of his slight mocha skin and shaved head. He was dressed in an orange jacket, beige pants, had a blue cap backwards on his head, wearing circular sunglasses, and had his left ear pierced with two earrings and one nose ring in the left nostril.

" _It's him…_ ", Amaura mumbled.

"I will be taking that", the man told the kids.

"We paid for it, so it's ours", Aurora retorted.

"What are you saying? This D-Shock is…", Yugi mumbled nervously.

"You do not deserve this item", the African man said before pulling up the sleeves of his jacket, revealing wristwatches on both arms, but not just any wristwatches.

"Th-That is…!" the shop clerk exclaimed.

"They're Swiss Color Watches Special Variation", the African man explained. "Only when these colors and designs are together are they a collection… In the whole world, there are only about a hundred each of these ten types. In Japan… No… In the world, no other person has collected these rare ten types!" He smirked at Yugi. "Do you get it? That's why this D-Shock Premium collection only has meaning in the hands of a rare watch collector like myself! An amateur like you who doesn't understand the meaning of rare watches should not possess it!"

Aurora frowned at the man's greediness. She partly understood because she and Joakim were Duel Monsters collectors, but they were never as greedy for rare cards as this man with rare watches.

"No…", Yugi mumbled before the Watch Man grabbed him by the collar.

"Mutou-kun!" Aurora gasped in alert. It was the she noticed how the people from the line had disappeared. Maybe to not get involved with this.

"Unforgivable… I will not forgive you!" the Watch Man growled at Yugi, looking ready to give him a beating.

"Stop it!" Tristan appeared just in time to stop the Watch Man to hurt Yugi, placing a hand on the mocha skinned man, placing a hand on the mocha skinned man.

The Watch Man looked over his shoulder, seeing Tristan standing behind him. "Who're you? You wanna get in my way?!"

"You may be a rare collector or whatever, but you gotta obey the rules", Tristan told him.

The Watch Man let go of Yugi as he shrugged off Tristan's hand. "What?!"

Tristan and the Watch Man glared at each other while Yugi, who grabbed onto Aurora's jacket, and Aurora watched the scene worriedly. The silence broke when the shop clerk called the police. The Watch Man decided to leave since he didn't want to get involved with the police.

"Sorry I'm late. You okay, Yugi, Aura?" Tristan asked.

Yugi nodded, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Where have you been, Taylor-kun?" Aurora asked.

"Sorry, it took a while to find a restroom", Tristan sweat dropped.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

The gang gathered outside of the arcade where Tristan gave Miho the D-Shock that looked like it was made of gold, but it was actually a pretty yellow color.

"Hey? Isn't it great?" Miho asked with a big and bright smile.

"It's the first time I've seen a real one!" Joey exclaimed in fascination.

"Tristan-kun, you really helped Miho by standing in Miho's place", Miho giggled.

"What's with this third person speech…?" Joakim mumbled next to Aurora.

He had heard what happened by the clock shop from Aurora and he was not happy. He should have stayed with Yugi and Aurora, but it didn't end up in a fight, so he let it pass.

"Friends truly are worth having, right, Miho?" Anzu deadpanned.

"Absolutely! I love you, Tristan-kun!" Miho turned to Tristan with her shiny smile.

"She said she loves you, Tristan! Aren't you glad you stood in line since early in the morning?" Joey teased Tristan.

Tristan tried looking all cool, but broke when the blonde boy had said that comment. "Shut up! As a beautification member, it's only the natural thing to do!"

"Not this again…", Joakim sighed with Mako's spirit.

"Look at the world! People's hearts are dirtied… Purifying those people's heart is the true beautification member's job!" Tristan continued, living in his own world. "In other words, a beautification member must have a pure heart and the greatest kindness."

"Although, that's kind of overdoing it", Yugi pointed out.

"How forceful!" Anzu frowned, crossing her arms.

"Don't overboard it, Taylor-kun", Aurora warned him.

"Hey, Miho, can you let me borrow that?" Joey asked, pointing at the wristwatch.

"This D-Shock?" Miho asked to be certain if Joey was asking about it.

"Hey, Joey! Are you listening to me?!" Tristan said a bit angrily.

Joey just ignored the brunet. "Just while we're here. I just want to wear it once in my life."

"Okay. Just don't get it dirty, all right?" Miho said, ready to unstrap the wristwatch.

"WAIT A MOMENT!" Tristan exclaimed, finally getting the blonde boy's attention.

"What is it, Tristan?! You're screaming in my ear!" Joey growled.

"Rock-paper-scissors", Tristan said. "The winner of rock-paper-scissors has the privilege of holding Miho-chan's D-whatever."

Joey snorted at Tristan's mistake. "It's D-Shock. You're no candidate if you don't even know the name."

"Come on, rock-paper-scissors!" Tristan persisted.

Joakim fake-yawned loudly. "Well, don't mind me, but I'll get inside to start the fun."

"I'm going with you, Kim", Aurora said.

"Me too", Anzu joined the twins. "Those two fools can play their stupid game just to wear Miho's D-Shock."

Joakim and Anzu stepped in first when Aurora felt the shiver again. She looked around, but not seeing anything in particular.

But Amaura could sense it. " _That man from before… He's here somewhere._ "

"He's certainly a stubborn person if he seriously want the watch…", Aurora whispered lowly.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Tristan ended up being the winner to wear Miho's D-Shock during the time in the arcade, much to Joey's disappointment. He was very happy to wear something Miho just had on, so he could feel the girl's warmth from the watch. He couldn't help but nuzzle his face against the wristwatch.

Joakim grimaced as the sight just as he pulled the lever of a slot machine. The machine binged before the two-colored-haired boy received only a few tokens. He pouted lightly before he stared at shock at Yugi who won and got a pile of tokens.

"I did it! Look how much came out!" Yugi laughed gleefully.

"You sure are lucky, Yug-boy", Joakim chuckled. "Maybe your Millennium Puzzle helps you out?"

"Ah…! That would be cheating…", Yugi laughed a bit before he noticed Tristan's strange behavior.

The little boy tried to get Tristan's attention, but the brunet was still busy nuzzling the D-Shock, never noticing the duo.

"Leave him be in his own little world", Joakim shrugged, playing with the few tokens in his left hand. "Let's go and see what the girls are up to."

"Okay!" Yugi nodded and collected his tokens.

The duo searched for the girls to find them by a dancing game. Miho stood aside and watched Anzu and Aurora rule the game.

The girls were like in sync as they danced along with the song while they both focused on the screen. You could in their eyes how they were into the dance and enjoyed moving their bodies. Aurora also sang along the song while she never missed a step or a tone.

"Wow…", Yugi mumbled in disbelief. He never expected Aurora to be equal with Anzu.

Joakim grinned at the sight. "That's my sis. She certainly knows how to dance. But Anzu is awesome too."

Miho giggled happily as she clapped her hands. "Yay! You're both so good!"

"Hey, what's up, guys?" Joey called as he walked over to the group.

"Joey, look!" Yugi pointed at the dancing girls.

Joey looked up and he was definitely impressed. "Well, well. Aura sure lives with her career."

"Just wait when Aura and I dance onstage together. We'll rock the floor!" Joakim smirked.

Yugi and Joey didn't forget about the twins being singers, but they promised to never say a word to anyone about it until the twins made an official announcement with their next concert.

The music came to a stop and the two brunettes could finally take a breath. They both looked up on the screen to see they had both scored 100 points. Miho's cheering got even louder as she clapped her hands even harder.

"Wow… That was very impressive, Aura", Anzu smiled as they got off the platform. "Dancing and singing at the same time."

"Thank you. You were also amazing", Aurora nodded. "How long have you been dancing?"

"Since I was four years old, so this is a long childhood dream I carry on", Anzu replied. "And you?"

Aurora and Joakim shared a glance before the girl answered. "Around the age of six, same year when we began elementary school."

"We? Kim is dancing too?" Miho asked.

"Yep", Joakim nodded. "Want me to show you?"

Miho glanced over at a clock that was hanging on the wall as Tristan walked out from the male restroom. "I would love to, but I have to go home now."

"Eh? Miho, you're going home already?" Anzu asked.

Miho nodded, "Yeah. I have an early curfew."

"Really?" Tristan was now by the group. "Then I'll return that…"

He reached to his back pocket of his pants, but his shocked facial expression told the others something was wrong.

"What is it?" Miho asked.

"Hey, don't tell me… You lost it?" Joey frowned.

"No… No way! That can't be! Wait a moment. Where is it?" Tristan began to panic as he searched through all his pockets.

Yugi sensed someone was looking at them, so he looked up and glanced over at the crane machine game. He spotted the Watch Man from before. He was staring at the group with a large smug smirk on his face.

"That's…", Yugi whispered.

"IT'S GONE!" Tristan screamed.

To everyone's shock, Tristan stripped off his pants and shirt as he pulled back the waistband of his boxers to check if the watch was there.

Joey frowned at the sight while Miho, Anzu and Yugi stared in shock and Aurora and Joakim both covered their eyes, not wanting to see their friend in that state of undress.

"Why?! Where did it disappear to?!" Tristan screamed panicky.

Miho slapped Tristan across the face with great force that shocked everyone as the angered girl ran off crying. "Tristan-kun, you idiot, idiot, idiot! I hate you! I really hate you!" She ran to the stairs to get out of the building.

"Mi-Miho-chan!" Tristan cried as he held a hand up as he watched her leave.

Aurora spotted something orange by the corner of her eyes and looked up. She now saw the Watch Man who turned and walked away.

"Him again…?" Aurora arched an eyebrow with a questioning look.

" _He's no bringer of good news_ ", Amaura warned.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Once Tristan was dressed again, he went back searching for the D-Shock and even crawled on the floor, roaming around and keeping his eyes open for anything yellow on the floor. The others had spread out to help looking for the wristwatch.

"Where's Miho-chan's watch?!" Tristan cried out.

The group gathered around Tristan when they had heard him yell out.

"Tristan-kun, it doesn't look like you're going to find it", Anzu told him.

"You've lost it. Just give up already", Joey stated.

"I can't just give up! It's my fault! Because of my carelessness… Miho-chan's important D-whatever is…", Tristan sobbed.

"Like I said, it's not D-whatever. It's D-Shock", Joey corrected.

"Shit!" Tristan cursed.

"Hey, man, it's still possible the watch is somewhere inside the building", Joakim told the brunet. "We just have to search harder."

"And I'm sure Miho will understand when she calms down", Aurora tried to comfort.

Just then, someone walked over and purposely stepped on Tristan's hand making him cry out in pain as everyone stared at the newcomer.

Tristan, Yugi and Aurora frowned when they saw it was the watch collector who was looking down at the brunet with a smug expression. "Oh! Sorry. I thought that was a wash cloth", the Watch Man said mockingly.

"You bastard…", Tristan narrowed his eyes.

Joey grabbed the collector by the collar of his jacket, ready to fight if the half-African man wanted to start something. "What are you doing, punk?!" the blonde demanded.

"Stop it, Joey", Tristan told his friend as he got up on his feet. "If you have time to play with that idiot, then please help me search for the watch instead." With that said, he walked off to look for the D-Shock.

"What he said", the Watch Man smirked as he threw Joey's hands off his jacket.

Everyone stared after him, making sure he really left while both Yugi and Aurora had a nagging feeling that the Watch Man was the one who stole the wristwatch, but they didn't have any proof.

" _It is him_ ", Amaura told her host. " _You have to-_ "

Before Amaura could even finish, an alarm went off making everyone turn around to see Tristan had lifted up one of the game machines. Two employees ran over to tend to him.

Tristan dropped the machine as the two men grabbed him, pulling him away before he could break something. "Let me go! Please! I'm just looking for something! Please! Let me go!"

Joey, Anzu and Joakim ran over to help their friend. Aurora took the opportunity and ran to the stairs. She was going to confront the Watch Man and retrieve the D-Shock. She glanced down to see the Watch Man walking downstairs. She took a few quiet steps forward before Yugi joined her. Aurora pushed a finger against her lips, signaling to Yugi to stay quiet.

Yugi nodded without making any sound. They watched the man before the half-African stopped walking and pulled out a watch from the pocket of his jacket. But it wasn't just any watch.

It was Miho-chan's D-Shock!

Yugi couldn't help but let out a gasp. Unfortunately, the Watch Man had heard the gasp because he looked over his shoulder and smirked at the spies. He put the watch in the pocket again and continued his journey on the stairs, now walking a bit faster.

Aurora and Yugi ran after the man who led them to an air conditioning room on the bottom level of the building. They quickly followed the Watch Man inside the room and corned him.

"Give back the watch!" Yugi demanded, feeling a bit braver now when he had a friend along.

"We saw you holding the D-Shock. And you know it doesn't belong to you", Aurora said with glaring eyes.

The Watch Man snorted loudly before pulling out said wristwatch. "Finders keepers! If you want it, come and get it!"

Aurora glared harder before she rushed forward with a speed completely unexpected to the watch collector and Yugi. She kicked the man's chin so hard it could have given him whiplash. Due to the kick, the Watch Man dropped the D-Shock that flew across the room.

Yugi rushed forward and grabbed the wristwatch before it could fall down on the floor. Once he saw the wristwatch was unharmed, he let out a sigh of relief, but looked up when he heard Aurora shout.

The watch collector had grabbed Aurora's right wrist and tried twisting her hand, but the girl karate chopped the man's shoulder with her free hand before kneeling him by his groin. The Watch Man groaned in pain as his grip on Aurora's wrist lightened. Aurora ripped her wrist out of the man's hand and was about to turn around and tell Yugi to run when the Watch Man kicked her hard on her back. The unexpected hit made Aurora cry out before she landed on her stomach.

"Aurora-chan!" Yugi cried out.

The Watch Man stomped his feet on Aurora, making her cry out in pain while he walked towards Yugi. "Now it's your turn."

Yugi gripped the D-Shock in his hands as he watched the man tower over him. His eyes screamed fear before he got a beating from the Watch Man. The man made sure to never try breaking the D-Shock, so he grabbed it out of Yugi's hands before kicking his side.

Aurora just got up on her knees with her back aching when she heard Yugi cry out in pain. She saw with widen eyes how the Watch Man was ready to give the boy another kick. She jumped up on her knees and ran towards the man. She jumped onto the collector's back and wrapped her arms around his neck as she tried to pull him away from Yugi.

"What the…?!" the man gasped in anger as he glanced behind to see the girl.

"Stay away from Mutou-kun!" Aurora growled.

Yugi turned over and gasped when he saw Aurora tightening her grip around the man's neck as he stepped away from the boy.

"Get off me, you slut!" the Watch Man yelled.

Yugi felt something inside him tick off when he heard what the man had called his friend. He glared hatefully at the man as the Eye of Horus glowed on his forehead as Yami took over his body.

Aurora sensed Amaura was getting ready to switch, so she put her feet on the man's back and let go of his neck before she used him as a trampoline to make a back-flip in the air. Her Millennium Earring began glowing along with the Millennium Puzzle as Amaura took over.

Amaura landed on her feet before she felt a pair of familiar arms wrap around her waist. She smiled lightly when she heard the voice of the arms' owner.

"Your host certainly can be aggressive when she protects Aibou", Yami chuckled.

"Can you blame her? She's very protective", Amaura replied.

"What's going on? Dammit!" the collector cursed as he tried to open the doors which had been locked.

"It's game time", Yami announced.

The Watch Man turned around to see the room had transformed into the interior of a clock with gears that turned and made loud ticking noises. He spotted the two teens that seemed a bit different from before, but it didn't matter. If they didn't have enough, the he would gladly give them more bruises.

"You!" the man cursed as he ran towards Yami and Amaura.

"Hey, that's dangerous", Yami informed.

The collector stopped running when a large burgundy pendulum swung by right in front of him. "What the hell is this?!"

"You're going to play a game with me", Yami told him.

"What?!" the Watch Man asked.

"However… It'll be a Shadow Game. We will be wagering your stolen D-Shock", Yami said as he gestured to the yellow watch the collector was holding.

"Don't fuck with me, bastard!" the collector snapped.

Amaura grimaced at the vulgar language. "Mind your language, thank you."

A coo-coo bird jumped out of a door on the ground and grabbed the D-Shock between its beak before it retreated back to its nest.

"My… My D-Shock!" the Watch Man gasped as he kneeled down to the door, trying desperately to open the door.

"But it's not really yours, isn't it?" Yami sighed. "But if you win this game, I'll acknowledge that it's yours."

"Game, you say?!" the collector glared at the dark spirit.

"Well? Do you accept?" Yami asked.

The collector stood up, giving in to play the game if it was the only way to get back the wristwatch. "I'll play any game you got!"

"There's no need to be so angry", Amaura shook her head as she stepped aside.

"The rules are simple. At the start of the game, that same pigeon from before will appear. The D-Shock stopwatch will activate. The one who stops it closest to ten seconds wins", Yami explained.

"What? That's it?" the collector asked mockingly, thinking this was too easy.

"However, if you exceed ten seconds, the pendulum will pass by right next to the D-Shock. You know what'll happen if you're too slow, right?" Yami smirked.

The collector froze for a second, seeing the image of a slashed-off hand on the ground if he was too slow.

"Whether you do this or not, it's up to you", Yami said.

"Don't mock me! Of course I'm in!" the Watch Man snapped.

"Alright. So who'll start?" Yami asked.

"I will!" the collector declared.

"Understood", Yami nodded before he turned to Amaura. "Amaura, will you give us the start signal?"

"Of course", Amaura nodded.

The collector tried to stay calm, waiting for the girl to commence the game.

"Game… Start!" Amaura said.

The pigeon appeared and held the D-Shock in its beak as the countdown began. Everyone was silent as they watched the numbers on the watch tick by.

Finally, the collector moved to turn the D-Shock off and he managed to do it right before the pendulum swung by.

He was able to stop it by 9.35 seconds.

"How's that?!" the collector smirked.

"You're good. Now, my turn", Yami said.

The pigeon went back into the door for the D-Shock to go back down to zero.

"Start!" Amaura said.

The pigeon popped back up and started the countdown on the watch as everyone watched intently. The numbers ticked by while the collector smirked smugly since he thought he was going to win, but he dropped the smirk when he saw how calm and focused Yami was as he waited for the right time to react.

When the pendulum was about to swing by, Yami reached out with ease and turned off the timer. He managed to draw back his hand just before the pendulum could hit him.

The collector's jaw dropped when he saw what Yami's time was.

"9.95 seconds?!" the Watch Man exclaimed in disbelief.

"Looks like I win", Yami commented.

Amaura smiled at Yami, but before she could go ahead and take the D-Shock, the collector started protesting.

"No! This was just a test! The next one will be the real one!" the collector demanded.

"What?" Amaura arched an eyebrow.

"Test? I see", Yami smirked. "Very well. Then…"

"Wait. This time, I'm doing it from that side!" the collector demanded as he moved to Yami's side.

"Okay", Yami agreed as he walked to the other side. "Amaura."

Amaura snapped out of it before starting the game. "Start!"

The pigeon appeared for the third time, going through the same thing with the D-Shock counting down.

Just as the collector reached out to stop the watch, he froze when he felt something was different. When he heard the pendulum coming, he realized it was now on his side. He wasn't able to draw back his hand in time, but the pendulum didn't slash off his hand. It merely scratched the surface, but it still made him cry out in pain.

"Too bad. I suppose Yami wins this game", Amaura commented as she placed her hand on the D-Shock.

The collector still refused to give up and grabbed Amaura's already slight bruised wrist, making her hold back a hiss of pain. "Stop! There's no way I'm giving this up! Forget the game! The D-Shock is mine!"

But when the collector looked up, he saw a furious Yami whose eyes were half-hidden by the shadows while the Eye of Horus glowed on his forehead.

"Remove your filthy hands off Amaura", Yami spoke with a cold voice that sent shivers down the girl's back.

"You…", the collector trailed off in shock.

"The Door of Darkness…has been opened", Yami declared.

"What?" the collector asked.

The Watch Man suddenly felt something weird on his arm. He looked down to see the skin on his hand had peeled away to reveal gears inside. He cried out in panic and pulled back his sleeve to see his prized watched he wore were melting into his skin and becoming a part of his body.

Amaura grabbed the D-Shock and stood up before Yami placed a hand on her waist and led her out of the room with the Watch Man screaming in panic and crying for help.

Game over.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Tristan got so relieved that Yugi and Aurora had found the wristwatch under the stairs. Of course, questions raised when everyone saw Yugi and Aurora's bruises on their cheeks. Aurora came up with the excuse that the stairs were slippery and they slipped down on them, which everyone except Joakim grabbed the bait on.

Joakim and Mako got to hear the whole story after he and Aurora went home. Mako added he felt Amaura and Yami doing a Shadow Game, but he couldn't attend since Joakim had to watch over Tristan with Anzu and Joey, in case he would go berserk again.

Miho got happy when Tristan gave her the D-Shock at school that she forgave him, but she soon revealed that there was something new she craved.

"Perfume?" Joakim wondered.

The group stood around in a circle in their classroom as Miho showed them a magazine of cosmetic.

"Yeah! This Sunday, Emperor department store mambo line lady perfume is specially on sale! Miho wants this! But I'm sure there'll be a long line!" Miho said with a slight whining voice.

"Alright, Miho-chan! Leave this to the beautification of justice; Tristan Taylor!" he exclaimed proudly as he struck a pose.

Miho clapped her hands excitedly that she wouldn't have to wake up early to stand in line and get her perfume. "I'm so happy! Miho is so moved!"

Tristan giggled while Joey, Anzu, Joakim and Aurora all gained exasperated looks on their faces while Yugi watched with innocent eyes.

"Well…Well…", Anzu sighed.

"I don't suppose they make medicine for stupidity?" Joey quipped.

"That would be…interesting", Aurora cold sweated.

"Stupidly interesting", Joakim commented.


	7. Underhanded Tick, Digital Monster Riot

**This chapter is a crossover with Digimon since it's now about the Digital Pets. Why not using Digimon instead of the Digital Pets that were in the anime?**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh characters! I only own my OCs!

 **Chapter 6: Underhanded Tick; Digital Monster Riot**

Aurora and Joakim were invited to the game shop since Yugi wanted to show them something new. The twins were dressed in casual clothes as they walked to the Kame Game.

Aurora was dressed in a white shirt, purple jacket, black maxi-skirt and brown boots. Joakim had on a black top and a dark blue sweater, jeans and white shoes.

"I wonder what Yugi wants to show us", Joakim told his sister.

"So do I", Aurora nodded. "He said it was a new product that the game shop just got."

"Well… If it's Duel Monsters, then I would love it!" Joakim grinned.

Aurora chuckled at her brother. They were of course Duel Monsters collectors too and had several rare cards and a couple of Decks they customized, in case someone wanted to try playing with them.

Aurora opened the front door of the game shop and stepped inside with Joakim following her. "Hello?" she called.

Solomon was packing something on a shelf when he looked up and spotted the twins. "Aurora and Joakim! Welcome!"

"Hey, gramps!" Joakim greeted with a grin. "What's up?"

"We heard a new product came in today", Aurora added.

"Ah, yes! Yugi told me he wanted to show it to you guys", Solomon chuckled.

Just then, Yugi stepped into the game shop from a room behind the counter. He smiled brightly when he saw the twins while hiding his hands behind his back. "Aurora-chan! Joakim!"

"Hello, buddy!" Joakim waved.

Aurora walked up to Yugi. "So, what's this secret product you wanted to show us?"

Yugi grinned, "You know about the Digital Monster anime series?"

"Yeah?" the twins nodded confusedly.

"And about the manga when the Digital Destineds have those games where they play and train and raise their Digital Monster partners?" Yugi continued.

"Yes?" the twins nodded again, their expression not changing.

"Well, they have now launched the Digital Monster pet product!" Yugi exclaimed and held up his hands to reveal three keychain games.

Each of them had a different color. One was blue with a dark blue frame around the screen. The second one was crystal white with a pink frame and the third was dark yellow with an orange frame.

"Wait, you mean we can now raise our own Digital Monster as our pets? Or even better, as partners?" Joakim asked.

Yugi nodded, "Yeah! I've already started playing, so I want to give these two to you." He put the blue keychain game in the pocket of his pants before handing over the white keychain game to Aurora and the yellow one to Joakim.

"Oh… Thank you, Mutou-kun", Aurora said. "But… We don't have any money on us right now…"

Yugi shook his head. "I'm giving these to you for free!"

"Free?!" Joakim exclaimed. "No, no, no, Yug-boy! We'll pay you tomorrow at school!"

Solomon laughed heartily in the background, grabbing the children's attention. "It's all right, you two. We've got plenty of them in store, and it's also a present to you two for being Yugi's friends."

"Well…", the twins said simultaneously as they looked at each other, being in a conflict for getting something for free.

Joakim turned to Yugi who watched the twins with innocent eyes. "We'd like to thank you for the generosity…"

"…If you can show us how to play with the game, Mutou-kun", Aurora finished with a smile.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

The Digital Monster pet product was on the hot list in Domino City. Almost everyone at school had one, including Joey who got scolded by the teacher for playing with the game during class.

"Silly. Why didn't you switch it off?" Anzu asked the blonde boy during recess.

"You're lucky the teacher didn't confiscate the game, man", Joakim said before playing with his Digital Monster.

"It doesn't grow when the switch is off! I want it to hurry and grow!" Joey replied.

"Well, it takes time, it can't be helped", Anzu shrugged before she took out her own Digital Monster pet game. "Well, I supposed that it's cute point."

Yugi also played with his Digital Monster. "If you properly care for it, you'll get a good outcome. It's like it's your child."

"Yeah! Right now, I'm devoting half my day to him!" Joey nodded.

Aurora was playing with her Digital Monster when she froze for one second to sweat drop at Joey's agenda. "Isn't that a bit extreme?"

The door to the classroom slammed open by a furious Tristan. Part of the reason was Miho wasn't at school and the other part was of the "stupid" keychain game.

"To waste time on that… Truly a waste of youth! Useless! Depravity!" Tristan snarled.

"What was that?!" Joey growled at the brunet.

"You didn't have to say all that!" Anzu told Tristan who walked up to the group.

"Tristan, this is fun", Yugi said.

"No, I have no interest", Tristan replied.

"You mean you couldn't get one, right? It's sold out everywhere", Joey grinned.

Tristan just snorted with a small smile. "I did not become a beautification member to clean up Digital Monster droppings. What I must clean is not the Digital World! Even if the dropping of Digital Monsters spread to all humanity… I will remain in reality and continue picking up trash one piece at a time! I, beautification member… As Tristan Taylor!"

Aurora and Joakim deadpanned at Tristan's monologue. "He never gives up with those speeches, doesn't he?" Joakim commented.

"No…", Aurora shook her head.

It was then when Miho showed up, waving her hand to the group. "Good morning!"

Tristan went all pink on his cheeks, returning the gesture stiffly. "Miho-chan! Good morning…"

"What do you mean "Good morning"? Second period is already over", Anzu told the newcomer.

Miho smiled lightly before she brought out her own Digital Monster pet game. "Well… It's hard to take care of her. She also slept late last night."

Miho's Digital Monster looked like a cute little baby amphipod zooplankton. It was a Pichimon.

"So you're doing it too, Miho-chan?" Yugi smiled, happy to see another friend of his playing the keychain game.

Miho nodded, "I definitely want to go to Australia!"

"Australia?" Joakim, Aurora and Anzu questioned.

Miho pulled out a poster from her schoolbag, showing a competition with Digital Monsters pet. "Didn't you know? It's this Sunday. A Digital Monster pet competition. And the prize is an Australia trip!"

"I see. So that's why Joey is so desperate", Anzu said before smirking at Joey.

"You got busted, man", Joakim smirked at the blonde boy.

Joey just laughed that he got caught. "Well, I couldn't go on a foreign trip without this device."

"But… Miho is tired", Miho sighed. "I wonder if there's someone who can raise my pet so that it can win the prize for me? And the Australia trip is for a pair."

Tristan snapped out of his daydream when he heard the trip was for a pair. "Pair?!" He grabbed Miho's hands, looking determinedly. "Miho-chan, leave it to me! I swear as a beautification member that I will make you win!"

Miho exclaimed in happiness. "Really?!"

"Hey! What was all that before about humanity?" Joey asked.

"I just realized it! There is no difference between reality and the Digital World", Tristan replied.

"Oh, really?" Anzu rolled her eyes.

"Good luck, Tristan-kun", Miho smiled gently at the boy.

Aurora looked up when she felt a dark aura. She turned to the back of the classroom, seeing Haiyama stand there all alone. He was by Yugi's height and had short black hair and wearing glasses.

Yugi noticed how Aurora looked at something and followed her glance. He spotted Haiyama and saw how lonely he was, so he decided to go over to him. Seconds later, a student named Kujirada called for Haiyama and Yugi followed them secretly.

Aurora didn't like the view of it. And she didn't like the dark aura she just felt.

" _One of the boys holds a dark spirit_ ", Amaura warned. " _I can't tell which it is, so stay alert, Aura._ "

Aurora nodded before glancing at Joakim. He turned to her and nodded, signaling that Mako had warned him as well. After all, Kujirada didn't have a good rumor at the moment.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Recess came to an end and the students went to their desks as their next teacher came in to begin the lesson.

"Okay, let's begin home room", the teacher called before he spotted an empty seat. "Where's Taylor?"

One of the students, a boy, who sat in front of the lines stood up with a letter in his hand. "He left this."

The teacher took the letter and read out loud what was written on it. "Taking the day off to raise a child?! What's that supposed to mean?!"

"It can't be!" Joey deadpanned.

Anzu was just as irritated as Joey, but Miho was giggling happily. Aurora and Joakim had dropped their jaws in shock. When on Earth did Tristan leave without them noticing?!

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

A new day came and went, and Yugi's group was on its way home after school.

"Man, what is that Tristan guy thinking? He hasn't been to school since that time", Joey spoke out loud.

"I look forward to the contest", Miho giggled.

Joakim leant closer to Aurora's ear to whisper. "But even if Tristan miraculously raises a strong Digital Monster, it's not Miho's own efforts that made it evolve." Aurora nodded in agreement.

The group spotted a gang of elementary children that were standing by the window of a store.

"What could it be?" Yugi mumbled and walked up to take a closer look. He gasped when he spotted the reason of the children's excitement. "A Gold Digital Monster pet!"

"What is that?" Anzu asked.

"A limited edition Digital Monster pet. Only a hundred were sold. They say you can raise an amazing Digital Monster!" Yugi told his friends excitedly.

"So you're saying with that, there's no way you can lose the contest?!" Joey asked in disbelief.

"Moron", Joakim rolled his eyes. "Even if it's a limited edition, you can still lose with the Digital Monster you raise with it."

"Exactly", Aurora nodded. "The difference is it has a different color."

"I want! I want!" Miho chanted.

"But it's 50 000 yen", Yugi said a bit disappointed.

"50 000?!" Joey exclaimed in shock.

"It's a premium item after all", Yugi said.

Miho still chanted how much she wanted the premium keychain game until she got pushed away. The kids were also pushed aside by a big guy that had the Domino High School uniform.

"Isn't that Kujirada?!" Joey asked.

"The Gold Digital Monster pet is mine!" Kujirada screamed before breaking the glass.

The glass splitter flew around and it was weird to Aurora about how Kujirada's hand wasn't full of bleeding cuts. The owner of the store came out, ready to scold the boy when Kujirada gave him tons of money for the game and the repairs of the window. With that done, Kujirada left with a disgusting happy laughter.

"That bastard… He didn't even have money to buy lunch before. Just rice money", Joey growled.

"But it was said before. He used to be a good kid, then he suddenly went wild", Anzu said. "He was forced to change schools."

"I wonder what happened?" Miho wondered.

The two spirits of Amaura and Mako watched the laughing boy, both of them feeling worried. His aura wasn't as dark as they thought, so could that dark aura they sensed before belong to…?

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

It was now Thursday and Tristan hadn't showed up at school again. It didn't really worry the twins. They knew he was safe at home taking care of Miho's Digital Monster.

Aurora, Joakim and Yugi sat together by Yugi's desk, playing with their own Digital Monsters.

Anzu and Miho joined them just in time to see Yugi feed his Digital Monster. His Digital Monster looked like a humanoid lion with a mane similar to his hairstyle. It was Loweemon.

"How cute! It's eating!" Miho giggled.

"His name is Loweemon", Yugi told the girls.

"Loweemon?" Anzu said before picking up her Digital Monster pet. "Mine is pretty good too."

Anzu's Digital Monster was a rabbit who stood on two legs and had a dress. It was Lunamon.

"Anzu's is cute too", Miho commented.

"Her name is Lunamon. I'm pretty proud of her", Anzu smiled.

"What about the twins'? What about the twins'?" Miho asked excitedly.

Aurora and Joakim shared a smile before showing the group their Digital Monsters. Aurora's was a cat with big ears, and a long tail with a tail ring. Joakim's was a hamster with big ears in the shape of wings.

"Mine is Gatomon", Aurora told the group.

"And mine is Patamon", Joakim grinned lightly.

"Aw, they're so cute!" Miho gushed.

"And they are really good playmates", Aurora added.

"We let them play with each other once a day", Joakim told them.

"Wait a moment!" Joey exclaimed as he joined the group. "Too bad… The champion is going to be my Digital Monster Ogremon."

Ogremon looked like an ogre that had a spiky club in his hand.

"It's not cute", Miho whined.

"The only resemblance is that they're both cheeky", Anzu commented.

"Shut up!" Joey spat before turning to Yugi. "Hey, Yugi! Mind if we do a data exchange? We can make both ours grow."

"Loweemon is kind of timid, so it'd be nice to have Ogremon's wild characteristic", Yugi agreed.

"Alright, then… Link up!" Joey declared.

He and Yugi connected their Digital Monster pet games and waited a couple of seconds before Ogremon left Joey's game to join Yugi's.

"There he is! There he is!" Joey chanted happily.

But everyone gasped when they saw Ogremon hitting Loweemon with his spike club!

"He's bullying him!" Miho gasped.

"It really is just like you!" Anzu frowned at Joey.

"Like owner like monster", Joakim commented.

Aurora just shook her head. She did expect Ogremon acting like Joey.

Yugi laughed a bit nervously as Loweemon patted Ogremon before Joey's Digital Monster returned to its game. "The data exchange is done", the boy said as he and Joey disconnected their games. "After this, there should be some kind of change in his growth."

Joakim suddenly got a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "Hey, Yugi! How about you do a data exchange with Aurora?"

Aurora blinked confusedly at her brother. "What?"

"Sure!" Yugi nodded. "Aurora-chan?"

"Eh… Okay", Aurora said.

They connected their games and soon Gatomon went to Yugi's game.

"Aw, she's just too cute!" Miho giggled.

Loweemon and Gatomon just watched each other before they ran around, playing tag.

"And they're both so friendly to each other", Anzu smiled.

"Maybe because they're both cats?" Aurora questioned.

Joakim just smiled at the sight while Joey crossed his arms with a frown. But the blonde got a big smirk when everyone saw Gatomon giving Loweemon a kiss on his cheek. Just like the lion Digital Monster, Yugi blushed at the sight. Even Aurora couldn't help but blush at Gatomon's affections to Loweemon. Loweemon got a huge blush while Gatomon winked and returned to her game.

"That was…interesting", Aurora laughed lowly.

Yugi nodded in agreement with a blush still on his cheeks before the duo disconnected their games.

"Looks like your Digital Monster pet got a girlfriend, Yugi", Joey teased.

Yugi blushed even harder at the thought of his pet having a girlfriend.

Aurora held back a small grimace when old wounds slowly opened in her heart. Joakim noticed her grimace and couldn't help but feel a bit guilty. He just wanted to help Aurora take another step to get closer to boys after the old incident back in Canada.

"Anyway, Australia is mine! So watch out!" Joey declared.

"He's taking it?" a familiar voice spoke up.

The group turned to the door to find Kujirada standing there with a big grin.

"Kujirada-kun!" Yugi exclaimed.

"The contest winner is definitely going to be me", Kujirada said, holding up his Gold Digital Monster pet game.

Joey snorted, "Kujirada, don't get a big head just 'cause you got a Gold Digital Monster pet! There's no way someone like you could raise one!"

"Oh, really? This is my ultimate Digital Monster! He's Chaosdromon!" Kujirada exclaimed dramatically. Chaosdromon was a big dragon that had machine parts all around its body.

"He looks like he has a lousy personality", Anzu commented.

"No way, that's yours?!" Joey asked in disbelief.

Kujirada chuckled, "If you pay money, you can learn plenty of secrets."

"Money again?!" Joey growled.

Kujirada stepped forward and ripped Anzu's game out of her hand. "His strength ain't just for show!" He connected his game with Anzu's. "Go, Chaosdromon!"

Everyone watched in horror as Lunamon got deleted after Chaosdromon attacked her.

"My Lunamon!" Anzu cried.

"Chaosdromon grows by eating other Digital Monsters", Kujirada explained, his smirk never leaving.

"Kujirada, you bastard!" Joey spat angrily.

"Shall he eat yours too?" Kujirada provoked.

"Works for me! Try it if you can!" Joey connected his game with Kujirada's. "Beat him up, Ogremon!" But sadly, Ogremon ended up getting eaten by Chaosdromon which made Joey cry. "Ogremon!"

"The Australia trip is mine. Don't worry about it", Kujirada chuckled.

"How mean, Kujirada-kun!" Yugi exclaimed a bit angrily.

"Yeah! How can you use the pets that others raise to go to Australia?!" Miho added, glaring at the bully.

"You're one to talk…", Anzu mumbled, still upset that her Lunamon got eaten.

"Kujirada-kun. Everyone raised their Digital Monster pets with care. It's so wrong to eat them!" Yugi tried to reason with the bully.

"Shut up! In the world, those who have money win! I'll eat yours too!" Kujirada reached out to grab Yugi's game when two pairs of arms grabbed him and pulled him back.

Aurora and Joakim stepped up and shielded Yugi as they glared at the big bully.

"You've really got some nerve there, Kujirada", Joakim said with a cold voice.

"Sure, money is essential to live in this world, but it can't buy everything", Aurora added.

"Shut it! You don't understand the power of having money! I'll show you by making Chaosdromon eat your Digital Monsters!" Kujirada roared as he was about to attack Aurora.

"Stop!" a voice called.

Everyone turned to the doorway to see Tristan. But he had a bed hair and bags under his eyes.

"Tristan?!" Joey exclaimed in surprise.

"What is it?!" Anzu wondered.

When Tristan opened his eyes, everyone could see how tired he actually was. "I have raised the ultimate Digital Monster", he announced.

Kujirada arched an eyebrow. "Ultimate Digital Monster?"

"Three days without sleep or rest… This is the ultimate creation! MarineAngemon!" Tristan shouted and held up Miho's keychain game.

Pichimon had evolved into a bigger form that looked like a combination of an amphipod zooplankton with angel wings on its back and wore a collar around its neck.

"T-Tristan was able to raise a cute monster?" Joey mumbled in surprise. "I expected him to raise a cleaning Digital Monster."

"Did you think I, beautification member, didn't know?!" Tristan glared at Kujirada. "This device will teach you."

Kujirada laughed humorously. "What can that Digital Monster do?! I will turn him into Chaosdromon's food!"

"Try it!" Tristan spat before connecting Miho's game with Kujirada's.

Everyone gathered around to watch the battle. Miho screamed in fear when she thought Chaosdromon was going to eat MarineAngemon when her Digital Monster began kissing Chaosdromon all around his body while small heart signs showed up.

"What?!" Kujirada said in disbelief.

Chaosdromon got deleted!

"He… He did it!" Joey exclaimed.

"I did not see that one coming", Joakim commented.

"MarineAngemon does not allow trash to exist! When he finds trash, he completely destroys it. He's truly the beautification member of the Digital World!" Tristan said proudly.

"Damn it!" Kujirada cursed as he threw his Digital Monster pet game on Yugi's desk and stormed out from the classroom.

"That's what you get!" Joey snickered at the bully.

"Tristan, you're so amazing!" Yugi smiled.

"Great job!" Miho clapped her hands, happy to see Tristan had raised her Digital Monster so nicely.

"That truly is just like a combination of Tristan and Miho", Anzu commented.

"Yeah, especially that MarineAngemon is as cute as Miho-chan, but has the cleaning ability as Taylor-kun's", Aurora nodded.

"It's like they're MarineAngemon's parents", Joakim grinned.

The group heard a noise and looked over to the windows. Haiyama sat on his seat while his pencil case had fallen to the floor. He looked kinda upset.

"Haiyama, what's wrong?" Tristan asked.

"No… Nothing…", Haiyama replied.

Aurora blinked when Amaura showed up. " _I believe it's him_ ", the spirit said. " _The one with the dark aura._ "

Aurora blinked in surprise. So it wasn't Kujirada who had the dark aura from before?

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Yugi and the twins went home together after school. They were all thinking about Haiyama, wondering what was wrong with him. Yugi was of course concerned about him while the twins were worried that Haiyama was actually a bad guy, considering how Amaura and Mako had warned them.

They looked up in time to see Kujirada carry something and ran very fast.

"What was that?" Yugi wondered.

"I don't know, but my gut's telling me something's up", Joakim said.

"Let's go", Aurora told the boys.

The trio followed Kujirada to an abandoned warehouse. They hid in the shadows and sneaked through the warehouse until they found Tristan, Miho who was chained up between two bars, and Haiyama. But the once quiet, shy and lonely boy was a whole different person now. His facial expression showed madness and his hair was messy. Kujirada laid unconscious on the floor with marks of newly beaten whips, which was the same whip that Haiyama held in his hand.

Yugi, Aurora and Joakim heard the whole story about Kujirada's sudden attitude change and how Haiyama used the bully as his pet. And apparently, Kujirada wasn't the first person who Haiyama tamed or forced to become his pet.

Yugi jumped out from the shadows after Haiyama hit the concrete with the whip. "Stop it!" Aurora and Joakim stepped up to Yugi, joining him.

"Yugi? Aura? Kim?! Why are you here?" Tristan exclaimed in surprise to see the trio.

"I was worried about Haiyama-kun, so we followed after Kujirada-kun", Yugi explained. "But this is how it is… Haiyama-kun, this is wrong!"

"Haiyama, you sick man!" Joakim growled. "Treating and using humans as pets… Only the lowest of the low do that!"

"And those who have a screw loose", Aurora added, glaring at the mad boy.

"You saw me during feeding time, didn't you?" Haiyama glanced at Yugi. "Oh, right! This childish game…" He held up a Digital Monster pet game he got from Yugi the other day. "Let me return it." He threw it down on the concrete nonchalantely next to Kujirada.

"Haiyama-kun!" Yugi ran towards the mad boy, upset to see his true ego.

"You shouldn't have been looking around!" Haiyama growled and hit Yugi with his whip.

Yugi flew back toward a pile of empty boxes. Aurora jumped up in time to grab Yugi and protect him as she landed on her back, letting out a small yelp of pain.

"Yugi!" Tristan called worriedly.

"Sis!" Joakim shouted.

"What a fool", Haiyama snorted. "Completely worthless as a pet."

"You bastard…!" Tristan growled and charged at Haiyama.

The mad boy swung his whip at the incoming boy, but Tristan was able to avoid the whip before he felt his body shutting down due to no rest and sleep while taking care of Miho's Digital Monster. Haiyama hit Tristan on his cheek and made him fall down on his stomach.

"Why must the damage of staying up all night affect me now?!" Tristan questioned himself before he fell asleep.

"Taylor-kun, finished already?" Haiyama called, but grew angry when he didn't get a reply. "Taylor-kun? Hey, I'm talking to you, Taylor-kun!" But he calmed down and smirked evilly. "Taylor-kun… Actually, I was getting bored of Kujirada. Won't you be my pet? That's why I called you."

Tristan, who still fought against the sleepiness, got up on his four limbs. "What was that?!"

"It's fun when you get used to it", Haiyama said. "The lifestyle of a pet. And for your feed…" He used his whip to cut off the ribbon on Miho's school uniform. "What do you think?"

"Haiyama… You're the only one I'll never forgive…", Tristan got up on his feet, glaring at the boy.

"A pet shouldn't look at its master like that!" Haiyama spat before he hit Tristan again with the whip.

This time, Tristan got pushed back into the wall and hit his head hard. "Haiyama…" He fell down on the floor and lost consciousness.

"What a fool. But that's fine", Haiyama mumbled, staring at the sleeping boy. "Raising a resistant pet can be interesting."

Joakim had helped Yugi and Aurora up on their feet before the three ancient spirits of the Millennium Items took over their hosts. The Millennium Items glowed in a bright light that caught Haiyama's attention.

"Yugi! Aurora! Joakim!" Haiyama exclaimed in surprise.

"Now… it's game time", Yami announced.

"What?" Haiyama wondered.

"Haiyama. Why don't you have your Digital Monster fight our Digital Monsters", Yami suggested while he picked up the Digital Monster pet game that Haiyama had thrown.

Amaura and Mako connected their hosts' games while Yami did the same with Yugi and Haiyama's games. Loweemon appeared behind Yami while Gatomon and Patamon appeared in front of Amaura and Mako. Haiyama's Digital Monster was a Roachmon that showed up behind him.

"Sounds interesting!" Haiyama grinned. "I love this kind of thing. Go! Eat those losers!"

Roachmon roared loudly before charging.

"Losers?!" Yami growled, not liking the insult.

"You will regret saying those words, Haiyama", Mako told the mad boy.

"And you will pay the price for it", Amaura shook her head disappointingly.

Loweemon, Gatomon and Patamon charged together and attacked Roachmon, but the cockroach Digital Monster whipped them away.

Haiyama laughed, "Such weak losers are no match!"

"It's okay… These losers can…beat you", Yami growled under his breath.

Loweemon nodded before charging again.

"Gatomon!" Amaura called, sending the cat Digital Monster.

"Go, Patamon!" Mako shouted as the hamster Digital Monster followed the cats.

"The outcome is the same no matter how many times you try!" Haiyama yelled.

Roachmon grabbed Loweemon with one hand while he grabbed Gatomon and Patamon with his other hand. They were trapped! But before Roachmon could eat them, everyone heard beeping noises coming from the games.

"What?" Haiyama arched an eyebrow.

"The effect of the data exchange has appeared", Yami smirked. "This is the sound that plays when a Digital Monster evolves."

"What? Evolves?!" Haiyama exclaimed just as Roachmon froze when his opponents started glowing.

Loweemon evolved into a lion that had the face of the Sphinx in Egypt. Gatomon evolved into a bigger cat with Egyptian looks, just like Loweemon. Patamon evolved to a flying horse with golden armor. They were now AncientSphinxmon, Nefertimon and Pegasusmon.

"What?! I sense great power!" Haiyama cold sweated.

"Nefertimon!" Amaura called.

"Pegasusmon!" Mako called.

"Use Gold Rush!" the twins exclaimed together.

Energy surrounded Nefertimon and Pegasusmon's legs before they flew around Roachmon and trapped him in a rope of energy. He was unable to move when AncientSphinxmon rushed forward and slashed him.

Roachmon roared in pain and collapsed on the concrete. Haiyama didn't like the view at all.

"What?! Get up!" Haiyama demanded as he whipped Roachmon.

"Haiyama, the match is over", Yami declared.

"Not yet!" Haiyama sweated as he whipped Roachmon until it started moving. "Alright, that's it!" But he swallowed his grin when Roachmon bared its teeth at him as it approached the abusive mad boy. "Stop! I raised you!"

"The Door of Darkness opens", Yami said the magic words.

Both Amaura and Mako flinched when they saw Roachmon devour Haiyama who screamed in terror. Of course, Haiyama didn't get eaten for real. It was all an illusion, but very realistic thanks to the dark magic of the Millennium Items.

"Pets are free to choose who they point their fangs at", Yami spoke out loud. "You forgot that, so you lose."

Mako walked over to Miho and unchained her from the bars before he placed her onto Tristan's chest. Yami and Amaura walked over to Haiyama who was still trapped in the Shadow Game. He laid on the floor, gasping for air and shivering in terror.

"There's more to pets than food and whips…", Yami mumbled. "Love is needed."

"Emotions and feelings like love and happiness can't be bought by money", Amaura added. "You have to use your own achievements to understand those feelings."

"Seems even in the end, you never understood that", Yami included before he turned to Amaura.

Amaura blinked at him before she felt his hands rub her sore back. She hissed lightly, but the soreness was almost gone.

"Your host just loves to get hurt, in order to protect others, doesn't she?" Yami said with a small smile.

"Yeah…", Amaura nodded slowly.

She gasped in surprise when Yami pulled her into a hug. He rested his right arm around her waist and his left hand caressed her hair. Amaura blushed at the close contact, but something about it felt extremely familiar. She couldn't help but lean into the hug, resting her cheek on Yami's chest. Yami smiled warmly at Amaura, also feeling something familiar about holding her close to him.

Mako watched from aside, smiling at the view. Seeing his sister and Yami embrace each other also seemed familiar to him. That made his head tick lightly. Could it be the three of them knew each other from their past lives and Amaura and Yami used to be lovers?

A groan was heard from the sleeping duo on the floor. The three spirits turned their attention on Tristan and Miho when the bluette mumbled something in her sleep.

"Let's go to Australia together… Mama…"

The spirits couldn't help but lightly cold sweat at the mumble. Tristan was certainly going to get disappointed when he would find out the truth about who Miho wanted to bring on the Australia trip.


	8. Explosion! Yo-Yo Ultimate Technique

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh characters! I only own my OCs!

 **Chapter 7: Explosion! Yo-Yo Ultimate Technique**

"Miracle yo-yo?" Anzu and Miho questioned.

Apparently, Joey had bought a yo-yo since the toy was on the hot list now.

Said boy showed the gang his yellow yo-yo. "The finest street item right now is this yo-yo."

"Is something that old really popular?" Anzu asked.

"Yo-yos has been played with for centuries", Joakim said. "It's one of the oldest toys that never disappear."

"They've been really cheap lately", Yugi added.

"As they say; out with the old, in with the new", Aurora commented.

"Alright! Now I'll show you my yo-yo techs!" Joey declared. "First is sleeping, which is the basic technique… Long sleeper!" He made the yo-yo slit down and keep it spinning in the air.

"The yo-yo stopped mid-air and is still spinning!" Miho said excitedly.

"And if you touch the floor while in sleep mode… Walk the dog!" Joey let the yo-yo touch the floor as it rolled forward before he drew the toy back to his hand.

"How cute!" Miho giggled.

"Nothing new exactly", Aurora commented, having her arms crossed, not being impressed.

"What? It's just the old walk the dog", Anzu said annoyed.

Joey was taken back, but recovered. "Then I'll show you an even more amazing technique! Loop to loop!" He began moving the yo-yo all around the group. The others dodged and protected their heads, hoping the yo-yo wouldn't hit them.

"That's dangerous!" Anzu yelled.

"Knock it off, Joey!" Joakim shouted.

Tristan appeared in the classroom and grabbed the yo-yo, stopping the movement. "Hey, Joey! Don't bring toys to this sacred learning institution!"

Joey snorted, "An old man like you wouldn't understand the appeal of yo-yos."

"Old man?!" Tristan growled.

"But it's so cool", Miho said with sparkling eyes. "Miho wants to try the yo-yo too!"

Tristan didn't like the idea at all. "What are you saying, Miho-chan?! If anything were to happen while you were playing with a yo-yo… If anything happened… Miho-chan… Please… Just don't use the yo-yo. It's dangerous. Too dangerous."

Joey and Joakim looked at Tristan unimpressed while Yugi watched on innocently with Aurora.

"You're the dangerous one", Joey commented.

"But… Tristan is partially right", Anzu spoke up. "Did you hear that story? About the vagrant group with the yo-yos." Everyone turned their heads at Anzu. "Not only do they take money, they also use yo-yos as weapons to attack people. It seems many of our school's students have fallen victim."

"What?! Is that true?!" Joey exclaimed.

"Our cousin mentioned something similar this morning", Joakim said. "His friend's little brother got attacked by those men with yo-yos and got the money stolen."

"A yo-yo isn't a tool for hurting people…", Yugi mumbled.

"Yugi is right. Alright! I will properly punish those idiots!" Joey declared.

"Just don't get yourself in danger, Wheeler-kun", Aurora told him.

"No promises when it comes to Joey", Joakim commented, making everyone in the group laugh.

Joey blushed in embarrassment. "Shut up!"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

When the twins arrived a bit late to school, due to a meeting with their manager, they saw Tristan acting very dramatically. Even a bit worse than when it was about Miho.

"Unbelievable! This is a big incident!" Tristan exclaimed.

"What's the matter this time, Taylor-kun?" Aurora wondered.

Tristan turned to the twins with a worried expression. "Joey's absent from school."

"So what?" Joakim arched an eyebrow. "Maybe he came down with a cold or need time to rest after he encountered that yo-yo group."

"But the teacher said Joey never called to school", Yugi said.

"And his health is supposed to be his one good point…", Tristan added.

"This is the first time Joey-kun has been absent", Miho pointed out.

"Although he looks like the guy who would love to play hookey", Joakim commented.

"I kind of miss him when he's gone", Anzu confessed.

"Tristan, you haven't heard anything at all?" Yugi asked.

"And he hasn't contacted the school either", Tristan nodded.

"Could it be… Something happened with him and that vagrant group mentioned yesterday?" Yugi wondered.

"Anyway, after school let's go check out his house", Tristan told everyone.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

The group walked down the streets while following Tristan who was the only one who knew where Joey lived.

"Tristan. You've known Joey since middle school?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah", Tristan nodded. "I've also visited his home once before."

They headed to a quite calm but bit messy part of the city until they arrived to a big white department.

"Isn't this it?" Miho asked.

"If I recall he's the first on the third floor", Tristan nodded.

Aurora and Joakim couldn't help but feel something was a bit off. Joey never spoke about his family and seeing where Joey lived added more suspiciousness.

The group walked up the stairs to the third floor and went to the door that had the number 301.

"This is it", Tristan began knocking on the door. "Excuse me. Excuse me."

"Seems like no one's home", Anzu frowned.

Miho, however, took the courage and opened the door that was unlocked. "But it's not locked."

Everyone panicked at her naïve action. "Miho-chan! Don't enter people's homes without permission!"

"It's okay. We're just taking a peek", Miho giggled.

The group was about to look into the apartment when a glass bottle of alcohol got thrown towards them. The bottle hit the door and shattered into pieces. Everyone drew back, shouting in fear. They made sure to shield their eyes against the glass pieces that were still flying in the air.

"You shitty kid!" a drunk male voice shouted from the apartment. "Why've you been gone since yesterday?!"

"Sorry!" the group screamed before Tristan closed the door and everyone ran away to safety.

They made it to a park nearby and were out of breath after the fast dash.

"What a surprise…", Yugi gasped.

"I did not see that one coming...", Joakim commented.

Aurora turned to Tristan who was in deep thought. "Taylor-kun… Was that man-"

"It's his dad", Tristan replied. "He's always been that way from what I've heard. That is the reason Joey doesn't invite his friends to his home."

"From the looks of it, Joey never showed up at home after school yesterday", Joakim pointed out.

"At any rate, let's all search for him", Yugi told the group.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Yugi, Aurora, Joakim, Tristan, Anzu and Miho kept looking for Joey everywhere in the city, especially at those parts and stores where Tristan knew the blonde used to hang out at. But the searching came with no result.

"No good", Tristan sighed. "He's not anywhere. We've been to all the places that I could think of."

"Joey…", Yugi mumbled worriedly.

Aurora placed a hand on his shoulder which made him look up. The girl gave him a small smile. "Don't worry, Mutou-kun. I'm sure he's fine."

"Man… That guy never changes", Tristan mumbled a bit irritated. "I thought he got better when he entered high school…"

Anzu gasped in disbelief. "If that's better… Then that means he was even worse in middle school?"

Before Tristan could speak, the group heard a ruckus coming from an alleyway. They peeked from the corner and saw a group of high school boys dressed in grey school uniforms harassing a boy who seemed to come from a richer high school. But what made the group stand out were the yo-yos.

"Those are Rintama school uniforms", Tristan said. "As usual the bad ones always gather together."

When one of the Rintama boys kneeled down to deal some damage at their victim, everyone gasped when they saw a familiar person among them.

"Joey!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Why is he with those people?!" Anzu muttered angrily.

The Rintama guys took the student's money and were about to leave with Joey when Yugi started chasing them.

"Yugi!" Anzu called worriedly.

"Joey!" Yugi called, getting the Rintama group's attention.

Aurora and Joakim ran over to Yugi to protect him, in case those guys were going to harm him.

"Why did you miss school?! Why are you with those people?" Yugi asked as the rest of his group gathered behind him and the twins.

"'Those people'? You mean us?" a Rintama student with the face of a clown's asked before turning to Joey. "Joey, do you know that brat?"

"No, I don't know them. Let's go", Joey said, turning away from Yugi.

"Joey!" Yugi called desperately.

Another Rintama student who was taller and had muscles blocked Joey's path. He had a two-toned blue hair tied into a high ponytail. His aura clearly showed he was the boss.

"Joey. You've really calmed down. Ever since you started going to Domino High, you've been hanging out with that kid", the boss said. "You should have come to Rintama with us. With me."

The last sentence made Aurora shiver in slight disgust. It sounded like the boss had something going on with Joey, but it could have been meant in a brotherly term.

" _Something's really wrong with that boy. Watch out, Aurora_ ", Amaura warned.

" _Same to you, Joakim_ ", Mako added.

"No, Joey! Let's go back together", Yugi begged, taking a step forward.

"I'm tired of your whining! You brat!" the clown yelled before charging towards Yugi.

But before the Rintama guy could hit Yugi, Aurora and Joakim moved faster than the wind and kicked the guy on both his cheeks, sending him flying to the ground.

"Stay away from him!" the twins shouted simultaneously, shielding Yugi.

The Rintama boys were slightly shocked to see the twins had taken down one of them easily, but the boss got a wicked grin when he took a closer look on Aurora.

"Let's go, guys!" Joakim called before picking up Yugi bridal style which made the smaller boy blush in embarrassment.

The others nodded before they ran off with Aurora running next to Joakim.

"After then! And bring the girl!" the boss commanded.

Every Rintama guy, except the boss and Joey, ran after Yugi's group. The blonde boy's stone cold expression was still on, but his eyes shone with concern and regret.

Yugi's group decided to split up and meet later by the game shop. Anzu, Tristan and Miho ran at one direction while Joakim and Aurora ran in another direction. Since the twins were training karate, they had excellent condition so they could run on in several minutes until they reached the Kame Game.

Once they got inside the building and shut the door behind them, Joakim placed Yugi down on the floor. Solomon wasn't in the shop for the moment, but it wasn't the biggest concern. The trio waited for a while before Anzu, Miho and Tristan showed up, all of them exhausted and out of breath.

"Are you guys alright?" Anzu asked in concern.

"Yes", Aurora nodded.

"You two were so fast", Tristan said. "I could barely keep up with you."

"Well, training karate has its good points", Joakim grinned lightly.

"But that sure was surprising", Miho commented, meaning the encounter with the Rintama group and Joey being with them.

"I still don't believe it", Yugi mumbled. "Joey becoming friends with those guys…"

"Those are his old friends", Tristan said, getting everyone's attention. "In middle school, Joey was pretty bad. Every day he'd fight. And the one leading him back then was Hirotani who we just met. When he entered high school, I thought he cut it off… Why did he return to them now?!"

Aurora thought back at the sentence that Hirotani said back then. He seemed to know whom Joey was hanging out with lately, meaning Yugi and his friends. What if Hirotani blackmailed Joey and threatened him by the common "Join us and we won't hurt your friends"?

"Joey hasn't changed", Yugi said, being back into his cheerful side.

"Yugi!" Anzu smiled, happy to hear her childhood friend believed in Joey.

"I wonder about that", Tristan snorted. "He's always been rotten. Better not deal with Joey anymore. I think he's just an idiot. And worse of all… Now that Hirotani has seen what Aurora is capable of… I think he will go after her too."

Joakim's expression turned suddenly into serious. "Why?"

"Because we also know what you and Aurora can do", Tristan replied. "She can fight and because of that… He will want her to be on his side. Not all girls can fight like she, or am I wrong?"

"Then I just protect Aura", Joakim declared. "She's my sister and it's my duty to protect her, whether she can defend herself."

Tristan snorted, "At any rate, I'm out." With that said, he left the game shop.

The rest of the group was quiet after the talk. Aurora felt a bit guilty for showing the Rintama group that she could fight. But she had reacted on her own. Her body had screamed she had to protect Yugi.

"What do we do now?" Anzu questioned.

"Hey, remember what that clown told Joey before Yugi rushed in?" Joakim said. "He mentioned a place called J'z. Maybe we can get a clue there."

"Good idea, Kim", Aurora nodded.

"But where can we find that bar?" Miho pointed out.

"Easy fix", Joakim said before he pulled out his cell phone and typed in a number. He walked outside to talk while the rest of the group remained indoors.

Yugi's face showed pure relief that they might get a hint about why Joey joined the Rintama group in the first place.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

After Joakim had called his contacts, and got to know where the J'z bar was, the group headed over there directly. Unfortunately, the bar was located in the shady part of downtown. Yugi, the twins and the girls hid by a corner, waiting for a while to see if any Rintama guys entered or left the shop.

"Hey. Maybe we should stop", Miho whimpered. "Miho is scared!"

"We can't leave Joey like this", Yugi told her.

"Yug-boy is right", Joakim nodded.

Aurora looked up and spotted something weird. "Look."

The others followed her glance. Tristan was walking towards J'z with a purple band resting on his left shoulder. His face showed pure seriousness.

Anzu tried holding back her laugh. "What's with that band?"

Tristan stopped in front of the open door of the bar and mumbled something under his breath. The group decided to walk up to him, surprising him.

"Tristan!" Yugi called happily.

Tristan jumped when he got spoken at by surprise, but also that he got busted after what he said before that he didn't care about Joey anymore. "You guys…"

"Despite saying that, you are worried about Joey!" Anzu smirked.

"No…", Tristan stuttered a bit before he went into a calm pose. "As a beautification member, I just want to clean Joey's dirtied heart."

"Skip the beautification member part, Tristan", Joakim told him. "You're worried about Joey as a friend."

"And what's with the band?" Aurora wondered.

"That's secret!" Tristan replied.

"Miho wants to know", Miho giggled.

That changed Tristan's mind. "It was two years ago. Joey and I were in middle school. We were chosen to be in a tournament. Halfway through our team was last, but my powerful running quickly got us to second. And then, I gave the band to Joey who was the anchor, it was all up to him. This was the bud of our friendship." He held up another band with the same color as the one he was wearing. "This band is the proof of my friendship with Joey. What do you think? Isn't that a good story?"

"Very cool!" Yugi nodded.

"Lovely! The friendship between men!" Miho said.

"Although it's kind of fishy", Anzu cold sweated.

"Well, I think it's a great friendship", Joakim smiled with his arms crossed.

"Like how the friendship began between Mutou-kun and Wheeler-kun, thanks to the Millennium Puzzle", Aurora said before smiling at Yugi.

Yugi nodded widely, but had a blush on his cheeks.

"When Joey sees this band, I'm sure it'll open his eyes", Tristan said determinedly. "Let's go!"

The group entered the J'z bar that was luckily empty and only had the bartender. The bar looked more like an American coffee shop and it had a nice furnishing. Tristan went straight to the counter to ask the bartender about the Rintama group.

The bartender was cleaning a plate while he listened to Tristan's question. "The Rintama guys? I'm sure they're in a fight somewhere. Or else they'd be in the warehouses out of town. It seems that's their base." The group looked at one another, relieved to have a clue about the Rintama guys' whereabouts. "You guys are from Domino High School, right?"

"Yes", Tristan nodded.

"Don't blame me for saying it, but you better avoid those guys", the bartender warned Yugi's group. "Earlier a Domino school student was coerced here."

"Our student?" Tristan questioned.

The bartender nodded, "It seems they forced him to join them."

"That must have been Joey", Joakim pointed out.

"If Wheeler-kun was coerced, then he's doing this against his will…", Aurora mumbled.

Tristan turned to Anzu and Miho. "Like I said. Joey was just hanging out with his old friends."

"Yeah", Miho nodded. "I'm sure he'll come to school tomorrow."

"I'm sure he'll be poorly swinging around that yo-yo", Anzu added. "And being stupid."

The girls bought the lie, but the boys and Aurora knew the truth.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Aurora and Joakim got to know from Yugi and Tristan how Joey had been stubborn and refused to leave the Rintama guys after Tristan and Yugi tried convincing him to come back with them.

So on the next day, the twins, Tristan and Yugi skipped school to tell the Rintama guys to leave Joey alone, and find Joey to make him shake out the truth.

Yugi and Tristan went to Rintama High School while Aurora and Joakim searched for Joey around Domino City.

"How can we find Joey in this big city?" Joakim wondered.

"We need some help", Aurora mumbled.

" _Perhaps we can be at some assistance_ ", Amaura said.

" _We'll lend you guys some of our power_ ", Mako added.

Aurora and Joakim spotted a light coming from their school bags. They pulled out the glowing items that ended up being their Decks. Before their eyes, two small orbs of light flew up and formed the transparent spirits of two Duel Monsters; Faith Bird and Takriminos.

The Duel Spirits nodded to their masters before they flew ahead. The twins ran after Faith Bird and Takriminos who led them to an empty park… Well, not entirely empty because a blonde boy with the Domino High School uniform sat there with his hands in the pants pockets.

"Wheeler-kun!"

"Joey!"

Joey looked up in surprise to see the twins run over to him. The boy stood up from the bench, ready to leave when Joakim grabbed him by his arm.

"Oh, no, this time you won't run away from us!" Joakim growled.

"Let me go", Joey said calmly.

"Wheeler-kun…", Aurora mumbled sadly.

The two Duel Spirits were still out, watching the scene with Amaura and Mako by their sides.

"Joey, why did you join those brutes?" Joakim asked. "It's not like you to disappear on us and then show up with a vagrant group."

"You wouldn't understand", Joey replied, still not looking at the twins.

"Did Hirotani-kun threaten you that they would hurt Mutou-kun and the rest of us if you didn't join them?" Aurora asked the obvious question.

Joey's eyes snapped open in disbelief. He turned to the twins, looking especially at Aurora. "How did you know?"

"It's the common thing when it comes to bullies", Aurora shrugged.

"Well, we have some history too when it's about bullies", Joakim said, now releasing Joey's arm. "Joey, be honest. Did Hirotani threaten you or not?"

Joey sighed before he sat down on the bench. "You might have heard about my time in middle school by Tristan, right?"

"Yeah", the twins nodded.

"Back then, I had lots of frustration because of my dad", Joey began. "When Hirotani noticed how much I fought outside of school, he let me join his group so I could take out all my frustration." The twins said nothing that they had seen his father. "When Tristan and I became…buddies, I felt a change in my heart. I kinda calmed down in the 9th grade before I joined Domino High School. I didn't want to follow Hirotani and the others to Rintama because I needed time to think about myself. But a small part of my old self remained inside, and that's why I bullied Yugi. He was the shortest and oddest boy in class, so I could easily target him. But when he protected me and Tristan against Ushio and called me his friend, I… I felt like I had found someone who could see beyond my façade, and that made me change. I found my true self." He rested his face in his hands while letting out a sigh. "When I went to beat down the vagrant group, I found out they were Hirotani and his goons. They somehow knew I was hanging out with Yugi and threatened me that they would hurt him if I didn't join them. I didn't want that to happen, so I… You can guess the rest."

Aurora and Joakim smiled to each other, happy to hear Joey was actually loyal and didn't want his friends to get hurt.

Amaura and Mako smiled at the scene, the Duel Spirits now gone, before they snapped up something. A SOS from Yami.

" _Aura! Kim!_ " Amaura called, getting the twins' attention.

" _Yami just sent us a distress call! Yugi is in danger!_ " Mako told them.

Aurora and Joakim gasped which grabbed Joey's attention. "What?" the blonde boy asked.

"We just got a feeling…", Joakim mumbled.

"Mutou-kun is in trouble…", Aurora finished.

"What?!" Joey shot up from the bench. "Hirotani and his goons got Yugi?!"

"We think so. Tristan and Yugi went to Rintama to force Hirotani-kun to cut ties with you", Joakim told the blonde boy.

"What?! That's like suicide!" Joey exclaimed. "Come on, we gotta save my buddy!"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

The trio rushed to the warehouse where the Rintama guys hung out at. Joey and the twins came up with a plan before they could force themselves into the warehouse. Joey would enter by the front "door" while the twins would sneak in from the back and try ambushing the Rintama guys once Joey got their attention.

Aurora and Joakim sneaked into the rusty warehouse and hid in the shadows as they heard Yugi's pained cries and punching noises. They looked up and saw, to their horror, how Yugi's wrists were tied onto a crane and the Rintama guys were using him as a sandbag. Then Joey made his entrance and "betrayed" Hirotani's group by knocking down a Rintama guy with his yo-yo.

Joey was able to cut the rope that held Yugi with Hirotani's own yo-yo when one of the biggest Rintama guy snuck up from behind to attack Joey. It was then Aurora and Joakim took action.

Joakim threw a metal disk and hit the guy's forehead, causing him to fly back on the ground. The twins jumped up in the air and punched and kicked the Rintama group before they joined Joey.

"Aurora-chan! Joakim!" Yugi exclaimed in happiness.

"Mutou-kun, get out of here", Aurora told him. "We'll take care of the rest."

Hirotani laughed, "How nice you came to join us, girl. We could need you to beat up every group in the city, and use you to relief our stress sometimes."

The Domino students were all aware what Hirotani meant by the last part, and they were all disgusted by it. Aurora felt a small panic grow in her chest, but she calmed down quickly thanks to a pat on her shoulder by Joakim.

"Then I'll make sure your precious parts won't fulfill the use of relieving your stress", Aurora said before she kicked one of the Rintama guys in the crotch.

"Attack!" Hirotani commanded.

The Rintama guys rushed to attack Joey and the twins, but they held it off and were able to keep the Rintama guys at bay.

Yugi crawled slowly backwards to hide behind the debris when Tristan showed up and helped him get to a safe place.

Aurora got separated by Joey and Joakim, but she took down two of the Rintama guys with ease. She smiled proudly at her skills in karate until two arms sealed her from behind.

"Don't move!" Hirotani yelled.

The fight came to a half for Joey, Joakim and the Rintama guys. Yugi and Tristan watched from the shadows. The Domino students' eyes widened when they saw Hirotani had sealed Aurora's arms from behind while holding a knife close to her throat.

"One more scratch on my goons, and she's a goner", Hirotani threatened and pushed the sharp knife onto Aurora's throat, drawing some blood.

"Sis!" Joakim yelled worriedly.

"Shit…", Joey hissed through his teeth.

Tristan and Joey watched from the debris, not knowing what they could do to help.

Aurora grunted by the itching pain from her throat, but calmed down her muscles in her arms, acting as if she was giving in.

Hirotani noticed the sudden change in her arms. "Oh? So you'll join us now, sweet-piece?"

Aurora's face looked nonchalant, but a soft smirk grew on her lips. "Maybe…" Hirotani arched an eyebrow before Aurora suddenly moved faster than lightning and threw him over her shoulder, his back landing on the concrete.

The Rintama guys dropped their yo-yos in shock to see a girl had thrown their giant boss over her shoulder. Joakim and Joey took the opportunity and beat down the remaining goons until they were all defeated.

Hirotani groaned in pain as Aurora jumped over him and went to Joakim. "How…can a bitch like her be so strong…?"

Joey stepped up to Hirotani with his yellow yo-yo in his hand. "Come near to my buddies…and you're finished." He threw the yo-yo onto Hirotani's face and caused his nose to crack.

The next thing the high school students heard was the police sirens from outside of the warehouse.

"Looks like reinforcement has arrived", Joakim grinned. "Good job calling the police, Tristan!"

Yugi and Tristan stepped out from the shadows, joining Joey and the twins. "No problem, Kim."

Aurora used a tissue to cover the slight bleeding cut on her throat while Yugi watched her worriedly. The transparent spirit of Yami appeared next to him as he watched his host staring at Aurora. Yami couldn't help but smile at Yugi. He had a feeling Yugi was going to be someone very close to Aurora and Aurora being a close person to Yugi.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

The news about Hirotani's group getting arrested and the heroes were Joey and the twins spread around in Domino High School. Of course, the teachers were a bit proud of them, but that had earned Yugi, Tristan, Joey, Aurora and Joakim detention for a week for skipping school on that day.

Now the group was back into an old conversation about the yo-yo toy.

"You developed a new yo-yo tech?" Anzu questioned.

Joey nodded, "It's a great one that I haven't shown anyone yet."

"I'm so excited", Miho giggled.

"I look forward to seeing it", Yugi smiled.

Anzu frowned, "I have a bad feeling."

"Look! Special loop! In the sky!" Joey exclaimed and began throwing the yo-yo around him in the air.

But the force he used made the girls' skirts ruffle and revealing their panties, except Aurora's who was wearing white and non-transparent stretch tights. Joey stopped throwing the yo-yo around and got a small nosebleed while the thread of the yo-yo spun around him. Tristan exclaimed in surprise and horror while Yugi covered his eyes, feeling really embarrassed. Joakim just looked away, all calm since he was used seeing female underwear at home when the Ueda family did the laundry.

Miho was feeling so embarrassed and pulled down her skirt, but Anzu got furious and grabbed a chair to bonk Joey's head.

"Joey! You scum!" Anzu roared.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Joey shouted, running out from the classroom with Anzu chasing him.

"And that's why I wear stretch tights", Aurora commented with her arms crossed.


	9. Beautiful Teacher's Secret Mask

**I'm just warning you; this chapter will be slightly different compared to the anime.**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh characters! I only own my OCs!

 **Chapter 8: The Approaching Beautiful Teacher's Secret Mask**

Aurora was on her way to school with Anzu and Miho for some girl-time. Joakim needed to help out a bit in the karate dojo at home, so he couldn't go with her. When the girls were close to the school building, they spotted a female teacher that really stood out. She was tall, had pale skin, reddish hair and aquarium eyes. Her clothes consisted of a green suit with a tight mini-skirt and some of her bust was being revealed. Her name was Ms. Chouno, a very popular teacher among the male students and teachers.

Aurora didn't really like Ms. Chouno. She could clearly see how much makeup the female teacher was using. She had enough experience to see how many layers there were on Ms. Chouno's face due to all the other female singers she had met during the time in Canada.

"Ms. Chouno is beautiful again today", Miho commented.

"Whether the teacher is pretty or not has nothing to do with us", Anzu told her.

"Correct", Aurora nodded. "Besides, all the makeup will just make her uglier in the future."

"Hey, you", Ms. Chouno called.

The trio stopped walking and watched the scene in front of them. Ms. Chouno was pointing at a female student who had a keychain figure attached on her school bag.

"What is that?" the teacher asked with a fake smile.

"It's a mascot", the female student relief.

"That's against rules. Hand it over", Ms. Chouno said, and instead of waiting she took the keychain away from the student. "Be careful next time." With that, she turned on her heels and went to school.

"Plus she's strict with rules", Anzu added after the scene.

"But a keychain figure like that can't make any harm at school", Aurora frowned, her dislike on Ms. Chouno growing stronger.

"But that's what teachers have to do, right?" Miho questioned.

"Ms. Chouno is trying to make them even more strict", Anzu said. "There's a rumor that she has been making a lot of proposals."

"You're kidding!" Miho gasped.

"I wish", Anzu shrugged.

"Ridiculous", Aurora shook her head.

"Anzu-chan. Miho-chan. Aurora-chan", a soft and shy voice spoke up behind the trio.

The girls turned around to see a girl with green hair and brown eyes. She was one of their classmates Mayumi.

"Good morning, Mayumi", Anzu greeted.

"What's wrong?" Miho asked.

Aurora noticed that Mayumi looked a bit sad or rather concerned. "I need some advice", the green-haired girl told the trio.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

During lunch break, Mayumi told Aurora and the girls about her small secret. Apparently, Mayumi had a crush on Joey which was a huge surprise for both Aurora and Anzu.

"Huh? Joey?!" Anzu yelled.

Miho quickly covered Anzu's mouth before Joey or someone else could have heard her. "No, Anzu!"

"Anzu-chan, your voice is too loud", Mayumi whispered.

"This is not a live-concert", Aurora said with a normal voice.

Anzu pulled off Miho's hand from her mouth. "I get it! But…" She looked into the classroom where Tristan and Joey were fighting while Yugi tried stopping them and Joakim just watched the scene with an amused smile. "Just what do you like about Joey?"

"It's hard to say what…", Mayumi confessed.

"You shouldn't ask things like that, Anzu! Love doesn't need a reason!" Miho said, going into her own little perfect world.

Aurora shook her head at Miho's naivety. Real life worked in a whole another different way than what Miho thought. Life wasn't all colorful and bloomy. Aurora knew that by her own experience.

"I wonder what Joey-kun likes", Mayumi said.

"What he likes?" Anzu questioned.

"What are you going to do?" Miho asked, returning from her world.

"It's a present! I'm going to give Joey-kun something he likes as a present", Mayumi explained.

"What does he like?" Anzu wondered out loud.

"He and Tristan-kun often talk about lewd videos", Miho said.

"I can't give that as a present!" Mayumi said irritated.

Aurora shrugged, "Better call the secret weapon."

The girls blinked confusedly as Aurora walked to the doorway. "Mutou-kun", she called.

Yugi turned to the doorway while Tristan and Joey stopped fighting. Joakim blinked confusedly at his sister.

"Can you come here for a moment, please?" Aurora asked Yugi.

"Sure. What is it, Aurora-chan?" Yugi wondered.

"I'll tell you when you join us", Aurora replied.

Yugi nodded and walked over to the small group of girls.

"What? Us too?" Joey asked.

Before he and Tristan could follow Yugi, Joakim grabbed them by the collar of the school uniform from behind, holding them back. "I don't think so, guys", Joakim said. "If Aura wanted you too to join them, she would have asked for you."

"Exactly!" Anzu nodded. "You guys aren't needed!" She shut the door once Yugi was with the girls.

"What is it, guys?" Yugi asked.

"What does Joey like?" Anzu asked him.

"Something Joey likes?" Yugi blinked confusedly.

"Yeah. You'd know, right?" Anzu said.

Yugi pondered about it for two seconds before he replied with an innocent smile. "He probably would like lewd videos."

The girls except Aurora anime-dropped at Yugi's reply.

"Not something like that!" Anzu yelled. "Something a girl can give as a present!"

"And you're going to give it to him?" Yugi wondered, tilting his head lightly, looking really surprised.

"It's actually about Mayumi-chan", Aurora told Yugi. "She has feelings for Wheeler-kun."

"Hey! Aurora-chan!" Mayumi exclaimed, embarrassed to hear Aurora tell Yugi the truth.

"It's okay. Yugi wouldn't tell anyone", Anzu told the green-haired girl. "Right, Yugi?"

Yugi nodded, "If it's a secret, then I'll keep it a secret."

"Do you have any idea about the present, Mutou-kun?" Aurora wondered.

Yugi thought about it again. "Joey likes games. Maybe something from our shop?"

"I see. Yugi's grandfather's place", Anzu nodded.

"Let's look after school", Miho said.

"I would like to join you, but Joakim and I have a meeting after school today", Aurora said.

The group turned to Aurora with confused eyes.

"What kind of meeting?" Anzu asked.

"You'll know about it during summer", Aurora replied before winking.

Yugi secretly smiled, knowing what Aurora meant by that. He had a feeling it was about Aurora and Joakim making a comeback in the music world. He was very curious what kind of songs the twins usually sang.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

The weekend came and went and it was now Monday. The girls and Yugi went earlier to school to discuss about the present Mayumi bought at the Kame Game shop. Mayumi had bought a blank jigsaw puzzle and wrote a message on it that Joey would have to solve by completing the now shattered puzzle.

According to Solomon himself, he won his late wife's heart by the very same jigsaw puzzle.

The group was all alone in the classroom. There were barely any students or teachers in the whole school building at the moment, but soon it would get overflowed.

"Did you write it? Did you write it?" Miho asked.

Mayumi nodded before she opened her school bag and pulled out the present. It was wrapped with purple wrapping paper and had a red ribbon on.

"Cute!" Miho giggled.

"I did my best all weekend", Mayumi told the group.

"So what do we do?" Anzu wondered.

"Probably secretly leaving it in the desk is best", Miho suggested.

"Better than in the shoe locker", Aurora commented.

"But if that guy finds it, wouldn't he just start working on it in front of everyone?" Anzu pointed out.

"When that happens, I'll bring him to the roof", Yugi told the girls.

"Okay, let's do that", Anzu nodded.

"Yeah", Mayumi agreed.

She placed her gift in Joey's desk, making sure it was being hidden so no one else would accidently see it and open the present. You never knew what kind of other idiots and dummies were in the class.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Every student in the class was settled and waited for the first teacher who happened to be Ms. Chouno. Well, almost every student because one was missing and that happened to be the very same person who Mayumi had feelings for.

"Joey isn't here yet?" Anzu said.

"Could it be he's absent today?" Miho wondered.

"No…", Mayumi mumbled sadly.

"He's probably just late", Aurora told the girls.

Straight after that, the door slid open to reveal said boy the girls had just spoken about.

"I made it in time!" Joey gasped in relief.

Mayumi couldn't hold back a smile when she saw his crush. That brightened her day.

"Joey-kun, you're late!" Miho told him.

"Take your seat already. The teacher will be here soon", Tristan said.

Joey closed the door behind him and settled down by his desk. "I stayed up watching videos last night. I went to bed late."

"Oh, lewd videos?!" Tristan teased.

"Don't insult me! It was Hong Kong action!" Joey yelled.

"He's trying to teach himself martial arts?" Joakim mumbled.

The front door of the classroom slid open before Ms. Chouno stepped inside. She walked up to the cathedral and settled down her books before the students bowed to her.

"Okay, open your textbooks", Ms. Chouno told the class with her big, fake smile.

Joey smirked proudly as he stretched for his textbook under his desk, but his hands grabbed something else. He arched an eyebrow and pulled out said item that didn't used to be there.

It was Mayumi's present!

Mayumi held back a gasp when she saw Joey had found her gift, but he held it up clearly for everyone to see. And when you had Ms. Chouno as the teacher, she wouldn't let the student having something unrelated during class.

"What is this?" Joey wondered.

The alarms were blaring in Aurora's head. She saw how Ms. Chouno had spotted Joey holding the present.

"Stupid Joey! Hurry and hide that!" Anzu whispered to the blonde boy.

"Joseph Wheeler, what are you doing during class?" Ms. Chouno said as she walked over to said boy. "A bunny lunch? What a cute lunch box." She ripped the present out of Joey's hands as everyone except Yugi's group, the twins and Mayumi laughed.

"That's not mine", Joey retorted.

"Not yours? But you had it, right?" Ms. Chouno asked.

"It was just in my desk. Someone must have put it in there by accident", Joey replied.

"Accident? I see", Ms. Chouno said as she returned to the cathedral. "But… The teacher always tells you. Don't bring things to school that aren't related to class. What could this be, Wheeler?"

"I already told you I don't know!" Joey replied, holding back the growl that was in his throat.

"Really?" Ms. Chouno smiled wickedly.

The teacher used force to open the present and ripped the wrapping paper apart, making pieces of the jigsaw puzzle rain down on the cathedral.

"Oh! Jigsaw puzzle? That's no good", Ms. Chouno shook her head. "You shouldn't bring a plaything." And things got even worse when the teacher started working with the puzzle.

Aurora did not like this at all. A couple of seconds ago, Ms. Chouno told the whole class to not bring any toys or games to school, and now she had the nerve to play games in front of the students? What kind of role model was she? What a disgusting witch!

"You'd probably take it out and completely lose yourself in it", Ms. Chouno said with a playful voice.

Aurora had enough and stood up from her chair with force that made the chair scrape against the floor. "Stop it, teacher."

Ms. Chouno looked up from the puzzle. "What, Ueda-san?"

Aurora really wanted to give Ms. Chouno a piece of her mind, but decided to play around with the words instead. "That jigsaw puzzle happens to be a letter. And if I remember correctly about the etiquettes, it's considering cruel to read other people's letters."

"Cruel?" Ms. Chouno got a slight dark face, but hid it quickly with her façade. "But as a teacher, I must know who brought this to school."

"Then I confess right away it's mine", Aurora said with a determined glance in her eyes.

Joakim knew that look in his sister's eyes. She had a strong sense of justice and hated when people made fun of others, like now before she stopped it.

"I see. So it's Ueda-san's", Ms. Chouno said. "When class is over, go to the advisor room." She placed back the jigsaw puzzle and the pieces into the box and put it aside for now.

Aurora sat down and returned to the studying, ignoring the worried glances on her back. Amaura couldn't help but look worriedly at her host. But her glance landed on Ms. Chouno who had a very disgusting aura. It literally screamed egoism and the need of control.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Aurora and Ms. Chouno went straight to the advisor room after the class. The teacher picked up the puzzle and placed it on the table.

"This is no good", Ms. Chouno said. "You shouldn't bring something like this to school."

"Why is it such a bad thing?" Aurora asked.

"Excuse me?" Ms. Chouno arched an eyebrow.

"I didn't bring it to bother anyone", Aurora replied.

"Rules and disruptions are connected", Ms. Chouno retorted.

"If I may ask; what is a "distraction"?" Aurora continued asking. "It's obvious we students shall not play games during class, but what about during recess or lunch break? We can't have our heads several hours a day, so we have to dispose the pressure by playing games so we can continue studying with fresh brains."

" _Exactly_ ", Amaura nodded with her arms crossed. " _A human brain is not like a digital machine's CPU, or whatever you call it. They just can't store everything they learn at once._ "

Aurora could see how shocked Ms. Chouno was by being lectured by a student who dared to be smarter than an adult, but the girl continued. "And what's with this rule about banning part-time jobs? That's ignoring the students' needs, especially for those who want to learn to become independent after graduation or have goals they want to achieve. You're cutting off those possibilities by robbing the students' freedom."

Ms. Chouno turned around on her chair, feeling her anger burn by Aurora's arguments. * _Cheeky. How cheeky!_ *

"Ms. Chouno?" Aurora blinked confusedly.

Ms. Chouno turned back on her chair, having her fake smile once again. "You may say that, but do the other students say the same thing?"

"They do", Aurora nodded.

"Is that so?" Ms. Chouno smirked. "Why not prove it by gathering signatures?"

"Signatures?" Aurora arched an eyebrow.

"If you want the rules revised, then gather the students' signatures and bring it up at the staff meeting", Ms. Chouno challenged the half-Japanese girl. "If they are enough, the teachers might ease on the rules and even remove the proposals."

"That includes the part time jobs?" Aurora asked to be certain.

"Depends on what the students say", Ms. Chouno said.

"I'll do it", Aurora nodded.

Ms. Chouno handed over the jigsaw puzzle to Aurora before the girl left the advisor room. When she opened the door, she saw Anzu, Miho, Mayumi, Yugi and Joakim waiting outside worriedly. Joakim saw the gleam in his sister's eyes again, knowing nothing bad had happened to her yet.

"How'd it go?" Miho asked worriedly.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault", Mayumi blamed herself.

"Hey. What did she say?" Yugi asked.

"First things first", Aurora said before holding up the box with the jigsaw puzzle. "Here."

"She gave it back?" Mayumi asked in shock.

Aurora nodded, "I wish you good luck with your confession." She turned to Joakim. "Kim, we've got some work to do."

Joakim grinned, "So what's up this time?"

"What? What happened?" Anzu wondered.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Aurora and Joakim were working together to set up posters about changing the rules at school, allowing things that were usually normal in other high schools. They were currently outside, putting on a poster on the school's billboard.

Yugi and the others just watched the twins' work in the background.

"You're really doing this, Aurora-chan?" Yugi asked.

"If a few rules are gone, the other students will gain more freedom like part-time work", Aurora replied.

"But…", Joey began.

"What do you think about the rules, guys?" Joakim asked.

"I think I'd be better without that", Joey confessed.

Aurora held up a clipboard with a pencil and paper. "Then give me your signature, thank you."

Joey grabbed the clipboard and wrote his name on the penetration list. Once he was done, Anzu ripped the clipboard and pencil out of his hands.

"I'm definitely signing on this. I need to work so I can get the money for my future", Anzu said, referring to her dream to go to America to learn dancing.

Tristan, Yugi and Miho added their signatures too.

"Um… Maybe I can help?" Yugi offered.

"You're sure, buddy?" Joakim asked.

Yugi nodded, "Yeah!"

"Then put this poster up on the west tower, Mutou-kun", Aurora said as she handed him a poster.

"Okay!" Yugi grabbed the poster and ran off.

"Mutou-kun!" Aurora called, making the boy turn back to see the girl smile at him. "Thank you."

Yugi blushed at Aurora's smile, but brushed it off before running to the west tower of the school building.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

When the other teachers got to know about the rule revision, the female teachers were more than happy that a student was rebelling against Ms. Chouno. But that witch had manipulated the male teachers, telling them that Aurora was the bad guy in this and that made the male teachers target Aurora a lot during class.

Despite that, and other harassment by childish students, Aurora worked on hard to get as many signatures as possible. Her deadline was Friday this week, but she had already more than seventy signatures after Thursday's school day. But that wouldn't be enough to convince the teachers to change the rules. They needed like around two hundred signatures or more in order to win the "war", and there were around four hundred students at school.

The group was heading home after school. Aurora and Joakim were still trying to do their best and keep the mood up, but they couldn't help but feel a bit uncertain. They had one day left to gather more signatures.

"If only people would be more brave and sign", Anzu murmured.

"Aurora, Joakim-kun, haven't you heard the rumor?" Miho asked the twins.

"What rumor?" Joakim asked.

"Students that signed for the rule revision have been targeted by the teachers", Miho said.

"That explains the male teachers' sudden change of attitude and targeting Aura during class", Joey pointed out.

"But not the female teachers", Tristan said. "From what I heard, they're all against Ms. Chouno."

"Besides, they've only targeted Aurora so far, so that can't be true, right?" Joakim said.

"Yeah, who would say that?" Anzu wondered.

"I don't know…", Miho confessed.

"Unless it was the demon herself", Aurora said.

"You mean Ms. Chouno?" Yugi asked.

"Who else? Only the guilty spreads such rumors", Aurora shrugged.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Friday came. The staff meeting would begin after school, so Aurora had to take every single opportunity to gather signatures, even in the morning when the students arrived to school. The majority of the students ignored Aurora, except three boys that looked to be street fighters. They surrounded Aurora, and the girl could tell they only wanted trouble. But Aurora kept the truth and went into business mode.

"Will you give me your signature?" Aurora asked.

"Who would do that?" the first boy with long hair snorted.

"The rules are fine as they are right now", the second boy with short orange hair said.

"So you're saying it's fine that the teachers will keep their eyes open to make sure none of us students will go and have fun after school, like the arcade or karaoke?" Aurora retorted. "Don't you feel your freedom is being robbed by that?"

"No one would sign that!" the third boy with short green hair told Aurora.

"Yup. There's no point", the second boy added.

Joakim saw how one of the boys was ready to rip the clipboard out of Aurora's hands, so he stepped up from behind and pulled back the orange-haired boy by the collar of the school uniform. But thanks to Mako, Joakim knew these boys were just troublemakers, so he threw down the boy on the ground, giving him some punishment without kicks and punches.

"You say so, but your attitude tells us more than that", Joakim frowned as he stood in front of his sister. "Were you perhaps paid by someone to make sure the signatures we collected so far won't get delivered to the staff meeting?"

The other students stayed in the background, seeing and hearing everything that was happening. Yugi's group stood in the background, watching the scene. Yugi was really scared that a fight might break out, and all the work Aurora did for the school would get wasted. Joey was holding himself back to not get involved in the soon-to-be fight. Tristan held him back to make sure the blonde boy wouldn't do something stupid. Anzu and Miho were worried, but Anzu had an angry expression.

There was one more person who was watching from the school gate, but decided to wait and listen closely at the conversation. The twins sounded very interesting and intelligent.

The boys flinched back a bit by Joakim's question, which actually answered the boy's question. The body language could reveal a lot more than just verbal words.

"So what if we were?" the boy with long hair spat. "We need the extra cash!"

"To go and have fun?" Joakim asked. "Then why don't you just look for a part-time job and save your earnings to then go together and spend the weekend to have some fun?"

"Because we can't due to the bastard rules!" the third boy retorted.

"So you're admitting the rules are too strict", Joakim grinned in a way that said "jackpot".

"Besides, if you were paid to harass us, this means you're doing a part-time job right now", Aurora added.

The boys cold sweated at the twin girl's statement. When she put it like that…

The students in the background started whispering and talking to each other how Aurora was right. The boys got paid to do their job, so technically this was a part-time job.

"Wow… Aurora and Joakim seem to know how to twist the words around", Anzu commented.

"Impressive", Tristan smiled, still holding Joey back.

"But what if a fight breaks out? Miho is scared…", Miho whimpered.

"They better not hit the twins, 'cause I'll deliver back tenfold!" Joey growled, holding himself back.

Yugi grabbed his Millennium Puzzle for comfort. He prayed nothing bad will happen. He was more worried about Aurora for a weird reason. He didn't know what it was.

"You don't want us to tell Ms. Chouno that you have a part-time job right now, huh?" Joakim provoked.

"Shut up!" the first boy dropped his bag to lift up a fist. "You're so damn twisted, both of you! The rules are just fine as they are!"

"Hit me and you'll get target by the teachers", Joakim threatened. "Plus we've got lots of witnesses here."

The boys looked back to see the group of students who were watching the whole thing. The trio sweat dropped, feeling they were running out of option. Ms. Chouno had promised them she would erase all the incident of rule-breaking from their records.

The second boy stood up from the ground and came up with a smart retort, trying to act all cool. "Even if you told Ms. Chouno, she wouldn't believe you. She barely listens to any students."

"So she's ignoring their needs in order to grow up into independent adults", Aurora retorted.

The human being by the school gate began thinking back at Ms. Chouno's strict proposals and how the rules used to be long before Ms. Chouno became a teacher at school. Lots of things did change, some of the good, but maybe most of them were actually bad?

"That's it!" the third boy roared.

Before anyone could blink, Aurora received a big punch on her left cheek that made her fall down in the ground. The students and Yugi's group gasped in disbelief for witnessing violence right in front of them.

Aurora held the clipboard tightly as she was ready to struggle with the boy who just hit her. The boy was about to rip the clipboard out of her hands when Joakim blocked him and pushed him back. The twin brother was at his limit. No one hit his sister and gets away with it!

"How dare you hit my sister?!" Joakim yelled.

"You want a punch yourself?!" the third boy retorted.

The figure by the school gate had enough and decided to end the mess. "Stop it!"

Everyone looked up at the human being and saw it was the vice-principal! But he was looking very serious.

The trio sweated like crazy by nervousness. Had the vice-principal seen and heard the whole thing?

"The vice-principal…", Tristan mumbled.

"He looks so serious and angry too…", Anzu said worriedly.

"You three!" the vice-principal pointed at the troublemakers. "Detention after school!" He turned to the twins as Joakim helped Aurora up on her feet. Aurora had quite a big bruise on her cheek.

"Ueda Pax!" the vice-principal called, getting the twins' attention. "Go and visit the school nurse."

Joakim nodded and helped Aurora walk over to the entrance of the school building while Yugi's group waited for them.

Ms. Chouno was humming happily when she walked to the school, but dropped her smile when she saw the huge crowd of students and even some teachers. "Oh? What's going on here?"

The vice-principal turned to Ms. Chouno, but he wasn't looking at her with his usual calm eyes. The red-haired woman felt a shiver run down her spine. Something must have gone wrong with the boys who she paid to ruin Aurora's efforts and rip the signatures.

"The staff office now, Ms. Chouno", the vice-principal ordered her.

The female teachers and now even the male teachers were glaring at the witch. Oh, she was in trouble now.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Aurora's bruise got treated by the school nurse before she and Joakim went to their classroom. When they arrived, they were shocked to see how many were now willingly adding their signatures for the rule revision. They seemed to have gained courage after witnessing today's event.

Yugi and his friends helped the twins gathering signatures, and by the lunch break the group had gathered more than three hundred fifty signatures.

"This should be more than enough for the rule revision", Joakim stated after the group had counted the signatures.

The group was in the hallway, on its way to deliver the signatures to the staff room.

"Well, you two were impressive against the bullies, twisting their words around so they could more or less reveal the truth", Anzu said.

"It's called psychology", Aurora replied. "Grandma used to be a psychologist before she got married and she taught Mom and us a lot."

"These two are invincible…", Joey murmured in the background.

The group was just several meters from the staff room when the door slid open and a furious Ms. Chouno stepped out. Her grimaces made her makeup loose and reveal some of her true ugly face. Yugi's group shrieked at the sight, but the twins were unaffected by the glare.

"You two!" Ms. Chouno marched towards the twins. "You ruined everything for me! You're just like your interfering mother!"

The twins blinked confusedly. Did Ms. Chouno know their mother?

Ms. Chouno raised her hand, her anger pointed at Aurora who started the whole thing. "Why don't you just go and burn in hell?!"

But a hand grabbed Ms. Chouno's wrist from behind, stopping her from slapping Aurora on her bruised cheek. The red-haired woman looked over her shoulder, ready to snap at the person when her angry face dropped and got replaced by a shocked one.

Yugi's group watched the woman who held back Ms. Chouno. She looked like an older version of Aurora, except she didn't have the blonde shade in her hair. Her face showed she was over forty years old, but she held a natural beauty unlike Ms. Chouno.

"A-Akane…!" Ms. Chouno exclaimed.

"Mom", Joakim smiled as he made sure Aurora was behind him so he could protect her.

Akane had a small smirk on her lips. "I got a call from school that Aurora got hurt, so I decided to come and see if she was okay. But also hearing what you've been doing lately…is just so you, Chouno. You wanted control back in our days at school and even wanted to become the president of the student council. But since the teachers used to be smarter back then, you weren't allowed to be a candidate."

Ms. Chouno growled and ripped her wrist out of Akane's grip. "You know I can sue your family for humiliating me! I've got money to send you straight to the court!"

"And you should be aware of my husband's family back in Egypt", Akane replied, making Ms. Chouno blink confusedly. "They are hundredfold richer than you and they adore the twins. Your choice."

Ms. Chouno realized she would lose the fight, so she walked past Akane and left the hallway, having a thundercloud above her head.

"M-Mom…", Joakim stuttered.

Akane turned to her son. "Yes?"

"Were you two schoolmates?!"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Monday came with the news of Ms. Chouno being kicked out from Domino High School and would carry on a bad reputation that would affect her job searching and even arranged marriage interviews spread around the school.

Yugi, Aurora, Joakim and the rest of the group were on the rooftop during lunch break, talking about Ms. Chouno.

"So the whole case is down now?" Joey asked.

"Yep", Joakim nodded.

"As a beautification member, I think Ms. Chouno was unreasonable", Tristan commented.

"Your mom was so cool, Aurora, Joakim-kun!" Miho smiled. "And so beautiful too!"

"No surprise where you got your natural beauty, Aura", Anzu said.

Aurora smiled gently. "Thank you."

"What about me?" Joakim asked.

"Well… I'd say you're quite handsome", Anzu replied.

"By the way, what was that jigsaw puzzle, Aura?" Joey asked.

Aurora chuckled, "It was just a prank."

Joey snorted, "Just a prank."

"Mayumi confessed to a second year senior!" Miho whispered to Anzu and Aurora. "We can't tell him now that she doesn't like Joey-kun."

"That's fine!" Anzu whispered. "He's probably better than Joey."

Aurora and Joakim smiled to each other before looking up at the sky. The spirits of Amaura, Mako and Yami joined them as they watched the white fluffy clouds in the blue sky. They didn't need to use the Shadow Games this time to punish Ms. Chouno, but if the woman dared to come back, she would get a taste of it.

Yugi couldn't help but feel a huge relief that everything turned okay in the end. The only part he didn't like was that Aurora got punched and got a huge bruise that was still visible on her cheek.

The boy wished to become stronger so he could protect his friends. He wanted to become just as strong as Joey or Tristan, or maybe even stronger than Joakim.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Well, what do you think? Something unusual, right? I'm not sure about Ms. Chouno's true age, but it's possible she was around 30 years old in the anime, but here I made her just as old as the twins' mother who is 40 years old. Akane got the twins when she was 24 years old and got married at the age of 23.**


	10. The Rumored Capumon's New Arrival

**Sorry for the long wait, but I had things going on and I think I found a great hobby of mine! :D**

 **Please enjoy the chapter!**

 **P.S. I will upload one more chapter of this fanfic before I'll continue with my YGO 5D's fanfic.**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh characters! I only own my OCs!

 **Chapter 9: The Rumored Capumon's New Arrival**

Aurora, Joakim and Yugi's group stood around Miho's seat today. Why? Because she had a big wrapped present on her desk.

"What is this?!" Anzu asked, surprised by the present's huge size.

"It's a present", Miho replied. "It just arrived."

"Wait, Miho-chan! It might be a bomb!" Tristan said panicked.

"No way", Joey snorted.

"Well, whatever it is, it's huge", Joakim said.

Miho began unwrapping the present with a smile. "Present open!"

Everyone got surprised to see a red Gacha box with white egg-shaped capsules inside it.

"This is a Gacha box, isn't it?" Anzu asked.

Yugi nodded, "Yeah. A Capsule Monster one."

"Capsule Monster?" Joey wondered.

"Also known as Capumon", Yugi began explaining. "They're popular with elementary school kids right now. In the capsule is a monster. You use it in a game like chess. The one who defeats all his enemies wins. What's interesting is until the game begins, all you know is your opponent's monster level. To be honest, right now I'm really into it too!"

"So it's like Duel Monsters but using Monsters as figures for a chess-like game?" Aurora summarized it.

Joey snorted, "But there's no way this would make Miho happy. Might as well be a trash can."

But Miho's happy shriek grabbed everyone's attention. The capsules didn't hold Capumon figures but very expensive jewelries!

"A closed heart necklace and earrings from Tiffany's! It's all stuff I wanted!" Miho smiled happily.

"Wow!" Joey's jaw dropped at the sight.

"Miho-chan…", Tristan mumbled in shock.

"Wait, Miho. Just who did this?" Anzu asked. "Who sent this to school?"

"A college student I ran into recently. Warashibe-kun", Miho replied, holding up a letter.

That left the whole group shocked, except the twins and Yugi. Aurora and Joakim could see that Yugi was hiding something from them.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

The bell rang for the day. Aurora and Joakim heard how Tristan tried to talk Miho out of the idea of having contact with a college student while they studied Yugi. The boy was hurrying putting away his books in the backpack before he ran out of the classroom. Aurora and Joakim nodded to each other, telling they were thinking of the same thing.

Stalk Yugi.

The twins left the classroom before their friends would spot them and followed Yugi while hiding in corners. They made sure not to reveal themselves or make any sound that could grab Yugi's attention and turn around.

Aurora and Joakim turned a corner and saw Yugi walking up to someone who was on the front of a line for a Gacha box which contained Capumon capsules. The line was full of elementary children, but the one that was first on line was a young man who was wearing a boy school uniform for college.

"Warashibe-kun", Yugi called.

The college student turned his head around, revealing a quite pale face with glasses, short brown hair and a lollipop in his mouth.

"Oh, Yugi-kun", Warashibe greeted the boy.

" _That's_ Warashibe?" Joakim mumbled.

"Supposedly", Aurora replied.

" _Follow them_ ", Mako told the twins.

Joakim looked at the spirit that stood to his right. "Why?"

Amaura's spirit appeared next to Aurora's right side. " _He's got a dark aura. An aura that reveals he is way too obsessive with Capumon, like the man with the wristwatches from last time._ "

The twins agreed and followed Yugi and Warashibe to a playground where the duo talked about the Capumon/jewelry present that the college student had sent to Miho. The twins hid behind bushes as they strained to listen at the conversation.

"Was she pleased?" Warashibe asked Yugi.

"Yeah!" Yugi nodded.

"I really thought actual Capumon would be better, but… Seems your advice was right", Warashibe replied.

"Yugi is in collaboration with Warashibe?" Joakim mumbled lowly. "What for?"

"About Miho-chan, Kim", Aurora replied.

"But…! But that is not the end of my love with Nosaka Miho!" Warashibe exclaimed determinedly, gaining the twins' attention. "The memory of that shocking meeting!" The college student traveled back to his memories. "Yes… I was working hard to get the new Capumon… That's when I saw her smile in the window. Just like a Capumon fairy. No… A goddess!"

Aurora and Joakim sweat dropped at Warashibe's statement of Miho.

"I couldn't believe that Nosaka Miho was a friend of yours, my Capumon buddy", Warashibe smiled at Yugi before he returned to his daydream. "I felt so happy. But still… That's proof that she and I are connected by the thread of fate! Right now I have to get Nosaka Miho before new Capumon and everything else!"

Joakim made a very quiet gagging noise. "Disgusting… Not even Tristan acts like this around Miho. He treasures her like a diamond, and this Lol-guy is just possessive, talking like Miho is a trophy and not a human being."

Aurora narrowed her eyes, feeling very disturbed by Warashibe's possessiveness. She could see how Yugi looked a bit uncomfortable now after hearing the college student's determined speech.

"And that is not far off", Warashibe continued. "Now my love with Nosaka Miho will only grow."

"More like possession than love", Joakim commented with a low voice.

The twins watched Warashibe take off while telling Yugi to be on standby since the college student had an idea on how to get Miho's attention on him. Yugi watched Warashibe walk away until the college student left the playground. The high school student boy sighed and turned around to walk home, but he jumped when he saw the twins stand in front of him.

"Whoa!" Yugi exclaimed before he let out a sigh of relief. "It's just you, Aurora-chan and Joakim."

Aurora had her arms crossed as Joakim had his eyes narrowed and hands on his hips. "Are you in collaboration with Warashibe, Yug-boy?" the male twin asked.

Yugi's eyes widened in shock. "W-What-"

"We saw everything just now", Aurora told Yugi.

"Yugi, this Lol-guy is dangerous", Joakim warned. "The way he acts about his supposed-love for Miho is nonsense!"

"Warashibe-kun is an extremist, but his intentions aren't dangerous", Yugi confessed.

Joakim shook his head disappointingly. "Yug-boy, you still have a lot to learn about true love." That grabbed Yugi's attention. "I used to have a girlfriend so I know what it's like to be in love and properly treasure the girl."

Yugi exclaimed in surprise. "Joakim, you had a girlfriend?!"

"He did", Aurora nodded. "Back in Canada."

"Then… Why did you two break up?" Yugi asked.

"That's for another time", Joakim replied. "But seriously, break the contact with Lol-guy as soon as possible. He's immature and dangerous."

"I… I'll think about it", Yugi replied nervously.

But the twins and the three spirits had a bad feeling about this.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

The suspicious feeling turned out to be right for the twins and the three ancient spirits.

The twins noticed Yugi being on the edge during the whole day of school until he ran off as soon as the school day was over. The twins decided to follow Yugi and see what he was up to. They soon saw Yugi meet up with Warashibe by the same playground as the last day. The twins listened closely and heard Warashibe say something about him playing the "hero" and Yugi playing the "villain" to get Miho's attention.

The twins didn't like the plan, so they decided to be on standby and watch the scene to see if they would need to jump in and stop the "play".

So the twins followed the duo and hid behind a corner in a street where Miho usually went through to walk home after school.

Yugi had a big red cloth over his face with holes for his eyes and mouth and jumped out in front of Miho when she appeared, blocking her way. "You better do as I say!"

Miho blinked confusedly at her friend, knowing who it was. "What are you doing, Yugi-kun?"

Yugi cold sweated, "Oh… I'm…"

Warashibe appeared a few meters behind Miho and threw his lollipop at Yugi. The candy hit Yugi on his forehead, making him yelp in pain. Miho turned around and saw Warashibe standing there, glaring at Yugi.

"You bastard, what are you doing?!" Warashibe shouted before tackling Yugi into a heap of trash cans and garbage.

Once Yugi was "down", Warashibe stood up and turned to Miho. "It's safe now. What a fated coincidence. It's me. Warashibe Kiwami."

Miho's eyes widened at the sight. This wasn't the image Miho had about Warashibe. Warashibe looked like a grown-up baby with a childish aura.

"I came for you", Warashibe said before grabbing Miho's wrist. "Come with me to our world of love! The Capumon are waiting for us."

"Wait… What is this?" Miho said, trying to get out of Warashibe's grip.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about", Warashibe smiled.

Joakim jumped in and kicked Warashibe's side so hard that he released his hold on Miho before he crashed on the concrete. Aurora ran up to the scene and picked up Yugi bridal style. Yugi blushed, feeling really embarrassed about being hold like a girl by a girl.

"Let's get out of here!" Joakim told him.

Miho nodded rapidly, feeling too upset to talk. So the group ran off while Warashibe raised up on all fours, crying for his "love".

"Why, my baby?!"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

The group made it to Miho's house where Miho let out all her emotions.

"Warashibe-kun's not what Miho imagined! Warashibe-kun's like a big baby! Miho doesn't know a thing about Capumon!"

Aurora had let go of Yugi, so she walked up to Miho and wrapped a hand around her shoulder. She guided the upset girl upstairs to her room as Joakim turned to Yugi with furious eyes.

* _Uh-oh…_ *, Yugi cold sweated.

"What did I tell you, Yugi?" Joakim began calmly.

Yugi looked down in shame. "You were right, Joakim…"

"Damn right I was!" Joakim continued with an angry voice. "You can't trust every single people you come across with by the games, Yugi! Their intentions could be bad, like this one!"

"I…actually started feeling a bit concerned today when Warashibe-kun called me to his secret base", Yug confessed, looking a bit sad. "He forced me into this plan, but… I hope he will give up on Miho-chan after this."

Joakim sighed lightly. "Well, let us hope so, buddy. But I still have a bad feeling about Lol-guy."

The two boys looked up when they heard footsteps approach them. It was Aurora who came down to them.

"How is Miho?" Joakim wondered.

"She's calm now", Aurora replied. "She's resting in her bedroom. But…"

"But what?" Yugi asked.

Aurora leant closer to the boys to whisper. "She has a couple of Capumon on her desk and notes about the rules of the game."

"Ah, yes, Miho-chan mentioned in that letter she sent to Warashibe-kun that she was studying Capumon and hoping to understand it", Yugi explained. "But the way Miho-chan wrote the letter sounded not right…"

Joakim face palmed, "That's so like her."

Aurora just nodded in agreement.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

The twins, Yugi and Miho told the others next day in the cafeteria where they would buy and eat their lunch. And Joey certainly had a big laugh about the embarrassing incident yesterday.

"I can't believe there's a guy who would use an old trick like pretending to save a girl!" Joey laughed before he walked ahead in the line to the counter.

"That must have been terrible for you, Yugi", Anzu said.

Yugi shook his head, still feeling bad and ashamed. "More importantly, I'm sorry, Miho-chan. I just couldn't refuse."

"Because you were forced into it", Joakim added.

Miho just stayed quiet.

"But… Warashibe-kun really isn't a bad guy", Yugi continued.

"Mutou-kun...", Aurora told Yugi with a warning voice.

"No, he is!" Tristan said. "He shouldn't even write letters with Miho-chan! No, no, no!"

"What's with him? Just yesterday he was in such pain he acted like he was dead", Joey said with a joking voice, referring to Tristan.

"But the one most at fault is Miho", Anzu pointed out. "Anyone would have misunderstood that emotional letter."

"Miho thought we could just be pen friends", Miho whined.

"The best way to have pen friends is to actually know who they are", Aurora added. "Knowing them in real life."

"Exactly!" Joakim agreed.

"Yes. Miho-chan isn't at fault", Tristan said. "Don't worry. I won't let that Capumon man near you again!"

"Thanks! Tristan-kun sure is reliable!" Miho smiled sweetly.

Aurora rolled her eyes before it was her turn to buy lunch. She chose the top level stamina lunchbox once again, and walked over to the table where Yugi, Joey and Anzu were already sitting with their lunch.

"But I wish I could have seen that Capumon guy!" Joey laughed.

"Normally you don't say "Baby", right?" Anzu giggled.

It was then a strange man, probably someone of the kitchen staff, walked up to their table and placed three cups of water for Joey, Aurora and Anzu. They were surprised by that, but accepted the cup.

Except Aurora.

She picked up her cup and eyed the water while seeing the man walk past Joakim and Tristan and placed one cup each on their tray. Aurora smelled the water, feeling something was a bit off with it.

So she did what a normal person would do if they were suspicious about something. She stood up and walked over to a row of taps and poured out the water from the cup and washed it properly.

Once Aurora thought the cup was clean, she filled it with tap water. She noticed someone doing the same thing as she did. She looked up and saw it was her twin brother.

"You too?" Joakim asked.

Aurora nodded, "Something about that man…felt familiar as well."

The twins walked back with their cups of tap water and sat down among their friends. Joey sat on Aurora's right when he finally noticed what lunch she had bought.

"What?! The top level stamina lunchbox?!" the blonde boy exclaimed. "You were able to buy it again?!"

"Of course", Aurora said before thanking for the food and began eating.

"No fair! Why is it always you two who can buy the mystical lunchbox?!" Joey growled. "At least share with me this time!"

"No", Aurora replied, eating an egg roll.

"Just one piece!"

"No."

"One small piece, please!"

"No."

"PLEEEASEEE!"

Aurora sighed, losing her patience. "Fine." She used her chopsticks to grab an egg roll and literally shoved it into Joey's open mouth.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

After lunch was another class, but right in the middle of the hour, Anzu, Tristan and Joey fell ill and had to rush to the infirmary, complaining about stomach pain.

Yugi, Miho and the twins went straight to the infirmary after class to hear how their friends were doing. Anzu, Joey and Tristan were sleeping in beds when the group arrived.

"They're fine", the school nurse told the worried students. "They just drank raw water. It's nothing to worry about. But… Why just them? The other students are fine."

The twins exchanged a glance, their bad feeling growing stronger and getting confirmed. Warashibe was taking things too far by harming their friends and close to hurt the twins.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Yugi and the twins were on their way home in the sundown when they heard Miho's voice calling them.

"Yugi-kun! Aurora! Joakim-kun!"

The trio turned around and saw a very determined Miho walk up to them.

"Show me to Warashibe-kun's", Miho demanded.

"Huh?" Yugi said confusedly.

"What's going on, Miho?" Joakim wondered.

"Warashibe-kun's behind Anzu-tachi's pain!" Miho replied angrily. "Miho can't let him harm Miho's friends!"

Aurora nodded, "Then let us go."

Yugi couldn't help but feel really angry at his now former Capumon buddy. The college student had gone too far to get his Capumon "goddess".

So the boy had nothing against Miho's demand and guided her and the twins to the warehouse where Warashibe had his secret base. The group stood outside, seeing the door was close, but there was a thin light coming from inside, meaning Warashibe was there.

"Alright. Here I go, Yugi-kun, Aurora, Joakim-kun", Miho said.

Yugi and the twins nodded before the group pulled open the door. They spotted immediately Warashibe sitting by a game board, playing Capumon by himself, but his attention drew to the door and a big smile appeared on his lips when he saw Miho.

"My sweetheart!" Warashibe said while standing up from his seat. "So you've finally come to jump into my arms?"

"Don't joke!" Miho growled. "Miho was kind of wrong, but… There's no need to do such a terrible thing to Anzu-tachi, right?!"

"I heard from Miho-chan", Yugi spoke up. "Warashibe-kun, that's too mean! I can't believe you would do that!"

"But I can!" Joakim said with his arms crossed. "With a manic like you going around, thinking you can harm people just to get someone as a trophy!"

"It couldn't be helped", Warashibe retorted. "They got in the way of my fate with you." His eyes were only on Miho.

Miho got even madder. "There is no fate. Miho is angry today. Listen! Never do this again!"

"You aren't very honest, my honey", Warashibe said. "But if you're going to say that… Why not decide it with a game?"

"Game?" Miho blinked confusedly.

Aurora had a bad feeling about it.

"Capumon", Warashibe confirmed, holding some Capumon figures. "You've been practicing it, right? If you win, I won't approach you anymore. But if I win… You will follow fate."

"Okay", Miho agreed.

"Miho-chan!" Yugi exclaimed in shock.

"You're still a rookie, Miho", Joakim told her.

Aurora turned to her brother. "Let her do it."

Joakim looked shocked to hear that from his sister, but he shut up and nodded.

Warashibe led Miho to a square table with a board where they sat down so they could play. Yugi and the twins stood aside to watch the game.

"The field is version 7. Crisis Hill", Warashibe explained. "It's a good field for a beginner like you."

"You'd better not regret it", Miho told the college student.

Warashibe chuckled, "What pep. Truly my goddess. Now let's take turns pulling capsules." Next to the Capumon players stood a Gacha box filled with Capumon capsules. "Ladies first. Go ahead."

Miho stood up and walked over to the Gacha box. She twisted the handle, causing the Gacha box to drop a capsule.

"Level 1", Yugi mumbled after seeing the capsule.

"Too bad", Warashibe said in a fake concerned voice. "Then… I'm next." He twisted the handle, getting a Level 5 capsule immediately.

Once both the players had five Capumons, they set them on the field. Miho had three Level 1, one Level 2 and one Level 4. Warashibe had three Level 5 and two Level 4.

Aurora arched an eyebrow. She had a feeling Warashibe had somehow cheated to get his high level Capumon.

"I'm so sorry. I can see the result of this match before starting", Warashibe said, looking very pleased.

"You can't know that until we do this!" Miho told him.

"That's the spirit", Warashibe smiled creepily. "Then game start." With that command, the two players pulled off the cover of the capsules, revealing their monsters. "Then… Please go ahead."

"Miho-chan, you can do it!" Yugi encouraged her.

Miho began her turn by moving the purple plump monster she had; a Level 1.

Yugi didn't like the move. * _That's not a good move._ *

Warashibe hummed in delight. "Nice move. Then I'll use Gumbo…" He moved a lavender monster and knocked off the plump monster. "Okay, one down."

Miho didn't like the outcome and grew angry. "So pissed!" The twins jerked when they heard the vulgar words coming out from the sweet and airheaded girl. "Go, Level 4 Great Par!" She moved her solider forward.

"I can see this isn't going to be any challenge", Warashibe said. "Hurry and give up, my dear."

"Shut up!" Miho shot up from her chair. "Hurry and do it!"

But because Miho was moving her arms wildly and Yugi stood close to her, the boy had to move away, but accidently backed into the Gacha box. The Gacha box fell down to the concrete and broke apart, but everyone noticed some kind of mechanism in there.

"Huh? There's a strange device inside", Yugi said. "Don't tell me Warashibe-kun-"

"He cheated before the game begun!" Joakim finished.

"That's right", Warashibe admitted with a smile, not feeling worried for being busted. "It always switches between outputting low level and high levels."

"What?!" Miho hissed furiously.

"I didn't want to put you through a long, painful fight", Warashibe told Miho.

"You've got a very dirty and dark soul, Warashibe", Aurora said with a glare and arms crossed.

"Stop it with your excuses! This is clearly against the rules!" Miho growled and moved from the table. "Okay, let's go, Yugi-kun, Joakim-kun, Aurora. We win."

The group was about to leave, but Warashibe stopped them. "That's no good", the college student said before he walked over to something that was hidden by a big white blanket.

Warashibe pulled off the blanket to reveal a big grey Capumon capsule.

"When you enter this, you will be the best", Warashibe told Miho. "You're already mine. Mine, mine, mine!"

"Warashibe-kun!" Yugi exclaimed in shock, now fearing the college student.

"He's a maniac!" Joakim shouted.

"What is this guy? Yugi-kun, Aurora, Joakim-kun, let's run!" Miho shouted in fear.

The group rushed towards the exit, but Warashibe didn't like it.

"You can't run away, darling", Warashibe called before he pulled on a rope.

The pulling triggered a trap, causing a fence to stop the group's way, but the holder was too rusty and broke down, crashing by the high school students. Miho tripped and fell down, hitting her head and knocking herself out.

"Oh man… It broke…", Warashibe said nonchalantely, actually not feeling worried at all if his Capumon "goddess" got hurt.

But a bright golden light shone from the fence and soon revealed that the three ancient spirits had switched place with their hosts. Yami had a protective arm around Amaura's waist while Mako held Miho bridal style.

"Warashibe", Yami spoke up. "This prank has gone on too far."

"Yugi…kun?" Warashibe asked, noticing there was something different with the boy he knew.

"Game time", Yami said.

Amaura and Mako stayed in the background with Miho still in the male twin's arms while Warashibe and Yami sat down by the table with the game board.

"Game? Then shall we restart?" Warashibe asked.

"No, this is fine", Yami replied.

"Like this? With these disadvantageous monsters?" Warashibe asked a bit flabbergasted.

Yami smirked, "Let's see if they are a disadvantage or not. I will take over for Miho-chan's operation."

Warashibe laughed, "Operation? A beginner like her… There's no way she'd have one."

"At any rate, let's begin", Yami said. "However… The game we begin…will be a Shadow Game."

"Then… Let me start it", Warashibe demanded

"Game start", Amaura said the magic words.

Warashibe moved his serpent monster towards the warrior one, and before the college student knew it, the monsters began to move. But they destroyed each other a couple of seconds later, disappearing from the game board.

"That's interesting!" Warashibe smiled. "But they struck each other out. Makes no change in my advantage." He moved his winged dragon. "Go, Dinosaurwing!"

The dragon flew towards the flower monster and breathed fire on the Level 1 monster, killing it instantly.

"Looks like the levels are too different, Yugi-kun", Warashibe said. "Now you only have two monsters left."

"That's right", Yami nodded with a smirk on his face before he moved the castle monster.

"That's no good", Warashibe shook his head. "My Headzacker is there."

The skeleton monster moved forward and ate the castle monster.

"Too bad, Yugi-kun. The only monster you have left…is a Level 2. I win", Warashibe stated.

"How blind", Amaura commented, making Mako grin a little.

"Really?" Yami asked Warashibe.

"Not giving up yet?" Warashibe arched an eyebrow.

"Take a good look at the arrangement of your monsters on the field", Yami nodded down to the game board.

Warashibe looked down and finally noticed how his monsters were lined up diagonally. "My monsters are all lined up! When did this happen?!"

"You were simply focusing on winning that you didn't notice your opponent's move", Mako explained.

Yami nodded, "And… My last monster, Torido. His level is low. He can't turn easily. And he's not suited for close combat, but… He has one secret move." Warashibe was stunned by shock. "Only usable once, he can defeat even a Level 5 monster. He has a one-hit hissatsu attack for 7 consecutive spaces. Here I go! Flight of the gale!"

The bird flapped open its wings and flew through Warashibe's five monsters, making Yami the victor.

"My monsters…", Warashibe mumbled in disbelief.

Yami walked towards the twins and the still unconscious Miho while talking to the college student. "Warashibe… Capumon isn't just about zealousy collecting monsters. It's about how to use the monsters you obtain to win."

"I lost… I did…", Warashibe mumbled before he threw the table aside and fell back on his chair, acting like a crybaby. "No, no, no, no, no! Nosaka Miho is mine!"

Amaura and Mako shook their heads at the scene while Yami simply looked at Warashibe, the Eye of Horus glowing on his forehead.

"The Door of Darkness…has opened", Yami said.

Warashibe's illusion was how he got captured in a Capumon capsule with a 1 painted on. Of course, it wasn't real, but to Warashibe it was.

"It's dark! It's cramped!" Warashibe cried.

"Serves him right", Mako smirked.

Amaura couldn't help but smile at the result. "A small punishment."

"Capumon aren't a collection. It's a battle game. Better remember that", Yami finished.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Yugi's group walked to school next day. Anzu, Joey and Tristan were already better after the raw water incident, but the one who was absent was Miho.

"Thank goodness. I'm glad you got better right away", Yugi smiled, happy to see his friends were okay.

"It wasn't that big of a deal", Anzu shrugged.

"More importantly, I can't believe Miho-chan fought that Capumon man for me!" Tristan cried. "I feel terrible."

"Fool! Don't say Capumon!" Joey said, feeling ill. "Each time you say that my stomach turns. I don't want to remember it."

"But the Capumon man sure learned his place quickly", Anzu said with a small grin.

"I said stop it!" Joey shouted.

Aurora and Joakim exchanged a glance, smirking to themselves.

After the ancient spirits had left with Miho, someone had heard Warashibe's cries and came to see how Warashibe acted as if he was delusional. The college student got sent to the mental hospital and apparently, he gave up on collecting Capumon.

"Everyone! Good morning!" Miho called as she ran towards the group with her school bag in her arms.

"Miho-chan!" Tristan smiled, happy to see his lovely crush.

"Good morning!" Yugi shouted.

"Hey, hey, Miho got this great Capumon-", Miho began, but tripped and fell down on the concrete face down.

Miho had dropped the school bag that poured out its content that happened to be Capumon capsules! The girl just giggled while the others, except the twins, could only stare at her in shock.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **The reason why I made Joakim call Warashibe for Lol-guy was because "Wara" in Warashibe's name means "Lol" in English. I looked it up with Google Translation.**


	11. Extremely Lucky Guy, Undefeated Legend

**This chapter involves the lucky guy Fuwa Ryuichi, but he has no connection to Seto Kaiba. Speaking of Kaiba, he will only appear in the sequel of this fanfic.**

 **Oh, and one more thing; am I the only one who thought Fuwa reminded me of Lester from YGO 5D's?**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh characters! I only own my OCs!

 **Chapter 10: The Extremely Lucky Guy; The Undefeated Legend**

The twins, Aurora and Joakim, arrived to school and met their friends in the classroom. Yugi and the others greeted the twins before Joey spoke about a TV show.

"Did you see the prize from last night's game show?!" the blonde boy asked the group.

Yugi nodded, "That champion sure is amazing."

"If he keeps winning, his prize will just keep getting bigger", Anzu added.

Joey nodded, "The first week is 10,000 yen. The second week is 20,000 yen. If he wins the tenth week, that'll be 100,000 yen!"

"That's amazing!" Miho exclaimed. "I wonder how much that champion's won?!"

Tristan stepped up to Miho and placed a hand on her shoulder, getting her attention. "That's no good, Miho-chan. You mustn't dirty yourself by falling for this guy. Because it's best for humans to live steadily, bit by bit." The twins nodded in agreement. "Getting money so quickly, he'll be driven out of society. And finally, all that's left is to end your life at the guillotine."

Joey growled and pulled Tristan by the collar of his school uniform. "What are you babbling about?! It's 100,000! 100,000! With that I can pay back the debt from my idiot father's sake and gambling." He let go of Tristan, getting into the mood. "With money I can run away! Goodbye to my pathetic life!"

"Joey…", Yugi mumbled, a bit surprised.

"Your life is really like that?" Anzu asked Joey.

Joey realized his mistake and panicked. "D-Damn it. I didn't mean to say that."

"That's right. You've paid for your school and living expenses since elementary school, haven't you?" Tristan asked the blonde boy.

The twins were shocked to hear that.

"No way…", Joakim mumbled, his eyes widen.

Aurora couldn't help but showing concerned eyes at the poor boy.

"Y-Yeah!" Joey growled. "I'm not like you, leeching from your parents at the leg! I'm the one who truly lives it steadily bit by bit!"

Tristan got a bit taken back when he heard Joey use the same sentence that he had told Miho just minutes ago.

However the teacher just arrived to the classroom so every student went to their seats and bowed to the teacher before they sat down. But there was a student standing next to the teacher.

"Good morning", the teacher nodded to the students. "Today I will introduce a new friend to all of you."

The students were surprised to hear a transfer student coming to their school so late in the first semester of the school year, but they all changed their attitude when they saw who the transfer student was.

The teacher wrote the transfer student's name on the blackboard before he turned back to the class. "He's Fuwa Ryuichi-kun."

Fuwa Ryuichi was a sixteen years old boy with chestnut-brown hair, tanned skin and a turquoise boy school uniform with a magenta shirt underneath the jacket.

"Pleased 'ta mee'cha", Fuwa greeted.

Aurora grimaced lightly at the transfer student's way of speech. He smelled trouble to her.

"It's him!" Joey whispered. "The Game de Get show champion!"

"That's right", Yugi realized it too.

Now every student was talking about Fuwa.

"The defending champion!"

"Yup, that's right", Fuwa nodded. "Just to get it out of the way, I don't give out signatures. And to the ladies, I know I'm handsome, but please don't think you can be my girlfriend. I have no interest in kids."

"But he's a kid too…", Joakim whispered, also getting bad vibes from Fuwa.

"Ryuichi-kun is so cool!" Miho said.

Tristan overheard Miho and grew angry at Fuwa for capturing Miho's attention.

The teacher looked around in the classroom. "So, Fuwa-kun's desk will be-"

Fuwa didn't wait for the teacher to tell him where he should sit. "There!" Instead he threw his school bag to the empty seat on Yugi's right, the bag landing perfectly on the desk.

The teacher placed a hand on Fuwa's shoulder, holding him back. "Hey. I will decide your seat."

Fuwa slapped off the hand from his shoulder and turned to the teacher. "Teacher. It's game time."

"Wh-What?" the teacher blinked confusedly.

Aurora snapped up when she heard Fuwa say "Game time". That was usually Yami's quote.

Yugi also had his attention on the scene in front of him. Whenever he heard the word "game", he would always turn to look.

Fuwa held up a golden coin, showing the head side to the teacher. "The rule is simple. I will flip a coin while you decide heads or tails." He turned the coin over to show the tails side which was a picture of a leaf. "If you win, teacher, I will sit where you want. And ya can have this coin, teacher."

Fuwa flipped the coin so that it spun around in the air, the teacher following it with his eyes, before Fuwa caught it and placed his clenched hand above his left hand. "Now."

"Heads!" the teacher called.

Fuwa opened his clenched hand and revealed the coin had fallen on... "Tails. Too bad! I win."

With that done, Fuwa walked over to the seat he had chosen and sat down.

"Nice to meet you", Yugi greeted his new classmate. "I'm Mutou Yugi."

Fuwa turned to him with a small grin. "Let's get along."

Aurora and Joakim didn't like how Fuwa was acting around, thinking he could do anything just because he was super lucky.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Once the first break came, Fuwa got surrounded by several classmates inclusive Miho.

"Hey. Since you appear on TV, does that mean you can meet actors?" said girl wondered.

"Yeah", Fuwa replied. "They're all stupid. I have no interest in them."

"But you really are amazing!" a male student exclaimed, admiring Fuwa.

Yugi agreed, "In one week you can get 100,000 yen!"

"How much have you received so far?" Miho asked the super lucky guy.

"How am I supposed to know?! I spend the money immediately", Fuwa confessed.

"How wonderful. Way too cool", Miho cooed.

Joakim shook his head, leaning against Yugi's desk by the boy's left side. "Seriously, what an irresponsible blot. Spending all the money right away instead of saving it for the future. Who does he think he is? Gladstone Gander?"

Aurora stood next to Joakim and nodded. "Who knows when his gift might disappear and he will end up on the streets as an adult."

Anzu and Joey stood by Tristan's desk, watching everything in front of them. And Tristan was not happy seeing Miho falling for an arrogant guy like Fuwa.

"Miho-chan… What's she see in that stinky guy?!" Tristan growled.

"You certainly want to hit him from behind", Anzu agreed.

Tristan elbowed Joey on his back since the blonde boy leant against his desk like Joakim did. "Hey. Say something, Joey!"

But the blonde boy said nothing. He just stared at Fuwa as if he was trying to figure something out or something else.

A second male student walked over to Fuwa. "Hey, actually, I want to appear on that show. I apply every day. Please tell me! How do you keep winning like that?!"

Fuwa snorted lightly. "Do ya know why lions are strong? It's because lions are born lions."

"So he's born as the Leo of the zodiac?" Joakim spoke out loud.

"It's the same way. There's no method for winning the game", Fuwa finished, not hearing the male twin's comment. "Those that are strong are just born strong. That's all."

"Not always…", Aurora mumbled lowly, looking down while feeling an old wound reopen.

Joakim noticed his sister's distance eyes, so he elbowed her to get her back to reality. Aurora snapped out of her daydream and smiled thankfully at her brother.

Yugi had noticed Aurora looking a bit down and even heard her comment when Fuwa had said "Those that are strong are just born strong.". Could it be Aurora was hiding something from him and their friends, and Joakim was aware of that secret?

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

It was now the end of the school. Fuwa had surprised everyone with his luck, but the twins hated how he acted so cheeky and thinking education was petty for someone like him.

Fuwa was about to walk home alone when Miho caught up to him and grabbed his left hand in which he held his school bag. The boy grew stiff and cold sweated as Miho was stubborn enough and didn't leave him alone. The rest of the group followed them as well.

"Hey. Miho is a Virgo, AB blood type", Miho told him about herself. "How about you, Fuwa-kun? I think we're highly compatible."

Joakim noticed how Tristan looked angry at the sight in front of him. How could Fuwa seduce Miho? Easy; because Fuwa had money and apparently, Miho's secret dream was to marry a prince in the future.

Aurora also noticed something else. Joey kept scowling at Fuwa with a glance that seemed to speak trouble. But one thing the female twin noticed was how Joey walked close to her right side while Yugi walked on her left side. Joey usually didn't approach Aurora like this, so something was going on in the former bully's brain.

Fuwa tried walk away a bit so Miho wouldn't cling on him, but the girl kept following him. Before she could grab his hand again, Fuwa turned around and stopped walking which made Miho stop walking too, looking very confused.

Fuwa tried to keep his smirk, but in reality he was very nervous for some weird reason. "Do ya want to eat anything? I'll treat." He showed the restaurant the group stood outside of.

The exterior of the building screamed expensive, and had the style of a Chinese restaurant with a dragon on the wall above the entrance.

"The food in this restaurant looks good!" Miho smiled.

"Umm… This place looks expensive", Yugi pointed out. "Will it really be okay?"

"Seems ya don't know a thing 'bout me", Fuwa snorted before he walked over to the door. "C'mon."

When Fuwa stepped inside a restaurant, he got quite a royalty greeting by the owner of the restaurant.

"Congratulations! You are the 10,000th customer since the opening of this restaurant", the owner told Fuwa happily. "All the food and drink today will be free!"

"Dat's how it is", Fuwa told the shocked group.

"Wow!" Miho exclaimed impressively.

"Gladstone Gander strike again", Joakim mumbled.

The group was led to a big round table. A waiter served their food which was placed on a spinning board in the middle of the table so everyone would be able to reach the food they wanted to eat.

"Go ahead. Don't hold back. Eat up!" Fuwa told them. "'Cause more food is coming!"

Everyone thanked for the food before they started eating.

"This is excellent food", Aurora commented.

Yugi nodded with a smile. "Really good!"

Both Joakim and Tristan noticed how Joey still hadn't stopped staring at Fuwa who didn't even notice his glance the whole time.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Once the group had their fill, they walked down a street when they spotted a table outside a travel agency that seemed to have some kind of lottery where you could get a nice prize.

"Hey! Let's do that!" Miho told the others before she held up three green tickets. "We just now got tickets, after all."

The group got the tickets by the restaurant and those were used to get three tries to get the big prize of this lottery.

"We get three chances, right?" Anzu spoke out.

Fuwa turned to Yugi. "Alright, Yugi-kun. Wanna duel me?" Yugi just blinked confusedly. "The rule is simple. The one who wins the A prize wins. The loser will do whatever the winner tells him."

That didn't sound good news to both Aurora and Joakim. They also noticed a weird odor coming from him, and obviously not literally. But they could sense some kind of evil from the lucky guy.

"Well?" Fuwa asked Yugi.

Yugi nodded uncertainly. "O-Okay."

The small boy gave the man behind the table a ticket and started spinning the tool that held several white globes and only one golden globe. Yugi kept spinning until a white globe rolled out.

"Oh, compensation prize. One tissue", the man behind the table gave Yugi a wrapped tissue.

Yugi accepted it, even though he got a bit disappointed.

"Alright", Fuwa pushed away Yugi from the table. "I'm next."

The lucky spun the tool until the golden globe came out. The crowd around Yugi's group exploded in amazement and wonder.

"There it is!"

The man who owned the travel agency rang a bell. "Congratulations! The special prize is a trip to Italy!"

"That's amazing!" Miho giggled.

Everyone else in the group was shocked to see how Fuwa won again!

"Looks like I win, Yugi-kun", Fuwa told the boy, holding the prize that contained tickets to Italy between his fingers.

Yugi laughed a bit. "I lost. I guess I really can't beat you, Fuwa-kun."

"I can't believe there's a person like you, Fuwa-kun!" Miho said with a giggling voice.

"It's just impossible that there is a human Gladstone Gander", Joakim waved with his hand. "That just happens in the comic books."

Suddenly, Joey ran up to Fuwa and stood in front of the lucky guy. "Fuwa!"

Fuwa looked confused at Joey, but never lost his proud smirk on his face.

Anzu and Miho got scared if Joey wanted to get in a fight with Fuwa, but for what reason? Tristan however looked happy to see that Joey was going to knock the lucky guy out the way as the blonde boy usually did.

But everyone except Fuwa got surprised when Joey went down on all four, bowing his head to Fuwa. "Please! Please take me as your student!" the blonde boy begged. "I also… I also want luck like you! Please!"

Joakim held back a laugh, but it slipped out through his lips. "S-Seriously…"

Aurora shook her head, amused at the scene in front of her. Tristan face palmed when he realized Joey had been admiring Fuwa, not scowling.

Fuwa couldn't help but laugh out loud. "Are ya dumb?" He turned to Yugi. "Yugi. I look forward to ya keeping your promise."

"Promise? You mean to do what you say, Fuwa-kun?" Yugi said.

"Yep", Fuwa nodded. "Later." He left the group to walk home.

Aurora checked her wristwatch and her eyes widened when she saw the time. She turned to Joakim. "Joakim."

Joakim turned to her and nodded, knowing what his sister meant. "Sorry, guys, but Aura and I have to leave. We got an errand."

"Really?" Anzu asked.

"Yes", Aurora nodded.

"We really need to go, so see you guys tomorrow!" Joakim waved before he and Aurora walked away, going the same direction as Fuwa.

The twins were actually on their way to the office where their manager was waiting. They needed to go through some last checks to see if everything for their comeback concert was good to go.

It didn't take long time before they noticed someone was following them, and that someone was Joey.

"Why're you coming with us, Joey?" Joakim asked, seeing Fuwa in the horizon not too far from them.

"Don't tell me you still want to be Fuwa-kun's student and get luck", Aurora sighed.

"I'm not giving up! I will get big luck and repay my dad's debt!" Joey declared determinedly.

Joakim and Aurora sighed before they spotted three small kids running after Fuwa to get his autograph, but they were running in the middle of a crossroad while the lights were green for the vehicles!

The trio saw the whole scene in fear, but sighed in relief when the small boys made it to the other side safely. But the boys got so scared that they started crying and one of them was reaching his hand out to Fuwa to comfort them after the close incident.

Fuwa did hear their cry and was about to grab the little boy's hand when he quickly pulled back his hand as if he got a shock by the little boy's aura. "Oh. I better not. If I touch unlucky guys I might get unlucky too."

Aurora, Joakim and Joey heard Fuwa say that and they grew so angry at the arrogant and egoistic guy. Fuwa walked away, leaving the three crying boys lying on the concrete with no one else nearby.

Once the twins and Joey saw that no vehicles were coming, they ran across the street and went to the boys, giving them warmth and comfort.

"Hey! Are you okay?!" Joey asked the crying boys before he patted the one who had a cap on his head. "It's okay. It's okay." He turned to look at Fuwa, growling angrily. "That punk."

"Are any of you hurt?" Joakim asked, helping the boy with orange jacket.

Aurora gathered the boy with green jacket in her arms, rocking him gently. "There, there. Everything is okay. You are fine."

The spirits of Amaura and Mako joined the group, but their eyes were on Fuwa's figure who slowly disappeared from their sight.

" _I didn't like him since I first saw him on the television_ ", Mako said.

" _And his aura and soul is tainted_ ", Amaura added. " _As if he really believes he is blessed by the fortune goddess Tyche._ "

" _He deserves to be punished, that's for sure_ ", Mako nodded.

" _And get rid of this luck so he can be a normal human and get rid of this attitude of his_ ", Amaura ended.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Next day, after school, the group except Yugi and Fuwa went to a coffee shop to discuss about Fuwa.

"That guy… No matter how lucky he is, he's pathetic as a human!" Joey growled.

"Who?" Miho wondered.

"I'm talking about Fuwa. Fuwa Ryuichi!" Joey replied.

"So you finally awaken, Joey! I'm… I'm so happy!" Tristan smiled, patting Joey's back with a smile.

"Really? He seems nice", Miho said before turning to Anzu. "Right, Anzu?"

Anzu nodded, "More than I thought. And the little bit of abalone from yesterday's Chinese was good."

Joey slammed his hands on the table, angry to hear the girls defending the lucky guy. "Don't turn traitor for food!"

Joakim began talking with a calm voice before it turned into a serious one. "So you're saying it's okay for Fuwa to ignore three small, crying boys that were nearly driven on to death when they blindly crossed the streets when vehicles were coming and he didn't comfort them just because he didn't want to get unlucky?!"

"What?!" Anzu exclaimed. "W-What do you mean?"

"Just what he said", Aurora nodded, her eyes growing cold at the thought of Fuwa. "Wheeler-kun, Joakim and I were eyewitnesses and heard every word that came out from Fuwa-kun's mouth." She grimaced lightly. "He's a failure as human."

"No, that can't be true", Miho kept defending Fuwa. "Fuwa-kun wouldn't do such thing."

"Then why did he try to get away from you whenever you tried touching him, Miho-chan?" Aurora asked, making the bluette blink confusedly. "Because he was afraid you would make him unlucky."

"No way…", Miho's eyes grew sad. "And I'm a Virgo too…"

"Yugi sure is late", Tristan pointed out. "What's he doing? He's usually early."

"Yugi isn't coming today", Anzu told the group. "He said he agreed to have a game with Fuwa-kun."

Joey snapped out of his anger. "Wh-What?!"

The twins looked at each other before they shot out from their seats. "Let's go!" they called.

Tristan, Miho and Anzu blinked confusedly while Joey followed the twins without hesitation.

"Mutou-kun is in danger!" Aurora told the group.

"Because Fuwa is actually a big ass bully!" Joakim finished.

The rest of the group jumped up on their feet when they heard the truth and ran after the twins and Joey out to the street.

"Where could they be?!" Joey growled before turning to Anzu. "Anzu! Did Yugi say where they were going?"

Anzu nodded, "Yeah! To Fuwa-kun's place!"

The group quickly found Fuwa's home which was big and looked expensive, but still wasn't like a royalty's. They made it inside the house with some maids and servants they ignored and made it down to the cellar when they heard where Fuwa and Yugi were from the servants.

Joey made it first to the door to a room in the cellar where he heard noises coming from. He slammed open the door, crying worriedly for his buddy. "Yugi!"

Billiard balls flew in the air and some of them hit Joey, but they didn't make any serious damage. However, Joey spotted a weak Yugi who fell down on his knees after being hit by the billiard balls.

Joey ran over to Yugi and caught him before he fell down on the floor. "Yugi! Are you okay?!" The group gathered by Joey and Yugi while the blonde boy glared at Fuwa. "Fuwa! How dare you do that to Yugi!" He handed the weak boy to Aurora before he climbed up on the billiards table to get to Fuwa. "Now you're dealing with me!"

But suddenly the blonde boy's foot got stuck in the table. Fuwa had his chance and moved away before Joey tripped down on the floor. Tristan decided to aid Joey and grabbed a broom to hit Fuwa, but the broom got blocked by the ceiling lamp that broke off and fell down on Tristan.

A double K.O.

Fuwa just snorted amusedly. "Fools. Still don't get it? I'm protected with my powerful luck. Guys like ya can't even touch me."

"Hey! What are you thinking?!" Anzu shouted at the arrogant guy.

"How mean!" Miho growled. "I thought you were a nicer guy than this, Fuwa-kun!"

"What are ya commoners prattling 'bout?" Fuwa asked, snorting. "Just be glad I let ya hang out with me. Gotta know yer place." He let out a huge laugh.

"You may think you got everything you want in your life, just because you're lucky, but that's where you're wrong, Fuwa-kun", Aurora said, holding Yugi closer to her chest in bridal style.

Fuwa looked at Aurora with slight confused eyes. "Oh? And what makes ya say that?"

Joakim and Miho walked over to Tristan to help him get off the ceiling lamp of his back while Anzu helped Joey up on his feet.

"When you act in the way you truly are, you will just lose the respect you want from everyone around you", Aurora replied. "You're selfish and arrogant and egoistic, and the time when you will wish for friends in your life, they will just turn their backs on you because they don't want a stuck-up guy like you by their side."

"Consider this as a goodbye present from us, loser", Joakim added before the group left the cellar and Fuwa's house.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

The group walked to Yugi's house where the girls could treat Yugi's bruises on his cheeks. The boy kept hissing in pain every time Anzu, Aurora and Miho touched his sore cheeks.

"Put up with it", Anzu told him.

"Yugi-kun, you're a big boy, right?" Miho added.

"Yeah, but…", Yugi mumbled.

"It's okay, Mutou-kun", Aurora told him with a calm and nice voice. "Everyone needs to get out the pain somehow. It doesn't make you weak."

"Hey, Aura!" Anzu used her scolding voice at the female twin.

"Oh, hush, Anzu!" Joakim said. "Even I hiss through my teeth when Mom and Aura treat my wounds."

Joey sat on the floor, looking very ashamed. He was now regretting that he ever admired Fuwa who was nothing but a stuck-up son of a bitch!

Pardon the language, but that's the truth.

Tristan sat on the chair to Yugi's desk when he spotted a letter on the table. "Yugi. It's a letter from the TV station."

"Grandpa must have left it for me", Yugi said. "Can you read it?"

Tristan ripped open the letter and read the message which was a huge surprise. "This…! This is a request for you to appear on Game de Get show!"

"What?!" Joakim exclaimed. "No way in hell…"

"Really?!" Joey exclaimed and looked at the letter to see if it was real.

"Why me?" Yugi wondered.

"It says they want you to challenge Fuwa", Tristan replied.

Joey turned immediately to Yugi, pointing at himself. "Yugi! Can you let me do that?! Please!" Everyone looked confused at his request. "Fuwa, that bastard. I won't be satisfied till I waste him with my own hands! And if I get the prize, it's two birds with one stone! I can repay my dad's loans!"

"Well, that gives him at least a big motivation", Aurora commented.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

So it was decided. Joey would take Yugi's place and enter the show.

Yugi and the others sat by the spectator when the show begun. They clapped their hands along with the other guests that came to watch the game show.

"Big money! Game de Get show!" the host opened the show. "Once again this week, it's time to dream about getting big money! Today's challenge is Mutou Yugi-kun from Domino High. He's sixteen years old."

But it was actually Joey who was sitting on the seat assigned for the challengers in the show.

"Seems his dream is to win the prize and repay his dad's debts", the host explained for the guests.

The guests clapped their hands while Joey felt a bit embarrassed. It felt a bit odd to be called by a friend's name, but he wanted to do everything he could to get the prize and repay his stupid father's debts.

"Go, Joey!" Anzu encouraged the blonde boy.

"Don't lose to Fuwa!" Tristan shouted.

"Beat him down, Joey!" Joakim shouted as well.

"And the nine time winner", the host began. "Our champ, as you know, it's him! Loved by the goddess of luck! The miraculous man! Fuwa Ryuichi!"

On the other side of the stage, Fuwa went up on the wall with an electric chair that worked like an elevator. And speaking of him, he was quite surprised to see that Joey had taken Yugi's place. He got a bit disappointed, but he got over it quickly.

"Well, don't matter", Fuwa shrugged. "The result's the same no matter who I face."

"Now. Today's Electric Concentration", the host said as a board with cards having letters from A to K on was lowered down to the stage. "The rules are simple! The one that gets the most cards from the concentration board wins. But there is one Joker. If you get that, all your cards go to your opponent. So the challenger goes first."

Joey made a quick move. "A and K."

Those cards were flipped over, revealing one 3 of Diamonds and one 5 of Diamonds. Not a match.

"Too bad! Now the champion's turn", the host said as the cards were flipped back.

"A and C", Fuwa replied boringly.

Those cards revealed one 3 of Diamonds and one 3 of Spades! A match!

"Well done. It was correct!" the host nodded.

It was then everyone saw Joey getting a shock from the seat where he sat, surprising the watchers.

"Wh-What's wrong?!" Tristan exclaimed.

"That was never showed in the TV before!" Joakim added.

"Oh. I forgot to mention it", the host said, acting like he had forgotten something important. "If your opponent obtains cards, you'll get a mild shock."

So for each and every match Fuwa made, Joey got a shock. Aurora couldn't help but notice something on the game board. It was like there was a certain pattern for each matching cards. She couldn't help but feel this game was rigged!

Once the show was over, Joey got some help from staff member to get to the room that was assigned for guests where he met his friends. Joey sat on a chair as the group surrounded him, looking really worried. He was exhausted by the shocks he got.

"Are you okay, Joey?" Yugi asked worriedly.

"I suppose", Joey replied a bit weakly.

"But Fuwa, that bastard, he's not human", Tristan growled.

The door to the room opened, revealing Fuwa who had overheard Tristan's comment. "Right. I'm a god." His eyes turned ugly at the sight of Joey's weak condition. "Joey. Yer workin' pretty hard fer yer dad's debts." He grew a bit disgusted of the sad story. "I suppose ya want me ta cry for ya. That kind of story is what I hate the most. How lazy! I'm disgusted!"

The twins grew mad at Fuwa's attitude, and Joey was taking it to heart and that made him angry. He got up from the chair he was resting and approached Fuwa, wanting to beat him down. "You bastard!"

But Joey was still weak from the shocks he got earlier and collapsed on all four. Yugi knelt down next to him to aid him.

"Joey", Yugi called worriedly before he turned to Fuwa. "That's so mean, Fuwa-kun!"

Fuwa glared at Yugi. "Mutou Yugi. You're also da type I hate the most! A weak, pathetic being!"

"You didn't have to go so far that you actually wanted to hurt me, Fuwa-kun!" Yugi said. "If I had known about it, then I wouldn't let Joey take my place!"

"Ya sure are nice, Yugi", Fuwa said sarcastically before he kicked down the little boy.

Yugi fell down on the floor, making Miho and Anzu cry out for the sudden action. Yugi's friends except the twins watched with horror how Fuwa placed his foot on Yugi's head, keeping him down on the floor.

The three ancient spirits appeared and they looked at each other before nodding. It was time for a Shadow Game.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

A week passed without any trouble. Fuwa had transferred back to his old school, so he wasn't bullying or bragging anymore in Yugi's class.

Yugi and his friends had gathered in the game shop to watch the new episode of Game de Get show. It was the tenth week, so that meant Fuwa might go home with 100,000 yen in his pocket.

"Damn… Fuwa, that bastard", Joey cursed. "Today will be his tenth win."

"We'll see if he can make it, buddy", Joakim smirked.

"He _will_ make it, damn it!" Joey growled and hit the kitchen table with his fist.

"Just watch", Aurora told him.

The game in tonight's show was the electric roulette. The challenger got two, so you would think it would be a piece for cake for Fuwa to win.

But hear this and drop the cake! Fuwa actually got one! He lost!

And that wasn't enough. When his electric chair lowered down to the floor, it actually broke down.

"What?! The chair broke!" Joey exclaimed in surprise.

"Fuwa-kun's lost his luck it seems", Yugi couldn't help but smile a bit.

Joakim smirked, "Welcome to the commoners' world, former Gladstone Gander."

"What's with you and your Gladstone Gander comment, Kim?" Joey wondered.

Aurora smiled lightly and shook her head. Obviously the three ancient spirits made sure Fuwa lost his luck…if there even was one.

Who knew if Fuwa had actually used money to bribe almost everything around him like the Chinese restaurant or the TV show? After all, his family seemed to be rich considering how big his home was, and having servants was a huge hint.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Sorry that I skipped the Shadow Game. I thought it wasn't so important in this since Yami didn't give Fuwa a valuable lesson as he usually does whenever he wins a Shadow Game.**

 **Why do you think Joey was close to Aurora in this chapter? Was it because she fed him of her top level stamina lunchbox in the last chapter, or is there another reason?**


	12. The Prophet's Fang

**Sorry for the long delay, guys! But the new chapter is finally up!**

 **I'd also like to dedicate this chapter for the ones who were killed and injured during the terrorist attack in Stockholm on April 7th.**

 **Warning! Long chapter!**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh characters! I only own my OCs!

 **Chapter 11: Targeting the Female Students; The Prophet's Fang**

The weather was getting warmer, telling everyone in Domino City that summer was coming. The high school students in Domino High School were still wearing the spring school uniform, although some of them were complaining the school uniform was too warm.

Yugi, Aurora, Joakim and their friends were in the hallway, chatting about what kind of plans they had for the summer when two girls suddenly shouted loudly.

"Get back!"

"Get back!"

The group turned to the left and saw several female high school students wearing strange necklaces and headbands, and surrounded a boy with long lavender hair, a headband with a red star on and a long black mantle.

"Kokurano-sama is passing by. Open the way!" a girl with long green hair commanded.

Other students, both boys and girls, stepped aside to make way. The girls with the necklaces walked like soldiers while Kokurano walked in the middle.

"What is this?!" Joey wondered confusedly.

"You don't know?" Anzu said in surprise.

"It's the recently-famous boy with supernatural powers", Miho explained.

"Boy with supernatural powers?" Yugi, Joey, Tristan and the twins said simultaneously, all of them surprised.

Anzu nodded, "Yeah. He can see into the future. And he's pretty accurate, they say."

"You know how the girls are gone during lunch?" Miho said. "They all go to him so he can tell their fortunes."

"He was also right about a recent fire at a student's home from class A", Anzu added. "He became famous because of that."

"I read about that fire", Aurora spoke up. "They said they found traces of a chemical by the garage, and suspected that an unprotected wire made contact with the chemical and that started the fire."

"Sounds kinda logical to me", Joakim nodded.

"But I don't believe in such fortune-telling", Aurora shook her head.

"Me too", Anzu said. "I don't believe in stuff like that."

Aurora and Joakim exchanged a glance, knowing they had to speak with the ancient spirits later to confirm their thoughts.

"I'm going to get my fortune told!" Joey suddenly exclaimed cheerfully, which caused Anzu to put a hand on his face. "He's almost always right." He turned to his best bud. "Yugi, let's go get our fortunes told!"

"But I really don't want to", Yugi said sheepishly.

"Yeah! Don't let a shady motivation like that trick you!" Tristan added. "It's absurd! As a beautification member I can't overlook it!" He wrapped his arm around Yugi's neck, bringing him up. "Yugi, let's go!"

Yugi struggled against Tristan's grip as he couldn't get air. "I can't breathe."

"Wait!" Joey called, getting the two boys' attention as Tristan let go of Yugi. "That's not your job as a beautification member. In the end you just want your fortune told too! Like your compatibility with Miho."

"Huh?" Miho blinked confusedly.

Aurora shook her head disappointingly while Joakim watched his friends with a very small smile, finding it entertaining.

"What are you saying, bastard?!" Tristan blushed in embarrassment before he walked off while dragging Yugi along.

"W-Wait!" Yugi called.

With that, Yugi, Tristan and Joey walked away to get their fortune told. The twins and the girls stayed behind, not really interested.

"Man", Anzu sighed. "Miho. You're not going?"

"Miho isn't interested", Miho replied. "Miho's future is to obviously marry a prince with a big inheritance."

Anzu sighed, "Someone like you can probably do that." She turned to Aurora. "Aura. You're also not going?"

Aurora shook her head. "No. I'm not into fortune telling. Reading horoscope for fun, yes. But letting someone read my future? No."

"Because the only way that we can make our dreams and future come true is by our own efforts", Joakim added.

"Anyway, let's head back to the class for lunch", Anzu suggested.

Miho followed the brunette while still being in the dreamland while the twins remained in the corridor.

Aurora turned to her twin. "Kim."

Joakim nodded, "I'll head over and take a closer look at Kokurano-san with Mako, so we can see what kind of person he is."

" _Just a forewarning_ ", Amaura's spirit appeared. " _I sensed something from him, and it was not a good sign._ "

Mako's spirit appeared next to Joakim. " _Same here. And I could swear I saw him look in our direction when he passed by with his harem._ "

Aurora made a gagging noise at the "harem" comment as the ancient spirits retired to the Millennium Earrings. The twins went on separate ways; Aurora walked back to her classroom while Joakim joined up with the boys.

Anzu and Miho had put their desks together and ate their lunchboxes. Aurora joined them by pulling her desk to theirs and placed down her wrapped lunchbox on it.

"You took your time", Anzu pointed out.

"Yeah. Kim and I discussed a bit before he decided to take a look at the fortune-telling boy", Aurora replied before she sat down and unwrapped the lunchbox.

"Really?" Anzu looked surprised.

Aurora nodded, "He likes to analyze different kinds of people to gain experience of the behavior."

"I see…"

The girls were all alone in the classroom, so they could eat in peace, except that was a big earthquake for a short time. Ten minutes later, the boys of the group returned. Joey and Tristan looked pleased while Yugi seemed a bit hesitant, and Joakim was hiding a disapproving expression that only Aurora could tell.

"How'd it go?" Anzu wondered. "It's just harmless fun like I said, right?"

"Fool!" Joey spat. "That's the real thing!"

"Again with this…", Anzu sighed.

"It's true!" Joey retorted. "My future is to be a policeman in Los Angeles it seems!"

Aurora stopped eating when she heard that. She looked up at Joey with a suspicious expression.

"I don't believe it at all", Anzu shrugged.

"What?!" Joey growled.

Tristan stepped up to Miho and knelt down with his hands intertwined, looking very happy. "Miho-chan. Let's create a happy family."

Miho blinked confusedly. She didn't get it at all.

Aurora glanced at Joakim who gave her a look that said "I'll-tell-you-later". Then she turned to Yugi who looked a bit concerned about Joey and Tristan.

The twin sister turned back to the arguing duo of Joey and Anzu. "Wheeler-kun."

Joey turned his attention to her. "Yeah?"

"I'm just asking…", Aurora began, getting the group's attention. "You said your future is to become a policeman…"

"Yeah! So?" Joey asked, looking confused.

"But is that what you really want to be when you become an independent adult?" Aurora finished.

Joey was about to retort when he stopped, rethinking the question. Did he really want to become a policeman?

"If so, then you'll have to apply for a police school after graduation and train a lot physically and barely get any sleep to achieve the goal", Aurora added. "You must use your own efforts to become someone, not believing that life will do all the work for you."

"And both Aura and I have experience with that", Joakim joined in. "We both grew to love singing, but never joined a chorus because we wanted to train by ourselves. One day, we joined a talent show and got scouted by our former manager in Canada. We were around twelve years old at that time. And even today, we want to return to the music world and achieve our goals."

Joey looked even more confused now than before. "Ehhh…"

Aurora shoved an eggroll into his open mouth with her chopsticks. "Hurry up and eat instead. Lunchbreak is over in five minutes."

That put the boys into a hurry to eat their lunch before class.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Aurora and Joakim walked together to the shoe lockers after school. They were talking about what Joakim had seen and what Mako had felt from Kokurano.

" _He possess no supernatural power_ ", Mako said firmly. " _He is a fake!_ "

"I had a feeling that was the case", Aurora nodded.

"I think he's a pervert", Joakim concluded. "He's just as tall as Yugi, but if you remove the accessory from him, I'm sure he is a very plain boy. I bet he's trying to make himself popular by pretending to be a psychic who can see into the future."

" _And the girls are falling for the trick, believing he's a god_ ", Amaura added.

"We must do something about this", Aurora said.

"Of course", Joakim nodded. "And we might need Yami in the party too…"

The twins made it to the shoe lockers where they found Yugi. The boy was preparing to go home, but the twins had other plans.

"Hey, Yug-boy!" Joakim called, getting said boy's attention. "Wanna come over? We can show you our Duel Monsters collection."

"Is it okay?" Yugi wondered.

Aurora nodded, "It's fine. Besides, Grandma said she'll bake an apple pie later today. You just can't say no to her pies."

"Okay!" Yugi nodded happily.

The twins changed their indoor shoes to their loafers as the short boy waited for them. He felt excitement build for every second. He couldn't wait to see the twins' Duel Monsters collection.

"Alright, let's go!" Joakim announced.

But before the trio could leave, someone called Aurora's name.

"Aurora Ueda Pax-san."

The trio turned around and saw Kokurano with his two most loyal girls.

"Kokurano-kun", Yugi mumbled.

Joakim glared lightly at the lavender-haired boy, not liking the way he looked at his sister.

"Aren't you interested in your future?" Kokurano asked Aurora. "No. Just you, Mazaki Anzu and Nosaka Miho are the only three female students who haven't visited me."

" _Another clear sign that he's focusing on girls_ ", Amaura said.

Yami's spirit appeared next to Amaura, having a stern glance at Kokurano. " _He brings trouble. I can feel it._ "

"Well. Nosaka Miho can't be helped since she doesn't take life seriously", Kokurano continued. "And Mazaki Anzu is simply not interested to know her future. But why don't you come? I'm worried."

Aurora had a poker face, but her voice sounded serious. "Because I don't believe in such stuff. Why should I let someone see my future and decide what I should do? I want to do what _I_ decide."

"How rude!" the green-haired loyal girl snarled. "You doubt Kokurano-sama's power?!"

"I don't believe", Aurora retorted calmly as she adjusted her schoolbag on her shoulder. "Besides, you create your own future. You chase after your dreams to become what you want to." She turned around and walked to Joakim and Yugi.

The trio said nothing as they left the shoe lockers, not looking back. The ancient spirits retired to their hosts' Millennium Items, knowing Kokurano smelled trouble.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Next day, the class before lunch was P.E. The boys were going to have judo while the girls would have tennis.

Since the school had no changing rooms, the students had to use other rooms. The boys changed in the science room while the girls changed in their classroom.

"I'm all stiff", Joey groaned as the boys exited the science room.

The girl trio were also changed and joined up with the boys.

"What's wrong? You look terrible", Anzu said to the blonde boy.

Joey frowned, "It's nice to be a girl. You get to play tennis. I have to do judo! Judo!"

"What's wrong with judo?" Aurora wondered. "I've been doing karate since I was a little girl with Joakim."

"Knowing martial arts is more noble for fights than just reckless punches and kicks", Joakim added before grinning. "I'm gonna whoop your butt in judo, Joey."

"Don't you dare!" Joey snarled before walking ahead. "I'll all stiff."

"What are you saying? Judo and karate are the basics for being a man!" Tristan told his friend before blushing at the thoughts of having a family with Miho. "It's the main pillar in a household. Gotta become stronger."

Everyone snapped up when they heard Joey exclaim all of the sudden.

"The boy with supernatural powers!"

Kokurano and his two loyal girls stood in the middle of the corridor, their eyes on the group.

Joey went down on his knees, begging for a fortune. "What do you have to tell me?!"

Kokurano got a bit caught off guard, but collected himself. "N-No. I just had two visions. I came to tell you."

"Vision?" Anzu mumbled confusedly.

Kokurano pointed a finger straight at Joey. "You! Be wary of light coming at you."

Joey got shocked to say the least. "Wh-What? Me? No way."

Kokurano pointed next at Aurora. "Aurora Ueda Pax-san." Aurora blinked both in confusion and suspicion. "In places you don't know, there is a man watching over you."

Yugi looked at Aurora with surprised eyes. Was that true?

Aurora said nothing, but kept her arms crossed as she looked at Kokurano with a poker face.

"If you want details, come to me", Kokurano added.

Joakim let out a huge laugh, catching everyone off guard, except Aurora. "Now that's a joke!" He calmed down a bit as he stepped over to his sister and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I'm always by Aura's side, so I can see who and what is around her. And I can tell you this; there is no man watching her from the shadows."

"Really?" Kokurano said, not affected by Aurora's brother's words.

Joey went closer to the boy with supernatural powers. "Kokurano-sama, where is this coming light?! Could it be something ominous?!"  
Miho had sneaked up from behind and began pulling Kokurano's mantle. "Hey. What's under this mantle?"

Kokurano almost began panicking as Miho pulled on his mantle, as if he didn't want to reveal that was inside the clothing. "No! Hey! Stop it! I have no business with those who mock life!"

Joakim and Aurora walked past the group, the boy's arm still around his sister in a protective way. "And we don't believe in those who can see the future", the twin mumbled simultaneously.

Yugi and Anzu followed the twins, ignoring the others who were trying to get more from Kokurano. For some reason, Yugi felt a bit…worried and also jealous. But the feelings died down when he got to hear from Joakim that there was no man watching over Aurora.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Some time, during the P.E., Aurora and Anzu took a short break to refresh themselves after playing tennis. Both of them stood by a row of faucets and washed off the sweat from their faces.

"Humbug…", Aurora mumbled irritably.

Anzu overheard Aurora swearing. "You mean about the suspected prophecy?"

Aurora nodded, "Yes. I don't believe in that. Besides, I don't even want to date at the moment."

"Why not?" Anzu wondered.

"Well…", Aurora began before she shook her head. "There's a private reason behind that."

"Ah…"

Aurora was about to fix her ponytail when a towel appeared around her face and blocked her eyesight. She could hear a familiar giggle behind her.

"Aurora!" Miho laughed. "What are you doing?"

Anzu laughed as well. "Hey, Miho! Stop it!"

Aurora tried to shake off the towel. "What are you-"

But then the fear came washing back. The very same fear as she got blindfolded during the Burger World incident. The memories of _that_ time came back and her body began shaking horribly.

Both Anzu and Miho noticed it and got worried.

"Aura?" Anzu called.

"Take it off…", Aurora whimpered.

Miho blinked confusedly. "What…?"

"Take it off!" Aurora demanded with a loud and harsh voice.

Miho flinched and pulled back her towel, letting Aurora open her eyes. The two-toned haired girl bent down and grabbed onto the faucet as she panted, as if she had just run a marathon.

Anzu stepped carefully up to the panicked girl and dabbed her slight wet towel against Aurora's forehead. "Are you okay? Did it really scare you that much?"

Aurora wished she could tell the truth to her friends, but she was afraid. So she faked her yes.

"Y-Yes…", Aurora panted as she felt her heart throb in a normal pace.

The girl let go of the faucet just as a small group of girls rushed over to the trio.

"Hey! Did you hear about what happened in the gym?" one of the girls said, getting Aurora, Miho and Anzu's attention. "A light from the ceiling fell. Joey-kun nearly got hurt!"

"What?!" Anzu gasped in disbelief.

"There's a big ruckus over another of Kokurano-sama's prophecies coming true!" another girl in the group added.

"Really? Probably just a coincidence", Miho said, not taking it seriously. "Right, Anzu? Aurora?"

Anzu hesitated for a second before she nodded. "I'm sure the light was too old and fell down just like that."

Aurora said nothing. She had a bad feeling that it was Kokurano's doing. She had to talk to Joakim after school.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

The twins left their classroom as soon as the school day was over to talk alone with none of their friends nearby. They went to an empty corner and spoke with the ancient spirits as well.

"Did you find out anything?" Aurora wondered.

"Well…", Joakim began. "I volunteered to escort Joey to the infirmary in case he had hurt himself. I tried to keep my eyes open, but found nothing. So I decided to visit Kokurano-san's classroom to speak to the teacher as soon as P.E. was over. The teacher said Kokurano-san excused himself and needed to visit the infirmary because he had to rest before lunchbreak's prophecy business. So I went to the infirmary and asked the nurse if Kokurano-san had been there, but she said no."

" _I tried to use my powers to snap up any leftover negativity, but there was none_ ", Mako added.

"That proves he was the one behind the falling light", Aurora growled through her teeth. "And I'm pretty sure he's the one behind the fire of that student's house. He's making his own predictions come true himself."

" _What should we do?_ " Amaura asked.

Aurora let out a sigh. "I guess… We have to see Kokurano-kun and try getting something more out of his mouth, since he said he had a vision for me."

"Are you sure, sis?" Joakim asked worriedly.

Aurora nodded, "I have to do this…" She clenched her hands into fists in anger. "Kokurano-kun almost hurt our friend. He won't get away with this."

Joakim and the two spirits nodded simultaneously.

The twins left the corner and walked towards Kokurano's classroom. They hoped none of their friends would look for them, but the presence of Yami told them otherwise.

"Aurora-chan. Joakim", Yugi called.

The twins turned around and saw the small boy run over to them. Joakim hissed lightly through his teeth in disappointment while Aurora had a poker face.

"Yugi", Joakim greeted the boy with a normal voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Are you two going to see Kokurano-kun?" Yugi asked.

"Yes…", Aurora nodded.

Yugi glanced down, thinking about what Kokurano told Aurora and everyone about the supernatural boy's prophecy. "Could it be…" He looked up at the twins. "You can think of a man that is watching over you?"

Aurora glanced at Joakim who looked at her in return. Both of them didn't want to hurt Yugi, so they had to come up with an excuse. They had to use their acting skills to trick Yugi a bit.

"Maybe", Aurora replied.

"That's why we're both going", Joakim added. "So we can get clues about who this man is, and then I can beat him up for being a stalker."

"Correct", Aurora nodded. "Because… Wheeler-kun's prediction was right. Maybe mine is as well…"

The girl turned around as her twin did the same thing and put an arm around her shoulders for comfort. Yugi felt something weird inside him. There was something about the twins that pulled him to them. Was it because of their Millennium Items?

Anyway, he couldn't leave them alone now.

"Wait! I'm coming too!" Yugi called as he ran up to the twins.

The twins accepted him joining in just as they had arrived to Kokurano's classroom.

Kokurano himself and his two loyal girls were in station as the trio walked up to them. The supernatural boy held back a lewd smile as he saw his next prey coming.

"Aurora Ueda Pax-san. Welcome", Kokurano greeted. "I knew you would come." He pulled out a piece of paper on which was "Aurora Ueda Pax will come after school." written on.

Yugi read up the paper out loud while being a bit stunned. But the twins were unaffected.

"Well? You have no more reason to doubt my power, right?" Kokurano asked the twin sister.

Aurora cleared her throat while Joakim removed his arm from her shoulders. "Could you be kind and tell me about the vision you saw of me?"

"Very well", Kokurano replied. "Let me see your hand."

Aurora flinched internally when she heard the request. Did Kokurano ask her for her hand?

"Excuse me for interrupting", Joakim stepped in. "But I thought you said you don't do any palm reading, so why now?"

Kokurano flinched a bit, but made sure to remain professional. "Yes, I did say that. But some visions are easier to see if I can just borrow some strength of my costumer."

Aurora kept her poker face as she sat down in front of Kokurano and held up her hand for him.

Kokurano cupped her hand and examined it first. "What a soft hand."

Aurora flinched again at the compliment. It sounded disgusting in her ears. But it got even worse when Kokurano caressed and folded her hand. Kokurano's rough skin felt like needles against her own skin, and the caressing felt like just as _those_ hands that had touched her three years ago.

Joakim could see how Aurora was slowly going into panicking, but his sister kept trying to act calm.

Yugi however suddenly felt anger run through him at the sight of Kokurano carelessly touch Aurora's hand. What he didn't know was it was actually Yami's anger he was feeling, because Yami could sense how Amaura also didn't like the touches either.

Kokurano closed his eyes and "saw" more of Aurora's vision while still holding her hand. "I see it! I see it! It's a vision of you! The man watching over you from the shadows will soon show himself before you!"

Aurora's body was shaking, so it was a bit hard for her to speak. "W-When…?"

"Today at 6. Wait in the science room", Kokurano told her, not noticing that his prey was panicking. "There you will probably put yourself in his hands."

Joakim stepped forward and pulled back Aurora by her shoulders while Yugi ran up and slapped away Kokurano's hand.

"Ehh…?" Aurora was a bit off since her small panic attack had made her brain almost stop working.

"That's enough, man!" Joakim snarled at Kokurano.

"This… This is a fraud!" Yugi shouted angrily at the supernatural boy.

"What?!" the two loyal girls snarled, ready to tell off Yugi and Joakim when Kokurano stood up from his seat.

"What an interesting thing to say", Kokurano said with an amused voice. "So my super power is a fraud?!"

"Because… Because I've seen tricks like this before", Yugi retorted, not noticing how Kokurano had begun sweating nervously. "For example, the time when Aurora-chan went to you. You could have written a bunch of them, and picked the one for when she really arrived. It'll make it look like you predicted it!"

"Exactly! 'Cause I've seen tricks like that with my own eyes!" Joakim joined in.

Kokurano pulled on his mantle as in trying to hide something inside it. "I see. It's true there are tricks like that. But what about the other predictions?"

"Oh… I don't know…", Yugi said, still glaring at Kokurano. "But a prediction that there is someone watching over her is a lie! Joakim said himself he would have noticed if someone really was watching over his sister!"

"Yugi…", Aurora whispered, accidently saying Yugi's first name. She couldn't help but feel touched by Yugi's speech.

Kokurano suddenly stood up on the table as he acted like he got an attack, crying out loudly.

"Kokurano-sama!" the green-haired girl exclaimed before glaring at the trio. "Are you saying you don't believe in Kokurano-sama's power?!"

"I see it! I see it!" Kokurano cried. "It's your future!" He pointed straight and strictly at Yugi. "Countless words will fall from heaven! A great misfortune will probably befall you!" He panted deeply to calm down from the vision. "You should be careful."

Yugi was shocked to say the least. Even though he had just said himself the predictions that Kokurano supposedly saw were fake ones.

"That's it!" Joakim exclaimed, pulling Aurora up from her seat. "You're a crazy and horny bastard who just tries to build your own harem! We're leaving!" He grabbed Aurora's hand and pulled Yugi out by the collar of his school jacket.

Aurora felt safer now when she felt Joakim's hand against her skin. She knew she was safe now. Even though she knew Kokurano wouldn't do anything harsh against her, it still felt bad for her.

Yugi was sulking by the prediction which the twins noticed.

"Yug-boy", Joakim said. "Cheer up, man. You know pretty well Kokurano's predictions aren't true."

Yugi turned to the twins with an unsure face. "But what about Joey's prediction…?"

Joakim glanced at his sister, seeing she was returning to the reality. She nodded to him, telling him to say the truth.

"I don't believe it was supposed to happen", Joakim replied.

Yugi arched an eyebrow at the answer, but then turned to Aurora. He had noticed back then how Aurora seemed to have a panic attack, but she looked better now. "Aurora-chan…"

"Hm?" Aurora hummed, returning to her senses.

"A-Are you going? To the science room?"

Aurora nodded weakly. "Yes… But not alone."

"That's right", Joakim smiled as he put an elbow on Aurora's shoulder. "I'm going with her. I'm not the brother who leaves behind his sister when she's about to meet a man. Especially in her condition."

Yugi blinked confusedly.

"You see…", Aurora began. "I have Haphephobia."

"Haphephobia?" Yugi repeated, not knowing what it meant.

"A fear for being touched and touching people", Aurora explained. "I'm not an extreme case, because I can handle the touches from those whom I trust. Like you, Mutou-kun, and the rest of our friends."

Yugi blushed a bit when he heard Aurora saying she trusted him.

"But I can't handle those whom I don't trust, like Kokurano-san", Aurora continued.

"Therefore I'm going to make sure this mysterious man don't touch her", Joakim added. "You should head home, Yug-boy. And don't worry; we'll tell you the details tomorrow." He removed the elbow and grabbed Aurora's hand. "Let's go, sis."

Aurora nodded before turning to Yugi. "We'll see you tomorrow, Mutou-kun."

Yugi was about to call the twins, but they had already taken off to the science room.

The twins walked into the science room and saw it was empty. The clock was around 5:55 pm, so they were a bit early which was good.

"What's the plan?" Aurora asked.

Amaura and Mako's spirits appeared next to the twins. " _The usual_ ", Amaura replied.

" _We'll take over and do the rest_ ", Mako added.

"Okay", Joakim nodded.

Aurora looked determined to expose Kokurano. "Let's do it."

The spirits took over their hosts' bodies and began making preparations. Amaura used her power to create a spirit of Aurora Wing that flew out to the corridor to see who was coming. The Duel Monster spirit returned in a few minutes, describing a boy who obviously was Kokurano who had a bottle with chloroform.

Mako glared at the thought. "So he dares to go that far…"

Amaura allowed Aurora Wing to return to its card before the sister turned to her brother. "Then you know what to do?"

Mako nodded, "Just like you do."

The boy hid in the shadows while Amaura looked out of the windows, enjoying the sundown. The orange sky reminded her of something that was probably connected to her lost memories, her lost past.

When the clock struck 6, the door to the science lab slid open, getting Amaura's attention. She turned around and saw Kokurano step over to her. She held back a glare from appearing on her face. This was another proof how Kokurano made his predictions come true.

"Looks like my prophecy was correct?" Kokurano asked while he hid a cloth that was soaked by chloroform inside his mantle.

Amaura could smell the faint scent of the substance, so she stood guard and kept looking at the boy in front of her. If she turned her back to him, he would definitely drug her.

"I'm not sure", Amaura said. "By the way, now that you're here, I can ask you a question."

Kokurano growled internally that his prey seemed to be on guard, but kept himself calm. "Of course. What is on your mind?"

"You say you can see visions for others, correct?" Amaura began.

"Yes. And?" Kokurano asked, his voice telling Amaura he was getting impatient.

"So… What about visions for yourself?" Kokurano looked confused at the questions. "Can you predict your own future, Kokurano-san?"

"Why, yes, I can", Kokurano nodded impatiently. "Why are you asking?"

Amaura felt a smirk reach her lips. "Because… I can see a vision of your future."

Kokurano was caught off guard by the question. That was enough time for Mako to run up from behind, pull out Kokurano's arms from the mantle and pushed the hidden cloth against the supernatural boy's nose and mouth.

Kokurano struggled against the hard grip as he tried to make sure he didn't inhale the chloroform. He glared at Amaura who stood with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face.

"The vision says…", Amaura leant closer to Kokurano. "…that you'll be exposed and disliked during the rest of the years in high school."

Kokurano made the mistake of taking deep breath, but inhaled the chloroform. He felt himself getting sleepy before he lost consciousness.

Mako smirked proudly. "Mission complete."

The boy placed down Kokurano on the floor as Amaura opened the mantle to reveal hundreds of different prophecies.

"A cheap trick", Mako said as he saw the prophecies. "Just like what our hosts thought."

Amaura fished up a bottle of chloroform from the pocket of his pants. "Another proof."

"I see you fixed Kokurano", a familiar voice spoke up.

The twins looked up and saw Yami standing by the doorway.

"Yami", Amaura smiled.

"I thought Joakim told Yugi to go home?" Mako said.

"He did, but Aibou had some distraction due to Kokurano's fake prediction", Yami replied as he walked up to the group, glancing down at the sleeping Kokurano. "My my. Many predictions under his mantle." He glared at the boy. "Looks like he couldn't predict his own wretched future."

"What should we do now?" Amaura wondered. "Was the chloroform he breathed in more than enough to stay sleepy for the night and to the morning?"

"I think so, despite how deeply he took that breath", Mako replied. "So I'd say the case is closed."

"Well done, you two", Yami praised the twins.

Amaura smiled at Yami when she noticed a bruise on his right hand. "What happened to your hand?"

Yami held up his hand, looking at the bruise. "Kokurano tried to hurt Aibou brutally, but this is nothing."

"Nothing?" Amaura said irritably. "We need to treat it." She grabbed Yami's hand while she pulled out a handkerchief from the pocket of her blazer.

Yami and Mako watched how Amaura wrapped the handkerchief around Yami's hand, making sure it was tied hard enough so it wouldn't get too loose.

The spirit of the Millennium Puzzle took a closer look at his hand after Amaura had finished wrapping it. "Thank you."

Amaura smiled with red cheeks. "Our hosts' mother is a nurse, so we all know the basics."

"Besides, they also know karate, so they can get hurt sometimes", Mako added.

Yami chuckled about the twins' hosts. "They are both strong and caring."

Mako nodded, "Yeah."

Amaura glanced at the clock, seeing it was getting late. "Let's go home, boys. We can't let our hosts remain here any longer since they're going to have this aptitude test later this week."

The boys nodded. "Agreed", Yami said.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

The whole school got to know about Kokurano's fake prophecies and they were all very disappointed, especially the girls. Everyone still talked about it in a few days, including the days for the aptitude test.

Including Yugi and the twins' group as they were heading to school.

"Damn it!" Joey cursed. "I believed in him so much too! All of it was fake."

"It's better to not know the future", Anzu said.

"Miho knows it though", Miho smiled.

"Never mind you", Anzu sighed.

"Sadly, the one who took it too seriously ended up being Tristan", Joakim said.

Tristan was walking ahead, but his aura was gloomy and the way he moved showed how sad he was about the fake prediction of marrying Miho in the future.

"Yep", Joey smirked. "He's the one who got the most damage this time."

Miho ran up to Tristan to cheer him up. "Good morning, Tristan-kun! No need to be so down. You have to get your own future."

"M-Miho-chan…", Tristan couldn't help but feel better now by being cheered up by Miho.

"Let's do our best together!" Miho smiled.

She and Tristan pumped their fists in the air.

"Does he know what future Miho is thinking of?" Joey questioned.

"Never mind", Aurora said. "He has to work harder to become the ideal prince for Miho-chan."

"Or Miho-chan needs a wake-up call to face reality", Joakim added.

"But Anzu and Miho-chan are right", Yugi spoke up. "Who knows what the future holds."

Anzu nodded with a smile. "Yeah."

Aurora glanced down at Yugi's hand and saw her handkerchief was still on. She couldn't help but smile at the sight, knowing Amaura had been worried for Yami. She had a feeling those two spirits used to be more than just friends back when they were truly alive.

"Hurry, you guys!" Miho called for Yugi, the twins and Anzu. "If you don't hurry you'll be late!"

Yugi nodded before turning to his friends. "Anzu, Joakim, Aurora-chan, let's go!"

The others nodded before they ran to their friends, ready to face a new day at school.


	13. Come On! Let Us Find Love!

**The truth is, guys, I'm working on a novel for a publishing company's contest that is looking for young adults who are writing stories. I'm trying to write my novel, but I'm currently stuck and have writer's block, so I thought I could write some of my fanfics and hopefully get ideas to return to the writing.**

 **Also, today was my birthday. What's better way to celebrate it by posting a new chapter? I hope you'll like it.**

 **This time, it's a manga episode.**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh characters! I only own my OCs!

 **Chapter 12: Come On! Let Us Find Love!**

It was now summer, meaning the students of Domino High School could finally change into the summer uniform. It was the same in the Kame Game shop household.

Solomon had just finished making breakfast, but his grandson hadn't come down to eat. "Yugi!" he called from the doorway to the kitchen, holding a soup spoon. "Hurry or you'll be late!" There were no replies from Yugi's room which frustrated the old man. "Is my lazy grandson still sleeping?!" He walked up the stairs to Yugi's room and opened the door. "Yugi!"

But he did not expect the sight in front of him. Yugi sat on the floor, both arms and legs crossed, as there were more than twenty white socks on the floor. The boy's eyes were focused on the socks in front of him.

"Yugi…", Solomon began a bit stunned. "What in the world are you doing? There're socks everywhere."

"Grandpa! Don't distract me!" Yugi shouted suddenly, never looking up. "I'm trying to concentrate!"

Solomon didn't really get what his grandson was doing. "Eh…?"

Yugi kept his eyes on the socks until he finally decided to make a move. "Okay! This one, and this one!"

The boy flipped up his two chosen socks to see they both had a heart on. That made the boy cheery in victory. "Yes! Bingo! My best yet!" Yugi grinned.

Solomon couldn't really comprehend the whole thing, but he had a feeling this was one of Yugi's unusual games. "Yugi. What are you doing?"

Yugi kept grinning as he pulled on the socks he had chosen. "Heh-heh… This is the Sock-Matching Game! It's a game to train your intuition!"

"Then use that intuition to improve your grades!" Solomon added before he hit Yugi's head with the soup spoon.

"Ow…!" Yugi grunted as he rubbed his throbbing head.

"Now hurry up and eat your breakfast", Solomon told his grandson. "You've got someone waiting for you."

"Eh?!" Yugi said in surprise before he grew excited. "Is it the twins?!"

Solomon shook his head. "No. They called this morning and said they had to take care of some business before school, and that's probably going to take an hour or two."

Yugi's excitement died down a bit. He had grown to enjoy the morning walks with the twins to their school. Both Joakim and Aurora were nice and they could talk a lot about Duel Monsters. Yugi was getting more interested in the card game and hoped it would soon be released in Japan. After all, there were rumors going around in the game network.

"But it's Anzu-chan who's waiting for you", Solomon grinned lightly, knowing how Yugi had a crush on Anzu since they had known each other in elementary school.

"Anzu?!" Yugi exclaimed before grabbing his school bag. "Why didn't you say so sooner?!"

"Because you told me to be quiet", Solomon replied calmly.

Yugi ate his breakfast in rapid speed, almost choking himself, before there were no leftovers. "I'm off!"

The boy rushed out of the house to see his childhood friend waiting for him. Anzu was wearing a white top with light blue ribbon and different kind of skirt compared to the spring/autumn school uniform. Weirdly, she also had leg warmers in this summer heat.

"Morning, Yugi", Anzu greeted. "I thought we might walk to school together for once."

"Yeah!" Yugi nodded with a big smile. * _Great! It's been a long time since I walked with Anzu…_ *

Yugi thought at first he would feel his heart beat excitedly now when he was alone with Anzu, as it used to, but he didn't feel anything. It made him a bit confused. Did it mean he didn't have a crush on Anzu anymore? If so, then why? He had liked her for more than ten years.

"Ah man, today is depressing…", Anzu sighed.

"Eh, what's wrong?" Yugi wondered.

"Today is the day they release the aptitude test scores", Anzu replied. "They'll put up all the names in order on the hallway wall."

"Oh yeah! Today is test result day!" Yugi shouted excitedly. "Awesome!"

Anzu stared at Yugi, thinking he had a screw loose. "Eh? What's good about that?"

"Joey, Tristan, Joakim, and I promised to play a game with it!" Yugi explained. "Loser buys hamburgers! I can't lose!"

Anzu giggled for seeing Yugi being excited. He surely liked to come up with his own ideas of different games. "Ah… Oh yeah!" She pulled out something from her bag and showed it to Yugi. "Yugi. Know what this is? All the girls have one."

She held a keychain device that had the shape and color of a heart with a small screen and two buttons.

Yugi picked it up by its chain to take a closer look. "Never seen one before. Is it a new keychain game?"

Anzu shook her head. "No, not a game… A compatibility tester. It's called a Lovely Mate. It was actually Aurora who introduced me to it."

"But that compatibility stuff is so girly!" Yugi countered back.

Anzu ignored Yugi's remark and decided to explain how the device worked. "You use these buttons to input your birthdate, name, and blood type. I don't really know how they work, but… Once you input that stuff, it starts sending out a personalized signal. And if two Lovely Mates with matching signals get close together, they'll both beep if you push their buttons. That means that the two will get along."

"Hmmm…", Yugi hummed, still looking at the keychain device. * _But if it's not a game, it's not very interesting…_ *

Anzu dug her hand once again in her school bag and pulled out another Lovely Mate. "Look! I have another one. You keep that one, Yugi."

"Eh?!" Yugi exclaimed in surprise. "Me?!" He felt himself getting warm in his clothes. "Awesome!" He was suddenly feeling excited. Maybe the Lovely Mates would react on each other.

"Input your information, Yugi", Anzu told him.

"I am, I am!" Yugi nodded as he got help from the girl on how to use the device.

"Now it'll start sending a signal", Anzu said as soon as Yugi had finished inputting his information. "Hey, Yugi…" She had a sneaking face. "Let's test our compatibility."

Yugi blushed at the suggestion. "Y-Yeah…"

The duo pushed the buttons on their Lovely Mates and waited a few seconds…to not hear any noise from the devices.

"Ah… It didn't make a sound…", Anzu said a bit disappointingly.

Yugi didn't hold back a sign that snuck out from his mouth. * _Bah… Then Anzu and I aren't compatible…_ * But he grew over the slight sadness when he remembered Anzu's words from earlier. * _Wait… Anzu said that Aurora-chan was the one who introduced her to this Lovely Mate. Then maybe…_ *

Yugi blushed lightly, wondering if he and Aurora were possibly compatible. He had to ask her when Aurora and her brother would come to school or maybe after the school day.

Anzu noticed how Yugi seemed to thinking of something very deeply. Maybe he was thinking about Aurora. It made her heart twitch a bit uncomfortably.

Anzu wasn't blind. She had noticed how Yugi spent more time with Aurora and Joakim than with her or the others. Maybe because the twins were more into games than Yugi's other friends, and that they had been able to make Yugi interested for the rumored upcoming card game.

The girl let go of her thoughts before she smiled at Yugi. "Come on, Yugi. We better hurry to school."

"Yeah, okay", Yugi nodded before putting his Lovely Mate into the pocket of his shirt.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

After the second period, the teachers had finally put up the aptitude test ranking on the hallway wall. Students from every grade filled the hallway to check in which place they had scored. Their words wandered in the air, both happy and sad voices.

"Oh no… I'm not even in the top 100!"

"Oh! I got #20!"

"Whoa, they put them all up on a board!"

But there was one voice that sounded very demanding.

"Move aside!"

Yes. It was Joey's voice. He pushed himself through the crowd, making way for Tristan and Yugi to get to the ranking list. Each boy held a piece of paper with a 5x5 grid that contained random number between 1 and 50 in the 25 boxes, and two markers; one blue and one red.

"Yugi! Tristan! At last, we'll settle this game!" Joey told his friends.

"Yeah!" Both Yugi and Tristan nodded.

"Except Kim's not here…", Tristan added lowly.

"The Aptitude Test Ranking Bingo Game!" Yugi shouted. "Game start!"

The three boys went to the top 50 of the aptitude test ranking and checked the names of the students among those numbers. If the name of a certain number was a boy's, that box was colored blue. If the name was a girl's, the box would be colored red.

Anzu and Miho stared at them with surprised eyes.

"What the heck are they doing…?" Anzu wondered out loud.

Miho giggled lightly at the sight. "Miho thinks the boys are funny."

A couple of minutes later, the bingo was over with Yugi as the victorious man with three completed lines.

"Dammit!" Joey cursed. "I didn't complete a single line!"

"Yay! I got three!" Yugi cheered joyfully.

"And I got one…", Tristan said, neither happy or sad. He just enjoyed playing the game.

"Joey came in third place, so he buys hamburgers!" Yugi turned to his blonde friend.

Joey got over his anger, more or less, and patted his chest proudly. "Yeah! I'll keep my promise!"

Tristan chuckled, "I don't think Yugi can be beaten in any game…"

A new figure stepped over to the trio. He had heard and seen everything and he was going to use the opportunity to bring out his "dark" side.

"You boys are pretty happy, eh?!" the figure said. "Grand announcement is fun, huh?"

Every student turned to the source of voice and they all felt a cold shiver run down their spines, even for the gaming trio.

"Gah!" Joey howled out in fear.

"It's guidance counselor Tsuruoka!" Tristan exclaimed.

"Not good!" Yugi cold sweated.

"While you were playing, did you notice your own scores?" Tsuruoka told them, pointing at the ranking. "Joey is #392! Yugi is #372! And Tristan is #380!" The trio blushed in embarrassment for hearing their scores being shouted out loud for everyone to hear. "Where's your frivolous laughter now?! You're the kings of the idiots!"

The other students laughed at the comment that was directed to the trio. Anzu and Miho were the only ones who didn't laugh at their friends.

"Don't shout it!" Joey retorted, blushing even more in embarrassment.

Yugi glared at the guidance counselor while he dug his hands into the pockets of his pants. * _Tsuruoka… Man, what a nasty teacher!_ *

Tsuruoka noticed a chain hanging out from Yugi's pocket shirt and didn't waste any time to investigate it. "What are you carrying in your shirt?!"

When Tsuruoka pulled out the item from Yugi's shirt, it turned out to be the Lovely Mate he got from Anzu.

* _The keychain from Anzu!_ * Yugi panicked.

Anzu recognized the Lovely Mate she gave to Yugi in the morning. She couldn't believe for a moment that her childhood friend had kept her present close to him the whole time instead of keeping it safe in his school bag.

"You actually brought this game to school?" Tsuruoka told Yugi with a serious voice.

Yugi got over his frozen status and turned into a rebellious boy. "Please give that back! It's important to me!"

"Hey!" Joey joined Yugi, turning his anger at the guidance counselor. "Give it back to him!"

Tristan joined his friends as well. "Being a teacher doesn't give you the right to take stuff! As a beautification member, I can't overlook this!"

Tsuruoka snorted, "Worthless, back-talking failures like you three will never have rights!"

Joey growled at the insult. "Who're you calling worthless…!"

"We educators can do anything to you dropouts, and be forgiven later! For example…", Tsuruoka dropped the Lovely Mate on the floor, ready to stomp it into piece. "…I can crush this thing!"

The anger within Yugi grew for each second until Yami felt it was his turn to take over. But before anything could happen, everyone heard two new voices calling, freezing everyone in their movements.

"What's going on here?" a soft female voice spoke up.

"What's this circus about?" a strong male voice asked.

Yugi and his friends, Tsuruoka and every student turned their heads towards the entrance where the shoe lockers were. Among the students stood two late students who looked very alike.

That's right; it was Aurora and Joakim, both of them dressed in summer school uniform and carrying their school bags.

They had arrived just in time to see how Tsuruoka had taken something from Yugi and hear the insults throwing at their friends. When the guidance counselor had been close to stomp Yugi's thing, they spoke out loud to stop him, which luckily worked.

"It's the twins!" Miho exclaimed happily.

Tsuruoka got over his shock and removed his foot from the Lovely Mate to turn his attention at the twins. "Well, well, so we've got two students who were late for the first two periods!" He got a big evil smirk on his lips. "For two students who are late, I'm pretty sure you've got pretty bad scores, just like these three rejects!"

Joey growled at the insult again, but he kept his anger in bay. He didn't want to cause trouble for himself, like getting seriously expelled from school. Yugi and Tristan turned nervously their eyes on the ranking score to see if Aurora and Joakim really were among the lowest scores. But weirdly they didn't find the twins' names.

"But… Their names aren't there…", Yugi mumbled.

Joakim smirked after he and Aurora had taken a look at the first ten places on the ranking. "Well, that's because Aura and I got #6 and #7."

"What?!" Tsuruoka spat out before he turned to the ranking with glaring eyes. "That can't be-"

"It's true!" another student called. "Aurora-chan got #6 and Joakim-kun got #7!"

Tsuruoka felt his chin drop a bit at the result before he grew angrier for almost getting humiliated by the twins' great scores.

"Huh?" Joey blinked confusedly. "Did they?" He turned to Yugi and Tristan. "I guess we must have missed that while we played the bingo."

"Yeah", the other two boys nodded.

Aurora turned to the guidance counselor with slight narrowed eyes. "You dare to call our friends worthless, Tsuruoka-sensei? They have more worth than you or Chouno-sensei will ever have in your lives."

Yami took over Yugi and glared at Tsuruoka as well. "As Aurora says; we have worth that you could never dream of!"

"Yugi!" both Tristan and Joey gaped at Yugi's sudden change of personality, not realizing it was the Millennium Puzzle's spirit.

In fact, no one even noticed how much taller Yugi's body was now when Yami was in control.

"For example, at games…", Yami added. "…I've never lost!"

Tsuruoka arched an eyebrow at the little boy's statement. "At games…"

Everyone around the group started mumbling and whispering to each other. Was Yugi trying to tell Tsuruoka to play a game with him to prove he had worth?

While everyone had their attention at the teacher and Yami, Aurora and Joakim allowed their ancient spirit friends to take over their bodies for this change of event.

"Fine, then play a game against me!" Tsuruoka demanded as he picked up Yugi's Lovely Mate from the floor, still unharmed. "The rules are simple! I'll hide this keychain somewhere in the school! If you can find it within an hour, you win! And then you can have it back!"

"We accept!" the trio of Yami, Joey and Tristan nodded determinedly.

"You'll regret challenging Yugi!" Tristan taunted Tsuruoka.

Tsuruoka grinned mischievously. "But if you can't find it, you three will be suspended! And I'll smash this keychain!"

"Fine!" Joey growled. "But we'll win for sure!"

Tsuruoka snorted with his grin still on his face. "Good! The game starts in thirty minutes! I'll go and hide this!" He played with the keychain of the Lovely Mate on his point finger. "In the meantime, don't move! And to be kind enough, I'll let your teacher know why you'll skip next class!"

"Very kind of him…", Mako mumbled sarcastically.

Amaura nodded, "Very."

Miho looked worried for her male friends. "Miho is scared. What if Yugi and the others get suspended?"

"Don't worry, Miho", Anzu told the bluette. "Knowing Yugi, he won't lose to this game."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

The group waited for thirty minutes until Mako announced the game was on for Yami, Joey and Tristan. The remaining students watched the trio leave to search around the school building before they left for class, but not before they told the trio how it was impossible to find the tiny Lovely Mate in a huge building like their school. Amaura, Mako, Anzu and Miho followed their friends since they wanted to somehow help the boys, but they didn't know how.

Yami and his two companions began checking the shoe lockers, seeing as the great potential hiding spot to hide small objects.

Joey and Tristan went so far that they stepped outside of school to come back with tools from a construction site. You could say they were getting a bit too excited for the game.

"Shovels and a pickaxe! We took them from a nearby construction site!" Joey told Yami.

"We'll dig a hole if you need one!" Tristan added while wearing a protective helmet and holding a wheelbarrow.

Yami sweat dropped at his host's eccentric friends, but chuckled for seeing them being so enthusiastic. "Thanks. But I don't think Tsuruoka went outside. The keychain is inside the school building."

"Eh? How do you know that?" Joey asked, dumping the tools in the wheelbarrow.

"I saw his shoes in the teacher's rack", Yami explained. "They weren't dirty."

"Good observation, Yugi", Tristan smiled lightly as he threw the protective helmet in the wheelbarrow before the group moved on.

The three boys checked every empty room in the school and tried finding every single small spot that could probably have the Lovely Mate. But as they checked the rooms, the time ticked by until it was just twenty minutes left. Yami could feel the pressure increase as he started having no clue where to search.

Anzu felt touched to see how Yugi was desperate to find her second keychain when she suddenly got an idea. She pulled out her own Lovely Mate, thinking that maybe it could help the search. But then she remembered the event in the morning. Her and Yugi's Lovely Mate didn't react on each other, so why should they do now?

Amaura noticed how Anzu had pulled out her keychain while thinking deeply. "What's on your mind?" the spirit asked.

Anzu snapped out of her thoughts and turned to Amaura, not seeing how her left eye was now green. "Ah… I thought for a moment that maybe my Lovely Mate could help Yugi, but they didn't react on each other this morning."

"Lovely Mate, huh…", Amaura hummed before she recognized the keychain.

Aurora had her own too, so maybe…

Amaura pulled out her host's Lovely Mate from her school bag and stepped up to Yami. "Ya- Mutou-kun."

Yami turned around, facing Amaura. "Yes?"

The three ancient spirits knew they had to keep a low profile and almost speak like their hosts. That was why Amaura quickly stopped herself and called Yami for Mutou-kun.

"Here", Amaura held out her Lovely Mate. "Try to use my Lovely Mate. It might react to yours."

Yami picked up Amaura's Lovely Mate and clenched it close to him with a smile. "Thank you, Aurora-chan. And I think I have an idea now where mine could be!"

Amaura blushed lightly for seeing Yami's handsome smile. She nodded with her own shy smile. Mako chuckled for seeing those two being so close. After all, it seemed they used to have romantic feelings for each other when they used to be alive.

Yami turned to Joey and Tristan, telling them his idea. "People naturally hide things within reach, so they keychain must be hidden near Tsuruoka!"

Tristan snapped his fingers in realization. "Then maybe Tsuruoka has your keychain in his office!"

"What are we waiting for?! Let's go!" Joey shouted.

The group rushed towards Tsuruoka's office while the clock was counting down, now only five minutes left before the hour was over.

Yami slammed the door open to Tsuruoka's office where the guidance counselor sat on his chair. The teacher grew stiff when he saw the three reject-boys and their friends behind them.

"You idiots! You think you can just barge into a teacher's office?! This place is sacred!" Tsuruoka yelled at them. "Your search game stays out there!"

Yami smirked with his arms crossed. "Your words confirm my suspicions! The keychain is inside this office!"

Tsuruoka cold sweated at the statement, but still kept retorting. "Im-Impossible… I hid it where you can't get to it! It's somewhere else!"

"Can't get to it…or can't _touch_ it…", Yami began, narrowing his eyes. "As I thought! Where would I hide it if I were you? First of all, in a teacher-only place! That way, a student couldn't find it! Therefore, keeping it on your person would be safest!"

Tsuruoka was losing his patience and made a very disturbing face, almost looking like a madman. "Y-You… You can't lay your dirty hands on a teacher… I'll expel you!" Miho and Anzu gasped loudly at the threat while the teacher laughed at the trio. "That's it! You'll have to prove it without touching me!"

Mako glanced down on his host's wristwatch and cold sweated by stress. "Less than a minute left…"

Yami clenched his hand in which he held Aurora's Lovely Mate. It was now time to see if Amaura's host and Yugi's Lovely Mates would react on each other.

Amaura held hands with Mako as they both prayed for the Lovely Mates to call to each other. Everyone literally held their breaths as Yami pushed the two buttons on the keychain. Immediately, the silent room was suddenly not so silent anymore by a repeating beeping noise.

Joey looked around, trying to find the source. "Where's it coming from…?"

Tsuruoka got surprised when he heard the beeping was coming from somewhere very close to him. Everyone turned to the teacher when they realized how Tsuruoka grasped his hair.

"The sound's coming from inside his head!" Joey shouted, pointing at the adult.

"It must be the keychain!" Tristan stated.

"Get it, Tristan!" Joey told his friends.

Tsuruoka let out a not-so-masculine yell as the two boys assaulted him, bringing them all down on the floor while wrestling.

"We've got evidence, so you're not off-limits anymore!" Tristan told the teacher.

"Get him!" Joey shouted.

However, before Joey could actually punch Tsuruoka, he noticed something wrong with the teacher. He didn't have his hair anymore. Instead, his head was completely bald!

"Eh?!" Joey exclaimed in surprise.

Next to Tsuruoka laid his hair that was actually a hairpiece! And the beeping noise came from the very hairpiece. The blonde boy picked up the wig and pulled out the beeping keychain.

"He hid the keychain in his hairpiece!" Tristan exclaimed, looking a bit horrified at the fact that the guidance counselor was actually bald.

Tsuruoka let out another terrified yelp that his secret was found out. "Please don't tell anybody my secret…"

"Yugi wins this game!" Joey stated, turning to Yami.

Mako checked the wristwatch. "With five seconds remaining. That was a close call."

"You tell me", Anzu added.

Miho let out a huge sigh of relief. "Thank heavens it's over! Miho was so scared to lose her friends forever!"

Yami accepted his host's keychain and turned to Amaura with a gentle smile. "Thank you, Aurora-chan." He gave back Amaura her host's Lovely Mate.

Amaura nodded as she accepted the keychain, having a smile of her own. "I'm just glad I was able to help."

Mako smiled once again at the sight of the two spirits smiling at each other before he stepped over to Joey and Tristan who kept their eyes on Tsuruoka while the teacher put on his hairpiece. "I have a suggestion."

Tsuruoka looked up at the two-toned haired boy, cold sweating a bit. "Y-Yeah…?"

Mako smirked a bit mischievously, finding out a way to use Tsuruoka's secret against himself. "We'll keep your secret hidden…if you promise to never threaten to expel any of us from Domino High School again. If you do… We'll tell the whole school about your bald head."

Tsuruoka shivered so much in fear that he chopped his teeth. "I-I-I promise…"

Mako put on his innocent smile. "Good. Then we have a deal."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

The group was on its way back to their classroom to attend the remaining classes before the school day was over. The majority was talking about the game and how lucky the boys were that Aurora's Lovely Mate had reacted on Yugi's.

Yami and Amaura walked behind the group with a couple of meters distance. Mako was walking alone in front of them as Joey, Tristan, Anzu and Miho had a nice talk together.

Amaura wondered for a moment why Yami hadn't retired into the Millennium Puzzle yet. Was there something else going on that needed attention or someone who deserved a penalty game?

The female spirit was deep in thoughts that she never noticed Yami's lustful eyes on her. Without any warning, Yami grabbed Amaura's arm and pulled her into an empty room, closing the door quickly behind them.

Mako heard the sudden noise and looked over his shoulder. He realized his sister and Yami weren't behind him anymore, but he wasn't concerned. He knew those two weren't in trouble or in danger. He allowed Joakim to return to his body and joined the others when they noticed two of them were missing.

"Where're Yugi and Aura, Kim?" Joey asked.

"They both needed to hit the washroom", Joakim lied. "They'll join us soon."

"Ah… Okay", Joey bought the lie.

"Were they so needy that they couldn't quickly tell us where they were going?" Anzu questioned.

"Maybe they both got so tense during the game that they had to go and relieve themselves", Tristan said.

"Miho hopes they get to next class soon", Miho said.

What none in the group knew was that Yami and Amaura had a heated making-out session in the science room. Yami had trapped Amaura against the door while kissing her fiercely. The female spirit couldn't help to actually enjoy the sudden kiss. Both to her and Yami, it felt right and wrong at the same time. They weren't truly kissing each other; they were using their hosts' bodies to show their affection to each other. It felt like they were abusing Aurora and Yugi's innocence.

Neither Yugi nor Aurora had their first kiss, and to the spirits it was like they were stealing their hosts' first kisses. They both were partly sorry, but the other part was not.

The ancient spirits had both been feeling the need to be close to each other. Ever since Yami got awakened, he and Amaura felt a connection that was bigger than Amaura's siblinghood with Mako or Mako's friendship with Yami.

The only answer to the question was love.

Yami removed his lips slowly from Amaura's to enjoy the fading feeling of her lips on his. They had been so soft and delicious. He wanted to have more of Amaura, but knew there were limits. Both of them knew they couldn't do more than just kiss and hug. After all, the body that Amaura controlled wasn't her real one. It had died for more than 5,000 years ago, just like Yami and Mako's bodies.

Amaura stared at Yami with small eyes half-fogged by lust. "Yami…"

Yami gave her his killer smile before kissing her forehead. "Amaura… I don't know why, but…I can feel a connection to you… Like we used to be more than just friends when we were alive."

Amaura nodded as she slowly caressed Yami's cheek, smiling as the boy leant against her palm. "Me too… I feel the same." Her eyes grew a bit sad, the lust all forgotten. "But you know we can't abuse our hosts' bodies for our own selfish needs."

Yami nodded before he planted a kiss on Amaura's palm. "I know… I'm sorry that I suddenly kissed you, but when Aibou and Aurora's Lovely Mates reacted…"

Amaura giggled deeply. "I know. It seems they have chemistry just like we."

Yami chuckled as he brushed aside Amaura's ponytail that rested on her right shoulder. "We better hurry and let them take over their bodies and return to their friends before they suspect something."

Amaura nodded. "Yes. Let's go."


	14. Explosion Game Makes for the Worst Date

**Sorry I'm late with this chapter! But this is a summer chapter, so I guess I'm not entirely late with it.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the rest of the summer AND the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh characters! I only own my OCs!

 **Chapter 13: An Explosion Game Makes for the Worst Date**

Yugi, Aurora, Joakim and their friends were at school. They were all looking forward to the summer vacation, but the nightmare of that were tons of homework they needed to do. They all wanted to go to either the beach or the pool, or do something else.

Yugi had his nose pointed at today's newspaper, reading about one particular incident. "Did you see the newspaper this morning?"

"What is it, Yugi?" Anzu asked.

Tristan, who lazily napped on his desk, opened an eye. "Could it be those serial bombing incidents?"

Yugi nodded, looking kinda excited. "Yeah! That's right!" He returned his eyes on the newspaper. "This is the third time. This time he gave a quiz to guess where the bomb was."

"What?" Aurora blinked confusedly.

"You mean, he made a game out of something this dangerous that put people's lives at stake?" Joakim asked in surprise.

"Quiz? What kind?" Anzu asked Yugi.

"They didn't write about the details…", Yugi sighed. "What a hurtful crime!"

"You really like stuff like this, don't you?" Joey commented before he left to get something.

Aurora and Joakim exchanged a worried glance with each other. The truth was there had been rumors going around at their music company that this serial bomber planned on planting a bomb in the building as well. But so far, they had been safe.

The female twin glanced down at the newspaper and blinked when she spotted something. "Mutou-kun." Yugi looked up. "May I borrow the newspaper for a second?"

"Ah, sure!" Yugi nodded.

Aurora picked up the newspaper and looked closer at the picture she had seen. It was a poster of Domino Amusement Park that was going to open its pool this weekend.

"Domino Amusement Park's summer pool is open", Joakim read the poster, looking over his sister's shoulder. "And it even has a water slide. Nice!"

Yugi blinked confusedly, but his eyes shone with curiosity as well.

Aurora turned to her twin brother. "Joakim, when was the last time we went to the pool?"

Joakim tried to remember as he crossed his arms. "That must have been when we were ten years old. So a looong time ago."

Aurora turned to Yugi, getting an idea. "Mutou-kun, do you want to come along to the amusement park and have a dip in the pool? You can guide me and Joakim to show us around so we can get familiar with the place."

"To an amusement park?" Yugi smiled when he heard that. "I love amusement parks!"

"I had feeling you'd say that, Yug-boy", Joakim grinned.

"So you're in?" Aurora asked Yugi.

Yugi nodded excitedly. "I'm in!"

"How about we go to the amusement park this Sunday?" Joakim suggested. "Aura and I've got some business to take care of this Saturday."

Yugi leant closer to the twins to whisper his question. "Is it about…your comeback concert?"

Yes, Yugi knew about the twins' secret comeback concert during the summer. They had told him and only him because they knew he could keep secrets from others. And the twins didn't want to spoil the surprise for their other friends.

"Got that right, Yugi", Joakim grinned. "The time is soon here."

"Speaking of which, when and where shall we meet on Sunday?" Aurora questioned.

While the trio made up a decision, their other friends had overheard the plans of visiting Domino Amusement Park. They felt a bit left out, but that would change on the date.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

How come it was only Aurora and Yugi going to the amusement park? Well, Joakim had somehow caught a summer cold and had to stay in bed. Aurora had been close to cancel the plans, but Joakim insisted that she should go and enjoy her time with Yugi.

Aurora got a bit skeptical about it, but shrugged it off and went to the meeting spot. She was dressed in a simple white spaghetti-strapped dress with frills at the hem that reached down to her knees and light green sandals with one centimeter heels. Of course, she had her Millennium Earring on her. She carried a silver summer bag with her bikini, towel and other things needed for the visit, plus her wallet and keys.

However, the different thing about Aurora was her hair. She didn't have it tied up as it usually was. It was now down as Aurora also had a summer straw hat resting on her head.

Yugi was already at the meeting spot, waiting for the twins, when he spotted Aurora coming. He could swear he saw an angel as Aurora came up to him. Her white summer dress blew by the wind.

The duo made it to Domino Amusement Park, not realizing that their friends were following them in secret, including Joakim. He had been faking with his summer cold. He wanted Aurora to get used to be with another boy all alone.

"Here it is! A two shot!" Joey exclaimed in delight.

Joakim's group was wearing sunglasses to shield themselves in case Yugi or Aurora would notice them. Tristan had even brought a video camera to record the supposed date.

"Hey, must Miho-tachi hide?" Miho mumbled.

"Because we came to check on their date!" Joey replied.

"And I agreed on it because I wanted to make a small experiment of this opportunity", Joakim added.

"What do you mean?" Anzu wondered.

Joakim let out a soft sigh. "A couple of years ago, Aurora had a hard time trusting other boys without me around. So I want to see if she's gotten better, and Yugi is the perfect boy since he would never try to harm Aurora."

"Was it that extreme?" Anzu asked sadly.

Joakim nodded, "Yeah…"

"Miho came to swim in the pool!" Miho protested.

"Yeah, Joey! I came to see Miho-chan in a swimsuit, which I would be grateful to see", Tristan confessed as he turned the video camera at his crush.

Miho shrieked with a blush before hitting Tristan with her bag. "Tristan-kun, you pervert!"

Tristan blushed at his mistake with the words. "No no! I came to play in the pool. Right, Joey?"

"Let's leave it at that", Joey replied simply.

Yugi looked up at his friend, wondering why he suddenly got so nervous around her. It wasn't the first time he walked by her side. Was it because of her casual clothes, or her hair down? He had absolutely no idea.

"Aurora-chan!" Yugi spoke up, getting the female twin's attention. "Since it's just the two of us… Is this a d-da…"

Aurora noticed how distressed and embarrassed Yugi was about the outing, so she decided to distract him. "I almost forgot! We need to buy entrance tickets."

"I'll go buy them!" Yugi insisted and ran off to the counter.

Aurora smiled at the sight when she saw how the lady behind the counter thought Yugi was an elementary school student. After Yugi showed the lady his high school ID, she apologized and allowed the boy to buy two student tickets.

The duo went to the pool area and went to change their clothes. Yugi was done first. He waited for Aurora by the water slides, dressed in his blue trunks.

"Sorry to keep you waiting", Aurora called.

Yugi turned around to greet her when his voice got stuck in his throat. Aurora was dressed in a light blue swimsuit that had a diamond cut on her stomach, revealing her belly button. She had her hair up in a bun while she had removed her Millennium Earring.

Not just Yugi but other boys and men were staring at Aurora's curvy body that had the natural shape for a model.

Aurora was carrying a swimming ring, big enough to fit her and Yugi. "Shall we try the water slide, since we're so close to it?"

Yugi couldn't get a word out of his mouth. Aurora looked at him worriedly. "Are you okay, Mutou-kun?" she asked.

Yugi snapped out of it and nodded. "Y-Yes yes! I'm fine!"

Aurora smiled before she grabbed Yugi's hand, causing him to blush even harder. "Then let's go."

Joey and Tristan stood behind a shelter. Miho and Anzu had gone to change into their own swimsuits. The boys couldn't help but feel a bit warmer than usual after seeing Aurora's body.

"Damn, Aurora. She has more of a sexy, dynamite body than I thought", Joey blushed. "She and Yugi don't match at all!"

"Yeah", Tristan nodded.

The two boys suddenly felt something burn behind them. They turned their heads slowly to see Joakim glare at them with fire in his eyes.

"Careful, guys…", Joakim hissed in a threatening way. "That's my sister you're talking about."

Joey and Tristan swallowed nervously.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Aurora and Yugi spent much of the time in the pool, splashing each other and even racing. Now they were both resting on loungers to dry the water off their bodies. Aurora was enjoying the sun while Yugi was very stiff. He kept eyeing Aurora secretly as a "sunburn" remained on his cheeks.

Joey felt a bit jealous for seeing Tristan and Miho having fun together in another pool. But the jealousy grew even bigger when he saw how Joakim and Anzu had a great time together as well. He felt left out so he tried to flirt with some beauties, only to get rejected.

Aurora opened her eyes as she looked at the blue sky. * _What a beautiful day… It's too bad Joakim missed this._ *

A noise to her left caught her attention. She turned her head and saw Yugi sitting up on the lounger, but something was different with him. Instead of his childish look, he had Yami's mature appearance. Aurora got stunned for a second. Was she hallucinating or was it really Yami who somehow took over Yugi's body, even if the boy wasn't wearing his Millennium Puzzle?

The magic got broken when a child sprayed water on Yugi's face with a water gun. "What are you doing, you brat?!" Yugi spat angrily as he chased after the boy.

Aurora giggled at the scene, feeling a blush on her cheeks. * _Maybe… I was imagining Yugi as a grown-up with Yami's features…_ * She leant back on her lounger and looked at the sky. * _Yugi…is completely different from the other boys I met. I…_ * A smile appeared on her lips. * _I guess I like him…as a very close friend._ *

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Yugi and Aurora changed back to their clothes and walked through the amusement park.

"What ride should we go on?" Yugi asked.

Aurora looked around, seeing all kinds of rides. "Is there any ride that you don't like, Mutou-kun?"

"I love them all", Yugi replied.

"I see."

Aurora suddenly felt eyes on her back. She looked over her shoulder to see some blonde hair disappear behind an ice cream stand. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously, having a feeling she knew who the blonde hair belonged to.

"Let's go that way", Aurora turned back to Yugi and pointed in a direction.

Yugi nodded and followed the girl. Joey followed them behind with a few meters, acting all nonchalant.

" _Aurora…_ ", Amaura called.

" _Yes?_ " Aurora replied.

" _Joey is following you two._ "

" _I had a feeling it was him._ "

" _But I also sense Mako nearby._ "

That almost caught Aurora off guard.

" _H-How can Mako be here when Joakim is sick?_ "

" _Joakim faked it._ "

Aurora grew angry at her brother who pretended to be sick, just to spy on her and Yugi. She led Yugi on a path behind some bushes and waited for Joey to follow them. Once she heard his footsteps turning by the corner, she turned quickly around and threw down Joey on the ground.

"Got you, Wheeler-kun!" Aurora said, holding Joey's right arm behind his back while pushing him down with her other hand.

"Ow ow ow!" Joey groaned in pain. "Let go of me, woman!"

"Joey?" Yugi blinked confusedly.

Aurora let go of Joey and crossed her arms as she glared at the blonde boy. "What are you doing here?"

"We all came to play in the pool too!" Joey confessed, not wanting to get Aurora angry.

"Really?" Aurora arched an eyebrow.

Joey swallowed nervously as he felt Aurora's glare was exactly the same as Joakim's.

Yugi felt like he had to break the awkward silence. "H-Hey… Since we're here, let's all play together?"

"Huh?" Aurora blinked confusedly.

"The more the merrier, right?" Yugi said with an innocent look.

Aurora agreed on it as she, Yugi and Joey walked around in the amusement park. But it didn't even take five minutes when Joey remembered something.

"Ah, that's right", Joey suddenly said, getting his friends' attention as he looked at Aurora. "Joakim mentioned something weird earlier." Aurora blinked when she heard his brother's name. "He said something that you had a hard time trusting other boys without him around."

Aurora's eyes widened in shock when she heard that. Her inner body began shaking as the memories came back with an explosion. The scenes… The smells… The voices… The touches on her body…

Yugi noticed the sudden change on Aurora's face. She looked like she had seen the scariest thing that could ever exist on the planet.

Joey was oblivious to the girl and continued talking. "Were you once bullied by boys, or did a relationship go wrong for you, or-"

Aurora didn't let Joey finish the sentence as she threw her bag straight on his face, tears in her eyes as she growled like a tiger. "You have no rights to know what happened to me!" Blinded by anger, she took off, leaving the two boys alone.

"Aurora-chan… Wait, Aurora-chan!" Yugi called as he picked up Aurora's bag and ran after her.

Joey stared at his friends in disbelief. "What's with her?"

Tristan had seen everything, so he walked up to his blonde friend. "She's mad you interfered with her date. It's normal."

Joakim, Anzu and Miho joined the boys. "What happened?" Anzu asked.

The trio had missed Aurora and Yugi running off.

"Ah… I asked Aurora a question, but I guess it was a sore point…", Joey rubbed the back of his head.

Joakim snapped his head towards the blonde boy. "What kind of question?"

Joey swallowed nervously. "About why she used to be scared of boys…"

That resulted with a punch on the top of Joey's head by Joakim. Joey crouched down and held his throbbing head.

"Joey-kun, you idiot!" Miho scolded him.

"You're not supposed to ask girls uncomfortable questions until they're ready to speak about them!" Anzu added.

"Girls…", Joey mumbled angrily.

"Anyway, we better go look for Aurora and Yugi", Tristan told the group. "Aurora looked very upset."

"And with every right", Joakim nodded.

" _I'll try sensing Amaura and Yami's power_ ", Mako told his host.

" _Please do_ ", Joakim replied.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Aurora had outrun Yugi, and since she didn't want anyone to see her in her current condition, she decided to take a turn with the Ferris wheel. She went into the third gondola and sat down with her hands on her face. She had calmed down a bit, but the memories were still lingering in her mind.

Amaura's spirit sat next to her and had an arm wrapped around her host's shoulders. " _Calm down, Aurora. Joey didn't mean any harm by that question. He was simply curious._ "

Aurora looked up with dried tears on her cheeks. "I know that… But still…"

" _It hurts. I know._ "

Both Amaura and Mako knew about the incident that happened when Aurora and Joakim were still living in Canada and when their father was still around.

" _What you went through was dreadful. You did not deserve that._ "

Aurora sighed as she looked out through the window to her right. "I'm glad nothing else happened, but I fear for the future…" She trailed off when she spotted Yugi's figure running past the Ferris wheel.

Just as Aurora was about to take a closer look, the whole Ferris wheel shook by an explosion that came from the control room. "What was that?!" Aurora exclaimed.

The Ferris wheel came to a halt as Aurora could faintly hear a loud alarm from the outside. Yugi turned around and spotted Aurora in the gondola just as a voice spoke from a speaker inside the gondola.

" _May I have your attention_ ", a female voice spoke. " _There is a bomb in the amusement park._ "

"A bomb?!" Aurora shouted in disbelief.

" _Is it the serial bomber?_ " Amaura wondered.

" _Customers, please follow the police orders and quickly evacuate the park_ ", the female voice continued.

A massive crowd ran past Yugi. The boy was close to get into the wave of people, but he dodged it in time as he remained by the Ferris wheel.

Aurora signed for Yugi to run with the people to safety. Yugi didn't get it first until she pointed towards the crowd. His expression changed from shock to determination and shook his head to say no. Aurora glared at Yugi and pointed at the crowd strictly, but Yugi still refused to leave.

"He's so stubborn…", Aurora mumbled.

" _He cares for you. That's why he won't leave_ ", Amaura told her host.

The inspector from the Burger World incident ran over to the Ferris wheel and spotted Yugi. He recognized the boy immediately, since you rarely see any boys with the star-shaped hairstyle nowadays.

Aurora saw how the inspector told Yugi to leave, but Yugi pointed straight at the girl and told the man she was trapped in the Ferris wheel. Policemen gathered by the Ferris wheel just as the inspector picked up a cell phone from his pocket.

Aurora and Amaura observed how two policemen came up to the inspector with colorful balloons. " _Okay, we know now it's the serial bomber who's behind this_ ", Amaura commented.

Aurora nodded, "That man is trying to play a game with people's lives at stake. I hope we will make it out of here safely…"

" _We will_ ", Amaura assured her host. " _I hope…_ "

The girls saw how the inspector took a white balloon and released it. The balloon flew past the Ferris wheel when an explosion from a gondola erupted. Aurora clung onto the locked door of the gondola, feeling the tremor in her gondola.

Amaura glanced down through the window and saw smoke coming from the smoking gondola. " _A gondola below us blew up._ "

"We have to get out of here", Aurora said.

" _We can't!_ " Amaura stopped her host. " _If the serial bomber is here, he might see the whole Ferris wheel! If we try to get out, he might blow up the whole ride kill the people in the other gondolas!_ "

Aurora grunted through her teeth. She knew Amaura was right in every aspect. So the only thing she could do now was to stay by the window and watch the inspector play after the bomber's rules.

Yugi never once let go of Aurora's gondola with his eyes. He held the girl's bag close to his chest, feeling his heart throb in fear. He didn't want to lose his friend. She became so important to him in just a few months.

The girls saw how the inspector seemed to look for someone who was good at games. He even asked his colleagues if they were good at games. It was then Yugi's Millennium Puzzle glowed and replaced the boy with Yami. The ancient spirit offered the police his help and took the cell phone from the inspector.

"Yami…", Aurora mumbled.

A sigh was released from Amaura's lips. " _Yami can save us… Only he can do it._ "

Aurora glanced at her spirit friend. She noticed the look Amaura had on her face, and recognized it. It was the same look as Joakim's ex-girlfriend had when they had been together.

Love.

But Amaura's smile radiated more than just love. Loyalty. Trust. Compassion. Was it possible that Yami and Amaura had a very close history in the past?

Yami released a yellow balloon. Aurora and Amaura watched the balloon fly up in the air. It was quiet for two seconds before there was another explosion, but this time it was further away from the girls.

" _It was the tenth gondola_ ", Amaura reported.

"That's why it felt like it was far away from us", Aurora said.

There was a moment of silence when Yami released a pink balloon. But chaos broke out when the fourth gondola exploded. Aurora's ears rang by the loud noise, so she had to cover them for a second.

" _Now the fourth gondola has exploded!_ " Amaura reported.

"So much for saying that Yami can save us!" Aurora retorted irritably.

" _He must've followed the bomber's instructions!_ "

"But what's with the balloons and colors…?" Aurora trailed off as she remembered something.

Last night, she had looked at Domino Amusement Park's website to see what kind of rides and attractions they had. One thing that caught her attention was this clock that was made out of colorful flowers…

"Colors… Numbers…", Aurora mumbled before she snapped her fingers. "I think I got it!"

" _Got what?_ " Amaura wondered.

"This game must be related to the colorful clock they have here in the amusement park!"

" _You mean, the one that has colorful numbers?_ "

"Yes, that one! Try to send Yami a message through your bond!"

Amaura glanced down at Yami before she grinned and shook her head. " _There's no need for that._ "

"Why not?" Aurora wondered flabbergasted.

" _Because Yami must've figured it out now._ "

Aurora looked through the window and saw Yami running off with the inspector, police and some staff members of the amusement park. She followed them with her eyes and saw how Yami sat down on that ride that lifted people up to the top of a tower to then harshly lower the ride down.

"Yami is definitely smart", Aurora smiled before the smile was replaced with a look of worry. "But will he make it?"

Luckily, Yami made it and told the bomber the answer. He even used his power of the Millennium Puzzle to punish the bomber with the Shadow Games.

Aurora looked down when she heard the noise of a man crying in pain. She saw a body smash through the window of the thirteenth gondola and crashed into a food stand next to the Ferris wheel.

Aurora let out a sigh of relief. "The game is over…"

Amaura nodded with a smile. " _And the culprit is revealed._ "

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

It took some time for the staff to get the Ferris wheel to move again. Meanwhile, the police arrested the serial bomber who ended up being the man who fell off the thirteenth gondola. Yami pointed him out to the inspector before he rushed over to the Ferris wheel. While he did that, he let Yugi take over the body.

Yugi barely remembered what happened, but he had a feeling he had helped saving Aurora and the mother with child from a safe death.

Once the Ferris wheel was moving again, the staff helped the mother and her son out before they helped Aurora. Amaura had retired to the Millennium Earring, but she had shared a smile to Yami for saving her host's life.

Aurora got out of the gondola and went straight to Yugi. "Are you okay, Aurora-chan?" Yugi asked immediately.

Aurora nodded, "I am now." She went down on one knee and hugged Yugi, causing the boy to blush by the close contact. "Thank you for worrying, Yugi. And for saving my life…" She had whispered the last part.

Yugi smiled before he gasped in realization. "You used my first name!"

Aurora blushed when she realized her mistake and let go of Yugi. "I'm sorry, Mutou-kun!"

Yugi shook his head. "It's okay. You can call me Yugi."

Aurora blinked confusedly. "Are you…sure?"

Yugi nodded excitedly. "Yeah!"

Aurora smiled and stood up just as their friends gathered by them.

"There they are!" Miho exclaimed in relief.

"So they _were_ inside!" Tristan said.

"You had us all worried!" Anzu told Yugi and Aurora.

"Just what happened?!" Joey asked worriedly.

"We simply got involved with the serial bomber", Aurora replied calmly.

Joakim stepped up to his twin sister. "Are you sure you're okay, sis?"

"Yes", Aurora nodded before she narrowed her eyes. "Speaking of…"

Joakim swallowed in fear, knowing what was coming.

"Why did you fake being sick while you were just fine, Kim?" Aurora asked with her arms crossed.

"Ehh…", Joakim mumbled, not wanting to reveal the truth with the others around.

Aurora realized that and sighed. "Whatever. You can tell me at home."

Joakim sighed in relief.

"Hey, now when we're all here, how about we go together in the amusement park?" Yugi wondered.

"Aren't they closing off the amusement park after the incident?" Joey pointed out.

"Ahh… Right…", Yugi mumbled sadly.

Aurora and Joakim exchanged a look before they chuckled simultaneously.


	15. Scary Woman! Can't Transform!

**I'm so sorry for this long wait for the next chapter! I've been busy with my other fanfics, rewriting my Sonic the Hedgehog fanfic, making a Pokémon fanfic, and mainly focusing on my Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's story.**

 **That, and reality hit me hard when my parents and I found out Mom have cancer. It's taken a toll on me, but I'm fighting for her. I know she will survive.**

 **Anyhow, enjoy the chapter! :)**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh characters! I only own my OCs!

 **Chapter 14: Scary Woman! Can't Transform!**

Aurora, Joakim, and Anzu were visiting Kame Game shop in the morning to get Yugi before going to school together. The twins got an exciting surprise when they spotted card packs by the desk.

"Look, sis!" Joakim exclaimed in delight. "Grampa's got Duel Monsters card in stock!"

Solomon grinned brightly. "This card game is rapidly gaining in popularity. Everywhere you go the cards are sold out."

"I had a feeling Duel Monsters would soon hit Japan with storm", Aurora smiled.

Yugi nodded, "They were already out here in Japan a couple of years ago, but now when they're having tournaments in America it's spreading worldwide."

"Actually I'm also learning Duel Monsters", Anzu added with a wink.

"Really? Then we can play someday when you get the hangs of the rules", Aurora smiled. "I'd like to have a female opponent than just Kim and Mutou-kun all the time. Kim's so predictable nowadays."

"Hey!" Joakim glared. "I still catch you off guard with some new combos!"

Yugi laughed sheepishly while cold sweating.

Solomon chuckled before holding up two booster packs. "Even though it's a sales product, as a favor I'll give it to you four as a present."

"Really?" Yugi, Anzu, and Joakim exclaimed in joy while Aurora just smiled.

"Thank you!" the children thanked before taking one booster pack each.

They ripped open the booster packs and checked the cards while they heard the doorbell jingle, meaning a costumer had come to look around.

"Welcome", Solomon greeted the costumer before returning his attention on his grandson and his friends.

"Ah… Too bad…", Yugi whined slightly at the sight of his new cards. "I own all of them."

"Same here, Yug-boy", Joakim said as he checked his cards.

"Hey", Anzu spoke up. "I've never seen this card before."

"I think I got a rare card too", Aurora added.

The girls showed the boys the cards they got, and both Yugi and Joakim exclaimed in surprise.

"Dark Magician!" Yugi exclaimed at the sight of Aurora's rare card.

"And Violet Hekate!" Joakim exclaimed at Anzu's card.

"What?!" Solomon said in slight disbelief.

"Are they rare?" Anzu asked her friends.

"They're not just rare!" Yugi replied. "I heard Violet Hekate is one of the three witch sisters. It's a rare card that you won't see just anywhere."

"That's true", Joakim nodded. "I've been on hunt for the three cards for years, especially back in Canada."

"It's also the first time that I've seen it", Solomon rubbed his chin.

"Trust me, you don't want to see Kim going around all gaga and ask every collector if they have those cards or know someone who has them", Aurora told her friends. "And I've heard Dark Magician is supposed to have a female counterpart, or maybe a female student."

"I've actually been on hunt for those two cards", Yugi confessed. "When I saw a poster of Dark Magician for the first time, I felt a connection to it. Like I'm supposed to have one."

Aurora could relate herself on Yugi's feelings. She felt the same way when she found Aurora Wing. She felt like that Monster card was meant to be with her.

"You know what, Mutou-kun?" Aurora held out the card of Dark Magician to Yugi. "You can have it."

Yugi blinked in surprise. "You're really giving this to me?"

Aurora nodded with a small smile. "You're after this card, right? I would be too greedy if I keep it just for my collection. See this as a proof of our friendship."

"You better take it, Yug-boy", Joakim said with a grin. "When Aura gives one of her cards to someone, she's very serious about it."

Yugi smiled brighter and then jumped around after he accepted the card from Aurora. He was so happy to finally have a copy of Dark Magician.

Anzu giggled at the sight of Yugi cheering around in joy, before she made her own decision. "I'll give this to you then, Joakim."

Joakim was surprised to say the least. "Are you sure? I mean, it's a woman's card and girls are quite protective of such rare cards too."

"Maybe so, but if this card is that precious, then I'm sure it'd be more useful in your hands", Anzu explained.

Joakim hesitated for a moment before nodding. "If you insist." He took the card from Anzu and then suddenly hugged her in joy. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, Anzu! You just made me the happiest man on Earth!"

Anzu blushed at Joakim's sudden outburst and hug. But she couldn't help but smile when she saw his beautiful smile.

"See? I did warn you about Kim going all gaga", Aurora said sarcastically.

Yugi laughed too, not feeling jealous at all for seeing Joakim hug Anzu. His crush on his childhood friend had calmed down a lot. He turned his attention on Aurora. "Thank you, Aurora-chan! I'll cherish it forever!"

Aurora blushed when Yugi said that, but hid it with a smile. "Please do."

Solomon hid his smile with a chuckle. He could see the signals of how his grandchild was acting around someone he really _really_ liked. But the old man remembered they weren't alone. "The costumer just now…" He looked around, seeing no one else in the shop. "Oh well."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

The small group of four walked together to school and met up with the rest of their friends. Both Yugi and Joakim told Joey, Tristan, and Miho about the cards they got from Anzu and Aurora by the shoe lockers.

"Those cards are really that rare?" Joey asked.

"Nice! Miho also wants one!" Miho said excitedly.

"I bet you don't know the rules", Anzu said a bit teasingly.

"I guess I'd also like to try", Tristan blushed by the smile on Miho's face.

"It seems fun", Joey said, referring to Duel Monsters.

"Let's play together", Yugi suggested as he switched his shoes.

"How about you guys come over on the weekend?" Aurora said. "Kim and I have many different prepared Decks, which you can borrow to try playing and get used to the rules."

"But the rules are simple to learn", Joakim added as he opened his shoe locker. "Even kids can learn them."

The male twin pulled out his indoor shoes just as an envelope flew out from there. Joey and Tristan had also taken out their indoor shoes at the same time when they spotted the letter flying around them before landing on the floor. What stuck out the most of the letter was a heart sticker, meaning it was a…

"Love letter!" Joey and Tristan exclaimed in surprise.

Anzu somehow got a bit ticked over it because she could swear she had seen that letter fly out from Joakim's shoe locker. "Hey. I didn't really see; whose shoe locker did it fall from?"

Joey picked up the letter, ready to rip it open when Tristan tried snatching it out from the blonde's hands. "Mine, of course!" Tristan answered.

"Don't be stupid! Mine! Mine!" Joey retorted.

The letter flew across the hallway until Miho caught it and read on the envelope. "It has 'Joakim Ueda Pax-sama' written on it."

The two boys stopped brawling as everyone, except Aurora, looked surprised by the news. "For me?" Joakim questioned.

"Here", Miho handed the letter to the male twin.

"Bet it's another fangirl letter", Aurora shrugged.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

The group had to continue the conversation with the love letter by lunchbreak. Joakim held the letter in his hands, ready to open it, when Joey and Tristan went immediately to him.

"So, what's it say?" Joey wondered. "What's written there?!"

"I'm just about to open it", Joakim said, holding up the envelope.

"What?!" Tristan growled. "I'm so frustrated!"

"Let me see!" the two boys demanded as they snatched the letter and fought over it again.

Yugi and the girls gathered by Joakim's desk, watching the small brawl between the troublemakers.

"They are kind of similar", Miho stated.

Aurora nodded, "They could be cousins."

Yugi cold sweated, not liking how two of his friends fought over a letter that wasn't for neither of them.

Anzu had enough of the two boys and used her 100% angry glare. "Let me see!"

Tristan and Joey froze when they saw the brunette glare at them. "Okay", they both said as Joey handed Anzu the letter.

Anzu gave then the letter back to Joakim who opened it and read out loud. "Hello. I'm sure you're surprised to suddenly receive a letter like this. But I just wanted you to know these feelings in my heart. Could we meet just once? I'll be waiting after school at Domino Park. From Kageyama Risa."

"Joakim-kun is popular with the girls!" Miho smiled to the male twin.

"Well…", Joakim began while adjusting his ponytail. "Can't help it when I've got good looks."

"Kim…", Aurora sweat dropped.

"But I don't know this Kageyama Risa girl", Joakim added.

"A girl has been watching you from afar!" Miho grinned, thinking this was like a fairytale. "Right, Anzu?"

Anzu felt a pinch of pain in her heart, but ignored it. "Yeah."

Yugi glanced at Anzu, noticing she didn't act as she usually did in such situations.

"They say a name matches the body", Tristan said. "Kageyama Risa… This is the name of an unattractive girl!"

"I think so too!" Joey nodded.

"For the first time we get along!" the two of them wrapped an arm around their shoulders and laughed together.

"A comedy sketch?" Aurora mumbled at the boys.

"I'm sure it's a Frankenstein-like girl!" Tristan added. "Kageyama Risa, eh? That goes for all girls with kana in their name."

"Mi… Ho…", Miho counted the kana in her name. "Miho!" She grew depressed, thinking like she was a Frankenstein-girl as Tristan had mentioned.

Tristan panicked as Miho walked from the group to mourn a little. "Miho-chan!" He ran after Miho to comfort her as Joey followed his bro.

"Joakim", Anzu said, getting the boy's attention. "What are you going to do?"

Joakim crossed his arms and leant against his chair. "I'll reject her. I don't want to date a girl I don't know. I want to date someone who I've known for a few years, and the one I can feel the 'zing' with."

"Zing?" Yugi wondered.

"It's a term our parents often used", Aurora explained. "Mom told us when they met the first time they felt a connection. That connection was the zing."

"Or you get to feel the zing later when you realize you love someone", Joakim added.

"Your parents seemed to be the romantic types", Anzu giggled, feeling relieved that Joakim was going to reject Kageyama Risa.

Tristan and Joey returned, linked by their shoulders. "What are you saying?" Tristan said. "He's dealing with a female Franken. Be kind to her, Joakim."

"We're getting along unusually well today, Tristan", Joey smiled to his bro.

"Yeah, Joey!" Tristan nodded before they laughed again.

"Morons…", Aurora muttered.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Joakim went to Domino Park after school to meet Kageyama Risa. Aurora followed, but she stayed hidden among the trees and bushes at Joakim's request. He wanted to reject the girl alone.

Aurora didn't expect their friends to hide with her, but Tristan and Joey were still pretty excited to see the so-called Frankenstein-girl.

"You bad-mouthed her so much, yet you came anyway!" Anzu growled at those two boys.

"I want to just see her just once", Tristan said.

"A female Franken", Joey added.

"Yup yup", Tristan nodded.

"You do know there's no real Franken, right?" Aurora told the boys.

Anzu couldn't help but wonder why she came along. She would usually not care about love letters and confessions around her friends, but there was something about Joakim that made her feel irritated.

The female twin suddenly shivered when she felt a negative aura coming closer. She looked up and saw a girl with a black, winter school uniform approach Joakim.

"Here she comes. That's her", Tristan told everyone.

"Move, I can't see!" Joey said, pushing down Tristan.

"That uniform…", Anzu mumbled. "It's Black Rose Girls Academy."

"That rich girl school?" Joey questioned.

"I can't see the face!" Tristan growled.

Aurora could feel the dark aura came from this new girl. This unknown girl walked over to Joakim, revealing her face for everyone. She had pale skin, short blue hair, and a pair of emerald eyes. Everyone was stunned by her beauty, including Joakim.

Kageyama Risa gave Joakim a wrapped present and noticed the boy's Millennium Earring. She was about to touch it when she suddenly pulled back, as she was felt something awful.

Aurora felt the negative aura even stronger now. Amaura's spirit appeared next to her host. " _There's something wrong with this girl._ "

Joakim asked if something was wrong, but Risa denied it and ran off, acting like a shy girl. Once Risa had left, everyone stepped over to Joakim. The male twin knew his friends wouldn't leave him alone, but he didn't deny them.

Everyone stayed behind to see what Joakim got from Risa. He unwrapped the present and revealed…

"A summer vest!" Miho exclaimed cheerfully as she held it for everyone to see. "Wow! This is hand-knit! It's full of love, right?!"

Aurora could almost smell the negative aura from the summer vest, but didn't say anything. Joakim felt actually the same thing. Yugi could almost sense something, but all his body did was sending a few shivers down his spine. He wondered why because it was a hot day.

"Sorry… But we're going home first", Tristan bowed his head with Joey, both of them looking crushed by their mistake about Risa.

"For some reason I've lost my confidence", Joey explained.

"I want to carefully rethink my life", Trista added before the duo walked away.

"I hope they'll be fine", Yugi said, feeling worried for his friends.

"What are you going to do, Joakim?" Anzu almost demanded. "That Risa girl is pretty serious. Are you going to date her?"

"No, I won't", Joakim shook his head. "I couldn't reject her because she ran off before I could deny her feelings."

"Then you're turning her down, right?" Anzu said, looking relieved. "Yeah. That fits you, Kim."

Miho giggled, "Anzu! Could it be jealousy?"

Anzu blinked in surprise before she exploded irritably at her bluette friend. "What are you saying?! I'm worried about Joakim as a friend! It's only natural!"

"No need to be so angry!" Miho giggled.

Yugi felt a sting of pain in his heart, but it was gone just as fast as it came. He felt happy that Anzu seemed to like Joakim greatly.

Aurora gave her twin a glance, telling him they needed to talk tonight.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

The twins were in Joakim's room in the evening to talk about Risa. Even the ancient spirits were out to talk with them.

"There's something off with Risa", Aurora stated, sitting on Joakim's bed.

" _Obviously_ ", Amaura nodded.

" _We both felt the dark aura from Kageyama_ ", Mako added. " _I could feel it when she tried touching the Millennium Earring. It was like she had the aura of a sorceress._ "

" _Does sorceress even exist today?_ " Amaura wondered.

"Some people say there are those who are born with extraordinary powers", Joakim explained as he sat on the floor. "But that's mostly a myth."

"We need to be careful around Risa", Aurora pointed out. "She may have a cute face, but she could have ominous reasons to get close to you, Kim."

"Absolutely!" Joakim nodded.

A knock on Joakim's door got everyone's attention. "Kim! There's a girl on the phone asking for you!" Yamato said from behind the door.

"Thanks!" Joakim said as he stood up from the floor. "It must be Risa."

Aurora nodded as she watched Joakim leave his room to get the phone. Mako's spirit remained in the room with her sister and Aurora. They waited patiently until Joakim came back.

"So?" Aurora wondered.

"It was Risa", Joakim nodded as he shut the door behind him. "She wants to meet me in the morning before school tomorrow."

Aurora narrowed her eyes. "That's weird. Why not wait after school?"

" _Exactly_ ", Amaura nodded.

" _It smells like a trap_ ", Mako stated.

"Sis", Joakim told his sister. "I need you to back me up, if something awful happens."

Aurora nodded, "You've got my back."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Joakim went to the same bench where he waited for Risa last day. Aurora hid behind the trees and waited for her to jump in. Risa arrived with another present for Joakim. This time, it was a pair of hand-knit socks.

"Please wear them if you'd like", Risa told Joakim.

Joakim shook his head. "I'm sorry, Risa. I'm afraid I can't accept them. I don't know you enough to date you."

Risa blinked before she looked down. "I see…" Her eyes shone in darkness for a second before she returned to her shy smile. "But we can know each other if we start dating."

Joakim raised an eyebrow, feeling the dark aura from Risa. "Risa. I can feel you don't actually love me." Risa gaped in shock. "You just want something from me. _What_ is it?"

Aurora felt the dark aura from Risa grow stronger by each second. It was soon time for her to switch place with Amaura.

"Well… Um… I want…", Risa began shyly before her pretty face was replaced with a nasty one. "Your Violet Hekate!"

" _Now!_ " Amaura shouted.

Aurora's Millennium Earring glowed, letting the spirit take over its host's body. Amaura jumped out from her hiding spot and towards her brother who had switched place with Joakim.

But before Amaura could help, she felt something long wrap around her neck. It tightened around her, causing her to choke for a second. She grunted through her teeth as she felt someone was pulling on the whip. The spirit looked over her shoulder and saw a duplicate of Risa.

"Don't you dare interfere", the second Risa cooed evilly.

"'Ukht!" Mako shouted as he jumped back when the first Risa tried punching him.

The first Risa chuckled deeply. "Just give me your Violet Hekate and we'll spare your sister."

Mako backed away when he suddenly felt a pair of hands grab his neck, choking him lightly.

A deep giggle, sounding like Risa's, spoke up behind him. "We won't let you get away. When we want something, we get it."

Amaura saw there was a third Risa behind Mako. It only meant one thing; Kageyama Risa was one of the witch triplets!

Triplets that were after Violet Hekate, which had two witch sisters…

That's it!

"Shaqiq!" Amaura choked out, still struggling against the whip around her neck. "T-They must h-have th-those ot-other two H-Hekate!"

"W-What?!" Mako choked.

Kageyama#2 chuckled behind Amaura. "What a clever girl."

"That's right", Kageyama#3 said. "We've been looking for Violet Hekate for years."

"And when I heard you got Violet Hekate from your girlfriend…", Kageyama#1 began as she searched through Mako's pockets. "…We set up a trap for you, so you would give me Violet Hekate voluntarily."

"A-Anzu's not m-my g-girl…", Mako choked when Kageyama #3 tightened her hold on his neck.

"We will complete the three Hekate and bring out Gorgon!" the triplets said simultaneously as Kageyama#1 found the Violet Hekate card. "We will become Japan's best Duel Monsters players ever!"

"Not if I allow it", a new voice spoke up behind Kageyama#2.

Kageyama#2 was about to look behind her shoulder when she was roughly pushed aside, losing her hold of the whip. Amaura felt the whip lightening up, so she quickly removed it. The female spirit didn't have to look to see who had come to aid her.

"You could have come earlier, Yami."

Yami chuckled, "My apologies. Aibou had a hard time waking up this morning."

The other two Kageyama lost their concentration on Mako, which gave him the chance to kick away Kageyama#1 before he grabbed Kageyama#3's arms and threw her over him. Kageyama#3 landed on top of her first triplet, knocking them out for a moment.

The spirits took the opportunity to get the Hekate cards from the witch triplets. Yami found Red Hekate by Kageyama#2 while Mako found both Yellow Hekate and Gorgon by Kageyama#3. Amaura just snatched Violet Hekate out from Kageyama#1's hand.

The three spirits stepped away a bit as they saw the triplets were waking up. The Eye of Horus was glowing on Yami's forehead.

"The Door of Darkness has been opened", Yami announced.

The triplets woke up, just to see the illusions of the three Hekate and Gorgon. The Duel Monsters were not pleased with the triplets and hurt them. And of course, the triplets didn't get any real-life damage, but they got traumatized for sure.

What happened after that? Well, the twins stayed at home for that day because of the bruises around their necks. And Joakim got to keep the Hekate cards, including the Fusion Monster Gorgon.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Sorry for the lazy end. I didn't know how to end it. ^^'**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Google translation**

' **ukht = sister**

 **shaqiq = brother**


	16. Threat of the Doctor's Gown!

**New chapter, new adventure. Enjoy! :)**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh characters! I only own my OCs!

 **Chapter 15: Sudden Turnaround! Threat of the Doctor's Gown!**

The twins, Aurora and Joakim, went to the train station after school. Why? Because they wanted to see their mother, Akane, who was working in a hospital in another city. Their mother was transferred a couple of months ago, and she rarely came home during weekends.

Aurora and Joakim sat on the train with their school bags resting on their laps. "It's a good thing we didn't have to head to the office for a meeting about the concert", the girl spoke up.

The male twin nodded, "Yeah. But I wonder how Mom's doing lately. I still don't understand why she had to transfer to a different city."

"They requested her to do that, including other nurses", Aurora replied. "I heard the hospital in Misakidai have several patients with serious diseases and other issues."

"Well…", Joakim leant back on his seat. "Mom can't help it." He got a slight sad expression. "She's been working too hard ever since Dad disappeared."

Aurora looked down with an equal sad face. "Yeah…"

The two ancient spirits, Amaura and Mako, remained silent during the whole trip.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Aurora and Joakim made it to the hospital and were escorted by a nurse to the department where Akane was working. The twins found their mother just as she came out from a room after visiting a patient.

"Mom!" Joakim called with a normal voice, not wanting to get scolded for being loud.

"Mother", Aurora called.

Akane looked up from the chart she was holding and her slight tired face got replaced with a refreshing smile. "Aurora. Joakim."

Joakim walked first and greeted Akane with a hug. "Hi, Mom."

Akane smiled motherly as she embraced her son. "Joakim. You've become so handsome since we came to Domino City."

Joakim blushed before letting go of Akane to rub the back of his head, slightly combing his ponytail. "N-Not really…"

Aurora smiled before giving her mother a hug too. "It's been a while since we saw you, Mom."

Akane hugged back the daughter and pulled back to examine her child. "Aurora… Look at you. So beautiful." She turned to Joakim with a strict expression. "I hope you've been chasing away boys who want to hurt Aurora, Joakim."

Joakim cold sweated while laughing sheepishly. "Y-Yes, Mom."

"Mom, I'm fine", Aurora told Akane. " _That_ incident will never happen again. Our friends are always watching over us too."

"Ah yes, I remember them", Akane nodded. "You two found some really nice and loyal friends."

Aurora and Joakim smiled to each other while Amaura and Mako's spirits stood next to them, also smiling.

"Well, I've got to give Serenity-chan her medicine now", Akane checked the list on her chart. "Want to come with me? Serenity-chan is a lonely girl, but her big brother comes and visits her sometimes."

"Sure", the twins nodded simultaneously.

Akane fetched a tray with a bottle of medicine, a glass of water, and a spoon. The small family walked to the room where Serenity was staying. Joakim opened the door for Akane and let her in first. The twins came after her, but they stopped on their tracks when they saw who were with Serenity.

Serenity was a young girl, probably around 14 years old. She had long, auburn hair, gentle dull greenish brown eyes, and pale skin.

"Serenity-chan, it's time for your medicine", Akane spoke up before noticing the two visitors. "Oh my. Yugi-kun and Joseph-kun."

"Aurora-chan and Joakim?" Yugi blinked confusedly.

"What are the twins doing here?!" Joey exclaimed in surprise.

Aurora and Joakim narrowed their eyes on the blonde boy. "Is it a crime to visit our mother?" Aurora asked.

"Not cool, Joey", Joakim shook his head.

"Big brother and Yugi-kun came to wish me happy birthday", Serenity smiled to the twins. "And I've heard about Akane-san's children. You look just like her."

"Thank you", the twins nodded simultaneously.

"Again with the twins' talking…", Joey shivered for hearing the twins speak at the same time.

Akane blinked when she spotted some wounds on Joey's face. "Joseph-kun, did you get in a brawl?"

Joey hesitated for a second. "W-Well…"

"We better get those wounds treated before they get infected", Akane stated as she put down the tray on a bedside table.

"I can do that, Mom", Aurora volunteered.

"Thank you, Aurora", Akane smiled. "You can find everything in the nurse center where I fetched Serenity-chan's medicine."

"Okay", Aurora nodded before turning to Joey. "Follow me, Wheeler-kun."

Joey seemed confused before agreeing. "Okay…"

Aurora and Joey left the room as the girl led the boy to the nurse center. Joey sat down on a chair and watched Aurora take out a bottle of disinfection, one big cotton ball, tweezers, and some Band-Aids and gauze. Aurora poured some disinfection on the cotton ball and then used the tweezers to hold the ball and dab on Joey's wounds.

Aurora clicked with her tongue. "There're lots of them."

"Y-Yeah…", Joey nodded.

The blonde boy secretly watched Aurora while she took care of him. She seemed different now than when he first met her. Aurora started looking more like a woman than a girl. At this moment, she seemed to be more mature than usual. Was it really because she was concentrating on taking care of Joey's wounds?

Aurora noticed Joey watching her. The boy blushed, feeling like a Peeping-Tom, and looked away. Aurora just smiled lightly before adding one last Band-Aid on the boy's cheek.

"All done", the girl announced before getting a strict face, similar to Akane's. "Are there any days when you don't fight, Wheeler-kun?"

Joey got surprised by the question. "Uhh…"

Aurora wagged her finger at him. "You have to break that habit, or else you'll worry Serenity-chan even more." She turned back to put away the stuff she had used and threw away the cotton ball in a wastebasket.

"Okay…", Joey nodded.

Aurora looked over her shoulder and smiled at Joey. Joey blushed by the view, but calmed down. He felt like he was discovering a different side of Aurora, and a good side too.

Joey used to think both Aurora and Joakim were snobby, because of their natural beauty, and how the twins seemed to act like they were bigger than anyone else. When Joey became close friends with Joakim, he learned the male twin was totally different than to his imagination.

But he still had those thoughts of Aurora since she acted like she was someone and often spoke formally. However, those thoughts were thrown out of the window now. Especially when Joey thought back of all those times Aurora helped her friends and made sure nothing bad would happen to them, together with Joakim.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Next day, Yugi accidently told Anzu, Miho, and Tristan about Joey's sister, despite Joey told him not to do that. So everyone in the group, including the twins, took the train after school again to visit Serenity. Joakim even brought along his guitar for some reason.

This time, they met Serenity in the garden of the hospital. The girl was surprised to see so many friends of Joey's.

"They're all my classmates", Joey explained to his little sister. "Yugi blabbed to them."

Yugi giggled, "Keeping it a secret would make you seem too stand-offish."

Tristan nodded, "Yeah! If you told me the real reason I would have given you the money."

"Money?" Serenity questioned.

The truth was Joey loaned some money from Tristan the other day to buy a teddy bear as a birthday present to Serenity, but it got broken after Joey got into a fight to protect Yugi. The twins got to know the truth when they and Yugi went home together from the train station in Domino City.

Joey jumped quickly to cover Tristan's mouth, not wanting his sister to hear the truth. "Idiot!"

Footsteps approached the group with a woman's voice. "How lively. But make sure to keep it low, children."

It was twins' mother Akane.

Yugi smiled widely to the woman. "Hello!"

"Hello, Yugi-kun", Akane smiled back before turning to her children. "Aurora, Joakim. The children in the hospital are excited to see you. And I see you brought the guitar, Joakim."

"Of course, Mom", Joakim nodded with a smile. "If we can bring a smile on their faces while singing together, it's just wonderful."

"Wait…", Anzu mumbled. "So that's why you brought the guitar? To sing and play for the kids?"

"Yep", Joakim nodded.

"That's so nice!" Miho said cheerfully. "Miho wants to sing with children too!"

"M-Me too!" Tristan blushed, wanting to hear Miho's singing voice.

"Then let's go together", Joakim suggested. "The more the merrier."

Akane turned to Serenity. "Serenity-chan? Would you like to join them?"

Serenity nodded as she stood up from the bench and walked over to Joey. "Yes. I want to hear Aurora and Joakim sing."

Joey made sure to stay close to his little sister and even let her hook her arm around his own.

"I'm not so sure I can sing…", Yugi mumbled while cold sweating. "Music is not my best class."

"Same here, Yugi", Joey said.

"You don't have to be a popstar while we sing here", Aurora told the boys with a smile. "Just enjoy the moment."

Joey blushed at the sight of Aurora smiling again. Joakim noticed that from the corner of his eyes while the group headed inside the hospital.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

After two hours of entertaining the children, most of the group had taken the train back to Domino City. Only three of them remained in the hospital.

Akane had been busy the whole time to take care of patients and stocking medicine. She was on her way to a patient when she felt a large, rough hand on her shoulder. She looked to the right and narrowed her eyes when she saw it was Doctor Gouyuu. Dr. Gouyuu was a middle-aged man with beard and had mostly his thoughts around golf.

"Doctor", Akane mumbled.

"I've finally got a reservation at the Hokkaido dream course", Dr. Gouyuu said, holding up two tickets. "Want to take a vacation and go? I've got a golf set already for you."

Akane slapped away the doctor's hand, not believing her eyes at Dr. Gouyuu. "I can't believe it! Doctor, are you just going to abandon the patients?!"

"If I have to schedule around the patients I'll never get a day off", Dr. Gouyuu retorted calmly. "I was promised the seat as the future head of the department. Try not to embarrass yourself. It's for your sake."

Akane frowned when she heard that. She had a huge problem with Dr. Gouyuu because he was constantly flirting with her, trying to convince her to take vacations and travel with the doctor and play golf instead of taking care of the sick patients.

Dr. Gouyuu leant closer to Akane. "You understand how I feel, right?"

A hand stopped Dr. Gouyuu from doing something on Akane. Both adults looked up and saw it was Joey. Aurora and Joakim stood behind the blonde boy, both of them glaring at the doctor who dared to flirt with their mother.

"Quit it with the shameful behavior, if you're such a big doctor", Joey told the doctor.

"Besides, Mom is technically still married to Dad", Aurora said, looking at the golden ring on Akane's left ring finger.

"So stand back and flirt with someone else", Joakim added. "Oh wait! Start taking more care of your patients, Doctor!"

"You bastards!" Dr. Gouyuu growled.

Akane had enough when Dr. Gouyuu called her children bastards. She didn't hesitate to slap the doctor, catching the three teenagers off guard. Even the doctor got surprised by the woman's sudden move. The slap was so hard Akane even knocked off Dr. Gouyuu's glasses. Luckily, they didn't shatter when they hit the floor.

"Dr. Gouyuu! Though we're both working in the hospital, I'm different from you", Akane declared strictly. "Please don't ever talk to me again or say any bad words to my children and their friends." She bowed and turned around with anger on her face.

"Mom!" the twins called, running after their upset mother.

"Hey, wait!" Joey called while he ran after the twins.

No one saw Dr. Gouyuu glare at them as they left the corridor and entered an office. But the twins and their ancient spirit friends sensed an evil aura nearby.

" _It must be Dr. Gouyuu_ ", Amaura told her brother. " _I sensed it earlier._ "

Mako nodded, " _He will cause trouble._ "

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Next day, the twins got an urgent phone call during the classes. It seemed to be a family matter because they got excused for the rest of the day. Yugi and his friends had no idea what was happening because the twins left in a hurry.

So Yugi and Joey went to the twins' house to see if they were home. That, and the two boys were assigned to deliver the forgotten homework.

"Huh? They're not here?" Yugi asked.

Yamato nodded as he leant against the doorway of the gate. "They called from the hospital in Misakidai. I don't know the details, but it seemed pretty urgent."

"The hospital…", Joey mumbled.

Yamato shrugged, "Well, you can check on them there. I can take the homework from you guys."

"Thank you", Yugi nodded as he and Joey handed over the homework for the twins.

The two boys then walked through Domino City to get on the train for Misakidai. They were both quiet, worried that something could have happened to Akane.

"I hope nothing's wrong…", Yugi mumbled.

Joey's thoughts traveled between his sister Serenity and the twins' mother. He couldn't help but feel like the urgent call had something to do with the incident yesterday.

The boys made it to Misakidai Hospital. They went first to see Serenity, but the girl beat them to it as she ran towards them in panic in the corridor. "Big brother!" the girl panted.

"Serenity!" Joey rushed forward and caught the weak girl. "What's wrong?"

"Akane… Akane-san was forced to quit the hospital", Serenity told the boys.

Yugi and Joey gasped in shock. Aurora and Joakim's mother got fired? Was that the urgent matter?

"But why was Akane-san fired in the first place?" Yugi wondered.

"They're saying a patient was put in danger because Akane-san forgot Doctor's orders", Serenity explained as she regained her breath. "I don't believe it, but… Doctor said when he gave the order, Akane-san was with a man in the nurse center so she forgot."

Joey remembered last day's incident when Akane slapped Dr. Gouyuu. There was never a mention of an order from the doctor back then. And Akane wasn't exactly alone with a man. She had treated Joey's bruises while her children stayed with them.

The big brother held back a growl. "Yugi." Said boy looked up at his friend. "Take Serenity back to her room. I'll have a little talk with the doctor."

"Okay…", Yugi nodded as he and Serenity watched Joey walk away with determined steps.

Joey found quickly Dr. Gouyuu's office and stepped inside. His eyebrow twitched when he saw the doctor polishing his golf club.

"What is it?" Dr. Gouyuu asked, not liking being disturbed.

Joey marched up to the desk and slammed his hands on it. "You bastard! You fired Akane-san because she turned you down! What's the meaning of this?!"

Dr. Gouyuu held back a smirk. "What? How silly. She made a mistake. This is how we deal with it."

"Shut up!" Joey spat. "When Akane-san, her kids and I were at the nurse center, you didn't give any order!" He patted his chest. "I'm a witness. I'll expose everything! Including the part where you were hitting on a married woman!"

"Then your little sister might no longer be in this hospital", Dr. Gouyuu threatened, making Joey flinch in shock. "Even if what you say puts me in a bad spot, I can still get rid of a patient."

"You…", Joey growled, holding back his fury.

"Your little sister is still under observation", Dr. Gouyuu added. "That examination is best with this hospital's latest equipment. Too bad." He pointed his polished golf club at Joey. "What'll you do? Do you want this hospital to keep treating your little sister? You decide."

"The decision is already made and done, Dr. Gouyuu", a voice spoke up.

Both Dr. Gouyuu and Joey turned to the doorway and found Joakim with two superior doctors. The doctors didn't look so pleased.

Joakim walked in with a tape record in his hand. "I bought this tape record the other day and used it while playing for the children, recording the notes and tones of my and sister's singing voices. Then I _accidently_ let it keep recording until my sis and I made it home. Listen to this music."

The male twin turned on the tape record and put it on a loud noise. Everyone could hear the dialogue exchange between Dr. Gouyuu and Akane, and also how Dr. Gouyuu preferred taking golf vacations than doing his job, _AND_ how he tried flirting with Akane.

Dr. Gouyuu turned pale by being revealed. This wasn't meant to happen!

"Dr. Gouyuu", one of the superior doctors stepped into the office. "These are serious accusations and we won't overlook them this time. We did notice how more of your patients have passed away during these last few months."

"And after interviewing Akane-san, we've confirmed you were always absent at those times when you were most required to keep the patients under _your_ supervision", the second superior doctor added.

"In other words… You're the one who's now fired", the first superior doctor said.

"N-No…", Dr. Gouyuu shook in fear.

"You won't get any recommendations from our hospital", the second superior doctor added. "And Serenity Wheeler is staying here."

Joey sighed in relief when he heard Serenity wasn't threatened to leave the hospital.

"NO!" Dr. Gouyuu roared as he stood up from the chair and hit the desk with his golf club.

Joey had to jump back to not get hit by the club. Joakim quickly put the tape record in his pocket to shield Joey, in case the mad doctor would go after his blonde friend.

"This is unacceptable!" Dr. Gouyuu growled like an animal.

"Your actions are the ones that are unacceptable!" Joakim yelled.

"Dr. Gouyuu, put down that golf club or we'll call security!" the first superior doctor demanded.

"You won't take this job from me!" Dr. Gouyuu roared, swinging the golf club towards Joakim.

"Look out!" Joey called from behind.

Joakim remained calm and watched the golf club coming closer. He quickly raised up his hands and stopped the club with both hands, like in the comic books when a character catches an incoming sword.

Dr. Gouyuu struggled to get the golf club out of Joakim's grip, but the male twin had a tight grip on the club. While those two had a tugging-war with the club, three security men rushed in and tackled down Dr. Gouyuu to the floor. When the former doctor was pushed down, he lost his grip of the golf club, so Joakim quickly grabbed it. He held it out of reach for Dr. Gouyuu as he was dragged out by the security.

"You'll pay for this, you bastards!" Dr. Gouyuu spat angrily.

The two superior doctors followed the security out of the office, seeing a small crowd of curious people had gathered outside. The crowed moved aside, making way for the security. Joey and Joakim followed the adults out and spotted Serenity, Yugi, Aurora and Akane among the crowd. Joey headed straight to the small group while Joakim handed over the golf club to the third security man who had his hands free.

"Are you okay, big brother?" Serenity asked worriedly.

Joey nodded, "I'm fine, Serenity." He turned his eyes on Akane and Aurora. "Where were you…"

"I was with Mom in her room of the nurse dorm, helping her pack her things", Aurora explained. "But we had to unpack when I got a phone call from Joakim, saying the superior doctors gave back Mom's job after they got to hear the evidence."

Akane smiled warmly to Joey. "Thank you for trying to help me, Joey-kun. You're a very kind boy."

Joey blushed by the compliment and rubbed the back of his head. "It was nothing…"

"You were almost like the hero for today, Joey!" Yugi smiled widely.

Joakim snorted loudly. "Oh please! _I_ was the hero today! _I_ had the evidence, and it was by pure accident that I recorded the argument."

Aurora rolled her eyes. "Right. And pigs can fly." Everyone, except Joey and Joakim, laughed at the comment before the female twin smiled to Joey. "You were brave to go against Dr. Gouyuu. Make sure to keep that courage for the rest of your life."

Joey blushed, but tried to hide it by acting as if he was clearing his throat. "S-Sure."

The ancient spirits of Yami, Amaura, and Mako stood among the humans. All three of them smiled, happy to see everything was solved properly and that they didn't have to use the Shadow Game to punish Dr. Gouyuu.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Now what's this? Joey seems to have a crush on Aurora. Will it develop or will it crumble down?**


	17. Childhood Friend, A Dancing Model

**Finally a new chapter! And I've been particularly excited with this one.**

 **Since Seto Kaiba hasn't showed up in this fanfic, and he won't until the sequel, Aileen Rao will be a very nice friend to the twins. The reason? You'll see as you keep reading.**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh characters! I only own my OCs!

 **Chapter 16: Childhood Friend; A Dancing Model**

It was a lovely summer weekend. Summer vacation was also right by the corner, but it was still a few weeks away, so students had to endure the school of nightmare a little bit more.

Aurora and Joakim were visiting Yugi and Solomon because they were looking for a certain game.

"A game?" Yugi blinked confusedly.

Aurora nodded, "Yes. We're going to have a visitor this evening and she loves oriental games."

"She's an old friend of ours from Canada", Joakim added.

Solomon chuckled, "Then I'll see what I can find."

Before anyone could move, the door to the game shop was slammed open by an excited Anzu.

"Look look look!" Anzu bounced over to her friends with a VHS in her hands. "I finally got it!" She waved the VHS in front of her. "It's Aileen Rao's super exercise!"

The twins looked at the front of the VHS and their eyes widened in recognition.

Yugi tilted his head confusedly. "Who's Aileen Rao?"

Anzu dropped her chin, not believing Yugi didn't know about the model. "What are you saying?! She's a nineteen-year-old exciting supermodel! Aileen Rao!"

Yugi just hummed, still not getting it.

"'Hmmm'? That's all?" Anzu gasped.

The twins held back their laughter at the scene in front of them.

"I know her too", Solomon confessed. "It seems she's come to Japan. And it seems she's escaped the press. It's all hushed up."

"She has recently finished a fashion show in Paris, and now she's coming to Japan", Joakim said.

"But no one knows the main reason of why she's here", Aurora added.

Anzu glared at Yugi. "See. Even the twins and your grandpa know. So what are you doing?!"

Yugi flinched back a bit, not wanting to get a furious Anzu on him. "Grandpa has too much free time, so he watches variety shows."

Solomon snorted and crossed his arms, glaring on his grandson. "What do you mean free time?! I just saw it between work."

Yugi blushed, feeling a bit awkward for not knowing about the supermodel. "She's that famous?"

Anzu's eyes shone in admiration. "Aileen was originally a dancer. She's also appeared in Broadway musicals. She's my idol!" She did a pirouette. "This video shows Aileen's dancing and how she gets those proportions. I'm going to do a lot of exercise!"

"How about we do them together, Anzu?" Joakim wondered.

"We've danced for as long as we remember", Aurora added. "We can practice together during the summer vacation."

"Really?!" Anzu exclaimed excitedly. "Yay! Let's do it!"

The cheerful moment died down when the door to the store opened and the bell rang. Anzu immediately calmed down, not wanting to make a fool out of herself in front of a stranger.

Solomon turned to the door. "Welcome."

The high school students turned around to see who had come.

A tall young woman with chestnut skin and dark chocolate hair posed in front of them. She had a yellow hat, sunglasses, magenta top, lavender mini-skirt, and magenta flip-flops.

Everyone could tell she wasn't Japanese.

"It's a foreigner, grandpa", Yugi whispered to Solomon.

"I hope she can speak Japanese", Solomon whispered back.

"This person has such great proportions", Anzu added with a low voice.

The twins smiled, knowing who the woman was.

"It's been a while, Leen", Aurora greeted.

"But we were expecting you by our house in the evening", Joakim added.

The woman giggled as she walked up to the group. "I actually decided to make an early visit, but your cousin told me you were visiting a friend of yours, so I went to find and surprise you." She looked around in the shop with a smile. "A game shop? It couldn't get better."

"Oho! You speak Japanese so fluently!" Solomon told the woman.

"Thank you", the woman nodded.

The foreigner spotted the VHS in Anzu's hands. She turned to the desk and spotted a marker. She picked it up before reaching out her hand to Anzu. The brunette looked confusedly at the gesture.

"Let me see", the woman smiled warmly before she grabbed the VHS from Anzu.

Anzu gasped and reached out to get back her VHS. "Hey! What are you doing?"

Aurora placed a hand on the brunette's shoulder. "Calm down." Anzu turned to the female twin with a confused look.

"One of your dreams will come true now", Joakim winked.

The woman wrote something on the VHS and gave it back to Anzu. The brunette looked at the VHS and saw there was a fancy autograph on it now. And not just any autograph. It was Aileen Rao's!

"A signed version would make it better", Aileen commented. "You two know it too, right, Aura, Kim?"

The twins nodded.

Anzu kept looking up at Aileen and down on her VHS, wondering if it was really Aileen Rao's autograph. The supermodel removed her sunglasses and smiled warmly to the group. Anzu let out a yell of shock, accidently hitting Yugi with her elbow as she pointed at the model with her other hand.

"What is it, Anzu?!" Yugi asked, rubbing his sore cheek.

The twins stepped over to Aileen as Anzu was slowly coming over her shock.

"Yugi, Anzu, this is my and Aura's childhood friend", Joakim began. "Aileen Rao."

"We were in the same dance classes when we were small", Aurora added. "She taught us a lot because she's three years older than us."

Joakim blushed a bit. "And…she and I used to date for a while."

Anzu blinked, taking in the information, before she got another shock. "J-J-J-Joakim?! Y-Y-You dated h-h-her?! A-A-And you three are c-c-childhood friends?!"

Aileen giggled, amused. "Your friend is so cute."

"Apparently, she's a big fan of yours", Aurora told her.

"I can see that", Aileen said before turning to Solomon. "If you have any rare games, I'd like to see them."

"What kind of game do you like?" Solomon asked.

"I don't like ones that rely on luck", Aileen explained. "Ones where you read and trick each other are good."

Solomon crossed his arms and leant on the desk with a thinking look. "This is a difficult order."

"Ah, Aileen", Joakim spoke up.

"Yes, Joakim?" Aileen turned to her ex-boyfriend.

"Yugi is really good with games", Joakim replied, pointing at said boy.

"Really?" Aileen's eyes shone with interest and turned to the small boy. "What kind of game are you good at?"

"Me? I like all games", Yugi replied, smiling.

"Including Duel Monsters", Aurora added.

"Duel Monsters?" Aileen turned to the twins. "You two are still playing it?"

"But of course!" Joakim patted his chest proudly. "After all, Aura and I are the reigning champions in Canada."

Aurora cold sweated, "But now that we've moved to Japan, we have to travel back to Canada for the national championships, if we want to protect our thrones."

"Aileen Rao!" Anzu exclaimed, finally realizing the supermodel was here. "Why are you in a place like this?!"

Aileen flinched back a bit, surprised by the sudden action. The twins sweat dropped at their excited friend.

"Didn't you hear Aileen's explanation?" Aurora mumbled to Anzu.

"What do you mean 'a place like this'?" Solomon sulked. "Although she is the hot chick who I saw on television."

"You better not think of my sis in that way, gramps", Joakim hissed threateningly.

Anzu's eyes glowed brighter than before, getting a bit shy too. "Umm… I… Umm…" She couldn't hold back and hugged the tall model. "I'm your fan, Aileen-san!"

Aileen giggled and pushed gently back Anzu. "Right right." She turned to Joakim. "Say, Kim, is she your girlfriend?"

Joakim blushed by that question. "N-No, she's not!"

Aileen giggled before turning to Aurora. "Then, Aurora, is Yugi your boyfriend?"

Both Aurora and Yugi blushed when they heard that.

"N-N-No, we're not a couple!" Yugi waved his arms frantically before he pushed his point fingers against each other. "But she's a really good friend…"

Aurora shook her head, her cheeks still burning. "Mutou-kun is just a wonderful friend. Nothing more…"

Aileen noticed the tone in Aurora's voice, so she decided to stop teasing her friends with relationship questions.

Joakim could also sense the thick atmosphere around them. He walked to his sister and rubbed her shoulder. Aurora responded to it and nodded as thanks.

"I think we should leave now", Joakim told the others. "Mom and grandma are possibly ready with the dinner."

After the event in Misakidai Hospital with Doctor Gouyuu, Akane got to take a few weeks of vacation to be with her family; especially since it was soon time for the twins' comeback concert.

Aileen nodded before she handed over a visiting card to Anzu. "This is where I'm staying. Since you're my fan, I can give you a private dancing lesson for free."

Anzu smiled widely and nodded. "Okay! I definitely accept!"

Aileen turned to Yugi. "And you too."

"Me too?" Yugi pointed at himself with a confused expression.

"Yes", Aileen nodded. "Find an interesting game and bring it tomorrow, please."

"Okay", Yugi nodded.

"I'm counting on you, okay?" Aileen nodded.

"We'll see you guys later!" Joakim waved to his friends.

Aurora smiled softly to Yugi and Anzu. "Find an oriental game, as we said before."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Aurora, Joakim, their family, and Aileen had a nice dinner together. There was joyful laughter when the teenagers remembered old memories of their time together in Canada and laughed harder at the comical memories.

After dinner, the three of them played a few games in the living room and kept talking about their accomplishments after they had separated. They were currently playing the old and good UNO.

"You two achieved a lot with your singing careers back in Canada", Aileen said as she drew a card from the shuffled deck.

"Yep, we did", Joakim nodded as he placed a yellow 5 on the pile of cards. "But we wouldn't be able to dance so gracefully if it wasn't for you, Aileen."

Aileen giggled modestly. "Please, Kim. I only showed you the basics. You two did the rest." Her smile grew into a sad one, remembering something. "Oh yes. Have you heard anything from your father?"

The twins sighed and looked down with sad expressions. The supermodel knew that was enough as answer to her question.

"Nothing…?" she asked softly.

Aurora nodded her head. "No words." She placed a blue 5 on the yellow 5.

"It's like he vanished completely", Joakim added. "As if he's no longer on the planet."

"I'm sure he's somewhere safe", Aileen told the twins with an assuring voice. "And if he got kidnapped, which I don't believe in, his family should be able to pay the ransom note. Your paternal grandparents, and Egyptian cousin and relatives are rich, right?"

The twins nodded simultaneously. "Very rich."

Aileen giggled for hearing them speak at the same time. "You never cease to amuse me."

"That's our specialty", Joakim winked.

"UNO!" Aurora called after placing a stop card on the pile.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Anzu was dressed in a pretty dress, but carried a sports bag with her training gear and a bouquet of pretty roses, as she stood in front of the fancy hotel where Aileen was staying. She was amazed to say the least.

"Wow!" Anzu gasped. "Supermodels are so different."

"Anzu!" Yugi called.

The brunette looked over her shoulder to see the boy carrying several bags with games from the shop. Yugi was pretty exhausted by carrying all the stuff.

"Carry some of these", he begged.

Anzu just cast him a glare. "No. The flowers would get crushed."

Yugi sighed in defeat.

The high school students entered the hotel and took the elevator up to the floor where Aileen had her apartment complex. Anzu rang the doorbell while she held back her inner fangirl. Yugi groaned and rolled his eyes when he saw his childhood friend bouncing on her feet.

Seconds later, the door was opened by Aileen. This time, she was dressed in a training gear fitted for dancing. She had a crimson spaghetti-strapped top, yellow headband, black loose pants, and white trainers. Her exposed skin revealed she had recently danced.

"Welcome", Aileen smiled warmly.

The supermodel guided the teenagers to the living room. Anzu was amazed by the room. It was decorated with items related to the orient.

"What a lovely room", the brunette complimented.

"I arranged it like this when I bought this apartment a couple of years ago", Aileen explained.

"Aileen-san is half-Canadian and half-Indian, right?" Anzu questioned.

"Yes", Aileen nodded. "My tastes are similar to my father's. That's why this room is like this."

"Umm…", Yugi spoke up. "Where should I put this?" His arms were getting tired by all the bags with the games.

"Please leave it on that table", Aileen gestured at a table in a corner.

Yugi nodded and walked past the girls to finally settle down the bags.

"Ummm…", Anzu began nervously and held out the bouquet. "Please take these flowers."

Aileen smiled and accepted the bouquet. "Thank you."

Yugi put down the bags by the table and moaned in relief. He could barely feel his tiny arms after carrying the bags. But he knew he had to train his muscles and the rest of his body if he wanted to become a strong man once he grows up.

Anzu and Aileen were about to join Yugi when Aurora and Joakim walked out from a dance room connected to the living room. The female twin was dressed in a white spaghetti-strapped top, black shorts, and blue trainers. The male twin had a black tank top, blue shorts, and brown trainers. They both had white towels around their shoulders and used them to wipe the sweat off.

Aurora looked up and smiled when she saw Yugi and Anzu. "Hi, guys."

"Yo!" Joakim greeted.

Yugi couldn't help but blush lightly when he saw Aurora's glittering body.

Anzu blinked a couple of times before realizing what the twins were doing here. "Wait! Were you two dancing with Aileen?!"

"Yes", Aurora nodded. "We were invited today to dance together, after a long time of absence."

"But don't worry about that", Joakim said. "We're also here to spend time with you guys. I see you brought some games here."

Aileen giggled as she sat down by the table. "Yes. Let us all enjoy the day."

Aurora and Joakim fetched their water bottles and took a sip while they sat down with Aileen, Anzu, and Yugi. The small boy was looking through the bags and showed each game to Aileen to see if she wanted to try or not.

"Grandpa said to try this one", Yugi told the supermodel, showing her the game. "But putting the board together will take some time."

"Can you please put it together so that I can see?" Aileen asked kindly.

Yugi nodded, "Wait a moment."

The boy moved aside the other games to make place for the game.

"Looks like this will take some time", Aileen said, turning to Anzu. "Want to dance together with me and the twins? We can do it in my dance room."

"Yes!" Anzu nodded excitedly. "That would be an honor!"

Aileen showed Anzu where the bathroom was, so the brunette could change into her training gear. When she came out, she was wearing a dark pink spaghetti-strapped top, jean shorts, and black trainers.

The girls and Joakim entered the dance room and did some stretching to warm up the body before dancing. They decided to dance to a hip-hop song, since everyone was familiar with it.

Aileen mostly had her focus on Anzu to train her while the twins danced on their own. After all, they were practicing on the choreography for their concert.

Aileen was aware of the twins' comeback concert. That was part the reason why she came to Japan. She had received a ticket for a VIP-seat for the concert, requested by the twins. They wanted to share the moment with Aileen, even though she wasn't going to be onstage with them.

Yugi finished preparing the game in several minutes. He was about to call the others, but stopped. He watched through the glass how the girls and Joakim were dancing.

The boy was captived. The way Aileen, Anzu, Aurora, and Joakim danced was amazing. Their bodies looked so flexible and the sweat added some "special effects". Yugi smiled widely as his innocent eyes shone brightly. His eyes were on Anzu, but they kept shifting to the twins. He realized they were dancing differently from Anzu and Aileen.

Yugi suddenly felt a bit left out. He wasn't an athletic person and had a small body. He was quite weak, but he knew it was just temporary. Things would probably turn in the other direction when he would grow several inches.

The boy snapped out of his thoughts when Aileen stepped out from the dance room. "Oh. Is the board ready, Yugi?"

Yugi nodded, "Yes. I was just about to tell you."

"Thank you", Aileen smiled.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

The rest of the day went good. The group enjoyed their time together with both games and dancing. Yugi even got to try dancing some simple steps with the help from the girls and Joakim. Otherwise, he would just sit by a corner and watch the others dance.

Aurora, Joakim, Anzu, and Yugi stood outside with Aileen. The supermodel had purchased some of the games Yugi had brought, and she had given him a check which he would give to Solomon. This time Yugi didn't have to carry all the bags alone. Aurora and Joakim held a few of them along with their sports bags.

"Thank you very much, Aileen-san!" Anzu bowed. "I've learned so much about dancing!"

Aileen smiled warmly. "The pleasure's all mine. You've got the body of a dancer."

Anzu blushed by the compliment.

The supermodel turned to Yugi. "Yugi, thank you for bringing the games. Tell your grandfather you've got an excellent shop. I'll be sure to spread the words."

"Thank you", Yugi smiled with a blush. "I'm sure grandpa will appreciate it."

"And Aura, Kim", Aileen turned to the twins with a knowing smile. "I'll see you two next time. Make sure you don't stop singing."

"We won't", Joakim nodded.

"Let's try seeing each other more often now that we live here", Aurora said.

Aileen nodded, "I agree. But after June, my schedule is fully packed. I'll see if I can get a free spot around Christmas."

"Okay", the twins nodded.

Anzu smiled sheepishly at the twins. "They can still talk at the same time…"

Yugi just smiled, glad that he got to learn some basic steps with dancing. Maybe he could that later, just as with karate, when he grows up.


	18. Pax Twins' Comeback! Sing It!

**This chapter will mostly be full of songs, especially on Japanese.**

 **And two people will have a short cameo, but they'll appear in the sequel.**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh characters! I only own my OCs!

 **Chapter 17: Pax Twins' Comeback! Sing It!**

Summer vacation had finally come for the students of Domino High School. They were all happy for it, but their worst nightmares were lots of homework and sometimes had to come to school for summer classes.

Yugi had taken the opportunity to sleep in on the first day of summer vacation. He didn't have any plans with his friends on that day, so he decided to take it easy.

The small boy yawned as he walked down to the kitchen, still dressed in his pyjamas, and met his grandfather who was making omrice. "Good morning, grandpa", Yugi greeted.

Solomon looked over his shoulder and smiled at his grandson. "Good morning, Yugi. Slept in I see?"

"Yeah", Yugi rubbed his tired eyes as he sat down by the table.

The boy turned his eyes on a small pile of letters on the table. He grabbed them and looked through the flyers and letters. He hadn't got a letter from his parents since January, after he was accepted into Domino High School, and they haven't even called once.

Yugi couldn't help but feel something odd was going on between his parents. He remembered how his mother had stayed home and taken care of him until he began middle school. She decided to travel with his dad who had always been away since the boy was five years old.

The boy didn't find a letter from his parents, but he found one addressed for him. The envelope looked a bit fancy with gold frames and blue letters printed on. He flipped it to check who the sender was. It said it came from an agency called "J-Pop Music". Yugi let out a soft noise in confusion and ripped open the envelope. He pulled out the letter, only to find there was also something else inside it.

Yugi folded open the letter, just to let a small piece of paper fall down on the table. He blinked confusedly as he picked up the paper. There were lots of things written on it, but his eyes widened by the label.

Pax Twins Comeback Concert.

Pax Twins? As in the twins Ueda Pax? They were finally going to have a concert?

Solomon walked over to the table and placed a plate of omrice in front of Yugi. He glanced curiously on the sheet of paper in his grandson's hands. He spotted the ticket in the other hand and read the label.

"Oho, looks like the rumors were true", Solomon chuckled.

"What rumors?" Yugi blinked confusedly, looking at his grandfather.

Solomon grinned, "There were lots of commercials during the last few weeks about a comeback concert with the twins. I'm surprised you've missed them, but they were rarely showing up, so people thought it was fake. But that ticket in your hand proves the concert will take place."

Yugi hummed and looked down on his ticket. So if he got one, maybe his friends had received one as well in the mail? He checked the envelope again to realize there was something more inside it. The boy pulled out a VIP-pass for access to backstage.

"EEEHHH?!" Yugi exclaimed, surprised.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey, guys, did you all get a ticket?!" Joey asked loudly.

Yugi and his friends, minus the twins, were in the arcade to play games together. They had gathered outside to wait for each other, and Joey was the last one to show up.

"I think we all did", Anzu replied.

"And that VIP-pass to enter backstage?!" Joey added.

"I got one", Yugi held up his hand.

"Me too", Tristan nodded.

"Miho too!" Miho giggled joyfully. "I can't wait to get to backstage and see all the pretty costumes!"

Anzu smiled sheepishly. "So you just want to see the costumes?"

"Could that be the reason why Aurora and Joakim have skipped school recently?" Tristan wondered.

"What else?" Joey retorted. "Remember when they came late on the day for the aptitude test ranking? They've must been at their agency for preparations."

"Well, they did tell us they used to be idols back in Canada, but to think they would pick up their career again in Japan…", Anzu mumbled.

Yugi smiled lightly. "I've never been to a concert before, so I'm looking forward to this."

"Me too, buddy!" Joey held a thumbs up.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

The day for the comeback concert arrived one week later. Yugi and his friends left early so they could get into the concert hall before the whole mob of fans would come and push themselves through the entries. The group had to show their VIP-passes for the guards to get through, and they were met up by a woman by the reception desk.

The woman had light brown hair tied up into a bun and had fancy secretary clothes with glasses. "Are you the twins' friends?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Yugi nodded.

The woman giggled at the boy, sensing he was nervous. "Please, there's no need for formal words. I'm Mizuki Yukari, but call me Yukari. I'm the twins' manager." She looked at each teenager and smiled lightly. "I'm glad I've got to meet you, kids. Aurora and Joakim have spoken a lot about you."

"They have?" Anzu blinked confusedly.

Yukari nodded, "Why yes. They're saying you mean a lot to them."

"Excuse me, Yukari-san…", Miho began nervously before her eyes shone brightly. "Can Miho see the costumes, please?"

"Hey hey", Joey said, cold sweating.

"Of course you'll get to see the costumes", Yukari smiled. "After all, the twins asked me to give you a small tour around before the audience arrives."

Yukari led the group to backstage where people were working frantically to make sure the equipment was functional. Yugi and the others had never seen a concert this close, so it was fascinating to see all the backstage work.

"Amazing…", Anzu said, awed.

"Hardworking people…", Tristan began before he nodded proudly. "These people are good examples for the beautification club!"

"And here I thought you had forgotten about your janitor club", Joey teased.

"Follow me, kids", Yukari called. "You're about to meet the stars."

The manager led Yugi's group out to the huge stage where the twins were practicing on their choreography. The twins were currently in street clothes, so they wouldn't mess up with their costumes.

By the twins' side was a model Yugi and Anzu recognized at once.

"Aileen Rao!" Anzu exclaimed.

Aileen and the twins looked up when they heard the brunette yell. The twins stopped dancing and panted lightly as they saw their friends approach them with Yukari.

"Hi, guys!" Joakim greeted with a smile.

"No way!" Joey's chin dropped. "That's the real Aileen Rao?!"

"Surprised?" Anzu grinned happily. "She's the twins' friends, and I got the privilege to get a dance lesson from her the other day."

"Even me…", Yugi confessed nervously.

Aileen handed over two towels to the twins so they could wipe the sweat off as they stepped over to the group. "I'm glad you could all come", Aurora smiled, her cheeks a bit red of her slight panting.

"I'd never miss the chance to see the backstage of your concert, you sneaky twins!" Joey grinned, blushing lightly at the female twin's smile.

"Then I guess you got quite surprised by the tickets", Joakim replied.

"But the stage is sure huge", Tristan pointed out.

Aileen giggled lightly. "I asked the twins not so long time ago if they were feeling nervous, but they said they felt fine."

"Well, I am a bit nervous, but not sickly nervous", Joakim confessed before turning to his sister. "How about you, Aura?"

"I feel fine…but lightly nervous", Aurora replied.

Yukari clapped her hands. "Alright, twins! Get to your rooms and prepare yourselves. You need to do your hair and makeup."

"Yes, Yukari!" the twins nodded simultaneously.

Yukari turned to the twins' friends. "You can join them, but Aurora and Joakim have their separate rooms, so the girls go with Aurora and the boys with Joakim. Aileen, could you come with me for a moment?"

"Okay!" the teenagers chanted together.

"Of course, Yukari-san", Aileen nodded.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"Wow, so many pretty dresses!" Miho said excitedly as she went through Aurora's private wardrobe. "Miho wants to try them on!"

"Hey, Miho, calm down!" Anzu stopped Miho from accidently ripping apart a dress. "They might not even be in your size."

Aurora chuckled from her seat as a beautician was working with her hair in front of the mirror. "I think there should be a couple of dresses in Miho's sizes somewhere packed. I can give them to you if I'll find them, Miho."

"Really?!" Miho said excitedly.

"Is that really okay, Aurora?" Anzu sweat dropped.

"I'm sure", Aurora nodded. "I've grown out of those clothes, so it's better they get used again than being thrown away."

"Yahoo! Thank you, Aurora-chan!" Miho smiled widely.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"I can't believe male singers actually apply makeup!" Joey looked a bit disgusted while he watched a male beautician fix Joakim's makeup. "Makeup is for girls!"

"Lots of men use makeup in their career, both as actors and singers", Joakim replied. "It's normal in this trade."

"I never knew how much work there actually is for a single concert", Yugi said.

Tristan looked a bit surprised. "Seriously, Yugi? Don't you remember all the backstage work when we went to the TV station for the Game de Get show?"

"Ahh…", Yugi blushed, embarrassed. "I kinda forgot…"

"For how long have you planned this concert, Kim?" Joey asked.

"A couple of months back", Joakim replied. "After an…accident back in Canada, Aura and I took a long break. When we heard from Mom we were going to move to Japan, we decided shortly after the moving, we would hold a concert to return to the career."

"An accident?" Tristan blinked confusedly with Yugi and Joey.

Joakim frowned lightly. "It's something…private, but when Aura is ready, we'll tell you about it."

Yugi couldn't help but wonder that accident had something to do with Aurora's Haphephobia.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Yugi and his friends were escorted to a VIP-balcony when it was time for people to enter the arena for the concert. The group had a great view from the balcony.

"Amazing!" Joey exclaimed excitedly. "You can see the whole stage from here!"

"And we don't have to push against each other among the crowd", Anzu pointed out before looking down on Yugi. "You would get crushed if we were down there, Yugi."

Yugi laughed sheepishly. "Yeah… Maybe that's why I've never gone to concerts before."

"But we've got lots of space and seats in here", Tristan said.

"Miho can't wait to see Aurora's costumes! They looked so pretty!" Miho chirped happily.

"By the way, where did Aileen go?" Anzu wondered.

"I'm right behind you", said model replied.

The group of teenagers turned around and saw Aileen standing by the door leading to the VIP-balcony.

"You're staying here with us, Aileen-san?" Yugi asked politely.

Aileen nodded as she walked over to the group. "Yes. Yukari-san kinda requested me to do it, but I also wanted to spend some more time with the twins' friends."

"I-It's an honor", Joey blushed lightly.

The lights turned dark in the arena, catching everyone off guard. A couple of spotlights turned on and swirled around in the arena as a female voice began singing.

" **Kaze no Travelers" by Joe Rinoie and Saaya Mizuno**

A: " _Futari no omoi wo kaze ni nosete_

 _Mirai kirihiraite yukou!_ "

The audience exploded into cheering as the spotlight turned towards the scene where two figures were now standing. Aurora was dressed in a light-blue dress while Joakim had a dark blue costume.

J: " **Nani mo kawaranai mainichi**

 **Ikiteru dake ja mottainai kara** "

A: " _Kyou koso kudaranai jibun to_

 _Sayonara suru toki ga kita 'n da_ "

J: " **Kimi to boku to de** "

A: " _Hontou ni_ "

A+J: " _ **Taisetsu na nani ka wo**_ "

J: " **Mitsuke dasetara** "

A: " _Yume mo kibou mo ai suru hito mo_ "

J: " **Daiamondo mitai ni kagayaki hajimeta** "

A: " _Bouken shiyou futari de kaze ni notte_ "

A+J: " _ **Mirai kirihiraite yukou!**_ "

"Wow! They're really good!" Joey said.

"I never thought they were going to be so good!" Anzu said, very impressed.

"They have such beautiful voices!" Miho chirped. "Miho loves a man with a lovely voice!"

"R-Really?" Tristan asked, blushing by the thought of Miho liking a singing voice. "Maybe I should take singing classes…"

Yugi was amazed to see the twins dancing onstage. They looked even more professional with makeup and pretty clothes on.

The music to the first song died down and replaced it with a mysterious melody. The spotlights turned off while the music kept on playing. Yugi could feel goosebumps by the melody. It sounded like it came from a mystery movie with vampires.

The song turned intense just as the spotlights turned on again at a lonely figure onstage. It was Aurora, but she was now dressed in a short black dress and back heels. The fans of Aurora chanted her name as they waved their colorful battery candlesticks.

" **Meikyuu Butterfly" by Nana Mizuki**

" _Open your shiny eyes in the silent night_

 _Fushigi na yoru maiorita_

 _Ashioto tatezu shinobi yoru_

 _Nayamashi ge na kuroneko no POOZU_

 _Tsukiakari wo se ni ukabu SHIRUETTO_

 _"kocchi he oide" to hohoende temaneki_ "

"Am I the only one who's got goosebumps now?" Anzu asked as she rubbed her arms.

"You're not alone", Joey replied. "Damn, Aura's got a powerful voice. Never expected that from a girl."

"And her voice is flawless", Tristan pointed out. "She and Joakim must've practiced for years since childhood."

"They have", Aileen verified. "And with their dancing."

" _Yokubou no kage ugomeku machi_

 _Tenshi no furi de samayui_

 _Taisetsu sou ni kakaeteru_

 _Ikiba no nai ai no kakera_

 _Nemuri ni tsuku koro anata mo dokoka de_

 _Shiawase na yume wo mite iru no?_

 _Hoshizora ni KISU wo shite ii ko wa mou oyasumi_

 _Mitsumenaide tsukamaenaide_

 _Mayoikonda BATAFURAI_

 _Jiyuu utau dare ni mo mienai hane_

 _Kakushiteru no anata no mune no oku_

 _Kagami no naka no omokage wa_

 _Nakimushi datta ano koro_

 _Da keredo mou kodomo ja nai_

 _Nobashita kami wo hodoita_

 _Mune wo shimetsukeru amai FUREGURANSU_

 _Yuuwaku shiteru kidzuite iru_

 _Kotoba wo nakushita kuchibiru ni mahou kaketa no_

 _Mitsumenaide tsukamaenaide_

 _Mayoikonda BATAFURAI_

 _Itoshi sugite taisetsu sugite_

 _Kowarete shimau watashi no mune no kagi_

 _Sagashi tsudzukeru jibun no SUTOORII_

 _Unmei ni mekakushi sarete mo_

 _Kono kumo wo tsukinuke haruka na asu he to habataku_

 _Mitsumenaide tsukamaenaide_

 _Mayoikonda BATAFURAI_

 _Negai matoi tobitatsu mienai hane_

 _Kakushiteru no anata no mune no oku_ "

Aurora pointed her finger at the balcony where Yugi's group was. She winked lightly with a tiny smile as the melody was slowly moving to the end. Yugi blushed, since he felt like Aurora had pointed straight at him.

The melody slowly changed into a more hype one as Aurora left the stage. She met up with Joakim who stood ready with street clothes that reminded one of a rap singer. They high-fived before Joakim jumped out to the stage.

The male twin breakdanced during the intro of the next song, making his fangirls cheer loudly of excitement until he stopped and walked over to a pole with a microphone attached.

" **Just Fly Away" by EDGE of LIFE**

" _Kaze o matsu tsubasa ga machikirezu kakedasu_

 _Boku-tachi o terashita itetsuita taiyou_

 _Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh genkai nante_

 _Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh sutete ikun da_

 _Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh kodoku ni nante kowasenai_

 _Owarasenai yume no saki_

 _Owarenai mirai darou?_

 _Shinjite miro jibun dake ni dekiru koto o_

 _Hitotsu dake tsukamu nara_

 _Mayowazu ni erabu darou_

 _Kizuna dake o tsukamitorun da honnou_

 _Hate naki sora tobitate ima Fly away_ "

"He's good too!" Tristan said, amazed.

"And did you see how flexible he danced? I had no idea he was so good!" Anzu said, amazed as well. "Has he always danced like this, Aileen?"

"Not always", Aileen giggled. "Especially when he and Aurora were new at dancing."

" _Kawaiteku kokoro ga saken de mezameru_

 _Boku-tachi ga sagashita yuiitsu muni no tsuyosa_

 _Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh kizutsuitatte_

 _Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh idon de kun da_

 _Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh sono namida ga oshieteru_

 _Kaerarenai ikikata de_

 _Kaete iku mirai darou?_

 _Nagasareru na yurugi no nai negai tsukame_

 _Kuyashisa o shiru no nara_

 _Yume ga mata mieru darou_

 _Shibarareru na joushiki nante kyozou_

 _Kurushimi kara me o sorasuna Fly away_ "

In another VIP-balcony were two brothers watching the concert. The younger brother had black hair that was long and could be easily mistaken for a girl, since he was still going in elementary school. His eyes shone brightly while he stood by the railing as he watched the male twin dance around the stage during the short pause of the song.

The young boy turned to his big brother with a big smile. "Thank you for taking me to the concert, Seto!"

The older brother sat on his seat with both his arms and legs crossed. His eyes were stone cold, but they were a bit soft when he saw his brother looking happy. "I just had an empty spot in my schedule, Mokuba."

The younger brother chuckled, knowing his brother wasn't the one who expressed himself so easily, especially after the harsh upbringing their adoptive father gave him. It was sad to think about it, but the brothers still had a great relationship.

" _Owarasenai yume no saki_

 _Owarenai mirai darou?_

 _Shinjite miro jibun dake ni dekiru koto o_

 _Hitotsu dake tsukamu nara_

 _Mayowazu ni erabu darou_

 _Kizuna dake o tsukamitorun da honnou_

 _Kaerarenai ikikata de_

 _Kaete iku mirai darou?_

 _Nagasareru na yurugi no nai negai tsukame_

 _Kuyashisa o shiru no nara_

 _Yume ga mata mieru darou_

 _Shibarareru na joushiki nante kyozou_

 _Kurushimi kara me o sorasuna Fly away_ "

Joakim showed off some moves as the last tones were played. The fangirls cheered at him once the song ended and he struck a pose. The male twin winked and made back-flips back to the backstage to make a quick dress change. An upbeat melody was played that made sure to keep the anticipatory for everyone in the arena.

In less than fifteen seconds, the twins stepped out to the stage together with microphones in their hands. Aurora was dressed in a light green two-piece costume with no sleeves. Joakim was dressed in a blue two-piece as well, but it had short sleeves.

" **A Yell of Thirst" by Field of View**

J: " **Kono mama mou sukoshi arukou kata wo daki**

 **Kie yuku yume wo kazoe kareteku nakama wo mita**

 **Kayoi nareta michi ni mayoikomu kono goro**

 **Yami ga mou hitori no jibun wo tsukuru** "

A+J: " _ **Kawaita sakebi ga kujikesouna mune wo tsukisasu**_

 _ **Kimi wo sasotte sekai wo mitaina**_

 _ **Dare ni mo dasenai kotae ga boku no naka ni aru**_

 _ **Kakehiki ga kagi todoke Fly at higher game**_ "

A: " _Ikutsu no kanashimi wo issho ni koeta darou?  
Kigasumu made motometa ano hi no bokura ga ita  
Jidai ga meguru nara mata doko kate aeru ne  
Sono toki ga kuru made akiramenai_"

A+J: " _ **Sameteku omoi wa doushitemo inamenai kedo**_

 _ **Koi ni ochite kawatteku no mo ii ne**_

 _ **Aserazu sawagazu aru ga mama de to negau kara**_

 _ **Kokoro ni hana wo sakasou Just take my heart**_ "

The twins began dancing together, around in circles around the whole stage. While they did so, everyone could see how the colors of their costumes blended in together. It was like the twins tried to create northern lights onstage. It was captivating for sure.

A+J: " _ **Kawaita sakebi ga kujikesouna mune wo tsukisasu**_

 _ **Kimi wo sasotte sekai wo mitaina**_

 _ **Dare ni mo dasenai kotae ga yume no naka ni aru**_

 _ **Boku wo shinjite sakasou just take my heart tabiji wa tsudzuite kuru**_ "

The twins did one last pirouette onstage and struck a pose when the song ended. The whole arena erupted into applauses as the twins panted lightly by the physical work. They were smiling brightly as they saw the audience cheer and chant their names.

Yugi and his friends clapped their hands, all of them smiling. Joey even whistled as loud as he could. Aileen was happy to see what a powerful comeback her childhood friends had done.

Aurora and Joakim were so happy they couldn't stop smiling as well. With this motivation, they continued the concert and enjoyed to be onstage again.


	19. Big Melee! Popularity Contest!

**I decided to skip Episode 18 because it wasn't so exciting. So we're heading straight to Episode 19 with the popularity contest.**

 **This was one of my favorite episodes of Season 0.**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh characters! I only own my OCs!

 **Chapter 18: Big Melee! Popularity Contest!**

The high school students of Domino High School were still talking about the Ueda Pax twins' comeback concert they had one week ago. There were already questions when the twins would hold their next concert.

Anzu and Miho walked to school together this morning. They made it without any issues and changed their shoes by the shoe lockers. When Miho opened her shoe locker, she found a couple of letters from her fans.

"Popular as always", Anzu commented when she saw the letters.

"You can have it then", Miho said, holding the letters to her friend.

Anzu's eyes widened in surprise. "W-Wait a moment!"

Miho sighed as she glanced at the letters. "Well, it's annoying."

Anzu sweat dropped, "Hey, you."

A pair of giggles caught the girls' attention. They looked up and saw three girls from the 12th grade not so far from them. The prettiest of the seniors had pale skin and red curly hair. She was known as the Domino High School Beauty.

"I'm jealous you get that much", the red-haired girl said, looking amused, before she opened her shoe locker.

Love letters and small wrapped presents ran out of the shoe locker like a waterfall, pouring onto the floor. Anzu and Miho gasped at the sight, not believing such thing could happen in real life and not just in comic books and cartoons.

"Oh my", the red-haired girl giggled as she and her two friends helped to pick up the gifts. "I get sick of dealing with this every day." But she looked like she was having fun with it.

"Unless you do something about your beauty, it's hopeless, Kaoruko-sama", the friend with glasses told her, looking amused.

"I suppose", Kaoruko replied before the trio cast mischievous eyes on Anzu and Miho and giggled tauntingly at them.

"Wow…", Miho mumbled in awe.

"Just what you expect from Domino High's number one popular girl; Himekoji Kaoruko", Anzu said. "There's nothing plain about her."

"What's all this trash on the floor?" a male voice spoke up.

Anzu, Miho, and Kaoruko's group looked up and saw Aurora and Joakim glancing at the letters and gifts scattered on the floor. Both the twins had unamused looks in their eyes.

One of Kaoruko's friends growled at the insult. "They're not trash, young man! They're gifts to our precious Kaoruko-sama!"

"'Precious'?" Joakim repeated before snorting loudly. "Don't make me laugh. What's special about Kaoruko-san?"

Anzu and Miho gasped at Joakim's bold comment. The seniors were stunned at first as well. Aurora sighed and grabbed her brother by his ear.

"Joakim, haven't you learned of respecting others?" the female twin asked before she walked away with Joakim, still holding onto his ear.

"Ow ow ow, sis!" Joakim yelped in pain. "I get it! Just let go!"

Aurora only let go of her brother until they were by their shoe lockers. The male twin rubbed his sore ear, muttering some words on English that weren't explicit.

Kaoruko got over her shock after she heard from the one of the hottest boys of Domino High that she wasn't special. The shock went over to controlled anger as she stood up with some gifts in her hands.

"Ueda-kun, if you'd like to go out on date with me, I could show you-"

The senior was interrupted when Aurora opened her shoe locker and a waterfall of love letters and gifts poured out from it. Same thing happened when Joakim opened his shoe locker. Anzu, Miho, and Kaoruko's group were gaping at the amount of presents. Kaoruko somehow figured it out Aurora's amount was actually bigger than hers and it made her jealous, but she hid it well.

"Amazing!" Anzu exclaimed as she helped the twins pick up their gifts. "I knew you two were popular before, but this is new."

Aurora picked up a postcard and read its message, smiling at it. "It's mainly our fans thanking us for coming back to the stage and sing again."

"Same here with mine", Joakim announced as he put his gifts in a texture bag he kept in his schoolbag. "But there are some love confessions here and there."

"Miho never saw you receive presents before", Miho pointed out.

"We actually did", Aurora confessed.

"But they were mainly in our desks", Joakim finished.

The twins could sense a dark aura emitting behind them. They looked over their shoulders and saw the aura came from Kaoruko.

" _She will cause trouble later on_ ", Amaura warned the twins.

" _But if not, someone else will do the dirty work for her_ ", Mako snorted. " _You can see she's the type of woman who rather lets other do her work. Abusing them for her own amusement._ "

" _She's not a beautiful woman, on the inside_ ", Amaura ended.

" _As the saying; looks can lie_ ", Aurora said.

" _And this is one of the best examples_ ", Joakim added.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

The classes were going on as usual, but they were all a bit shorter now when the summer vacation was waiting by the corner. The twins and Anzu walked to the cafeteria to buy some juice when they saw a crowd standing by a bulletin board.

"What's with the crowd?" Anzu wondered.

Joakim stepped over to the crowd, tapping a male student on his shoulder. "What's going on?"

The student turned around to answer the male twin. "The student council is arranging a popularity contest. They're taking applications this week and hold the contest on Saturday, after the summer vacation begins."

"A popularity contest?" Aurora mumbled.

Anzu sighed, "I'm sure it was triggered by some disagreement in the student council meeting today. Tristan is, after all, the boss of the beautification club. He said he was going to attend the meeting to require a bigger budget for the club."

Joakim walked back to the girls after he got more information about the contest. "They're saying the prize are tickets to the musical 'Beauty and the Beast'."

Anzu exclaimed, "Really?!"

The twins didn't expect their friend to suddenly yell out like that. "R-Really…", Joakim nodded.

"Do you like 'Beauty and the Beast', Anzu?" Aurora asked.

Anzu nodded excitedly. "Yes! It's a Broadway musical! I wanted to go and watch it, but I couldn't get any tickets."

"Ah", Aurora nodded, realizing something. "You also want to study the dancers onstage, right?"

Anzu blushed and giggled lightly as she rubbed the back of her head. "Maybe…"

"Hey, sis", Joakim spoke up. "Why don't both of you enter the contest?"

"Huh?" the girls blinked confusedly.

"But, Kim…", Aurora began. "We already have tickets for the show."

"You have?!" Anzu exclaimed behind the twins.

"If the two of you enter the contest, there's a bigger chance that one of you win the tickets for Anzu", Joakim explained. "And if you do, then Anzu can choose a boy to give the other ticket and we can go on a double-date."

"That's a great idea, Joakim!" Anzu said, getting excited.

"Well, when you put it like that…", Aurora said before nodding. "Yeah, let's do it."

The group went to the gym where the contest reception desk was taking applications. They were a bit surprised to see two familiar faces by the desk.

"Yugi!" Anzu called.

Yugi and Joey turned around and saw the brunette and the twins walking over to them.

"Anzu! Kim! Aurora-chan!" Yugi greeted.

"What are you guys doing here?" Anzu asked.

"Joey is entering the popularity contest", Yugi said with an awkward smile.

Joakim raised an eyebrow. "Really now?"

"Really", Joey said with a proud smile and arms crossed. "I'll show the school I'm just as popular as you, Joakim."

"Good luck with that", Joakim teased.

"Aurora-chan? Anzu? Could it be you're applying too?" Yugi asked.

Anzu nodded, "Yep. The prize is tickets for a Broadway musical. It's been tough because I couldn't get any."

"We came to an agreement to enter the contest and see if one of us can win those tickets for Anzu", Aurora explained. "Kim and I already have our tickets, so if we win, Anzu can give the other ticket to a boy and we'll go on a double-date."

Joey and Yugi exclaimed in surprise when they heard the agreement.

"My idea", Joakim pointed at himself proudly before he turned to the student council member by the desk. "By the way, friend…"

"Yes?" the student council member asked.

"I'd like to volunteer as a guard for the contest", Joakim announced.

"A guard for the contest?" the student council member questioned.

Joakim nodded, "To make sure no one cheats or can react if something dramatic happens onstage. And this is not because I want to help my sister to win. I believe in her power."

The student council member eyed the twins before nodding. "Approved. But if we notice you help your twin, you are fired and your sister disqualified."

"Deal", Joakim nodded.

Anzu and Aurora wrote their names and class number on the register list and got some paper with information about the contest. Joey got the same paper as well.

"I'll definitely cheer for you two!" Yugi smiled to the girls. "Do your best!"

"Yugi, you're cheering for me", Joey reminded him.

"He can cheer for all of us", Aurora said. "No one needs to have just one as favorite."

Anzu looked through the information for the contest, spotting something interesting. "On the last moment, the participants need an escort as they enter the stage."

"That's something Miho would like, if she found her prince", Joey said sarcastically.

"Speaking of Miho, is she participating?" Joakim wondered.

"Maybe Tristan will ask her if he can be her escort", Anzu said.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

The truth was Miho was first not interested on entering the popularity contest because she didn't like musicals, but she somehow changed her mind and entered the contest in the last minute. The group got to know the news from Yugi who had been asked by Tristan to convince her to enter the contest. Then Aurora and Anzu told Miho that if she would win, she could give the tickets to the musical to Anzu. Miho agreed on it, saying she wouldn't go anyway.

The day arrived for the popularity contest. The participants were in the changing room, preparing themselves for the opening ceremony when they would be introduced to the other students. Miho, Aurora, and Anzu were currently sharing one booth to apply some makeup.

"I'm so nervous", Anzu confessed as Aurora helped Miho apply some powder on her cheeks. "But, Miho, I'm amazed you entered. What happened?"

"Just something", Miho giggled joyfully.

"Did you maybe find your 'prince' who will probably be your escort?" Aurora asked before putting away the makeup. "That's all I can do for you now. The rest will be up to you. After we're introduced, we're going to be rivals onstage."

Anzu nodded, "But we'll do our best, right? To win those tickets."

Miho stood up from the chair with a determined expression. "Alright! I'm definitely going to win!"

"I heard something about winning just now", Kaoruko said as she pulled aside the curtain of the booth.

The senior was standing there with her two friends, or Aurora rather called them Kaoruko-senpai's working dogs. Kaoruko looked quite confident to win the contest.

"You should know your place", the senior with glasses snorted playfully.

"It's not that absurd", Kaoruko said. "There is dignity in just participating."

Aurora and her friends growled at the senior, feeling insulted that Kaoruko thought the winner was already obvious.

"Hey! You don't know who'll win yet", Anzu told the beauty senior.

"Please be gentle, all we have is our youth", Miho said playfully. "It's like the contest is between how tight our skin is."

That hit a sore spot on Kaoruko. It made her angry, but she hid it quickly. However, Aurora noticed the look; getting a feeling Kaoruko would do unforgivable things, just to win the contest.

"How rude! Kaoruko-san is also-", the short-haired senior began.

"Very well", Kaoruko interrupted her friend gently. "When the results are in we'll see."

The seniors walked away, leaving the 10th grade group alone.

"Be careful with her, you two", Aurora warned Anzu and Miho.

Anzu nodded, "You as well. I don't like Kaoruko at all."

"Miho will make her eat her words when the contest is over!" Miho said determinedly.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

The opening ceremony was simple. Each participant was introduced one by one. They were a total of nine with Miho as the last participants. After the introduction, the participants got ten minutes to prepare themselves for the first part of the popularity contest; Free Style.

Aurora went to her booth in the changing room and began dressing for her part. She pulled on a lilac dress and fake elf ears before tucking her hair into a fishnet. Then she put on a blonde wig and brushed through it until the hair was straight. She added long gloves and heels. Then she applied some makeup; just some rouge, and mascara. She didn't apply lipsticks for a reason. **(AN: Aurora is cosplaying Adult Zelda from "The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time".)**

Aurora walked out of the changing room with an ocarina that looked like the same from the Nintendo 64 game that got popular several years ago. She also had a cassette with recorded melody that would be played in the background while she would perform.

Aurora gave the cassette to Joakim, who was guarding backstage, trusting him the most to not mess things up. Both Anzu and Miho were amazed by Aurora's cosplay; she looked like the real Princess Zelda.

The Free Style contest began. Kaoruko went out first, dressed as a beautiful geisha. She got many cheers and applauds by her fans. Joey had chosen to cosplay too, but he was cosplaying Marilyn Monroe. The students were disgusted by the looks and one even threw a pie at him. Joey lost his temper and jumped off stage to brawl with the one who had thrown the pie. However, it caused him getting disqualified for leaving the stage. Anzu was meant to dance hip hop, but someone had changed the cassette for her performance. Since she wasn't prepared for it, she couldn't do anything but walk out of stage with her head down, getting disqualified.

Then it was time for Aurora's performance. She stepped out to the stage, the spotlight shining on her. The other students were surprised to see the female twin was cosplaying a game character and even had a replica of the ocarina from the popular game.

Aurora closed her eyes and waited for the music. She sighed in relief when she heard the music and counted before she put the ocarina to her mouth and began playing a medley of several songs from the video game. **(AN: Listen to the medley on YouTube "Legend of Zelda Medley on STL Ocarina - Lena Leclaire".)**

Many students closed their eyes while listening to the medley. They were relaxing at the first part of the performance, but then grew excited when the melody picked the pace. Kaoruko watched from the curtains, growling annoyingly, when she saw her fans were actually paying attention to the female twin. She calmed down, knowing she could win the contest if she kept playing her cards right.

Aurora gained big applauds and some students even stood up while clapping their hands. The female twins curtsied like a princess before she retired to the backstage. Joakim was standing there, talking to Anzu and Miho. The male twin had found the wrong cassette when he changed it with Aurora's. Anzu was fuming angrily, knowing someone had sabotaged her performance.

Miho's performance came out flawless without sabotage. Sher performed like a cheerleader with a small staff, getting applauds as well.

After the Free Style contest, five participants made it to the Bikini Style contest. That included Kaoruko, Aurora, and Miho.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Aurora, Miho, and Anzu were in the changing rooms where girls could change into their swimsuits for the school pool. Anzu was still angry about her fiasco, but feeling relieved that it wasn't her who made a mistakes with the cassettes.

"Man, I'm pissed", Anzu growled. "I wonder who switched the tapes?!"

"Someone who doesn't have pride and dare to use cheap tricks to win", Aurora replied as she looked through her bag for her bikini. "She's deep down scared to lose."

"You talk with riddles, Aura", Anzu sweat dropped. "Miho, Aura. You've got to win no matter what now."

"Leave it to me!" Miho replied after she applied some sunscreen on her cheeks. "I brought a swimsuit that I really like."

"Really?" Anzu said, excited.

Miho went to her locker and opened it to show the swimsuit to her friends, but the one-piece was torn into pieces.

"What is this?" Miho said, not believing her eyes.

"Miho, what are you going to do?" Anzu asked. "Do you have an extra swimsuit with you?"

"No…", Miho shook her head.

"Don't worry!" Aurora exclaimed as she picked up her safe swimsuit. "Anzu, run to the drama club and ask to borrow a Little Mermaid costume!"

"Huh?" Anzu and Miho looked confused.

"Hurry up!" Aurora said as she undressed herself. "I'll try to stall as much time as possible when it's my turn."

"O-Okay!" Anzu nodded before she ran out of the changing room.

Miho sat down on a bench and sighed, but watched as Aurora put on her swimsuit. "But, Aurora-chan, your swimsuit sure is…something."

Aurora put on a pair of black heels before draping a cloak over her shoulders to cover her body. "I'm pretty sure Kaoruko will wonder where you can buy a swimsuit like mine."

A knock on the door that led to the school pool was heard before Joakim opened the door lightly, making sure not to peek in. "Sis, it's soon your turn."

"Thank you, Kim", Aurora thanked before walking over to the door, but cast a wink to Miho.

Aurora walked out to the bright sunlight and stepped over to the small diving-board that served as the stage. She walked past participant number 4 and gave her a light nod as respect. The other girl nodded back in respect and joined Kaoruko who stood aside and watched the catwalk-show.

Kaoruko had meant to ruin Aurora's swimsuit too, but she couldn't find it in the swimming pool locker room. She had then realized Aurora kept all her costumes in the same bag she had been carrying to the first changing room.

Aurora stepped up to the stage and removed her cloak, getting immediately into a pose. The male students whooed and gaped at the sight. Aurora was dressed in a black sling bikini that had the touch of "James Bond". Strings were holding on the swimsuit in every part, but the sling bikini covered the private parts properly.

Aurora cast a glance at Yugi and Joey. Both boys were staring with big eyes. The female twin could still sense some innocence from Yugi, compared to Joey who must have had his brain full of sexual thoughts. She winked playfully at Yugi who blushed by the gesture. He looked away shyly, but then waved back to Aurora.

The female twin used her whole minute by switching poses until she had to walk down the stage and make way for participant number 8. She joined the other participants and could sense Kaoruko's dark aura.

The senior was obviously jealous. She knew Aurora would have a great figure, but this? The female twin was even thinner than her and her skin was as pale as snow. Her chest wasn't as big as hers, but the rest of Aurora's body made it up. Kaoruko had no worries about Miho, knowing she was out of the match.

Miho didn't show up at the first call of the host. Kaoruko's fans laughed to themselves, thinking Miho got scared by the senior's beauty and ran off. But Miho soon showed up on the stage, dressed as the Little Mermaid.

Aurora sighed in relief, happy that Anzu made it back in time with the costume. Speaking of Anzu, the female twin saw her joining Joey and Yugi. Tristan and Miho's many fans gaped in awe at the innocent Miho, feeling the Little Mermaid costume was perfect for her. But Kaoruko was fuming in anger. She had to now use desperate tricks to make sure the victory would be hers.

No one, and no one else would take her title as the number 1 girl of Domino High!

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Aurora, Miho, and Kaoruko were the only ones left for the final contest; Formal Style. The three of them had to be separated for safety matters and not cause an uproar.

Aurora was in the first changing room, dressing into a special costume she and her grandmother had quickly sewed during this week. Aurora had come up with the design a couple of weeks ago and had begun sewing it, but then had to finish it for the popularity contest.

" _So this is it_ ", Amaura said as her spirit stood next to Aurora.

" _Yes_ ", Aurora nodded. " _And now it's your turn to shine, Amaura._ "

Amaura blinked confusedly. " _What do you mean?_ "

Aurora smirked lightly. " _Your eyes match this costume better._ "

Amaura gigged when she realized what her host meant. " _I understand._ "

So Aurora switched with Amaura, allowing the ancient spirit taking part of the contest. Amaura put on a cloak to cover the dress and walked to the backstage. Kaoruko was already there, holding a bouquet of roses, but not Miho.

Amaura saw Joakim standing aside, feeling the male twin had noticed the change of his sister. He nodded to Amaura who nodded back to her.

"Well, it's been a fun contest", Kaoruko spoke up, sounding normal. "This part is going to settle the scores between the two of us."

"The _two_ of us?" Amaura repeated. "Have you forgotten about Miho-chan already?"

"She's just a child", Kaoruko snorted, acting like a mature adult. "It was wrong of her to enter the contest in the first place."

Amaura could sense the lies behind the senior's voice. She knew Kaoruko did something to Miho, but she didn't know what.

The host was starting the contest, so Kaoruko removed her cloak, giving it to Joakim with her bouquet, and walked out to the stage. She was dressed in a red tight dress with red long gloves, red heels, and a black choker necklace. Her fans applaud like crazy before the senior retired to the backstage.

Amaura snorted to herself before she removed her cloak and handed it to Joakim who gave back Kaoruko's items. Kaoruko was stunned to see the female twin's dress.

When Aurora's name was called, Amaura stepped out to the stage. She was dressed in a thin dress that had touches of an oriental dress. It was green and blue, mixing together in perfect harmony, like the night sky with green northern lights. The sleeves looked like wings that almost stretched down to the floor. The dress almost seemed to shine under the spotlight. Amaura sent a warm smile to the students and waved to everyone before she retired to the backstage.

Amaura wasn't surprised when she saw Yami and Mako facing Kaoruko. The senior looked disoriented and spoke to herself how she already had wrinkled skin like a granny. Amaura knew it was the result of a Shadow Game that Kaoruko had lost.

"So she got what she deserves", Amaura spoke up.

Mako turned to his sister with a nod. "Yugi found Miho unconscious in the schoolyard, her dress torn, and drugged by chloroform."

Amaura sighed lightly. "The true beauty is not one's looks. It's the personality inside an individual."

"Exactly", Yami nodded as he held a single rose in his hand.

When the host called for Miho, the girl didn't show up. And because she didn't come up to the stage, she was disqualified. So everything stood between Aurora and Kaoruko.

The votes were quickly counted before the result came in. Amaura and Kaoruko, now looking defeated, stood side by side behind the curtain, waiting to hear the results.

"Thank you for waiting", the host said. "We have now the result. The winner of Domino High's first popularity contest is…" There was the sound of drumrolls coming from the loudspeakers before they stopped. "…ninth grade student; Aurora Ueda Pax!"

The curtain was drawn up, revealing Amaura who waved to the students in a grateful way. But everyone was stunned to see Kaoruko had rope wrapped around her wrists. When she pulled her arms down, two buckets of water splashed onto her, ruining her dress, hair, and makeup. Now everyone, including her old fans, was laughing at her. They began calling her names, calling her a sore loser who couldn't lose with honor.

Amaura retired to the backstage where Yami was still waiting. He smiled to his lover and held the single rose to her.

"For you", Yami said.

Amaura smiled before accepting the rose. "Thank you, Yami."

"The outside beauty does not last forever", Yami said. "But the inside beauty will."

Amaura nodded, "Yes…" She leant forward and kissed Yami's cheek.

Joakim, who had changed back after Mako took over, smiled at the couple.

Kaoruko's two underdogs came forward and confessed they helped Kaoruko cheat during the contest. That caused the senior to be targeted by bullies and she lost her friends too. Aurora, Joakim and their friends pitied her for a short time, but it was Kaoruko's lack of respecting others that made her now the victim.

But now when the popularity contest was over… It was time for the summer vacation!


End file.
